I Started a Joke
by saber007
Summary: Lucy Quinzel, the trickster, the spawn of the two most notorious villains of Gotham. Somehow, I had been born again, but this time I wasn't going to be stuck with a normal life. At least I'd never be bored. SI/OC. (Cover art done by Ap3x-Phantom on deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start this after reading all the theories behind the baby clothes in the Joker's toy circle form Suicide Squad. Not only do the two Clowns have a daughter, but she's an avid fan of the movie. How will an SI affect the story? Will she survive long with two notorious villains for parents? Please let me know what you think of my idea.

xxxxxxx

"Aw! Puddin, isn't she just the cutest little thing ever?" An obnoxiously loud squeal penetrated my ears, making me want to slap my hands over my bleeding eardrums. This woman needs to dial down her excitement or I'll go deaf. Why is she being so loud anyway? Haven't you ever heard of an inside voice lady?

I tried reaching up to shut out the sound sounds, only to fail miserably. My arms feel so weak and uncoordinated. What is going on? Have I been drugged? Did I get kidnapped?

"She looks normal." A deeper voice growled out the word normal like it was the most disgusting thing you could be. The sheer annoyance radiating from the second voice involuntarily made me flinch. I could feel something bubbling up in throat in response to his words.

Who is this person that is displeased with my looks? I know for a fact I happen to be a very gorgeous young lady. Boys go out of their way to win my favor. I opened my eyes so I could glare at the male that dared to classify me as normal, like I'm anything but extraordinary. I'll teach him a lesson.

"She's a baby, that's how she's supposed to look. Puddin look! She's trying to open her eyes."

Trying, being the key word again. Once again doing any kind movement proved difficult for me. My eyelids are so heavy and everything is blurry. I can't see anything but colorful blobs. I must be having a pretty strong trip. Whatever they have me on is some serious shit.

"Oh." She drawled out. "She has your eyes Mistah J. You're such a pretty little baby aren't you?" The woman continued to coo and baby-talk.

Okay, this is getting on my nerves. I can't see anything but this green blob off to the side and this white blob with pink and blue mixed in it hovering over me, worst of all my stupid body isn't responding to me the way I want it too. What kind of trip is this? Aren't drug highs supposed to fun and mystical? Nothing about this is fun.

Wait a second. Why does this gum ball lady keep calling me a baby? I know I'm cute and all, but I'm no baby. I am a young and beautiful lady. I try yet again to get some clarity by asking the gum ball lady what is going on, but you guessed it, my mouth isn't working. I can hardly move my mouth and tongue to make sound, all that comes out is slobber. So gross.

What is going on with me? Is this punishment for being amazing? If this is a test to make me become more humble, then I get it. I won't be so conceited about myself anymore. I'll stop being a narcissist, just make this awful trip end already.

"This kid better not get in the way Harley." The green guy threatened the gum ball lady. I could feel her arms tightening around me.

I'm not a kid! I'm not a baby either! I am a grown lady got damn it!

"Of course not Puddin. Lucy is going to be our perfect little monster." The woman lifted me high in the air so that I was looking down at her.

Alright, I know I'm a little on the light side, but this lady should not be able to lift me like I'm a bag of flour she's inspecting. I also should not be helplessly flailing in the air. I certainly should not be babbling and smiling at the woman gleefully giggling. All of this is wrong.

This is crazy.

This is a joke. This is one big joke.

HaHaHaHaHa. I'm laughing along with the crazy gum ball lady.

There is no way I'm a baby and there is now way my name is Lucy. Like really? Lucy?

Oh, Lucy! I'm home.

HaHaHaHaHa

I am going crazy from this bad trip.

xxxxxxx

I can't believe this is my life.

For the past months I have been fed milk from the gum ball lady's nipple, bathed and changed by her and put to sleep by her gentle humming. I have been at her complete mercy and entirely dependent on her for survival. If it weren't for gum ball lady, surely I'd have died.

If I didn't believe it before, than I believe it now. My initial hysterical has become a thing of the past and I have come to accept the cold, hard truth. I am a baby. I have no freaking clue how I got here. I don't remember dying some tragic death and meeting a death god or something. In fact, I don't remember much of anything about myself before I woke up in Gum Ball's arms. Gum Ball. That is the name I have settled on for my female caretaker. As for my male caretaker, I have taken to calling the Green Monster, seeing as he's got a jealous temper. Most of the time that Gum Ball is in here, Green will call for her to come back to him. He's such a possessive guy. Not that I blame him, Gum Ball is a hoot, she's always telling me these funny stories about bats, penguins, and scarecrows.

Speaking of the Green Monster I haven't seen much of him. He has really only shown up in my room when I've started crying. He would come into my eyesight to lean in close and growl at me to be quiet. At least he's attentive. On even rarer occasions he'd come in and rub at my stomach making me laugh and joining in on that laughter. I can tell that Green Monster is somebody to be feared. I mean, come on, he growls and purrs like some kind of rapid animal. Plus I would sometimes hear another deep voice knock on the door and call Green, "Boss".

Boss.

That is some mafia stuff right there.

The Green Monster must be in charge of some big mobster family, judging by the surplus amount of toys in my crib and room. Oh, did I mention that I have sparkly crystal figurines hanging above my crib? I can only make out the diamond shaped ones. Green isn't present as much as Gum Ball either, but she says it's cause daddy is working hard for his queen and princess. Whatever that means. So Green Monster isn't around much, he's got mega cash, and he's got lackeys that call him boss. Yeah, this guy is a mobster.

I should be afraid of him. He probably kills people...Naw. It's really hard to be scared of him when he has such a bright neon green shade of hair. Reminds me of a clown.

Gum Ball and Green Monster. These two are the only people I've come into contact with. My days are so boring as a baby, without them here to cheer me up. I've got nothing to do, but blankly stare at the ceiling or roll around in my crib. It's hard being a baby when your mind is that of a young adult.

I wish my eyesight would clear up already. I'll never take clear vision for granted again. Geez I'm complaining a lot.

Oh well. I guess I'll go back to sleep to pass the time.

"Lucy. Wakey, wakey my little Puddin Pie." Gum Ball's cheery voice woke me up from nap. I could feel her picking me up and pulling me toward her breast. Gum Ball had been trying to get me on a regular feeding schedule. The Green Monster was not pleased to constantly be hearing my cries randomly throughout the day. I tried not to be a bother, but my stomach and bottom had other plans. I have not yet mastered the ways of my body yet. Give me a few more years and I'll be taking care of myself again. And believe I can't wait for that. It's entirely disgusting being covered in my own fecal matter and all the other disgusting substances this body creates. It would have been better if I wasn't self aware. I've thrown up more times than a hardcore bulimic chic. Being a baby is the definition of gross.

"Aw, that's a good girl. My little Lucy is going to grow up big and strong, just like her mommy and daddy." A mad giggle followed her baby-talk. Gum Ball's Brooklyn accent is the reason I tolerate the baby-talk. Everything she says sounds funny. I wonder if I'll end up with her accent. Better hers than Green's odd heavy breathing. He must have asthma or something.

I've noticed that my two caretakers are proactive gigglers. I hear them both laughing at least five times a day. They must have great senses of humor. Gum Ball's laughs aren't so bad, they're cute in an obnoxious, grow-on-you-kind-of way. Green Monster's laughs though are a different story. Whenever I hear him laugh there is always some loud bang after it or Gum Ball and him just break out into a laughing fit. I'm sold at this point. I have concluded that the Green Monster is a mobster. He must like having execution styled meetings in his house. I can't imagine how hard it must be cleaning the blood out of the carpet.

I know this knowledge should bother me, but it just doesn't. I must have been a horrible person in my previous life.

Gum Ball removed me from her breast and put me over her shoulder for me to burp, while fixing her dress strap. She hummed as she bounced me up and down, off in her own little world.

I hate burping. Vomit is the root of all evil. It so vile and burns my throat. How could some girls do this voluntarily?

"Harley!" The loud shot interrupted Gum Ball's humming.

"In here Puddin!" She started bouncing me more urgently. She must be in a hurry, Green Monster does not like to be kept waiting.

The door opened and in came Green.

"Harley have you seen my cane?" He came into my sight and I choked.

Wait. Did I just see who I think I saw?

I rapidly blinked my eyes, in wonder over the sudden clarity of my regained vision. Wishes do come true! My next wish is that I'll grow up to be even more beautiful than I was before.

"It's not in the closet where I left it." He came closer to Gum Ball.

Bright green hair. Crystal blue eyes. Bleached skin. The word "Damaged" across his forehead. Crazy red lips pulled down in a frown instead of in a maniacal grin.

I threw up over Gum Ball's shoulder.

"It's in your office silly. Don't you remember teaching that henchman a lesson last night?" Gum Ball pulled me off her shoulder to quickly clean my face with the wipes on the shelf.

The Green Monster let out a dark cackle. "That's right. I had to remind the boy to keep his eyes off what's mine. Can't have anybody looking at my queen."

Gum Ball turned to wink at the Green Monster before laying me back in my crib.

I glimpsed her actual face for the first time.

Platinum blonde hair. Pink and blue highlights. Dark blue eyes. Bleached skin. The word "Rotten" on her jawline.

Oh my gosh.

"Now you be a good girl and go back to sleep Lucy." Gum Ball planted a big goodnight kiss on my nose and tucked me into my blanket. "Mommy and Daddy will be back later."

"You ready, baby? We've got business to handle." The Green Monster impatiently snapped his fingers to call Gum Ball to attention.

"Do I get to play with him too this time Puddin?" Gum Ball walked over to him and seductively ran her hands over Green Monster's chest.

"Maybe, if you put on a good show for Daddy."

I numbly watched Gum Ball playfully try to bite Green while he escorted her out of my nursery. Gross. I don't need to see or hear them flirting. Now that I have faces to envision them with, things just got a whole lot crazier. With them out of the room I let my mind wander off.

This still has to be a joke. The greatest joke of all.

HaHaHaHaHa

Not only am I baby, but I'm the daughter of the freaking King and Queen of Crime. Mobsters. What a joke. They are the mob. They are the predators. The highest link on the food chain.

HaHaHaHaHa

The Joker and Harley Quinn are my new parents. I don't know if I should squeal like a fangirl or cry like a bitch.

I'll settle for laughter. Humor cures everything and my new dad is all about a good joke.

HaHaHaHaHa

I'm Lucy Quinn. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all my readers! I was so happy to get so much feedback from just the first chapter. I want to thank everyone who took the time out to review, fav, and follow my story. I've decided to try and follow the advice of these articles I've read and write at least 2000 or more words a day. I know the chapters right now are short, but I'm hoping as I keep up with the challenge I'll start being able to produce 5000 or more words a day. I'm not going to make any promises, but I'm certainly going to try to be constantly updating in order to keep improving my writing. Reviews and advice are greatly appreciated. I accept all forms of feedback, negative or positive.

xxxxxxx

"Pretty please Puddin? I haven't seen Red in forever and she's dying to know about Lucy." Harley held my dainty self out to the Joker like I was a present. Cute little me decked out in a purple onesie with the hood covering my pale blonde hair. A purple little monster. Harley has great taste in gifts. The harlequin had been pleading with her partner for the past couple of minutes, asking him to look after me while she went out for a girl's night with her friend Poison Ivy. So far Harley hasn't gained any ground, if anything the gangsta looks like he's about to jump out of his chair and strangle Harley.

I feel bad for her. Gum Ball has been cooped up with nothing but me for company all these months. Apparently, her Mr. J hasn't let her out the house to have any fun in the city since she was in the early stages of her pregnancy. Poor, poor, Harley Quinn. Man, that just cuts me deep. This trooper has been locked away with a babbling, slobbering baby for the better part of a year. She must be experiencing crazy withdrawal. I did see her pulling at her hair the other day when she was changing my diaper, that could have been due to the smell though.

"See, even Lucy wants to spend some extra time with her Daddy." Harley happily chirped. Out of pity for her, I had started cooing and reaching out for Mr. J, hoping my doll face would win him over and get Gum Ball what she wanted.

"Harls, I'm busy planning this next heist. It has to be perfect for old batty." Mr. J groaned and swiped his hand flush over his hair keeping up his neat appearance, despite his bad mood.

I have to admit, my new parents have mad style. Right now, Mr. J just has on a dress shirt and slacks and Harley is sporting a minidress, but it is all designer. Every time I see these two they are both dressed to impress with their fancy clothes and jewelry. I'm most impressed when it is late at night and they're putting me to sleep in their sparkling clothes. They have so much flavor in their outfits. At this point I have probably seen them in all colors of the rainbow. This family is loaded. I could buy an island and name it after myself with all the cash Mr. J alone makes.

I'll have to ask Mr. J further down the line if I can have an island for my birthday.

"That's fine Mistah J. Lucy can just sit here in the corner here and play with her toys. She'll be as quiet as a mouse." Harley pulled me back to her, sharing a secret smile with me. "Won't you princess?"

I giggled in response to her. I couldn't say no to Gum Ball even if I wanted to, she has gotten under my skin like a disease.

"Fine." Mr. J growled. "You better be back before the club opens Harls or Daddy is going to punish you."

I'm surprised he granted Harley's request, but I think he said yes just so she would leave him alone. He is such a pushover for her. That's love for you.

Harley squealed and planted a long kiss on Mr. J's lips, smothering me in between them. She then promptly dropped me in his lap and rushed out saying she would get my toys.

HaHaHa

Her antics are so funny. Mr. J didn't share my opinion, he slammed his head against the chair a couple of times. If Batman doesn't kill him first than Mr. J will most likely die of brain damage from smashing his head against things. That would be an incredibly dumb and anticlimactic way for the diabolical Joker to die.

As if she didn't leave, Harley suddenly appeared with my pink blanket and favorite toys. I love playing with the little clown dolls Harley had given me, but I gravitated more towards the detailed car sets that Mr. J had presented with me. In effort to make Harley happy, I added tutus onto the toy cars to make them more feminine and to show her I still liked her gifts. I was rewarded with a dozen smooches for my creative choice from Harley.

"Okay you two, have fun. Mommy will be back." Harley blew the two of us a kiss before leaving this time. It's been a while since I spent any quality time with Mr. J, he's been to busy with his club and general chaos-filled shenanigans.

And then there were two.

I grabbed onto Mr. J's gold shirt and wobbly stood on his legs, with his assistance of course. I can crawl, but not walk. I still don't have total control over my body, but I'm getting there. The first thing I'm doing after I master walking, is going potty all by myself. I'm tired of being covered in crap.

"It's just you and me now, tyke." He lifted my chubby self up to his eye level, examining me. I wonder if Mr. J sees me as a toy. He's been pretty apathetic to my entire existence so far. I should be thankful for that. I haven't been subjected to one of his games yet so he must have some regard for me. Still. I want more from him. I'm the little princess, I should be showered with attention and praise.

Let's see if I can get a reaction out of him.

I laughed and patted his cheek, hoping to see his signature smile. I haven't been able to get him to crack a smile yet. His blatant indifference of my cuteness is just downright offensive. I'm like a miniature Harley Quinn with Mr. J's eyes, I'll be the prettiest dame in room when I get older. I pulled at his lips to force him to smile. I will get what I want!

"Hmmm? Are you trying to make Daddy smile? What a good girl." His lips moved into a wide smile displaying his metal grills. Damn! That is a lot of metal. No wonder he breathes so deeply all the time. It must have cost an arm and a leg for his dental upgrade. Wait…I remember he got those teeth cause Batman knocked his out. Stupid bat. He ruined Mr. J's funny smile. "But Daddy is busy and needs to finish his work. Go play with your toys."

Mr. J stood up placing me down on my blanket, designating this my quiet area. He returned to his desk going straight back to typing on his computer.

Boo! I wanted him to play with me. I'm sure the joker could have come up with a better game to play than my simple game of make-believe. The man is a mad genius, his idea of a game is sure to give a good thrill. I sound like an adrenaline junkie.

Buuuuut. I did get him to smile for the first time. Mission "make the Joker smile" a success. Next goal, get him to laugh like a hyena. I wanna see that sucker burst an artery from laughing so hard.

I mulled over different ways I could get him to laugh as I played with my tutu cars. Mr. J's talking to his henchmen on his phone became background noise.

Boy it's still hard to wrap my head around the fact him and Harley are my biological parents. They were characters to me. Now they are real people to me. I will go ahead and shamefully admit that I was intoxicated with the JXHQ ship in my previous life. No matter how awful Joker was to Harley Quinn, she always came back to him. A lot of other girls would have walked away and been like forget this, in fact that would have been the smart and healthy thing for her to do. I found her undying loyalty and love to be endearing, in an extremely disturbing way. As a female myself, I was intrigued with the idea of finding a guy I was willing to devote my very existence to, someone who could be my very own gangsta. Sadly, none of the chumps I met were worth the time and effort. No man was ever able to make me feel alive. I was empty, despite being showered with male attention.

Moving on…It's way too early for me to be thinking about the woes of love, I'm a freaking baby. I might not even live long enough to hit puberty knowing how high the mortality rate is around the Joker. I know I'm his daughter which means I get instant protection benefits courtesy of Harley and Mr. J, but what if the superheroes start coming after me? I won't make it out of their clutches alive. They'll throw me in a crazy house just cause of my DNA or worse, a secret jail for children of lunatics and criminals…..I should keep my mind off that route.

I glanced over at Mr. J to stare at the tattoo on his forehead. Based on how he and Harley look, I'm guessing they take after their movie counterparts rather than their comic book caricatures. I'm entirely grateful that I ended up with a less demented and better looking version of the Joker. If Mr. J looked anything liked his cartoon self, I would have gagged every single time I saw him. Though if this was a cartoon then I'd at least get plot armor or something to protect me.

HaHaHa. I'm being so stupid.

Gosh. How lucky am I to be in the world of Suicide Squad? That movie was the best I'd seen all summer. I saw it at least three times. Going to the movies three times for one film, that's unbelievable. I hadn't wasted that kind of time and money since the first Transformers movie came out. Harley and Mr. J were the reason for repeated returns to the theater. I loved watching them so much I couldn't wait till the film came out on dvd so I kept going back. I'm like the luckiest fangirl alive. My favorite villainous couple became my parents. Now this will be just golden if they manage to not kill me at an early age.

"Luuuucy." A firm poke on my forehead disturbed my inner fangirling. "Whatcha thinking so hard about pumpkin?"

I went cross-eyed trying to focus on the bleached finger steadily poking my noggin. My screwy face must have amused the clown because I heard faint chuckles escape from him.

It counts! I made him laugh! I'm halfway there.

"What was that kid? Did you say something?" Mr. J removed his ring covered finger to lean in closer, giving me his ear. He expects me to talk.

Seeing the King of Crime crouched over taunting me like a playground bully gave me the urge to hit him with my tutu car. However, I'm a young lady not a child. Plus if I hit him, Mr. J is sure to fly into a rage. Nobody messes with the Clown Prince.

Mr. J merely wants some amusement from me. He and Harley have both been absorbed with getting me to speak. For my part, I haven't even bothered. What's the point? I know my vocal cords aren't ready for conversing. Whenever the clowns played "let's get Lucy to talk" I simply flashed them a cute smile and giggled. Harley would gush about how precious I was when I did that. Mr. J would puff, thinking I was mocking him with my too clever eyes. He took my stubbornness as a challenge and made it a point to get me to say something, eager to see what I would choose as my first words..The way he looks at me from time to time is unnerving. It's almost like he's aware of that I'm no baby.

"Come on, I know you want to talk to Daddy. I'll even get you a present if you do." Mr. J picked up one of my cars and dangled it in my face.

How thoughtful of him. Bribing me to get what he wants. Well who am I to say no to that generous offer? I'd like to get a new toy car that is a replica of his gorgeous purple lamborghini. Purple Lamborghini.

HaHaHa. Here goes nothing.

"Ppplll…." Damn, that was exceedingly pathetic. I'm ashamed to be self-aware of this.

I took another breath scrunching up my ace, ready to beguile the master of jokes. I want that purple lambo. "Ppplll-aaa-hhh"

I pouted. This is what I've been reduced to. That was better than my shameful first attempt, but it's still crap.

Mr. J patiently looked at me with eyes like a snake, waiting for me to perfect my act. Those clear blue eyes are sparkling with mischief and madness.

Purple lamborghini. I can do this. This time I'll nail it.

I dramatically raised my chubby, baby arm and pointed at Mr. J almost touching his nose. "Play."

The office was silent.

Mr. J slowly creeped back away from me. He took one big breath, opened his mouth and broke out into an alarming display of cackles and chuckles. There it is! The iconic laugh of the Joker. I amused the Joker. The "J" under his eye crinkled from his prolonged laughter. Another mission accomplished.

"How cute! The little trickster wants to play with her Daddy." His voice went from silly to serious. "Are you sure you're ready for my kind of games?"

Mr. J leaped forward like a viper and covered my mouth with his tattooed hand. I looked down to see his signature smile imposed over my mouth.

Not able to answer him with my mouth covered, I settled for a goofy smile and nod. I'm most pleased with myself.

"You and me are gonna have some fun Father-Daughter times." Mr. J removed his hand to playfully pull my nose around.

HaHaHaHaHa

I should totally be terrified. I should not, I repeat should not be as excited as I am. Having the Joker acknowledge me after months of indifference makes me feel all tingly inside. I'd blame genetics for this, but I'm a glutton for delinquency. I might not live long by being on his radar now, but I'll always have fun while he and Harley are around. And isn't my life supposed to be fun?

"Let's go mess with some of Daddy's minions. I'm starting to feel suffocated with all this extra testosterone around." Mr. J. No, my father picked me up and threw me high in the air, catching me with ease. He jollily left his office, forgetting about his previous work in favor of playing with me.

Now that he has recognized me, I should return the favor. Harley and Mr. J, my parents. Maybe my next couple of words will be mama and papa. That will work for them. There is no way in hell I'm calling Mr. J, daddy seeing as he and Harley have a dirty kink of referring to each other as daddy and mommy when they flirt. Ugh, it gives me chills thinking on all the times I've heard them flirt. No. Mama and papa is as cutesy as it is going to get for them.

"Oh boys, I've got a job for you all."

Papa had taken us to a large meeting room filled with flunkeys in suits. They all stopped what they were doing to stare at Papa and me.

"I want us all to play a little game called hide and seek."

HaHaHaHaHa

Ohhhhh. Things just got real.

Someone in this room is about to die.

HaHaHaHaHa

What have I gotten myself into?

Bad Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Hickory dickory dock.

The mouse ran up the clock.

The clock struck one.

The mouse went down.

Hickory dickory dock.

Come on now. I've been singing nursery rhymes in my head for the past hour. These henchmen must not value their lives. My but is starting to hurt and my legs are falling asleep from being cramped in here for so long. This cabinet is not a comfortable hiding place. The longer it takes them to find me the more trigger-happy Papa is going to get. I've already heard three ear-piercing screams. Papa must be in a deviously vengeful mood if those men have the time to scream. A headshot usually takes them out quickly. No muss, no fuss. If I can hear them screaming , Papa must be shooting them in the kneecaps, killing them slowly. From the three screams I can surmise that four meatballs are left out of the seven we started our game with.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Hickory dickory dock.

The mouse ran up the clock.

The clock struck two.

The mouse went boo.

Hickory dickory dock.

Oh, there goes another one. I heard another ear-splitting scream. That makes four dead. Now, wait for it….And there's Papa's wild laugh. He sure is having fun. I'm glad my presence doesn't annoy him anymore. I can't stand it when people don't love me. I'm too cute not to be adored.

I wonder what presents I'll get tonight. Papa and Mama both said they had something special to give me. Maybe they got me my own unique costume. I can't decide is I would prefer a harlequin outfit like Mama or a ballerina one. On one hand Mama would be thrilled that I'm taking after her. On the other hand, I don't want to be a full-out copycat. Lucy Quinn should have her own gig to wow the crowd. Hmmm. Decisions, decisions.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Hickory dickory dot.

The mouse ran up the clock.

The clock struck three.

The mouse went whee.

Hickory dickory dock.

This is just ridiculous. I've sung the entire rhyme at least five time already. This version of hide and seek isn't as fun as the other one Papa likes playing. This time Papa wanted to send the boys out on a goose chase to find me instead of seeking them himself. I like hide and seek better when Papa and I are teamed up scoping out the henchmen. When we play that version Papa lets me direct him on where to go. If I find a henchman, Papa adjusts my fingers into an imaginary gun and tells me to shoot. I'd say bang like I was using a real gun. The goon then drops to the floor playing dead. At the end of the game all the "dead" players are gathered up and escorted out. I tend to not see those guys again so I'm guessing Papa goes back and does his own off-with-their-heads-thing.

I've caused a lot of collateral damage already.

"Come on, come on. Where are you brat?" A frantic voice whispered. Looks like somebody finally managed to find me. Come on little meatbag, which door is your prize behind? You might get to live through Papa's game if you guess correctly.

Be the lucky man of the day.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm absolutely terrible. I should be helping this poor guy out, throw him some kind of bone right? I shouldn't be tormenting him.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm the Joker's daughter. Torment is my middle name. I have a reputation to uphold.

I can hear him opening the other cabinets. You're getting hotter Mr. Lucky. You better hurry and find me, the clock is ticking. I can hear Papa's dark chuckles getting closer and closer, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Where are you kid?!" Mr. Lucky got more frantic, letting loose curse after curse word as he yanked open cabinets.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Warmer. Almost there Mr. Lucky. Hurry, hurry, hurry.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum. I smell the blood of an Englishman. Be he alive, or be he dead. I'll grind his bones to make my bread." Papa sang.

He and Mama have a love of childish antics. Before bed Mama would sing me old lullabies and nursery rhymes. Eventually she somehow roped Papa into doing it with her too. Mama is the better singer of the two, but I appreciate Papa's funny demonstrations of childhood traditions. For our game he has settled on the Jack and the Beanstalk rhyme will I chose Hickory Dickory Dock. We are such a fun family.

"There's my last fish to fry."

Light flooded my vision as my cabinet door opened.

"Time to die." Papa dramatically announced.

"B-Boss wait!" Mr. Lucky shouted. I was jerked out of my hiding spot. "I-I got her!"

Mr. Lucky held me in front of him, using me as a metaphorical and literal shield.

Smart man.

Papa removed his finger form the trigger and lowered the gun that was trained on me. His expression remained stormy till he twitched, switching into a more exuberant guise.

"There's my mini monster." Papa clapped his hands, being mindful of the loaded gun still in his possession. There is not a spot of blood on him. How does he succeed in staying so squeaky clean?

"Papa!" I cried, wriggling in Mr. Lucky's tight hold. His palms are way to sweaty for my liking. He needs to put me down now before I bite him.

"I-I found her Boss. S-So I get to go right?" Mr. Lucky wisely kept a good grip on me until Papa promised his safety. You know, I can't even be mad at this pitiable guy for using a baby as a shield against a gun and as a hostage against a madman. I'm basically the only thing keeping him alive.

Papa let out a great big sigh, visibly deflating like a balloon. The Joker is a great actor, he creates so much expression in all his actions. Papa lifted his gun to his head and used it to scratch away an invisible itch. "A deals a deal and I'm a man of my word. You get to live for another day Twitchy."

"T-Thank you Boss!" Twitchy gasped out the words. Papa growled in return, not wanting to hear the man's groveling. The dejected clown waved his gun at the henchmen, signaling him to screw off.

Twitchy got the message loud and clear. He put me down and hightailed it out of the Joker's playground.

"What a waste. I still had some bullets left." Papa shoved his gun into the holster strapped over his chest.

"Papa." I called out to him. I'm ready for a bath after sitting in that cramped, dusty cabinet.

Papa popped his neck in an awkward position before gracing me with his attention.

"Fun?" I hesitantly asked. I know he must be mad that he couldn't kill all seven of the players, but he still had some fun right?

Papa answered me with his trademark laugh, sinking down onto the floor. "You are a real treasure Lucy. You might actually become a worthy heir if you keep this up."

I grinned. Nothing makes a child happier than being bestowed with their parent's praise. Wobbly, I stood up and slowly waddled like a duck over to the Green Monster. He didn't hold out his arms for me or shout encouragement like a typical father would. Papa simply smiled, waiting for me to reach him on my own. Isn't he great? It's like he knows how brilliant I secretly am.

I took my last step towards him, collapsing in his lap. I laughed in triumph over my accomplishment. Walking is not easy when you have chubby stumps for legs that feel like wet noodles. Papa's heavy, ring-covered fingers pushed the hood of my onesie back, giving him access to my blonde hair, which he annoyingly messed up. Doesn't he know he shouldn't mess with a girl's hair? With all the rings Papa has on his fingers, he could give the Pope a run for his money….

HaHaHa

I just imagined a green-haired Joker as head of the Holy Roman Church. How blasphemous of me. Rome would burn to the ground in a day if Mr. J was elected as the Holy Father.

"I wonder what goes on in that twee little mind of your pumpkin. Are you scheming in there? Are you going to be an entertainer like good'ol Daddy?" Papa rolled me onto my back and flicked his fingers against my feet.

I laughed and laughed and laughed. I hate being tickled, but I'll let it slide for him and Mama. I enjoy any kind of attention from them.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Gotham won't survive the tyranny of three clowns. If I am going to be as big and famous as the Joker and Harley Quinn, I need to start honing in on a gimmick. Papa is a clown. Mama is a harlequin. What should I be?

What will Lucy Quinn bring to the table?

xxxxxxx

"Mama?" I called out.

My favorite Gum Ball hummed in response to my call. She's preoccupied with looking through the boxes of clothes Papa had delivered to my room. Mama had been steadily pulling out spectacular dresses with diamonds, ribbons, polka-dots,and flowers etched on them. The dresses were an abundance of pinks, purples, reds, greens, and blues. It's all so pretty. If I didn't say it before, I'll say it now, I love how much Papa spoils me with gifts.

Since I first talked in his office, the Green Monster has been a happy camper around me. Mama was pleased with his change in tune, evident by her persisting bubbly countenance. Best of all, I got my purple lamborghini! It had been gifted to me as a present for my first birthday. Preceding the glorious celebration of my birth I had been constantly tipping Papa off about my desire for a miniature lambo. Whenever I saw him I would hold up one of my cars and say purple lambo….Well, it didn't come out that way until a dozen tries later. My first couple of pitches came out as "puple lam". Needless to say, Papa thought I was telling him about my diaper situation and would slip away, shouting for Harley to change me.

I think he knew all along exactly what I was trying to say. Papa was purely being his typical asshole self to keep me unaware of my surprise. Cheeky bastard. I still love him though. Isn't that a scary thought? Loving the Joker is a mental disease on its own.

Can't dwell on the mechanics of love.

"Lucy leaving?" I pointed at the pile of dresses Mama had made.

My speaking has gotten better to the point I can communicate with other humans. Unfortunately, the most I can deal out is broken grammar without exhausting myself.

"My Puddin Pie is so smart." Mama applauded me, adding in a smooch to my forehead. "Mommy's friend Ivy is comin to see you soon and Mommy has to make sure you look glamorous."

She held out a red ballerina dress with pink hearts all over for my approval.

"Pretty." I solemnly nodded my head, giving her my seal of approval.

Mama carefully set the dress aside and went back to looking through the boxes. I still need accessories to go with that fashionable dress.

"Red is real excited to meet'cha Princess. She didn't believe me when I told her I'd given birth to you. I even showed her pictures too. Red thinks I kidnapped you because Mistah J would never agree to having a baby. It'd destroy his image as she would say." Mama stopped rambling, losing herself in her head. I called out for her. I won't let those nasty voices drown her. My cries slowly brought her back to the land of the living. I don't like seeing an empty look like that on Mama's face. She is too stunning for frowns.

"Red is so silly isn't she, Lucy?" Mama nuzzled her nose against mine, like she didn't just go catatonic.

A knock on the door stopped Mama's impromptu cuddle session. Who could be knocking? Papa is the only other person who comes to my domain besides Mama.

"Come in." Mama said.

How exciting. A new face to add to my inventory. This person must be important if they are allowed in the penthouse while Papa is away. Most of the henchmen stay in the floor below us.

The door opened, letting me see a tall bearded-man in a crisp suit. "Mr. J had me bring take-out back for you and Lucy."

"Frosty!" I exclaimed. He is the Joker's right-hand man. He's way taller than I remember him being.

Why is he staring at me funny? Did I say something wrong? His name is Frost if I'm correct, but Frosty is a much cuter nickname.

Mama fell on the floor giggling. "My Puddin Pie is the cutest kid in the world, isn't she Frosty?"

"She certainly has her father's sense of humor." He neutrally replied. Frosty stood in the doorway impassively watching Mama have her laughing fit. He's probably even more used to hearing homicidal laughter than I am and that's saying something.

I stood up, walking over to Frosty, marveling how huge he is. Papa must look pretty lanky and small when he stands next to a hulk figure like Frosty.

"Frosty?" I cutely patted his leg. He is so going to be my new best friend. My own Frosty the Snowman. I can't wait till Christmas comes around and I get to dress him up like a snowman.

HaHaHa.

"Frost." He looked down. He stared at me, immune to my charms. His eyes are daring me to mispronounce his name on purpose again.

I shook my head and patted his leg again. I'm the Princess, my word is law. "Frosty."

Frosty exhaled deeply out his nose.

"I think she likes you Frosty." Mama jumped in on the fun and teased the man.

Frosty's shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing he wouldn't win this battle, not when his opponents were two roguish females.

Oh yes. Frosty is going to be my bff. We'll have tea parties and play dress up till the sun comes up. I'm going to charm him just like I did my parents. After all, one day I'm going to be the Princess of Gotham and all my subjects must adore me and who better to start with than Frosty. Down the line he might even end up becoming my own right-hand man after I inherit Gotham from the King and Queen. Hmmm. Frosty might be too old by then to work effectively for me. I'll keep him around as a stand-in until I get find a good and loyal right-hand that would live for me.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Look at me. I'm already planning out my future and I'm not yet eighteen.

Good Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Let me tell you all how much I absolutely love waking up and seeing all the reviews people leave, it really does make my day. I really enjoyed reading the review left from one of the guests who suggested I write a scenario where the Joker throws a diaper at the Batman as a distraction. I was amused to see that and tried plotting out scenes to make that happen. It might not go exactly like that anytime soon, but I'll keep it in the back of head for later. As for the comment about Lucy being on the squad, I'm contemplating that route, but Lucy's not there yet for me to make plans for that arc. Both are great suggestions that I'll mark down for later. As for everyone else I'm glad Lucy gives you a case of the giggles. She's learning from the best.

xxxxxxx

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't play with that Pumpkin." Papa quickly swiped the customized gun out of my hand.

I pouted, glaring at my now empty hands. It wasn't easy getting my grip just right on that gun you know. I was having fun playing with that shiny, expensive weapon. It isn't like I was gonna blow my head off either. I may look like a baby, but I'm no baby. I know the dangers of using a gun. I often carried one around with me for protection in my old life. I had a lot of overly crazy and possessive exes that couldn't get over the fact I dumped them. And they say women are the crazy ones.

"This." Papa mockingly waved the gun in my face for emphasis. "Is for when you're older and know how to use it properly. I'd never hear the end of it from Harley if you blew your brains out on my watch….I would have to get this placed cleaned up to if you did that and I hate people coming in here."

How annoyingly sweet is it that the Joker chooses now to hone in on his "good parenting skill"? It makes my nonexistent teeth hurt. It is considered okay for him to play "shoot the goons" and "hide and kill" with me, but it isn't okay for me to play with a firearm. A firearm that is not loaded, I checked. Where is the logic in this?

"Oh what, now you're mad? You're mad at daddy cause he took your toy?" Papa continued to mock me. He stooped down, harshly poking me in the forehead with the barrel of the gun.

I slapped slapped the handgun away and frowned at him. Being tiny is not cool. I can't do anything! The real cherry on top is how weak my immune system is. I'm supposed to be meeting the Poison Ivy today for a play date with Mama. Today was supposed to be perfect for me. I was going to be a cute little devil in my ballerina dress and tights with my hair in pigtails, all ready to send Ivy in a sensory overload due to my adorableness. But noooooo. I had to wake up feeling a hitch in my throat, fogginess in my head, and prickling heat all over my body.

Stupid karma, ruining my day. I could have gotten sick on any other day and I wouldn't have cared. I don't know how I got sick in the first place. The windows in my room are firmly shut. I eat healthy curtesy of Mama. I'm clean as a whistle, again curtesy of Mama. So how in the hell did I catch the common cold. I'm the Joker and Harley Quinn's daughter, I don't get sick like some ordinary kid.

I've been in a terribly cranky mood since I opened my eyes this morning cause of my illness. Mama has had to deal with the majority of my irritation. I'm thoroughly ashamed to say I gave her a hard time while she was getting me dressed and ready, insisting I didn't want to get out of bed. I struggled and fought when she tried to give me a bath. The water was too hot for my liking. According to Mama, I would get even sicker if she used colder water to bathe me. I made a complete mess in the bathroom and drenched her in water in retaliation of her dismissal of my complaint.

I was a true bitch to Harley. She did not deserve the tantrum of the century. A regular parent would have beat my ass with a whip, not walk off laughing about how much I was like my father. Sweet, beautiful Harley, you kill me with your love. I came here to Papa's toy room to cool off and verbally insult myself. I was lucky Papa happened to the door unlocked otherwise I would never have gotten in here. The Joker keeps his toy room locked to keep out intruders, but I am the Princess and this is my kingdom. I shall go wherever I want.

Thus, Papa's interference has ruined my goal in entering this room. My irritation is reignited and in full force.

"Stingy Papa." I hissed. I promptly laid on my back, staring at the ceiling.

A growl escaped Papa's lips. "Bratty, bratty, bratty, Lucyyyyyy. Daddy doesn't like how you're acting right now." He returned my insult with his own and added a kick to my side as a bonus.

A sane person would not be giving the Joker attitude like I am. I'm treading on thin ice, his kick was a warning. I might get away throwing a tantrum around Mama, but Papa will not stand for that shit. He's sure to spank me if I keep pushing him. I can only poke the bear with a stick so much before it viciously attacks. Mentally I know this, yet this baby body values emotional responses over logical ones, especially when it's sick.

"Move out of my spot." He nudged me softer this time with his foot.

Ugh. Papa is such a drama queen. Lindsay Lohan has nothing on him. After all he just absolutely has to be sitting directly in the middle of his collage of guns, knives, computers, and other miscellaneous items. I was enjoying being sprawled out like Mr. J was in the film. For a moment I felt like a movie star.

"You're not even supposed to be in Daddy's special room in the first place. Be grateful I haven't tossed you out, tyke." Papa took a seat in my vacated spot, carefully putting the handgun back in its original place. "I expected you to be with Harley, waiting for that plant bit-freak." Papa corrected himself midway, preventing the curse word he was going to say to be heard by me. Mama has been getting on his case about cursing around me after I cursed when I stumped my toe on a door. She doesn't want her Puddin Pie to have a dirty mouth before puberty.

"Don't wanna." I whined. I can see I'm picking up some Harley speech. Ugh, it is too hot for all this nonsense. I'm sweaty and itchy. I feel beyond disgusting and weak. This is not how a Princess out to be acting, but I just want to curl back up in my crib.

"Doooooh. Is Lucy-wucy's cold making her a cranky-panky? Does Lucy need to go beddy-bye?" Papa jeered, doing his own cruel version of baby-talk.

"No!" I shrieked. It's cute when Mama does it, it's not cute when Papa does it. I will not be talked down to. I am a grown lady. I am not a dumb child, damn it!

"Then you better shape up Pumpkin. Daddy is the only one who gets to walk around with a frown in this house. So smile!" Papa, quick as lightning grabbed my cheeks with his smile hand.

I forget how intimidating Papa can be sometimes. He might be smiling himself in this moment, but his eyes are wildly flashing. If I were anyone else, I would have gotten a bullet to the head for my behavior.

Lesson learned. Do not piss Papa off.

xxxxxxx

"Red this here is my precious Puddin Pie, Lucy." Mama gently pushed me forward, urging me to greet her best friend.

Poison Ivy is a as visually stunning as I remember her to be. Her bright red hair and classy emerald dress contrasts sharply with Mama's dyed blonde hair and casual jester-styled jeans and shirt. These two are on different ends of the spectrum. Opposites attract in their case.

"Hello." I politely said. I've been down since Papa chastised me for being a brat. I'm disappointed with myself for how this day is turning out. Acting my physical age cause a stupid cold is getting me into real trouble. I know better. I know how to properly act. A real lady never acts nasty for no reason unless she's dealing with a real scumbag. Today, however genetics is acting against me. I'm finding it hard to control myself.

"Hello Lucy it's a pleasure to meet you. You look exactly like your mother." Ivy stepped forward, bending down to fondly play with my hair.

Wow! She smells soooooo good. If I had a natural scent of roses and honey, I'd never bother with baths or showers again…..Nooooooo, that is utterly gross. I'd still wash up, just wouldn't be concerned with wearing perfume.

"How sweet of you." Ivy picked me up and followed Mama into the kitchen. She sat down at the table with me in her lap. I must have commented on her floral scent out loud. I need to keep my fangirling to a minimum.

Oh I could fall asleep like this though, breathing in roses. Hmmmm.

"Lucy wasn't feeling so well this mornin, Red. She might give you a little trouble if you're not careful." Mama freely joked. She pulled out a bottle of wine from he cabinet and poured a glass for herself and Ivy, setting the glasses on the table. I was given a prepared sippy-cup filled with juice.

Ughhhhhh! Mama is making me feel like a mega, supreme bitch of all time. She is not the slightest bit bothered by my earlier tantrum. I know Harley is as screwed in the head as the Joker is, but she shouldn't be okay with me acting like a brat. Papa responded to my temper like a typical parent would. Something is not right when Mr. J is the one acting in a normal manner. Bad behavior is okay when it is aimed at my future subjects not when it is directed at the King and Queen.

"She's the daughter of two clowns. I would be more shocked if she didn't give me a hard time." Ivy teased. She adjusted me in her hold, making room for me to comfortably drink from my Looney Tune cup.

This woman looks good and smells divine. Poison Ivy is a walking femme-fatale for males and females alike. Am I finding her so alluring because she's a natural beauty or cause Ivy is exuding some strong pheromone?

"So you finally believe she's my actual baby girl?" Mama fake shouted.

Ivy looked down, watching me watch her. "It's hard to believe, but I can't deny the resemblance now that I have seen her…You and the Joker as parents…It's absurd." Ivy shook her head as she emptied her glass of wine in one go.

Poor Ivy. If she is like her comic book self, then she is sweet on Mama. Sorry Ivy. I think you're badass but I only ship J+HQ. Jarley forever. The Botanical Queen must be heart-broken to see me. She was probably denying Mama's claim about a child because she didn't want to accept that Mama was out of her reach. With me here, there's no way Mama would ever leave Papa. I'm proof that there is a special bond between the Joker and his harlequin. I mean, Papa must on some level love Mama if he allowed her to bear his child to full term.

"I would have thought after the last one, the clown would be against having another."

What?! What did Ivy just say? There was another baby?

"Red, please. Don't bring that up, not in front of Lucy. She doesn't need to hear about this." Mama's smiled dropped, all humor gone. In her place was a cold professional doctor bent on protecting her offspring's mental health.

My sippy-cup fell out of my hands.

Mama was pregnant before me? What happened to my sibling? Did Papa…Is that why Mama looks conflicted and broken, struggling with two identities?

I know Papa has his moments of cruelty. I've heard him and Mama arguing from time to time. Their fights wouldn't always get heated but when they did I wouldn't see Mama for a few days. Those times that I'd only see the Joker come into my room for my needs instead of Mama made my chest hurt. I struggled to smile for him on those occasions, knowing that my Gum Ball was hurting and I couldn't be there to make her feel better, to let her know that I love her.

Love is cruel every now and again.

"I'm Sorry Harley. I didn't mean to open that wound. I'm only worried about you. I know how hard it was for you before and I never want to see you like that again if I can help it." Ivy reached over and held Mama's hand, asking for her forgiveness.

Mama brushed some of her hair behind her ear before answering her longtime friend. "It's fine Red. Mistah J may not be the nicest person but he takes good care of what's his. You should see him in action at the club when someone looks at me the wrong way." Mama went back to brightly smiling, all traces of Harleen gone back into the abyss.

"Who wants some cake and cookies? I made them specially for our tea party." Mama sprang out of her seat, dispelling the tense mood. She skipped over to an array of desserts on the counter she had baked for my playdate.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I don't know if I should cry or laugh. I love that Mama can spring back from about anything. Others may think she is a doormat but I know Harley Quinn is a steel magnolia.

"Really Harley? You're going to voluntarily give huge amounts of sugar to a child? You're the one asking for trouble. Good luck trying to get her to sleep tonight." Ivy's voice dripped with disapproval. "Not to mention a sick one."

"Of course I am! Sweets make everything better. Besides, Lucy loves my tea parties. We have them all the time in her room and we both dress up in matching Alice costumes too. It's real fun, Red." Mama shrugged off Ivy's concern. She pulled me out of the Botanical Queen's hold and placed me in my special chair. I let the change in seating arrangement pass since there's chocolate cake in front of me with my Buggs Bunny spoon sticking up waiting for me to grab it from inside the slice of cake.

HaHaHaHaHa.

My family is the dictionary description for dysfunctional. We're a bunch of lunatics.

And I love it.

Lucy loves J&H. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

In honor of one my requests from my readers, I have added in a special scene where the Joker sticks up for his little monster. I haven't forgotten about the other requests, I'm still trying to work them out. Lucy being apart of the SS Squad is still up for debate. Unfortunately I don't see the diaper throw idea coming to fruition. It just doesn't flow too well with anything I written so far. So sorry about that, but I'll still try to incorporate people's requests to the best of my abilities. As for my update schedule, I don't have an exact answer for that. Since I'm trying to write a little bit everyday I'm going to be optimistic and say every couple of days. I hope that is a good enough answer.

xxxxxxx

"Frosty, would you like some more tea?" I asked nicely in my newly perfected speech pattern. It took some time and extreme effort but I've managed to return to sounding as eloquent as I was before. It takes real dedication to sound as classy and intelligent as me at my age.

I held my white and pink teapot filled juice out to my father's personal henchman. Frost and I are seated at my tea table using my very real and very expensive tea set for a late night snack session. I had dinner a while ago with Mama and Papa before they left out for a date night. Mama told me they are going to be out real late tonight settling some turf dispute. She has no sense of filter, Mama tells me anything I want to know if I give her my highly-effective puppy dog eyes. Those eyes work on her all the time. I haven't used them for their real purpose yet, I've been hesitant to broach the subject of the baby clothes with Mama. I recall how unhinged the topic made her. I'd hate to bring up bad memories for her but I do want to know what happened to my sibling or siblings if the three onsies are anything to go by in Papa's collection of items. I'll respect her wishes and hold off asking, for now.

"No." Frosty grunted out. His large figure is hunched over trying to fit into the space made for him at the table. He looks extremely out of place in his neat black suit, pressed up to my overly girly table. Frosty isn't the only one dinning with me for dessert, though he is the only live one. The other guests are all custom-made stuffed animals. I took the time to invite my favorite friends. I have spots set out for batsy, penguin, scarecrow, and two spots for my Joker and HQ replicas. My batsy toy has its eyes gouged out and replaced with buttons. The Joker and HQ toys look more like the comic book versions of the two. Batsy, Joker, and HQ are my absolute favorite dolls. I wanted Frosty to dress up so he could blend in with my macabre-styled tea party, but he refused. Party pooper.

"No what?" I questioned. I took a dainty sip from my cup, eyeing Frosty over the brim of the china.

"No thank you Princess Lucy."

I can hear him grinding his teeth.

HaHaHaHaHa.

This is so funnnnnnn.

"Manners are important Frosty." I poured myself another cup of juice. I've come to hate milk after being weened off Mama's breast milk. My mouth is dry after eating seven chocolate chip cookies. I offered some to Frosty as a good host should. Frosty however, is a smart man. He declined my offer in favor of letting me have the treats all to myself.

He can be real stubborn around me most of the time. I've made countless attempts to make him smile or laugh but he's remained stone-faced in my presence. His obstinance only encourages me to mess with him more, it makes each one of my new games all the more entertaining.

"Papa wouldn't be happy if he knew you were being rude to me. Or refused to play with me." I nonchalantly said.

Frosty didn't flinch from my nonverbal threat. He stayed neutral while his eyes shot daggers at me. Frosty raised his delicate cup to me, conceding the round to me. He drank the juice.

I gleefully clapped, showing him I was pleased.

Atta a boy! Submit to your Princess.

Frosty should babysit more often. He is a great toy to screw with. I love how he can be angry but controlled at the same time. Nothing is funnier than an emasculated man drinking juice out a teacup. These moments with Frost make me feel so giddy. No wonder Papa likes messing with people so much, it is simply thrilling being in control like this.

"Isn't it getting close to your bedtime…Princess?" Frosty lowered his cup, pointedly staring at my crib.

Looking at that crib has recently started to irk me. I'm three going on four, I don't need that cot anymore. Mama has ignored my requests for an actual bed, preferring to keep me in the crib or fear that I'll roll off the bed and crack my skull. Normally I don't mind her babying tactics but this is trying my patience. I know she wants me to remain a baby forever but it ain't happening sista, biology is seeing to that. I'm ready for a real bed. I've taken to nonviolently protesting the crib by climbing out of it at night and sleeping ont he floor surrounded by plush toys and blankets.

"The Princess decides when she will sleep, not you." I growled.

Frosty looked taken-back until he went back to his mask of cool. He and my parents have all been mildly shocked by my rapid development in speech and movement. At two I was speaking in full sentences. At three I ditched my diapers and used the toilet. For them my advanced vocabulary and motor skills seem unnatural, to me all this is remedial knowledge left over from my old life. The old life I only get vague glimpses of.

In passing I've heard some of the meatbags refer to me as a freak. The word freak leaves a bad taste in my mouth. When I told Papa about the gossip he rounded up the boys and told me to point to which idiot had the balls to call the Joker's daughter a freak. I didn't hesitate to rat out the scumbags that made me feel ugly about myself for fleeting moment. I am not a freak. I'm just a grown lady trapped in a kid's body.

"Whatever you want Princess." Frosty's toneless voice brought me out of the fog.

"The Princess would like another batch of sweets." I magnanimously held the empty plate out to Frost.

He hesitated. Mama doesn't care how many sweets I eat, as long as I remember to frequently brush my teeth afterwards. Papa on other hand has nagged me to stop eating so much junk food saying my teeth were gonna fall out and I'd get fat. I've taken to ignoring him when he starts bitching about my eating habits and when he gets into a real fit about it, Mama comes to my defense tells him it's normal for a kid, settling the argument.

"Fine kid. But this is the last you get. Boss won't be happy if you're still up with chocolate stains on your mouth by the time he gets back." Frost took the plate form me, grumpily carrying out my order.

"Princess Lucy thanks you Sir Frosty." I stood up from my seat and cheekily bowed to him as he left my room.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Frosty and I are getting along so well aren't we? He does everything I say and gives me whatever I want. We are totes bffs.

Bored with my tea party game, I left my room and ventured out to the living room. I crawled up the arm of the couch and jumped onto the cushion, slightly bouncing from the landing. Man it feels good to finally be in control of my body. Before I know it I'll be an acrobatic expert like Mama. Circus performers will have nothing on me.

I absentmindedly turned on the tv with the remote. Idly I flicked through the thousands of channels provided to us on giant high-definition flat screen. Nothing in this multi-level building is cheap. If it weren't for this tv, the stacks of movies, my toys, and the occasional visits from Ivy and Frost, I would utterly die of boredom. Being stuck in the house for three years is tedious, it makes me insanely antsy. When I get antsy is when the problems start happening. Last week I went into one of the spare rooms and made an artistic mess. There was paint all over the floor and walls in the shape of smiley faces, hearts, crowns, bats, and clowns. The meatbags that were babysitting me practically shit their pants when they saw what did, they were even more confused as to where I got the paint. Those guys were so terrified of how Papa was going to react when he saw my art display.

Oddly enough, Papa was actually really quiet and contemplative when he saw the wall art. I don't know what he saw in the madness I created, but he was eerily calm. I stood next to him unnerved by his inquisitive stare. He stared at me like I was a math problem he couldn't figure out and Papa is a genius with numbers, it's how he runs his club and other businesses. The edgy atmosphere came to an end after Papa told me to stay while he went to go get something. I assumed I was going to be physically reprimanded for vandalizing his property. A beating was not what I was rewarded with. A key was given to me by Papa. A key to the room. My own room sorely for me and madness. Papa had bequeathed onto me my own "special room" that I could decorate however I pleased.

I feel like that was a monumental Father-Daughter bonding moment. I wish Mama would have recorder it or at least taken a picture. That could have been a scrapbook moment, titled "Daddy J and Baby L" in big bold cursive. A good idea, but a useless one since Mama and Papa don't take domestic pictures. Mama has a gazillion of me and Papa on her phone while Papa's phone has like one photo each of me and Mama curtesy of Mama taking them and the rest of his photos are pictures and videos of his crimes. Papa is as narcissistic as me.

"Here kid. Eat your cookies." Frosty shoved a plate in my face, blocking the view of the tv.

"Thank you Frosty, you're my hero." I eagerly accepted the sweet delights. With the plate settled on my lap and one cookie already in my mouth, I patted the spot next to me, silently ordering Frost to sit next to me.

The couch sunk under his added weight. The two of us comfortably sat in silence, me munching on cookies and watching a cartoon and him texting on his iPhone.

"Frosty?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look up form his phone.

"Why won't Papa and Mama let me leave the apartment?" I asked in between bites. This question has been bothering for some time. I can talk and walk now so I thought Mama would have taken me out at least once already to go see Ivy, but she hasn't. I don't expect Papa will take me anywhere, a kid would crash his killer style. What's the hold up with Mama? I wanna see Gotham City already. The Princess is ready to play. The Princess wants to make her debut.

"Cause you're a liability." Frost paused, realizing he was talking to a three year-old child. "It's not safe for you out there. You're parents have a lot of enemies that would do bad things to you if they caught you, kid." He slowly explained this to me, wondering if I understood the point he was making.

I blew a raspberry. "No one would mess with me if I had a gun Frosty. I'd blow their head off if they did." I pointed out. I tilted my head off to the side to make my next question as innocent as possible. "Can Lucy have a gun, Uncle Frosty?"

Frost gave me his are-you-kidding-me look that is starting to become his default expression around me.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty,pretty, prettyyyyy pleaseeeee?" I tried again, dialing up the charm to maximum power.

A small smirk crossed his lips before he slipped back to the bodyguard persona. "Ask your father. I'm sure your pop's will be pleased to see how eager you are to follow in his footsteps."

Do I detect a hint of pride in his voice? My penchant for violence is what impresses you, hmmm? You should be impressed by me being me. My existence itself is a phenomenon. In the movie the Joker and Harley Quinn didn't have any children. A Princess like me should be revered…..No matter. Everyone in Gotham will eventually bow down to the Glorious and Beautiful Princess of Crime, the infamous Lucy Quinn.

"I will ask and I bet Papa will be so excited he'll let me use the goons as target practice."

I'm going to get a gun. A personalized gun just for me. It's the top thing on my wishlist now.

xxxxxxx

"Aim higher and throw harder. You want to maim your target not nick them Pumpkin." Papa lazily drawled from his spot over on the bench.

Like I promised Frost, I asked Papa if I could have a gun. I expected the clown of destruction to jump for joy and hand me a handgun decked out with a bow. I didn't expect him to flat out deny me without a second glance. I tried pleading with him, saying that it would be fun if the two of us could both be seekers with guns when we played with the useless meatbags that weren't pulling their weight. Papa had looked intrigued with the idea but he persisted, decreeing that I wasn't ready for a weapon of mass destruction.

"Yes Papa."

It genuinely annoys me that the Joker has a sense of parenting. His reasoning for me not having a gun is sound, he is concerned my tiny hands and body won't be able to handle the force of a gun and I'll be putting holes in everything but my target. A kid with a gun is a safety hazard. In the end Papa yielded after I got Mama to join in my begging. With Daddy's Little Monster and Daddy's Little Princess on his case, the Joker folded and agreed to start letting me use a weapon. However, said weapon turned out to be finely crafted knives small and light enough for me to use.

"You gotta shape up or you won't be going anywhere near a gun with your terrible aim Pumpkin. I'd be mortified if you ended up in a showdown and missed your guy at point-blank range because of your abysmal coordination. That's just bad parenting on my part." Papa tried distracting me with trash talk.

The knife ended up sailing past the dummy figurine, piling up with the other knives. I've missed more than I've succeeded and when I actually managed to hit the figure it was in nonlethal positions like the leg or arm.

Papa madly cackled at my obvious failure.

My face heated up. "I'll show you! I'm gonna become a deadly shooter before you know it, Papa." I turned and shouted at him, angrily stomping my foot in humiliation. I may have high intelligence from my previous life, but that doesn't always transfer smoothly over to my body. I took shooting lessons in my old body and that old knowledge is making this experience awkward for me. Having to relearn things from the ground up is obnoxious as hell.

"I'll be even better than Deadshot himself!" I continued shouting in my high-pitched Brooklyn accent to get Papa to stop laughing at me.

I'm no joke. I'm Lucy Quinn, bitch!

"Hey what's with all the yelling? I leave you two alone for five seconds and you're arguing." Mama's worried voice quieted my shouts and mellowed out Papa's fit to small chuckles. Mama in all her shorts and crop-top glory entered the state of the art gym with a tray of drinks and snacks. She had been in here for a while practicing some trapeze moves on the silks hanging from the ceiling, but she left to go refreshments for the three of us.

I huffed and sent one last glare at Papa. That asshole. Positive reinforcement is actual thing you know.

"Nothin Mama. The knives are being stupid." I petulantly kicked at the box of blades next to me. It's their fault I'm so sucky, not mine. I'm perfect.

"Lucy is hilarious, baby. Her aim's just as bad yours was in the beginning. It's been an hour and she hasn't landed a good hit." Papa pulled Mama onto to his lap, being mindful of the tray in her hands.

"Well you know what they say Puddin." Mama leaned in closer to Papa to provocatively push a grape into his mouth. "Practice makes perfect."

Papa growled and Mama giggled.

Ughhhh! They have no sense of propriety. I'm right here for Pete's sake. Go fool around somewhere else.

"Get a room." I said, reminding the two there is a small child present. I do not want to see these two going at it. It's bad enough that I've heard them in action about a million times since I started walking and exploring our home.

"You hear that Harls? Lucy is embarrassed by us. The grown ups are making her uncomfortable." Papa stage whispered.

"We'd better stop before we traumatize her, Mistah J." Mama whispered back.

They both broke out the maniacal laughter.

I stuck my tongue out at the both of them, deciding to ignore them and go back to practicing with the dreaded knives. I've got to get better if I want that gun. It's my ticket to proving to Papa I'm not a liability and am capable of leaving the house. I need to go out. I'm getting cabin fever.

I ignored my parents mindless conversation about the club and gave full focus to the dummy with x's for eyes and a cut-out smile. I can do this.

I raised the knife, prepared to make my mark.

"Boss! There's some trouble going on in the club!" A loud voice accompanied by the door slamming into the wall, broke my concentration.

"Ow!" I howled, feeling the skin on my hand slice open.

Shit! I cut myself.

"Lucy!" Mama rushed over to me, pulling my hand out for her to inspect. "Oh Puddin Pie it's okay. Mommy's gonna make the boo boo all better."

Mama kissed the tears away before planting a series of kisses on my bleeding palm, entirely unconcerned with the blood smearing her lips.

I sniffed, touched by her affection. I didn't realized I had started crying.

Papa stood up, clicking his tongue and wagging his finger at the man who charged in. "You made Daddy's little Princess cry. That's a huge no-no." Papa leisurely stalked up to the trembling guy, slowly pulling his gun out its side holster. "You make her cry, I make you scream."

The dead man didn't have a chance to respond, only wail in pain as a bullet lodged itself in his kneecap. Another bullet hit the other knee when the guy started begging for his life.

"Getup. You're going to help me with a demonstration." Papa violently kicked Mr. Deadman onto his back.

Knowing that if he didn't comply there would be worse consequences, Mr. Deadman pushed himself to his feet. Papa pointed to a spot with his gun. Even though Mr. Deadman had been shot in both knees he managed to limp over to his designated place.

Mr. Deadman stood on shaky legs in front of the dummy I was using for practice.

"Now Pumpkin, I want you to pay close attention to how Daddy does it cause I'm only going to show you how to do this a couple of times before I go check on my club." Papa walked over and picked up a knife out of the bin I was using. He expertly twirled the knife in his hand, making sure my eyes were on him and not on Mama tending to my cut. Without breaking eye contact with me, Papa threw the knife with deadly speed.

Mr. Deadman pitifully cried out.

"Wow! Pap you didn't even look where you were aiming." I gushed, completely mystified by his skill. Papa hit Mr. Deadman dead center in his eye. I should be disturbed by this. MY father just maimed a man in from of me fro sport. I shouldn't be pleased by Papa coming to me defense. I shouldn't be eager to replicate his achievement with the blade.

"Daddy's amazing isn't he, Princess?" Mama dreamily cooed, finished wrapping my hand. She must have had a first-aid kit on hand, knowing that I might have a slip-up. Moms, they are always prepared for everything.

Papa preened under the attention. He took a few more shots at Mr. Deadman, impressing Mama and me with each hit. Screams followed each of Papa's throws.

"Daddy has to go to work now. You." Papa picked up a knife, flipped it so he was carefully holding the blade and tapped my nose with the handle. "Keep practicing till you get a bullseye. And you." Papa dropped the blade into my waiting hands and stood. He sensually ran his thumb over Mama's bloody red lips. "Keep an eye on our Princess."

"Yes Puddin." Mama swiped her tongue along Papa's finger.

"I'll deal with you later." Papa huskily purred to Mama. Done with his demonstration, Papa bowed and strutted out of the gym to go downstairs to the club.

"Alright Puddin Pie go wild. Like I said practice makes perfect. It took Mommy months before she got good at hitting her targets." Mama gave me a final kiss and turned me to face Mr. Deadman.

HaHaHaHaHa.

This man is beginning to look like a voodoo doll with all the knives sticking out of him. He's lucky my aim is worse than Papa's. Or maybe that's a bad thing. At this rate the poor bloke is going to bleed out in our gym.

I looked down at the knife in my hand, hoping that some of Papa's luck had rubbed off onto the object.

I'm the Joker's daughter, I need to be better at this tuff. I have a reputation to live up to.

I raised the knife, ignoring the man's whimpering.

Mr. Deadman yelped. I nicked him on his leg.

Well, I at least scratched the guy. That's progress. On to the next shot.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I am such a terrible, terrible, terrible person.

Oh, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

I am so thrilled with how popular this story has become. Thank you to everyone taking the time out to review. I hope everyone will be satisfied with one of the baby theories I've created for this story. The rest of the onesies will be explained in a later chapter. Question for the readers. If I were to write Lucy into the suicide squad should she be a regular human like her parents or should she be a metahuman? I'm pretty sure I'm going to add her into the squad I just need to figure out she adds to it. Feel free to answer in a review or pm with ideas.

xxxxxxx

"Are you excited for tonight Cupcake?" Mama asked. She released my hair from the flat iron, letting the long strand of hair fall into a nice wave. I'm currently sitting in Papa and Mama's bathroom, being prepped by the Queen of beauty for my big part this evening.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm dying to get out." I animatedly bounced in my seat. Excited is an understatement. I've been locked away for four years, never going outside this building that Papa owns. The furthest I have gotten is the lower floors for the gym and the meeting floor for the henchman. In fact, tonight is going to be the first time I get to go to the club that Papa owns. Tonight is going to be amazing. I'm finally getting out to see other humans.

The _Smile and Grin_ , Papa's prized club. The place where all the real fun happens. This place is going to be my stage for the night. I remember the club looked incredibly cool from the movie. In my old life I would have spent many of my nights in clubs like Papa's. I used to go to clubs to find interesting bad boy types. I never liked the nice guy type, they were too boring for a volatile woman like myself. Boy did I have a string of boyfriends in the old days. I had serious commitment issues stemming from my inability to stay in one place for long.

These old memories of mine are a riot.

"You know we keep you in here for your own good Lucy. Me and Mistah J won't always be around to keep ya outta trouble."Mama lightly scolded me. She brushed my hair into sections. The top section was pulled into a bun with two long strands framing the sides of my face. The bottom half was left to freely cascade down my back.

I look so adorably cute. Lucy Quinn is one good looking kid.

"Yeah I know Mama. But I can handle myself. I can hit most of my targets now."

It took me a whole year of nonstop practice to reach an acceptable level of throwing knives. I'm still no where near as good as Papa. I'll need some more years to reach his level of mastery. Papa did however, give me a passing grade on my skill level, citing it was decent for my age. Passing and decent isn't acceptable to me. I need to exceed his expectations. I still have a lot more room for improvement. Presently, I'm making the effort to master using both hands interchangeably during practice after seeing Papa display his ambidextrous throws. Papa is such show off. Matching him is proving to be a major trial.

Being badass is hard work. I have put more effort into knife practice than anything I've ever done before in this life and the last one. I can be honest and say that I was more of a shortcut kind of person. Do a little for a lot. That was my mindset. Hard work does not always pay off, I learned that the hard way. It's a little mind boggling that I've had to become a hard worker now.

"And Mommy is so proud of you for that. My precious little Lucy-pooh is becoming a killer just like her Daddy. It makes me so happy." Mama pinched my cheeks in adoration. "Oh the fun the three of us will get into! Batsy won't know what hit him."

Mama picked me up from the stool and placed me on the ground. She took my hand and led me into the master bedroom's closet. Geez. The closet itself is its own room. I can see a clear divide of Papa's neat dry cleaned clothes and Mama's clutter of bags and clothing. Mama led me further in to a series of steps leading to platform surrounded by tall mirrors. They have their own fitting area in the back of their closet.

I stood at the top of the platform in front of the mirrors.

"Time for the Princess to put on her dress and shoes." Mama dropped a bag next to and dramatically pulled out my outfit.

"It's so pretty and shinyyyy!" I giddily clapped my hands, eager to get undressed out of my nightie and into the new attire. I quickly disrobed down to my underwear.

"I knew you'd love it Puddin Pop. You're going to be matching with me and Puddin now. Arms up Sweetie Pie!" Mama dangled the dress over my head.

I closed my eyes and raised my arms. The dress glided over my body like soft silk.

"Open your eyes Lucy." Mama gently prompted.

My eyes fluttered open. I gasped.

The purple diamond-crusted dress looks even more beautiful on me. I twirled watching the jewels catch the light and reflect off me like stars. I never had anything as wonderful and expensive as this in my old life. There's no way a poor foster kid could have afforded an evening gown of this quality. The old me would have given up a limb to have half the things I have.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Look at me now. From rags to riches.

"Lucy matches with Mama now. We both look so pretty!" I stopped spinning and fell onto my butt. I giggled merrily from the dizziness making the room spin. Mama had chosen an orange dress similar in color to the belt bisecting my dress. Papa must be wearing a purple blazer then if we're all matching. The clown family is sporting the Joker's trademark color design. It's so perfect.

Mama hasn't responded to me yet. I glanced up in her direction, wondering why she's gone silent.

Mama is blankly staring at me again. Those voices are battling with her. Am I the one causing these episodes for her?

"Yes, you're a pretty Princess just like all the others in those fairytales I read to you every night before bed." Mama droned, still not back to normal.

I stood, taking her hand in mine. "Mama, is Lucy making you sad?" I asked, internally dreading the answer.

I didn't know what it was like to have parents. I was alone, moving from home to home. These two clowns are I know, they're the closet I've gotten to having a family. I can't imagine life without them, but if I'm hurting them then I won't be selfish. If I make Mama sad then I won't trouble her anymore. I know Papa wasn't happy to have a kid. Maybe they're both tired of me.

"What?" Mama answered. "Why would you say that Puddin Pop? Mommy loves you more than anything." Her voice got more shrill as she came back from inside her head.

"Cause you space out and make this pained look. You do it a lot around me." I couldn't meet her hurt blue eyes.

Mama bent down to my level, tenderly holding my cheeks so I could look at her. "I'm sorry Lucy. Mommy didn't mean to hurt your feelings. She just…." Mama paused, bit her lip and pressed her forehead to mine. "Mommy sometimes looks at you and can't believe you exist. That she has a baby with Mistah J. She didn't think it would happen after she lost her first baby."

Oh Harley. You tug my heart strings. You're character could always make me feel things both good and bad.

"Mama, what happened to Lucy's sibling?" I lightly prodded, aware of my mother's fragile mentality.

The loss of her other child has been weighing Mama down. Every time she looks at me she sees that lost possibility. I want to make that pain go away for her. They say talking about the things that hurt us makes the pain disappear. I'm no psychiatrist like Harleen Quinzel, but I can listen with an open heart for Harley Quinn.

"Your brother died before he was born." Mama confessed after a long period of silence. She pulled me into her lap and stared at her reflection. Mama sat with me and told me the story of how she became pregnant with her first child.

The pregnancy had been unplanned by Mama and unwanted by Papa. They got into a heated argument over abortion, the worst argument they had ever had. Mama refused to terminate the child, she loved it too much. Papa didn't want to face the burden of fatherhood, he was ill equipped to raise a life rather than end it. By the end of it, Mama was given a choice. She could give up the baby and stay with Papa or keep the baby and leave. Mama chose to leave. She and the Joker went separate ways. The King and Queen were no more.

Mama moved in with Poison Ivy and stayed under the radar for the duration of her pregnancy. Mama hoped Papa would change his mind. She checked her phone everyday. The phone was silent. Four months in Mama went to go get an ultrasound. She found out she was carrying a boy. A son. Mama was so thrilled she sent a picture of the ultrasound result to Papa. She hoped that picture would change his mind. Papa didn't respond to her until the next day, telling her to come home. Mama for the first time, hesitated on running back to Papa. She knew how he felt about the child. Her son. Mama had to consider what was best for her son. Another text from Papa made the choice for her. Papa had sent a picture of a nursery with a blue onesie hanging off the crib.

Mama thanked Ivy for taking of her and being a good friend. Mama left intent on retiring to her home. She didn't care about anything but seeing the new nursery Papa had set up. Papa wanted to be a parent with her. Mama was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark shadow descending on her. She viciously fought against the Joker's greatest rival, refusing to give up her lover's whereabouts. The fight ended when the Bat kicked Mama into a nearby store. Mama laid on the ground convulsing in pain from the glass shards stabbing her and the aching pain she felt in her abdomen. She screeched and cried as she saw the blood dripping down her legs. Batman towered over her, silent as death as he witnessed the damage he caused. Mama wildly fired round after round at the Bat, forcing him to retreat back to the shadows.

Mama returned to Papa, bloody and broken. She had lost something precious. She had lost her baby. Her son.

"Lucy is sorry that happened to you Mama." I tearfully hugged her as tightly as my little arms could, wishing I could take her pain away.

I had an older brother. My brother was killed by the Batman. That blue onesie in Papa's circle belongs to about the other two? Are there sad stories to go with those too?

"There, there. Don't cry sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you. You're not supposed to cry today, you're supposed to smile." Mama broke the hug to wipe at my eyes.

I sniffed a bit, but willed the tears away. I tentatively smiled at her to show I was okay.

"There you go. This family is all about smiles." Mama returned my smile with her own bright one.

"Let's finish getting you dressed Puddin Pop. Here put your shoes on." Mama dug into the bag for the item. "If we don't hurry, Puddin is going to get mad. You know how he is about punctuality."

Harley Quinn. My heart bleeds for you. I feel your pain even when you hide it.

xxxxxxx

"There's Daddy's girls!" Papa jubilantly threw his arms out, inviting mother and daughter to run into his waiting arms. Mama was right about us all matching. I have on a purple dress with an orange belt, Mama has on an orange dress complimented with purple makeup, and Papa has on a purple jacket with an orange shirt and black slacks. We are all sporting the Clown Prince's mascot colors. It's cute in a disturbing and dorky way.

Mama scooped me up into her arms and rushed into Papa just like he wanted. I was smoothed in between Mama and Papa's chests while they loudly locked lips.

They never stop. This was cute and romantic when I was watching it on film but it's gross now that I'm their child. I squirmed in Mama's hold, alerting them of my displeasure at being squashed. Papa's chest rumbled from his silent chuckles. He pulled away from Mama's lips.

"Let's get the little tyke to her party before she pops a blood vessel." Papa shared a quick laugh with Mama over his joke.

The three of us ended up in front of a door guarded by Frost.

"Boss. Miss Quinn." Frosty respectfully dipped his head to the King and Queen. "Everything is all ready."

"Johnny my goodman, you really know how to put me in a good mood. Make sure my good mood mood lasts the night. I don't want any problems tonight. Got it?" Papa patted Frosty on the arm like they were old friends chatting about a game.

"Understood sir." Frosty turned to open the door leading to the club, holding it open for the notorious clown family.

Papa smoothed his hands over his hair making sure it was neatly arranged before entering his prized club. As Mama passed Frosty, the right-hand wished me a happy birthday. I blew a kiss at Frosty to thank him. He rolled his eyes but smirked.

Frosty and I are coming along nicely.

"What do you think of Daddy's club Princess?" Papa asked me from his place in the VIP booth. He gestured with his hand to the entire space beneath his booth.

"It is amazing!" I reverently replied. I hopped out of Mama's hold to stand on the couch and overlook the club.

There is pure gold everywhere. The gold reflects off all the mirrors. The floors glitter like the night sky. The lights are flickering different colors from the hanging chandeliers. It's so vibrant. Everywhere there's people dancing and drinking, living life to the fullest. This is where Papa and Mama have the most fun. Papa holds his business deals here, playing the role of entrepreneur or death dealer. Mama entertains the clientele by dancing in her cage or bartending and serving exotic drinks. The _Smile and Grin_ is where chaos in its purest form is created.

Papa smiled, his metal grills shinning. "Good, good. Tonight as per your request." Papa sent me a look. I cheekily smiled in return. "This is your playground."

Winning and begging has become a useful tool for getting my way with Papa. In most cases my pleading ends with Papa growling and shouting at me to leave him alone and if he is in a real bad mood I might get cuffed in the head. Eventually though I wear him down and get what I want. In this case I relentlessly bugged him for the chance to see the outside world. He had gotten fed up and snarled at me to fix my aim before he even considered letting me out the house. I shed many tears and lost a lot of blood to earn the go ahead. I had to prove myself. Prove that I was worthy to enter Papa's illustrious world he created. After all, this is where the big dogs play. If I'm not careful in here I could get eaten.

"What do you want to do first Puddin Pop?" Mama tapped on my tiara. She had crowned me after her confession, saying that very Princess needs a crown.

I tapped my chin in thought, pretending to give it some thought. "Princess Lucy wishes to dance."

I held my hand out to Mama, offering her my first dance of the evening. Traditionally a Princess would dance with a Prince, but I don't have yet and I don't think Papa would be interested in dancing with a tiny tot. Someday my Prince will come as Snow White would sing. When he does I'll have to make sure Papa doesn't shoot him out possessiveness. He needs to work on jealousy issues.

"Sure baby." Mama squealed, happy to entertain me. She scooped me up and twirled, pretending to waltz with me. Papa watched with something akin to fondness. I giggled infected with the god mood circulating my parents, all feelings of sorrow from earlier gone with the wind.

I wouldn't trade this life for anything. My old life as an abandoned kid was hollow compared to this. I'm fine with not remembering everything if I can continue to develop new memories with Harley and the Joker.

"The dance floor is all yours Princess." Papa sat down with his cane in hand, ready to go about his business. "No going in the cages with her Harls. I don't want anyone thinking we deal in kid strippers."

"Yes Puddin." Mama pecked Papa on the cheek. Papa waved her off, fed up with all the overt affection.

Mama took me below to the main floor. People parted out of the way when they saw Mama, be it from fear or from awe. Plebeians can tell when royalty is afoot. The already loud music became louder as the DJ spotted the platinum blonde hair enter the crowd. Mama stopped once we reached the middle of the dance floor. She set me down. A new body-jerking song came on.

Mama whipped her head to look up at Papa's booth. He's watching us. Mama started began dancing in tune to the music. I joined her, not caring how odd it must look for a four year-old to be wildly dancing in a club. I twirled and jumped along to the music, wishing I could look as flawless and beautiful as The Harley Quinn.

I'm going to grow so beautiful with her genes in me. Boys better watch out when I hit the teenage years.

"There you go baby! Let go and enjoy yourself." Mama shouted over the music. She took my hands and matched her movements to mine.

We continued to dance until I grew dizzy and tired. Mama took me over to the bar for some water and a much needed break. I gulped down the water. Dancing is a serious workout. I looked over at the various strippers swaying and gyrating in the cages. That shit ain't easy. I only dance for an hour or two and I'm exhausted. Those girls dance nonstop from open to close.

Kudos to strippers. Thy work hard for their cash. Kudos to Mama too for dancing every night in the cages for Papa.

"You're lookin tired there Puddin Pop, you wanna head upstairs?" Mama smoothed some stray strands back form my face. Amazingly, my tiara stayed on throughout the dance.

"No. I'm not ready for bed!" I protested.

I'm having too much fun. I'm not ready for the night to end.

"CanI stay a bit longer? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please, Mama?" I added the puppy-dog eyes as well to sweeten the deal.

"You are so cute you little trickster! You learned from the best on how to get what you want, Puddin Pop." Mama gave me smothering kisses all over my face. "Go sit with your Daddy then Princess."

I gave Mama a thank you kiss on the cheek and let her help me off the stool. As soon as my shoes touched the ground I took of towards the stairs. I hopped up each step, hoping that would wake me up a bit more. The night's still young. I gotta get used to the late night life if I want to come to the club more often.

At the top of the stairs I caught sight of Frosty standing vigil over Papa's booth. I stepped forward to go ask Frosty if it was all right to join Papa. Something bumped into me and knocked me over before I could reach Frosty.

"Wha the hell? What's a kid doing up here? You lost brat?" A young man slurred. He bent down, sloshing some of his drink on my dress.

This asshole!

I fiercely glared at the man from my place on the ground. How dare he knock me over and not apologize. He should be on his knees begging for forgiveness. Worst of all this knave got booze on my dress!

"You should apologize Mistah." The Brooklyn in me came out as rage started taking over. I can feel my whole body shaking. My ears are ringing from the blood rushing to my ears.

"Apologize?" The clumsy man scoffed at me. "You should be apologizing to me brat. You almost made me spill my drink!" He angrily shook his glass to emphasize his point. More of the alcohol swished out the glass from Mr. Clumsy's actions.

"I'm the Princess. I don't apologize to anyone. Especially not scum like you." I growled. Not wanting to remain beneath him, I stood. My hands are violently shaking at this point, itching to hit this man for being so rude and inconsiderate to me.

"What did you just say? Did you just call me scum? You little bitch!" Mr. Clumsy reached out, grabbed the front of my dress and yanked me towards him. "Do you know who I am, brat? Who my father is?"

I wanted to gag from the overpowering stench of alcohol coming from his breath.

"No. But I can't wait for you to meet mine." I hissed, feeling the corners of my mouth tug up at the image of this guy pissing himself after seeing my father.

Who does this man think he is putting his hands on me? I'm Lucy Quinn and I'm the Princess you stupid Mongrel!

If I had one of my knives on me I'd stab him in his meaty hands. Too bad Papa doesn't like me using them without supervision.

"You rude ass little brat!" He roughly shook me back and forth. "I'll teach you some manners!"

Mr. Clumsy raised his hand holding the glass, preparing to strike me with it.

"I don't think so pal."

Mr. Clumsy was swiftly snatched away from me causing me to fall back on my bottom again. I've landed on my ass enough times already.

"You alright kid?" Frosty's calm voice settled some the rage coursing through me.

I nodded and rose up.

"Good. Come with me." Frosty flicked his head towards Papa's booth. He easily kept Mr. Clumsy restrained and led him over to the booth, ignoring Mr. Clumsy's shouts and protests. I followed them.

Mr. Clumsy is going to meet my father just like I said he would. He is going to be punished.

"What was all that racket, Johnny?" Papa asked with an air of calm. I could hear the subtle tilt of anger in his voice. Papa must be furious that his meeting was interrupted.

Shit. I'm going to get in trouble too.

"This guy was rough-handling Lucy." Frosty shoved Mr. Clumsy to ground, keeping the drunk on knees with his iron grip. Here he is on knees getting ready to beg for his life just like I wanted.

"Wwwwwwhat? Did I hear you right Johnny boy?" Papa picked at his ear like a stuff ear was the reason he misheard.

"Yeah, Boss. I pulled him off before he could hit Lucy with a shot glass." Frosty tightened his grip on Mr. Clumsy's shoulder when the drunk tried protesting the accusation.

"Luuuucy?" Papa called. That tilt of anger is more prevalent.

Shit.

I stepped out behind Frosty's legs, not entirely sure how angry Papa is with me. He said he wanted this night to be perfect and I just caused a scene, but it wasn't me fault. I nervously twisted my hands behind my back and smiled at Papa like nothing was wrong.

"Is what Frost said true?" Papa asked knowing the answer. He could see the evidence of a struggle based on the crinkles in my dress.

"Yes, Papa." I looked down. I should have taken care of that guy by myself instead of involving Frosty. Papa must be so displeased with me right now.

"Come sit with Daddy, Princess." Papa patted his leg.

I obediently walked over. Papa moved his cane out of the way allowing me to crawl onto his lap. He laid his heavy hand on the side of my tiara, adjusting it back to its rightful place.

"In light of this I don't think we can do business anymore Falcone."

I looked over to see an older looking version of Mr. Clumsy sitting across from Papa.

Papa was in the middle of a business deal. I interrupted his deal and now I've cost him the deal with my stupidity. I'm in major trouble. I'm going to be punished.

"Come on J. Don't be like that. We can work something out. My son was just messing around. He wasn't really going to hurt the kid." Mr. Olderclumsy desperately tried to change Papa's mind. Mr. Clumsy chimed in with his father's lie, stating he was helping me up after I tripped.

Liars!

Papa waved his hand to signal the two to stop talking. "I don't like liars. And your son disrespected my daughter. Not to mention messed up her dress. What kind of father would I be if I let that slide?"

Papa is acting calm, but I feel his leg shaking. The storm is about to hit. Someone isn't walking out of this alive.

"No,no, come on Joker. I need this deal. You need this deal. We can make good money is this goes right." Mr. Olderclumsy scooted forward waving his hands around as he talked. His words aren't tempting Papa to do anything but shoot him.

Papa growled, twisting his neck. "What do you think Daddy should do Princess? You are the offended party here."

I tilted my head up to gauge his inner thoughts. His stormy blue met my equally bright blues. His eyes are promising death. If that is what he wants then I will give it to him. I'll play Papa's game.

"I think he should prove how much he wants this deal." I innocently tapped my fingers on my knees.

"That is a great idea, Princess." Pleased with my answer Papa pinched my cheek. The pinch wasn't like Mama's affectionate one. This pinch was a sign of dark amusement. One that was still hard enough to make me flinch from throbbing area. Yeah, I'm going to get cuffed in the head for this.

"What? You want money, an extra cut? That's no problem." Mr. Olderclumsy hopefully asked.

Papa yawned not interested. "Money, money, money. That's so boring. I was thinking of something more killer." Papa snickered at his joke. He shifted over to give access to reach into his holster. He pulled out his favorite gun.

"Lucy give the gun to the nice man." Papa held his custom gun out to me. I took the item and slid off Papa's lap.

"J-Joker what is this?" Mr. Olderclumsy wearily peered at my tiny hands offering him a loaded weapon.

"Let's play a game. Prove to me you want this Falcone." Papa covered his mouth with his tattooed hand and darkly laughed. "Shoot your son."

"Y-You're joking right? I can't kill my own son." Mr. Olderclumsy nervously chuckled as he shook his hands, vehemently refusing to take the gun.

Papa shrugged and slouched back on the couch apparently done with the conversation. He left the next move to Mr. Olderclumsy. The son started begging his father not to do it while the father looked back and forth between me and his on. The message was clear. This man could choose me or his son. Either way Mr. Olderclumsy loses in both scenarios.

"Tick, tock. I don't have all night, I've got a club to run. Choose or I will do it for you." Papa hissed, fed up with the wait.

"S-Shit!" Mr. Olderclumsy took the gun from my hands. He raised it and pulled the trigger.

Papa's mad laughter filled the booth.

"Falcone you got yourself a deal. Johnny get this cleaned up. Lucy bring Daddy his gun back." Papa addressed everyone left in the booth. Papa wasn't phased by the dead body decorating the VIP Booth.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Some birthday this turned out to be.

Damn Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

So the votes are split between normal Lucy and Metahuman Lucy. However, most of the readers have been advocating for improved senses as her superpower which is something that I find to be an acceptable middle ground. So Lucy will be devloping her six senses and who knows she might end up with her own Spidey Sense.

xxxxxxx

"Aw, are you scared kid?" Mr. Olderclumsy from the club taunted me. The mobster jerked my jaw around digging his nails into my skin. He knows full well I can't answer him with my mouth firmly sealed shut.

I savagely scowled at his mocking grin. If my mouth weren't muzzled I'd curse him out.

"You're probably wishing you never ran into my son, aren't you?" The Falcone head stood up and turned to all his thugs in the cramped room. "This brat here is the Joker's daughter and I snatched her right up from under the psycho's nose. The Joker thinks I'm handling the shipment at the docks right now. Little does he know that I've stolen something valuable to him. I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to my son. He'll know what it feels like to lose a child."

Liar, liar, pants on fire. You were the one who killed your son. You killed your son because you were a greedy coward Mr. Olderclumsy. Don't go blaming your stupidity on someone else. You played the game and you lost. You either win or die in the game of thrones and your time is coming mobster.

If this were any other situation I would be rolling on the floor laughing from the fact this fruity asshole is monologuing to his crew like he's in a Shakespearian play. Who monologues in this day and age? This situation is like a scene from _Taken_ or something. Will I get a phone call to tell my father I've been taken?

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm totally crazy for finding humor in this dire situation. I'm a kid, I should be crying and balling my eyes out right? From the moment these guys abducted me from the club I should have been a hysterical mess. Hysteria is the normal response after all. When I was abruptly picked up from the dance floor and had a cloth shoved over my mouth I didn't think of how afraid I was. I thought about which fool would have the balls to kidnap a psychopathic clown's child and how Papa was going to gut them like fish for taking his property.

I was having such a good time too before these schmucks got me. My appearances in the club started becoming a regular thing after Papa got over his hissy fit about his deal gone wrong. The man had cuffed me over the head and tossed me into my room and locked me in there for a whole day as punishment. I didn't care about that, what I was bothered with was not being able to go back to the club. I need amusing human interaction or I'll go mad. The club became my playground after I was allowed back. I spent my nights messing with people by either stealing form them or cutting up their clothes with my knives. In retrospect I should have realized that the guy who had stopped to talk to me was a distraction for something sinister. I mean everyone in the club makes it a point to ignore me unless I speak to them. I was too trusting and got myself in a messy situation.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm taking this too lightly. I am so not normal. I was never conventional and I guess I'm never going to be. Using my drugged state to tie me up and bind me to a chair didn't break me. I fought back the entire time, giving the men handling me a hard time. These low-lifes training all kinds if guns on me doesn't scare me at all. None of these guns are as unique as Papa or Mama's. Being held hostage by a mobster family doesn't terrify me. Falcone is a wuss.

All of this excites me.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I have missed these life and death thrills. It's a high that I've been deprived of since I died. Like an addict I have been dying to get back on my drug, to be back in the thick of danger.

"Are you kidding me? This brat is laughing?" Mr. Olderclumsy looked at me with disgust.

My body trembled even more from my silent giggles. This is all good fun.

"You think this is funny girlie? I'll murder you in cold blood and not bat an eye. You think I'm a joke? I'll make you regret being born!" Mr. Olderclumsy worked himself up into a frenzy and reached over grabbed a chunk of my hair and harshly yanked.

Owie! Don't touch my hair dick! Beautiful hair is a luxury and a sign of sophistication. I will not tolerate a greasy mongrel like you damaging my lovely blonde hair. My hair could give Draco Malfoy a run for his money with how light it is.

"That's right kid, ain't shit funny." Mr. Olderclumsy smashed my head against the chair. I slumped in the chair momentarily seeing stars. My head is pounding. Not only have they drugged me they've now given me a concussion. If I wasn't crazy before I'll become even crazier now with all the head trauma I'm receiving.

A flicker of light and a camera shutter going off forced me to close my eyes. That bright light is making the dizziness exponentially worse.

"Watch this brat. I gotta go ransom her to her father now. We'll see who gets the last laugh now Joker."

I kept my eyes shut intent on playing dead. I focused my auditory senses to surveillance the room. Mr. Olderclumsy's heaving breaths aren't hovering over me they're getting farther away. I hear multiple footsteps following his. The room doesn't smell as sweaty and I don't hear as much breathing now. That stupid asshole must have taken a majority of the guards with him. The falcon is underestimating me.

Meathead must not think I'll give him any problems. His mistake is going to cost him. I'm show that old fart how much of an menace I can be. I still have my knives in the belt of my dress. Lucy is going to go ape on these douches.

"Hey, is she dead? She's not moving and it don't look like she's breathing either." A concerned voice spoke from in front of me. His footsteps aren't as heavy as the others, he must be smaller than the rest. Judging from how high his voice is too I'm betting he's the young buck of the group. His breath is tickling my forehead.

"What do you care?" A second voice replied from my right. So far only two goons. Those aren't bad odds. I'll have to be extra careful.

"She's just a kid. She don't deserve to pay for her father's crimes." Mr. Concerned softly prodded at my head checking for new head injuries. I was already slapped and punched in retaliation for ruthlessly biting and scratching at the thugs that had the misfortune of tying me down to this chair. My eye is already starting to swell and I can feel a lump on the side of my head from that one guy who hit me with his ring. These guys have zero respect for a lady. I'd hate to be the wife of any these guys.

"That kind of sentimentality will get you killed. No one's safe in the underworld and everything is fair game…You'll learn. They all do." Mr. Unconcerned talked like an dying energize bunny. Clearly he's jaded form all his years in the crime world. He should think about doing a career change to spice of up his life. Go out and find your passion or something your good at it Mr. Unconcerned.

"Whatever man. It ain't right to mess with kids."

I can tell these two are foils. They must argue a lot when they work together. Or are they putting on a show for lil'ole me?

I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do to Mr. Concerned. He seems like a nice guy from what little I've heard. Shame that his faith is misplaced. You can't be apart of the underworld and expect your morals to stay intact.

My hand slipped back into my belt. They should have tied my hands up too. Their mistake.

Mr. Concerned screamed in pain.

I'm sorry.

"What the hell?!" Mr. Unconcerned shouted rapidly moving to see what the problem was.

I shoved the knife deeper into Mr. Concerned. He fell on top of me from the pain of his wound. I wiggled in the chair a bit and pulled the gun out of the man's hip holster, letting go of the knife to hold the gun with both hands. I haven't used a gun with this body yet. I hope my shot hits its target.

Mr. Unconcerned pulled the dead-weight off me to check his partner. I pulled the trigger knowing that this would be my best shot. At point blank range I have a big chance of fatally wounding my target. The other guy fell to the ground like a domino as the bullet went clean through his abdomen. My hands are shaking from he force of the gun. No wonder Papa doesn't want me using a gun, the recoil on this shit is ridiculous.

"Y-You…." Mr. Concerned wheezed out. Blooding is slowly seeping out his wound.

I ignored him and slipped hand back up my belt to pull out another knife tucked away. Inside loops on my belts are incredibly handy. I've got at least three more knives to spare. I set the gun down on my lap and proceeded to cut myself free.

"I-I tried to help you." He is just lying there on the ground looking like I betrayed him on the worst level. Mr. Concerned must be really new to this. That stab wound isn't fatal he's just acting like a punk.

The ropes fell to the floor as I finished cutting them. I stood feeling a little wobbly. The drugs are still in my system. Slowly I pulled the tape off my mouth and licked my dry chapped lips.

"Sorry Mistah. Your partner was right." I raised the gun prepared to end another life. I can't have him coming after me. All loose ends must be dealt with.

The second bang felt more natural. The recoil didn't hurt as much. I don't have much time. Someone is bound to have heard the gunshots.

Mr. Concerned laid lifeless at my feet. Two deaths. I took two lives today. It was me or them. Survival of the fittest. I know this. There will more deaths caused by me, it's inevitable.

I feel cold.

xxxxxxx

"Come out. I know you're there." The deep mechanical voice sent shivers down my spine.

Shit! Why the hell is he here? I was doing so well on my own. I managed to kill the unfortunate souls that crossed my path and found out where Falcone was hiding. I was saving my last knife for the spot between his eyes. I almost had a perfect kill count. It would have looked so good on my resume if I managed to take out the Falcone head on my own. Papa would have been so proud of me. I wanted to prove that I could be as killer as him.

My heart rate is skyrocketing. I'm hyperventilating. This guy is going to send me to some encampment for children of psychopaths. They're going to do terrible things to me there. I'm going to become a lab rat and turn into some crazy animal. The government has no ethics they'll gladly test out new drugs and poisons on me. Is Amanda Waller part of the U.S. government at this point? If she finds me my life will be hell.

"You're safe now. I won't hurt you." The mechanical voice got closer to my hiding spot.

Like hell I believe anything coming out of his mouth. I just saw this guy take out an entire swarm of bodyguards all by himself. Falcone, the coward ran the minute his men started dropping like flies. My revenge was ruined and now I'm stuck with this creep.

Why me?

"You promise?" I tentatively asked. I have to play my cards right. He thinks I'm an innocent child and I have to play the part. I have to pretend like I didn't just murder seven henchmen.

"I promise." The words were meant to be comforting but they were dull coming out of the voice scrambler.

"Okay." I quietly put the gun down and stashed my knife back in the belt.

I almost made it out of this warehouse by myself. I could have made it out like a bandit. I wanted to be a badass and pull the wool over these fool's eyes. All my efforts are wasted because of the vigilante of night. Freaking party pooping Halloween reject.

I stood up and left my hiding place behind the crate. Out of the shadows and into the light, I stand before the Batman. His dark cape and armor appears to be glowing from the yellow lights. The glow makes him look like a savior but I only see a villain that has tormented my family. I'll never forgive him for hurting Mama and my brother. I see him as he truly is, a thug like the rest of us just masquerading as a hero. The bodies surrounding him are proof of the brutality he is capable of. Batman is only a few steps away from falling from grace. And when he falls he will burn.

"How did you end up here?" Batman lowered himself to my level to make himself less intimidating.

"They brought me here Mistah." I sniffed, cheeks puffing out and tears filling my eye sockets. Batman is the defender of justice. He would never suspect anything malicious of a sniveling child, especially one that looks as beaten and abused as me at this time. My dress is downright torn up and dirty. My face is swollen from the hits. My head is hurting from the lumps and the drugs. I'm a disaster.

"Why?"

"They said I saw something I shouldn't have. They were mean. I told them I was sorry." I rubbed at my swollen eye that I suspect is beginning to turn black. I'm actually in a lot of pain now that the adrenaline is dying down. This is the downside to thrill seeking.

Batman's hand hovered near me until it settled on my shoulder. "Come with me. I'll get you somewhere safe."

Not like I have choice. Batman wouldn't have let me leave here alone.

I let the caped crusader pick me up.

"Hold on." He warned. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He's buffer than Papa that's for sure. I can feel pure muscle.

He pulled a gun out of his tool belt and shot upward toward the hole in the ceiling. A graphing hook shot out. A click later and we went flying through the air. If he wasn't my parent's mortal enemy and the bane of every Gotham criminal I would be fangirling over meeting a superhero. I wonder how he looks under the mask. Is that mask hiding the face of Ben Affleck or Christian Bale? Personally I think Bale is the hotter Bruce Wayne. I associate Affleck with Daredevil too much to properly appreciate him as the Batman. Christian Bale…

Bad Lucy! No thinking about Batman as anything other as an enemy. Remember he hurt Mama and killed my brother. He smashed Papa's teeth in and ruined his smile.

"What's your name?" Batman asked once we were safely out of the warehouse.

My name? I can't tell him my real name. I can't lie either or he'll know. We're so close he can probably feel my heartbeat. What do I tell him?

"A-Abigail." I told him. I remembered. I remember my old name.

"Where do you live Abigail?" Batman pushed a button on his his arm. The button flashed red. Is he calling the Batmobile? Holy shit! He has a real remote controlled car. The Batmobile is another one of a kind car. I can't wait to go for a ride in it. I haven't even gotten the chance to take a ride in Papa's Jokermobile yet. Man, billionaires have the neatest toys in all the world.

"Abigail lives on the streets." I innocently answered. I can't have this guy trying to hunt my parents for me or take me to the police station. I have to keep spitting lie after lie to keep the Batman far from the truth. Though these aren't real lies. My answers are true from my old life.

Batman flinched, clearly bothered by my answer. "And your parents?"

"Don't know. Never met them." I carelessly shrugged. Abigail went her whole life without ever caring who her biological parents were. Why should she care about two people who dumped her on the side of the street like garbage.

"Don't worry Abigail. I know a place that will take you in. You won't have to be alone on the streets anymore." Batman's voice wavered. He kept a steady grip on me as he looked down waiting for the Batmobile to pull up.

He's so gullible for a cute and sad face. I bet he just had a flashback to his own his childhood trauma of losing his parents. It almost feels wrong to be conning the Batman. Almost. He hurt my family which makes him my eternal enemy, no matter how cool his gadgets and car are.

The roar an engine alerted us to the arrival of the Batmobile.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire. I go from one bad situation to another. How the hell am I going to get back to Papa and Mama now?

Shit Lucy!xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

"Abigail it's time for lunch and we don't want to keep everyone waiting. Now come inside." The elderly matron of the orphanage beckoned inside.

I stopped drawing smiles with chalk on the sidewalk. I miss Mama and Papa. I have been away from them for an entire week, stuck here in this overcrowded, noisy, snot-filled orphanage for the parentless. The only thing keeping me from going on a rampage is my meticulous plots of escape. I'm getting back home. The Batman dropping me off at this prison isn't going to keep me down.

"Coming." I chirped. Sweet Lucy has been playing the part of angelic Abigail since Batsy rescued her from the scary villains. Abigail has been nothing but smiles and the epitome of politeness despite the rough shape she arrived in.

I dusted my hands off, picking up the box of chalk to take back into the home sponsored by the Wayne Family. I skipped up the stairs and handed the box of colors to the Matron. She indulgently patted me on the head like a doting grandmother would. All the workers here have been paying special attention to the beaten girl that showed up in the middle of the night. The lady workers chiefly make sure to periodically check that I'm not crying in a corner trying to slit my wrists or any other detrimental shenanigans. They all have come up with different stories about my arrival. Some of them think I ran away from a gruesome murder scene and barely escaped with my life. Others think I finally got tired being beaten on and decided I'd have better luck at an orphanage than an abusive household. Their assumptions aren't too far off. I did run away from a hostile situation not of my own making.

Oh, when I get my hands on Falcone he is going to pay. Drugging and beating up a little girl is low and just downright pathetic for a gangster. He damaged my pretty face. Harming the Princess is punishable by death. I just have to come up with an appropriate death sentence for him.

"What were you drawing today Abigail?" The Matron nicely asked.

"Smiles!" I flashed her an equally bright one for example.

I have to constantly hide my intense irritation and displeasure behind cute smiles. I'm going mad, mad I tell you. This place is so mundane it's nauseating. Not to mention all the kids are loud and messy. I've been knocked over by older teens one too many times for my liking. These kids here don't respect me the way they should. Most of the older kids have straight out ignored me while the younger ones liked to include me in their games. I'm all for playing games, but these brats have a hard time following rules or not breaking into tears. I forgot how stupid babies actually are. I'm so used to my amazing self that I don't have patience for actual pea-brained kids.

"You sure do like smiles and smiling. What a happy child you are." The Matron pinched my cheek.

I had to greatly fight the urge to bite her finger off. Only Mama is allowed to pinch my cheeks. Papa too, but he does it to mess with me. I miss those two crazy clowns so much. I haven't been away from them this long before. It's almost sad how dependent I have become on their constant presence. I was alone and neglected as Abigail. I learned not to depend on or get attached to anyone. Old Abigail would be disgusted with Lucy.

"Everyone should smile. Smiles make the world go round." I spun away from the old lady going inside the orphanage.

I have to start planning my escape. I overhead some gossip that they are having a doctor come over to give me a health examination for me so they can officially start my file. I can't let my medical information come to light. It will be a nightmare for me if they find out the Joker and Harley Quinn are my birth parents. The police and the Batman will be here in an instant to apprehend me.

Lucy has got to blow this popsicle stand.

I entered the dinning area and took an open seat at one of the tables at the end away from the rowdy boys and girls. A sandwich was placed onto my plate along with a cup of pudding. Not really interested in the sandwich. We've had sandwiches for lunch more than three times already. I'll pass on the plain dish. I picked up my spoon and dug into the chocolate flavored pudding.

Tonight is the night. I am hightailing it out of here by the end of the night. I did the research to find out the location of the _Smile and Grin_ by stealing one of the worker's phone. Using google to look up the inconspicuous club was child's play. You can find anything out using the world wide web. Smartphones are the best tools ever invented, they have so many useful functions like the Uno app.

This pudding isn't bad, reminds me of Mama's sweet tooth. Still I think cookies and cake are the better dessert. I like chewing my food, liquid desserts kind of gross me out. I wonder if Mama calls Papa, Puddin because she's equating him to her favorite dessert? How did Papa react when he first heard her call him that? He's not one for romantic affection but rather well placed seduction. Mama falls all over him when he calls her Pooh after he's pissed her off. They both refer to me as food with their pet names too. Mama calls me Puddin Pie, Puddin Pop, and Cupcake. Papa calls me Pumpkin. They both have food fetishes. Weirdos.

"Children!" The Matron shouted over the chatter of dozens of orphans.

I glanced up from my nearly finished cup of pudding to see what the announcement could be. The Matron usually doesn't involve herself with meal times. Her old bones probably can't keep up with rowdy squirming kids.

"We have a special guest here to see you all today. He took time out of his busy schedule to stop by. Please be sure to thank Mr. Wayne for his generosity, children." The Matron motioned to the figure entering.

The spoon fell out of my mouth.

Bruce Wayne! Bruce Wayne is here. Loud applause erupted as the playboy billionaire stood before the room of occupants. I got a glimpse of the bachelor of Gotham.

It's the Ben Affleck version. Sad face. No Christian Bale for me.

"Thank you all for the arm welcome. I'm always more than happy to stop by and see you all instead of sitting in a boring meeting with a bunch of stuffy old guys." Mr. Wayne closed with a warm smile for the orphans of Gotham.

Hmm. He's no Bale, but he's got his own dark, broody charm.

A bunch of kids from all age ranges jumped out of their seats and rushed over to Mr. Wayne, asking the most random questions. One kid asked what new project the Wayne company was working on. Another kid asked which supermodel Mr. Wayne was currently dating. One small kid latched onto Mr. Wayne's leg and begged him to read a story about the Batman to them, that request got a chuckle out of me. From the way the kids are freely interacting with the man means he must come here often enough that there is no sense of propriety between him and the children. It is touching to see the worn-out older version of Bruce Wayne freely smiling and talking with the lost children of the city, makes him seem human.

I have lost what little appetite I had to begin with. My pudding suddenly tastes too sweet for my sensitive teeth. I scooted out of my seat and left the dessert on the table. I quietly slipped out the room, avoiding the crowd surrounding the richest man in Gotham. I have negative infinity desire to be any more entangled with Bruce Wayne or his alter ego, the Batman. Lucy has had enough of meeting new faces. I have an escape to plan perfect anyway.

Snatching the box of chalk, I made my way back outside to my section of sidewalk art.

I've got the phone. All I need to do is wait till the lights are out and everyone is fast asleep in bed, then I make my escape back to the holy land of the Joker. Once I'm far enough away from the orphanage I'll call the club and get someone to pick Smile and Grin is on the other side of the city, right smack dab in the middle of the rough area of town. Lucky Lucy is stuck over here in the richer end of Gotham City. If it isn't obvious before how divided the social class is then it is now. Gotham City has its very own Iron Curtain separating the poor from the rich. Considering the distance it's absurd to spend hours walking alone in the dark to Papa's club, that is stupidly asking for someone else to kidnap me. I might not be so lucky the third time. Some pedophile or child trafficker might snatch me up. A Princess of my stature is bound to attract the wrong attention.

"What are you doing over there?" A voice asked from behind me.

I jumped in fright and snapped the green chalk in my hand. How the hell did he sneak up on me?

"N-Nothin Mistah." I snapped to attention, standing up and using my shoe to cover up my drawing. Don't want to give Bruce Wayne any reason to suspect me.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm told you are quite the artist Abigail." Mr. Wayne relaxed his stance and looked around me at all the doodles I had created on the ground. "I can see that they weren't exaggerating about your skill."

Mr. Wayne carefully inspected my drawings of smiles, crowns, snowflakes, and flowers. Smiles for the parents. Crowns for me. Flowers for Aunt Ivy. Snowflakes for Frosty. None of those doodles are out of the ordinary for a child, but the one under my foot is suspect. Well it isn't much of a drawing but rather a series of "Haha" like Papa's tattoo. How stupid of me to have gotten carried away and started scribbling haha on the ground.

"Do you like art, Abigail?" Mr. Wayne quirked his lips into a smile. His smile isn't as funny as Papa's.

"Yes. It…" I searched for an appropriate answer that wouldn't paint me as a deranged child to the adult. "It makes me feel calm."

My artistic endeavors do give me a sense of serenity during my few periods of emotional instability. Being cooped in the house by my lonesome was very detrimental on my sanity. Not to mention my parents are both criminally insane which they genetically passed on to me. I need to be preoccupied with something otherwise my hands will start creating chaos. The henchmen babysitting me were often subject to some of my more wilder urges of shooting bb's or throwing darts. My obsessive need for drama and action has only gotten worse in this life.

"I can understand that. My parents used to take me to exhibitions all the time. Both my mother and father agreed that art was an ingenious platform for expressing things that couldn't be explained with words. I wasn't much of a Picasso, but I appreciated the opportunity to get into the heads of the artists by gazing at their work." Mr. Wayne fondly recounted. He stopped talking to peer at a set of smiling faces. I drew three smiley faces. Green smiley face for Papa. Red smiley face for Mama. Pink smiley face for Lucy. Together the three of us make one big happy smiling family.

"Mr. Wayne are you okay?" I inquired. He is getting too sentimental for me. We barely know each other and here he is spilling his guts to me. Do all superheroes tell sap stories to win people over cause it's real annoying. I'm trying to dislike this guy and here he is giving me a sob story, making my nose tickle. Why is he opening up to me in the first place? Abigail is nobody. I haven't done anything to make her stand out. I acted like a typical boring ass kid and didn't do nothing radical at this dump. Abigail has been a perfect angel so why the hell am I being punished with Batman/Bruce Wayne's presence?

"I heard about your strange arrival and how you've been acting outwardly happy when people are watching. When you're alone you come out here and draw for hours…I was concerned about the reports I was hearing so I wanted to meet you. Now that I've talked to you and seen your art, my suspicions are confirmed." Mr. Wayne towered over, casting a large shadow.

Shitttttt! He knows! He knows, he knows, he knows. He must have figured it out somehow. I'm going to prison because of my DNA…And well…I guess because I killed seven unimportant guys.

"You're lonely and lost. What you experienced has pushed you into a dark place. And I'd like to help you Abigail." Mr. Wayne knelt down and held my shoulders.

What?

Of all the things he could have said, he says some dumb shit like that. Lonely and lost. I'm lonely and lost he says. He got all that from some ridiculous drawing of smiley faces. He's definitely no Picasso.

I must be making a face because I just heard him chuckle.

"You remind me myself Abigail. You're smart girl. You smile for the world so that no one can see the real you. It's like you're constantly playing pretend…." Mr. Wayne trailed off, not seeing me but seeing through me.

Papa and Mama aren't the only ones with head problems. Mr. Wayne clearly has his own demons that need sorting out. He should get his own psychiatrist, might help him keep his sanity for a few more years. All the midnight vigilante business must be real stressful on the mind.

"How would you like to be apart of my family Abigail? I think you and I would get along just fine." Mr. Wayne dropped a bomb on me.

Noooooooooooo! This cannot be happening. I can't become Abigail Wayne, I'm already Lucy Quinn. Being one person is maddening enough let alone being two. There's no room for two. My allegiance lies with Jarley not the Bruce/Bat ship. I've got to get out of here! My sanity depends on it. I won't survive superhero conditioning.

I will not become the next Batgirl! I'm going to become the Princess of Crime and nothing else!

Screw you Bruce Wayne and you too Batman.

xxxxxxx

"Hello thanks for calling the Smile and Grin where smiles are free and gin is-"

I interrupted the preppy voice before she could finish whatever dipshit jingle she was going for. "Is Frost there?"

I have a better chance asking for Frost who is the face of the club while Papa rules from the shadows of the booths. Asking for Papa has a 50/50 chance of not working. He could be out busting skulls or chilling in the penthouse. Though I would think that he and Mama would both be out going bananas on the city since their only child and heir has been missing for a whole week. I can only imagine how high the body count of Gotham gangs has gone up since my disappearance. I haven't had the opportunity to watch the news, too many of the kids at the orphanage were more interested in watching cartoons not that I blame them and the workers didn't really like for any of the kids to know about the dangers of the city. Ignorance is bliss for the more fortunate.

"The Boss is out at the moment." The woman continued in her preppy voice.

I groaned. I have to get far away from this place by tonight. Bruce Wayne is going to adopt me in the morning. Let me rephrase that. Bruce Wayne already filled out the paperwork to legally adopt me the following day I arrived, he was just waiting for the paperwork to finalize after my doctor's appointment tomorrow. That sly bastard. He showed up at the orphanage and pretended to give me a choice of joining the Wayne family, already knowing full well I had been sold to him like cattle. Manipulative two-faced playboy billionaire, thinking he can just walk in and claim me like prize at the fair. I'll show that pretentious do-gooder. I'm Lucy Quinn not Abigail, she's dead and gone.

"Do you know where he went or when he'll be back?" I shivered, adjusting my grip on the phone. Geez, it is cold as a freezer and these bushes are catching me. How does Mama stand going out in small slinky dresses in this cold weather? These flimsy rags I was given aren't doing anything to keep me warm.

HaHaHaHa.

This reminds me of the old days when I got kicked out of one of the homes for bad behavior. I had to sleep outside in the park because I wouldn't buy drugs for the fat grease monkey caretaker. Good times. I got to know a lot of powerful people on the streets from those experiences.

"Mr. Frost doesn't discuss his evening plans with the staff." Loud music started up in the background on her end. The club must be opening for the night.

"Well can you give me his number then?"

"Sorry it's company policy not to disclose the personal information of its employees. I can take a message for you if you'd like." The lady politely declined my request.

I would be impressed with this woman's professional work ethic if I weren't stranded outside freezing my butt off. Frost and Papa know how to hire smart employees or at least know how to scare them into behaving correctly.

"Miss, can you make an exception for me? I'm his daughter and I really need to talk to him, it's an emergency." I pleaded. I bet if I told her I'm the Joker's daughter she would be falling over herself to do whatever I said. Too bad. Secrecy is best armor until I'm safe at home. I have sinking suspicion that Falcone bribed some of the staff to pull off the abduction. An inside job is the only thing that makes sense to me. Papa has tight security 24/7 on and in the club. A traitor in our midst is the only explanation of how I was taken right out of the club without a fuss. Whoever the traitor is they are going to get a royal punishment just like Falcone.

"Listen honey, I want to help you out but rules are rules. I'll lose more than just my job if I hand out the Boss's digits." The lady refused to budge.

Got damn it!

"Well if you see him can you tell him Lucy called and I'll give you the number to pass on."

I took the phone off my ear after leaving the number and message with the phone operator. Looks like I'm back at square one, go figure. How am I supposed to get to the club now? I don't have any hard cash on me just stupid Meghan's credit cards and license. No cab driver is going to give me a ride if I'm using stolen credit cards. Guess my only option is to walk. The Princess will have to take a walk of shame if she doesn't want to sleep outside like a dog.

I clicked the home button on the iPhone and keyed in Meghan's birth year. Everyone always uses birthdays or date of birth as their passcode, it's so dumb and moronic. I typed in the address for the _Smile and Grin_.

Ughhhhhh! The GPS is saying it will take me at least an hour just to get to the nearest train station and then another hour of sitting on the train. At least the train stop is only thirty minutes form the club…..This so freaking ridiculous. Stupid prick-eating rich jerk faces! Not everybody in this city has a ritzy car to take them from one end of the city to the other. Damn Batman for kidnapping me after I escaped from my original captors. Damn Bruce Wayne for trying to be a saint and take me under his wing. I bet the nutso was going to turn me to the dark side as soon as I entered the building. Me as Batgirl since girls can't be Robin, what a twist that would have been. The Joker's daughter turned good. What next? The Red Hood is going to show up and usurp Papa's position as vengeance?

I kicked at a stray can on the ground. "It's so cold. My nose and ears are gonna fall off. I'll be like the Phantom of the Opera with a disfigured face at this rate." I whined to no one in particular, just mildly fed up with eery silence. Funny, in the orphanage all I wanted was peace and quiet from those gibber-gabbering mongrels. Now I'm walking down the sidewalk talking to myself like a lunatic.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." I began singing. Gotta distract myself from the icy throbbing of my body. Everything is aching. Most of my bruises have receded, but I'm feeling some phantom pains all over cause of the cold.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses."

When I get back home I'm demanding that Papa and Mama have a movie night with me and watch _The Phantom of the Opera_. I'm really going to need some r &r to bounce back from this bad experience.

"That's some heavy stuff for a kid to be singing. Shouldn't you be more of a _Do you want to build a snowman,_ kind of kid?" An amused drawl from behind caught me off guard.

What is it with people sneaking up behind me today? Is everyone in Gotham a freaking ninja in disguise?

"You like Frozen Mistah?" I turned around and questioned.

"Naw, my little girl, Zoe loves the movie. I'm just about sick of watching it and hearing her sing the songs all day. A man can only take so much sing, you know?" Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot tipped his hat to me in greeting.

Oh my god it's Will Smith!

"Frozen is okay. I like the Little Mermaid and the Swan Princess the most out of all the Disney movies." I casually replied, desperately trying to play cool in from of the deadly sharpshooter. I've been working my way up to his level with my knife, still got an exceedingly long way to go, but I can go the distance. It's totally cool to meet my weapons role model. I told Papa I was going to be even deadlier of a shot than the Deadshot and I meant it. Maybe he can give me some tips on how to improve my aim or sign my hidden knife.

"Is that right?" He scratched his chin, analyzing me. "So uh….What's a little girl like you doing out this late? Aren't your parents expecting you to be in bed asleep? Not walking out alone with a group of thugs trailing you."

I'm being followed? Shit. I knew it was a bad idea to walk.

I smiled, coming up with a new plan. "Want to hear a secret Mistah?"

HaHaHaHaHa.

Maybe my multiple kidnappings weren't all bad. I killed a few guys. I met Batman and Bruce Wayne. I got to see the outside world. I stole a iPhone. And best of all, I'm going to make Deadshot my new friend. A girl can never have too many friends, especially ones good at killing people for a living.

Things are looking up Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

And now we come to the end of Lucy's little adventure. I hope everyone enjoyed her first experience out in the world. I hope I did the other characters justice. The characters aren't exactly at the same point as they were in Suicide Squad so I tried to show different sides of them. Lucy will be returning to her home now to cause more chaos and mayhem, but this isn't the last time she ventures outside.

I'll like to give a big shout out to everyone who has reviewed every chapter. I'm amazed with how popular this story has become. It was nothing more than a little experiment of mine that I didn't expect to blow up as much as it did. Waking up and seeing my inbox full of emails about the story is very heartwarming.

xxxxxxx

"Let me get this straight. First you got kidnapped by this old mobster whose son you got killed. Next you managed to escape the guy only to get kidnapped again by the Batman. Then that dusty bat dropped you off at an orphanage and you escaped from there cause some rich prick wanted to take you home. That about right?" Deadshot nonchalantly asked for clarification of my tale while scratching at his beardless chin.

Deadshot appears younger without his beard. His clothes are bit worn out too.

"Yup. Just a regular day in the life of Lucy Quinn." I merrily skipped alongside my idol, cold fingers jammed in my pockets. Still trying to pretend everything is just dandy for him, don't want him to think I can't handle a little cold.

"That's some crazy shit for a regular kid to get into….Quinn…Quinn. I feel like I've heard that name before." Deadshot took a corner and led me into a deserted alleyway. I followed him without a care. I trust the hitman, not the thugs trying to rob me. Deadshot has a moral code of not killing women or children that he strictly adheres to. These nobodies stalking me have no such code, anybody is fair game to them.

"You've probably heard that name from my Mama. My parents are kinda famous and I'm no regular kid. I'm the Joker's and Harley Quinn's only daughter." I edged behind Deadshot as he turned to face the three stalkers.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"That's my secret Mistah and I've got a job for you if want." I eyeballed the sketchy thugs, with my luck this might be a reoccurring thing. "If you can get me safely back home I'll pay you an escort fee."

"H-Hold up. You don't get to breeze over what you said. I didn't even know those clowns had a kid let alone that they can procreate." Deadshot turned his back tot he stalkers to bombard me with questions about Papa and Mama.

Hmm. He is not as calm and collected as I remember him being form the movie. His attitude is different and he's clearly on the poorer side of life. I'm guessing he hasn't become Deadshot yet than. What a shame. Or maybe a blessing in disguise. I am getting to see the before picture of Floyd Lawton, the one that's still nicely malleable.

"Mistah those guys are gonna kill us if you don't do something." I pointed behind us to the three guys getting ready to pounce with pipes and guns. These guys came amply prepared. I only have one knife left and it's not going to be much use against guys twice my size when I don't have the element of surprise.

"This discussion ain't over, doll face…Hold this for me." Deadshot took off his hat and gingerly placed it in my hands, before whipping around and socking one of the guys in jaw, knocking him out cold with one punch.

The other two guys screeched in rage and pounced on Deadshot. A pipe came descending down on a path to Deadshot's face, but the arm holding the pipe was easily swatted away followed by a sickening crunch as the guy's wrist was broken. Deadshot let go his victim's wrist and kicked him into a dumpster, slowly cocking his head in the last guy's direction mutely asking if he was next. The last guy wearily stood in front of Deadshot weighing his options; to attack or not to attack, considering his two accomplices were skillfully taken out in seconds. Deadshot took a small step in the guy's direction. The guy more intent on making it out undamaged turned tail and ran, abandoning his partners.

Coward. Take your beating like a man.

"That was wonderful! And you didn't even use your guns." I joyfully clapped, mindful of the hat in my hands. What an astounding show I was just witness to. Now that is what I call action. Bravo! Encore!

Deadshot calmly walked over and took his hat back form me. "How do you know I'm packing?"

"I saw your hands twitching towards your sides multiple times while you were fighting. Why didn't you shoot them if that's what you wanted? I wouldn't have screamed." My blues eyes met his brown ones.

"I don't kill people…Unless there's a good reason to." Deadshot dusted his hat off and put it back on. "I'm no murder…"

Yeah, I don't think he's 100% Deadshot. In the movie this guy enjoyed killing people, it was what he did for a living. That guy wasn't ashamed or conflicted about who he was. Deadshot had gusto. This guy is scrambled, he's still tip-toeing at the crossroad too afraid to make the choice. He hasn't taken that leap to hitman for hire.

"My Papa thinks differently. He thinks it's fun to kill people and so he goes and does it all the time. Mama joins in on his fun too."

"And how do you feel about that Lucy? What do you think of your parent's lifestyle?" He locked on to me with a sharp gaze, covertly looking for acceptance.

"I feel proud. Not everybody has the courage to what makes them happy and they end up suffering for it. Mama and Papa have no reservations, they live their life exactly how they want to and they're the happiest people I know. Everybody should follow their example and be who they want to be." I cutely smiled, showing that I'm perfectly content with darker inclinations of humanity. It's alright to be ugly, as long as you're upfront about it.

"You're something else. You need a lift to your house doll face?" Mr. Lawton snorted and walked out of the alleyway, satisfied with my abnormal answer.

Deadshot is hiding. He's locked away behind Floyd Lawton's image. This man is still clinging to the idea of being normal in a crazy world. Floyd Lawton isn't much use to me unless Deadshot is at the forefront. A little persuasion and acceptance is all this guy needs to let the tiger out of the cage.

"You read my mind Mistah." I skipped after him.

"The name's Floyd Lawton, kid."

"You don't look like a Floyd, Mistah Lawton." I innocently said. Time to plant the seed.

"Oh, what do I look like to you? A Will? That's what my wife says." Mr. Lawton pulled his car keys out of his pocket and clicked to unlock his car doors.

He's still married? That explains why he doesn't want to let go. He is still tethered to the idea of normalcy because of his family. He can't be himself when he's surrounded by people that would sneer at his inner madness.

"You look more like a Deadshot to me." I hopped into the passenger's side, thrilled to be out of the cold.

Mr. Lawton laughed. "Deadshot?…Sounds like a comic book character." He slid into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"I think it suits you. You look like you'd be real handy with a gun."

xxxxxxx

"Oh shit!" Mr. Lawton shouted as he swerved the car away from another car that suddenly stopped in front of him.

I laughed, feeling like I was on a rollercoaster ride.

"Aw, they're scared of a little fireworks." I continued to laugh as I looked out the window. "Look at the pretty lights!"

A giant explosion had gone off a few blocks down. From here I can see the bright roaring flames and the panicking people on the streets. This people look like chickens running around in a coup.

Lucy is back home in the slums folks!

"You call explosives going off fireworks?" Mr. Lawton was riled up but he kept his attention on the road and tried to steer clear of the chaos.

"No! No! Go forward. The fun is happening up ahead." I slapped at his arms, urging him to steer straight.

"Are you crazy?! You asked me to escort you home not go rushing into danger…And quit hitting me, I'm not afraid to spank a child even if you're the daughter of two crazies." Mr. Lawton threw me a side glare, promising retribution if I hit him again.

"You are escorting me home! Only Papa would be behind such wanton destruction. Please, please, please, please, Mistah Lawton?" I pocked out my bottom lip and pleaded.

"I gotta a daughter who uses the same trick." Mr. Lawton groaned. He stepped on the gas and charged forward. "And I fall for it every damn time."

"You're the beeeeeest Mistah Lawton." I madly clapped, giggling at his grumbles. Cuteness wins every battle.

The car came to a stop by the sidewalk of the burning building. A line of black cars sat neatly parking in front of us. I quickly unfastened my seatbelt and jumped out of the car, deaf to Mr. Lawton's protest. I ran to the entrance of the building.

"Hey, hey!" Mr. Lawton's hand stopped me from going inside. "You may be the Joker's kid but that doesn't mean it's smart for you to go charging in alone on one of his raids."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then come with me. I'm paying for your protection ain't I?" I opened the door and walked inside.

"You ain't paying me shit, doll face." He walked in after me. He increased his stride to take a defensive position in front of me. He glanced back at me and then at the bodies on the ground. Mr. Lawton unbuttoned his jacket and pulled out his guns. He stared at the gun before looking back at me. "Stay close."

I smiled. If he pulled out the big guns then Mr. Lawton is ready to tango. Is this where Deadshot makes his surprise debut?

"I wonder what Papa is doin here? He usually hits up banks and jewelry stores. This is just some office." I looked around at the bodies scattered not he ground. I see some of the carcasses have weird masks on meaning Papa is most definitely here causing trouble. But for what?

"Who knows. Your Pops has been on a rampage the past week. I've had to cancel on some of my contracts cause the Joker has been lighting up a lot hideouts. I assumed the clown was trying to sniff someone out but I'm going to take a wild guess and say he was looking for you." Mr. Lawton snuck a glance back at me as he climbed the stairs to the upper levels.

Come on. I don't have the cardio requirements to be walking up a flight of stairs. Why can't this place have an elevator?

"I'm happy to hear Papa has been causing mayhem on my behalf. And here I thought he didn't care." I gasped out, frantically trying to catch my breath. This is proving to be a taxing adventure on my tiny body.

"You're an evil little thing, aren't you?" Mr. Lawton chuckled.

"Evil and cute to boot." I joked. My depraved humor comes form Papa. I wasn't this morbid before.

Mr. Lawton stopped at the door. He looked down at me, sternly reiterating his earlier warning of sticking close to him. I nodded and latched on to the end of his coat. Mr. Lawton slowly pushed the door open.

Shouts and gunfire echoed down the hall. I stuck close to my protector as he stealthily moved through the hall. A door slammed open and out came a gruff man limping out. The man shouted and raised his gun to open fire. He fell to the ground dead with a bullet in his forehead. More men came out exchanging fire with the deadliest marksman. Mr. Lawton picked me up and rushed head on at the group, opening deadly fire on each man dumb enough to challenge him. The men all fell like dominoes to the ground with bullets piercing their skulls.

"Wow! You're killer Deadshot" I applauded him. Another spectacular performance. Bravo! Encore! He even killed his targets this time. I knew he had it in him. He was just being shy in front of me the first time.

Mr. Lawton grunted and dropped me back on my feet. "I better be getting paid an additional hazard fee for this. This is ten times more dangerous than my usual bodyguard jobs."

He moved the corpses aside so we could continue down the hall. The loud noise of gunfire is quieting down. Whatever battle is taking place is coming to a conclusion.

"There!" I gleefully screamed as I heard Papa's manic laughter coming from round the corner. I went to run in the direction of the music but Mr. Lawton harshly yanked me back.

"What the hell did I say, kid?! Stick close." He heatedly whispered to me. "Unless you want to die, huh?" He mimicked shooting me in the head with his gun.

"Sorry. I got excited." I bashfully shook my head and smiled. I admit I act shamefully childish and almost risked getting gunned down. I never said I wasn't reckless, it's a genetic trait.

Mr. Lawton sighed and let go of me. He pressed himself against the wall and pulled out a compact mirror to see what lurked around the corner.

"Two guys guarding the door….Both of them have on animal masks. They with your father?" Mr. Lawton sent me a look.

"Yeah. Papa is real theatrical, as you'd expect from a clown." I waved off his skeptical look. Not everyone appreciates the Joker's weird tastes, it takes some getting used to.

"You don't say…So what's the plan now your Highness? I can't shoot them and they might shoot us."

"Your Highness. I like that Deadshot." I patted his arm. "Just sit back and watch me work my magic."

I darted away from Mr. Lawton before he could ask for clarification.

"Mr. Panda! It's Princess Lucy!" I loudly yelled as I skipped over to the armed guards. "I need to see the King."

Mr. Panda dropped his gun in shock. He removed his mask and rubbed at his eyes to make sure I was real and he wasn't having a crazy trip. The other henchman, Mr. Rabbit approached me and quickly looked me over for injuries. Both of them started rapidly saying how happy Papa and Mama would be to see me and asked how I got in the building. I told them about Deadshot and called for him to come out.

"You crazy kid." Mr. Lawton muttered as he came out, lowering his guns.

I giggled and took his hand to lead him into the giant office room. The two henchmen held the door open for me, granting me access to the final show of the night. Time to see my favorite clowns.

"It'll take more than a dirty bomb to kill me Falcone but even less to kill you. Now be a good boy and tell me where she is." Papa's haunting voice echoed around the large room. The King of Gotham is standing over the windows half holding and half pushing Mr. Olderclumsy out the window. Frosty and Mama are off to the side watching the interrogation.

"I-I swear to god I don't know!" Mr. Olderclumsy frantically held on to the broken window plane trying to stay inside the building. The guy is sweating bullets and crying. Coward, you had this coming.

:You got damn liar! You better tell us where my baby is!" Mama swung her bat, smashing the glass that Mr. Olderclumsy was desperately holding onto, making him cry out from the glass cutting his skin and his lose of balance.

"You heard the lady." Papa pulled Mr. Olderclumsy back up with his tie, letting the man helplessly balance his weight on his own to keep from from falling. "Where is my Lucy?" The words were spoken softly, but dripped with fury.

"I'm right here Papa!" I chirped. I waved when all eyes turned on me.

"My Puddin Pop!" Mama shrieked. She threw her bat to the ground and rushed over to me. I let go of Mr. Lawton's hand and met her halfway.

"Hi Mama!" I raised my arms and let her scoop me up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my precious wittle Lucy-woocy. Mommy has been so worried. She missed you so much." Mama happily slathered every inch of my face with kisses, leaving bright red lipstick marks all over.

I've missed her baby-talk and kisses.

"Would you look at that. The little Princess pulled a fast one on us all. You're in luck Falcone. I don't have to kill you." Papa jerked his hostage forward till their noses were touching. "Yet." Papa sneered.

Mr. Olderclumsy was shoved at Frosty while Papa widely opened his arms displaying his array of tattoos open to see from his lack of shirt under his purple trench coat. He stalked over to Mama and I. "What no hug and kiss for Daddy, Lucyyyyy? He went through a lot of trouble to find you."

Mama set me down after a final kiss to my nose was delivered. I didn't hesitate to run into Papa's strong arms. He lifted me high into the air like the baby cub Simba.

"I found you all on my own Papa." I smiled a wide shit-eating grin, feeling elated to be back with him and to have gotten through my ordeal alive.

"Yes you did Pumpkin." Papa smiled his own trademark grin and spun us around. "You're going to be the perfect Queen one day, Princess."

He let fall for a second before catching me. I laughed and latched on to him like a koala bear.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm so happy to be back with Papa and Mama and them equally as happy to see me. I had quite the adventure while I was away.

Time for some R&R Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry if my last AN sent the wrong message. I only meant that the arc I set up was concluding. I saw everyone's responses and realized my wording was confusing. The story will continue, Lucy still has so many fun times to share with you all.

To answer another question I received, Lucy is still only five years old. The kidnapping happened a few months after her birthday party at the club. Lucy is a very intelligent and resourceful person, but she's still only a tiny tot. A time skip is in the future though. As much as I would love to go year by year I want to get to the events of the movie eventually.

xxxxxxx

"Mama can I sleep with you and Papa tonight?" I sleepily asked from over Mama's shoulder. I have an aching need to stay close to them.

After we were reunited my beloved parents whisked me away from the destroyed building. I tried to introduce MR. Lawton to Papa and Mama but they were more concerned about getting me home before the cops or Batman showed up. I did manage to at least get Papa to promise to reward my new friend for safely returning me. Papa tasked Frosty with handling everything else while he escorted his greatest prizes back to his castle. I hope I get to see Mr. Lawton again soon, particularly after he has settled into his identity as Deadshot. Floyd Lawton was a fun guy to hang with, but I like the dry and confident Deadshot over his normal family-man guise. Normal is so overrated. Crazy is better, it's so fetch.

"You don't even have to ask Sweetie Pie. I'm not letting you out of my sight for awhile, you hear?" Mama softly rubbed my back. She entered my room to grab nightdress for me to change into. Mama left the room and took me to the master bedroom she shared with Papa.

"first you gotta take a nice bath before you go to sleep. Your skin is colder than ice, baby." Mama set me down on the rim of the jacuzzi. She turned the knob all the way over to hot and plugged the tub. Bubblegum bubble bath was added into the mixture.

I stood up and disrobed, glad to be rid of the rags Abigail sported. It felt wrong to pretend to be her. Wrong to stand amongst all those other kids and pretend to be one of them when I knew how different I was on the inside. It's hard to blend in when you're meant to stand out. Once the tub was filled to the brim and bubbles floated around, I slipped into the nice warm bath.

It's so good to be back home. I'm back where I belong, the madhouse.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird." Mama sang as she gently rubbed her fingers under my eyes, wiping the tears away.

Great. I'm crying like a baby. I'm an adult not a child. I knew the consequences of being born into this family. Safety isn't something I'll ever achieve, but that's not what bothers me.

I was more scared of the idea of never seeing Harley or the Joker again then I was of dying. I already died once, death doesn't scare me but being completely alone again terrifies me. I've become too attached.

"If that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Bruce Wayne was right. I am lonely and that's why I can't stand the thought of being separated from the two people I've learned to love. Lucy has something that Abigail always wanted, a family. Two people who are constantly present to make a difference in her life.

"If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass." Mama rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and threaded her fingers through my hair. Her nails raking along my scalp made me hiccup. The bubbles are bursting and disappearing.

"And if that looking glass is broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull."

Mama's singing is only making me cry more. She scrubbed at my back and under my arms with soap. The crying won't stop.

"If that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart." Mama reached under my armpits and plucked me out out of the tub. She wrapped me in a towel and dried me off.

Why can't I stop crying?!

"If that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little girl in town." Mama pulled me into her arms to cuddle me like a teddy bear and rocked back and forth. "So hush little baby, don't you cry. Daddy loves you and so do I."

Mama continued humming the lullaby. We sat there in the bathroom huddled together until my sobs came to stop.

"I love you too, Mama." I mumbled against her chest, feeling overcome with the fuzzy warmth in my chest. Harley Quinn may be crazy but she sure knows how to make a person feel special. Harleen must give her tips every now and agin on how to be nurturing instead of psychotic.

Mama peppered my head with feathery pecks. I climbed off her and let her dress me in my nightgown. Mama stood up and offered her hand to me which I accepted and toddled after her. I was picked up and tucked into the massive purple bed. Mama joined me after exchanging her red and black outfit with an oversized t-shirt. She snuggled up next to me and smothered me against her chest, afraid I might disappear out of nowhere.

"Go to sleep Lucy. Mommy's not gonna let nobody else hurt you ever again." Her heart thumped wildly as she pulled me closer until every part of me was in contact with her.

"You promise?" I slurred out, struggling to keep my eyes open when the body heart and smell of candy from Mama was making me droopy.

"I promise Puddin Pop. Anybody else tries to hurt you and they're gonna deal with an angry Harley Quinn."

xxxxxxx

"Achoooo!" I sneezed out.

"Bless you baby." Mama replaced the towel over my head with a newly heated one.

"Thank you." I deeply inhaled through my nose, pulling the excess mucous back in. Here I am, sick for the second time. This the DC Universe, don't I get like some superpower that makes me immune to common illnesses? It's utter blasphemy that my royal body continues to be affected by the flu like other kids.

"Now you just watch cartoons while I go check on your soup." Mama flicked on the tv for me.

"When's Papa comin home." I nasally inquired. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Mama said he didn't come home last night cause he was handling business. I know Papa likes his work and takes great pleasure in being constantly preoccupied, but couldn't he take the night off. I wanted him to stay with me too. Is he mad at me? He must be avoiding me because he's upset with me.

"Don't know baby. Puddin said he's goin to be busy tying up loose ends at work. And you know much of a perfectionist Daddy is. He'll be at it until everything's just the way he likes it." Mama stroked my hair, masking her own disappointment over Papa's reluctance to chose family over work. "So it might just be us girls again. But's that's okay. We can stay in bed all day and watch all your favorite Disney movies. How bout we start with the Little Mermaid?"

I smiled and nodded, not wanting to hurt Mama's feelings when she's trying to keep me in good spirits. I know Papa isn't the sentimental type but he could have at least stopped by to check in on me at least once. I have been gone an entire week and I'm sick from being out in the freezing cold. Show me a little love Papa, I'm your only kid.

Mama left the bedroom to go retrieve my lunch and the stack of movies in the living room. I laid in bed watching reruns of Looney Toons while I waited.

I must have drifted off for a bit because fingers were harshly poking my cheek.

"Open those pretty pretty eyes for Daddy, Princess." Papa cooed.

I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me. "You're back Papa."

Mama must have let me sleep in for a couple of hours. Papa is dressed down in sweats with a tool around his bare shoulders and his bright green hair is damp. When did he get back and where did Mama go?

"Sit up and eat. Daddy needs you to get better in time for his big party." Papa commanded.

I sat up and accepted the bowl of hot soup from him with a thank you. He grunted in response and leisurely walked over to the other side of the bed. An iPad was pulled out of the drawer and Papa joined me on the bed.

"Another party? Is this one goin to be at the club?" I excitedly questioned him. I know I had a small meltdown the other day after what happened the last time I was at the club, but that's going to become a normal occurrence/ My entire life from here on out is going to be a series of dangerous adventures. No use crying over every bad thing that happens to me. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger as Kelly Clarkson would sing.

"No. This one is going to take place at one of my spare houses. Daddy is going to make a big announcement to the whole underworld." Papa alternated between working on the iPad and texting on his phone. He must be making some big arrangements for this party. Inviting the whole society of criminals under his roof for a party, something very hellish is going to go down at that party. I want front row seats to the show.

"Can Lucy know what the announcement is? Or is it a secret?" I tilted my head to the side going for the innocent look, not that I have to try too hard. I'm naturally adorable and lovable.

Papa tapped his chin in thought. "How about this. I'll trade you, a secret for a secret. You tell me how you escaped Falcone and got to that building and I'll tell you about the party. It's high time I start training you in my ways."

I smiled. That's an easy request that leans more in my favor. I was planning on telling him anyway. My story is sure to please the Clown Prince.

"Deal." I finished my soup and put the empty bowl on the dresser. Papa put away the devices and crossed his arms giving me his full attention. Most would quiver under his piercing gaze but I revel under it. Being able to capture the attention of a chaotic person like Papa is an achievement on its own.

I started my tale of _Taken: Lucy Style_ from the beginning. I told Papa all about my abduction form the club and my suspicions of an inside job, escaping from Falcone due to him underestimating me, meeting the Batman and being taken hostage again, my final escape form the orphanage, and bumping into Mr. Lawton and roping him into protecting me. By the end of my story Papa was losing his shit from my embellished theatrics. He couldn't stop laughing. Papa found my story too funny since he and Mama went crazy after they could't find me in the club and got the ransom message from Falcone. For an entire week they searched all over town for the man who blackmailed them and then didn't show for the trade off. They hit up every one of their contacts connected to the man only to hit a dead end. The whole time they were running around like chickens with guns, spilling blood everywhere they went and they target didn't even have their prize. The joke was too much for Papa.

Papa's dark laughter turned cold. "You're my kid alright. I don't think anyone else besides Harley has caused me this much trouble." Papa stopped chuckling and patted my head with his typical heavy pats. The pats suddenly turned harsh, the force causing my head to plummet to the bed. Papa yanked my hair roughly pulling me into his lap.

"This type of trouble better not become a habit Pumpkin. You cost me a lot men and money. You're real lucky that you're my own flesh and blood, Lucy. Otherwise I'd have left you to whatever fate that moron had in store for you and not lost a wink of sleep over it."

I stayed silent and still knowing that any kind of lip or protesting would agitate him and get me into far more trouble. Threats and occasional cuffs over the head are the worst punishments I've received from him so far, no need to push him toward anything more violent. Papa can switch from happy to angry at a moments notice. I've seen it before whenever Mama pushed his buttons and got a strike to the face as punishment. Make no mistake, the Joker is capable of showing both sides of love, the tender side and the savage side. Better to just let him rant and get it out his system.

Papa let go of my hair to tilt my chin up so I was directly looking up into his clear eyes once again. "Buuuuuuuuut. I have to say I am mildly impressed you managed to come out on top when the odds were stacked against you. Playing to your advantages and killing those who got in your way is smart thinking. You duped old Batsy too…" Papa snickered. "And I guess your antics did give me a reason to take out that annoying crone and everyone involved with him. That whole family is in my pocket now….I'll have to start reorganizing pieces and cleaning out my ranks. Fun times are ahead." Pap looked at me with a flicker of pride in his eyes. He tenderly stroked my cheek as the gears in his head turned.

Seeing that he's calmed down I took a gamble. "So is Lucy forgiven? She doesn't like seeing you mad, Papa." I rapidly fluttered my eyes and smiled. No one likes seeing the Joker mad, his tantrums always end in massive amounts of deaths.

Papa huffed and rolled his eyes at me. "You make me want to drill a hole through your head. You and Harley both test my patience. One of these days I might just snap and kill you both." Pap picked me up and laid back on his pillow with me sprawled over his chest and stomach. He lazily held in place so I didn't slide off.

I giggled. He's such a baby. It's alright to be affectionate with me and Mama, we're the only ones who get see such a private side to you. "We're your very own Looney Toons. We drive you crazy but you secretly loves us more than life itself." The whole of Gotham might be terrified of him but I'm happy to deal with his temperamental moods.

Papa whopped me over the head with the remote control. "Shut up before I change my mind about a drilling a hole in your forehead." Papa changed the channel to a scary movie. I whined when I saw the movie he picked was _The Seed of Chucky_. I vehemently despise scary movies and Papa knows this. If I wanted to purposely be scared shitless I would go watch Papa on a really bad day where he tortures people with his personal knives. Whoever invented scary movies was a true psychopath. It takes a truly disturbed mind to come up with this stuff.

"You didn't tell me your secret Papa. We had a deal and you always keep to your promises." I tried distracting him forms he movie he'd turn it off and go into one of his own storytelling moods.

"Shhhhh! Daddy is trying to watch the movie with you Pumpkin. Don't you endlessly beg me to spend more time you? Here I am being a doting Dad and your whining like a brat." Papa tapped his fingers on my stomach not really upset but still teasing me nonetheless.

"Sorry….But can't we watch something else?"

"Noooooooope." Papa drawled. "Now be quiet and watch the movie like the good girl I know you are. I'll tell you the secret later."

With that final warning, I clamped my mouth shut and braced myself for two hours worth of watching creepy homicidal dolls. Only twenty minutes into the movie and I ended up screaming. My screams weren't caused by the movie but from Mama's pale silhouette abruptly appearing in the doorway like a ghost.

"Ooooooooh! Are you two watching a scary movie?" Mama looked at the tv screen and then looked at Papa shaking from laughing at my outburst. "You know Lucy doesn't like those kind of movies Puddin. She gets all panicky and paranoid."

"I know and it's freaking hilarious to watch her squirm." Papa sniggered some more after seeing my scowl. "Come over here, Pooh. Daddy's in a good mood and wants both his girls to watch the movie with him."

Papa waved Mama over and let her snuggle up on his side.

"You're so romantic Puddin." Mama kissed him and wrapped her arm around me. With both my parents holding me I feel less tense.

"Only for my girls." Papa turned the volume up.

HaHaHaHaHa.

This is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to have a movie night with both my parents. I wanted to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_ or some other musical I could sing along to, no this blood-gushing slasher movie.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I hate scary movies so much.

Gotta endure, Lucy! xoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

I need to give a warning for this chapter. Things get pretty dark by the end. Nothing graphic happens but the suggestions are there. I've been presenting the clown family on the lighter side so far but they go real dark this chapter. Hope no one gets too put off and starts spamming me with angry messages.

Also I think the next chapter is going to be where I pull a timeskip trick on you all. I'd like to start getting into the Suicide Squad portion and I feel like Lucy has been built up enough that I feel comfortable moving on to the next segment of her life.

xxxxxxx

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Princess Lucy loves you." I sang to my favorite red-headed goddess. I planted a loud smacking kiss on Poison Ivy's cheek.

Ivy chuckled. "If I knew giving you a flower was the way to your heart I'd have given you one a lot sooner little one."

I leaned back in her hold to bring the flower to the forefront of our gazes and tickle her nose with it. She hummed in calm pleasure. Poison Ivy loves nature alright. I giggled and raised the flower to coyly cover my wide smile.

"This is no ordinary flower Auntie Ivy. You made it special just for me. I'm very flatted with your gift of love." I deeply inhaled the lovely aroma of the rose.

The Queen of Flowers had gifted me with an exotic flower that was both pink and purple, my two favorite colors. The flower in question was an off-hand idea I had told Auntie a while back while she was babysitting me. I told her it would be cool if she could create a flower of different colors and we'd call them rainbow flowers. Auntie Ivy had turned down the idea with a flat no. The flower charmer believed that nature shouldn't be tampered with, all wildlife should grown unhindered on its own. Since rainbow flowers were nonexistent Auntie wasn't going to bend the rules of nature and make one for me. Yet, Auntie had broken her own rule. The two-toned flower was gently handed to me after I ran over to greet Auntie.

Auntie must have heard from Mama what I went through last week and taken pity on me.

"Well I'm glad you like it Lucy." Auntie shifted me in her hold and picked up her wine glass from the table.

The party around us continued to thrive with buoyant activity. Papa had thrown together a huge soiree that could give Bruce Wayne a run for his money in one of his spare mansions. I say Mansion but this place is like a castle. The outside of this place looks like a haunted house but the inside is a lavish testament of wealth. There's hundreds of people gathered from all kinds of walks of life. We've got mobsters, killers, metahumans, business owners, government officials, celebrities, and even dirty cops in attendance. Everybody whose's who is here. I've even got a glimpse of Penguin, Two-Face and The Riddler in the crowd but I was sternly told beforehand to stay away from the bigger crooks for tonight so I steered clear of them.

Not to mention plenty of activities have been set up for the guests. In the ballroom there is a live orchestra playing alluring music for the couples dancing and mingling. As you can imagine that area is mostly for the more refined guests and the wives of the misogynist males too busy indulging in other things. Most of those misogynists were either in the sitting room playing poker and smoking, tossing their imaginary weight around or they were upstairs. I only know that upstairs is where the more illicit diversions are held. Mama and Papa both stressed to me I wasn't allowed anywhere near there and was better off not knowing the details of the second floor activities. I'll take a shot in the dark and say that the dancers from the club are entertaining current and potential clients up there. The last area that's the middle ground of the gathered guests is the open bar and buffet in the dinning area. I know I've made multiple trips there for the wide variety of food being served.

"I looooooove it. Don't you love it too, Frosty? It makes me look even prettier." I tucked the flower behind my ear not caring if it clashed with my dress and flashed Frosty a charming smile.

In light of what transpired, the six foot man has been assigned to be my personal bodyguard whenever I'm not with Mama or Papa. At the start of the party I had been with Mama and Papa as they were playing the part of good hosts and going around smoozing different guests. The three of us looked the part of royalty. Papa was smartly dressed in a white blazer, black slacks, and silver dress shirt. Silver rings, watches, and chains adorned his fingers, wrists, and neck while diamond studs pierced his ears. Mama stole the attention of males and females alike dressed in her seductive crimson evening gown. As if the dress alone didn't tease men the amount of skin on display from the sweetheart neckline busting up her breasts and making her tattoo of "Daddy's Little Monster" more noticeable, slit on the side letting a pale leg dip in and out, and open back sinking low to her rear sent men over the edge. Unlike Papa, Mama had a simpler set of jewelry since her outfit drew so much observation. For my part I look very bit the Princess I am with my sleeveless golden sequin dress matching black satin gloves and shoes. No expensive jewelry for me but my golden crown fit for royalty and of course my new flower.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I swear the three of us could give the English royal family a run for their money. There may not be an official monarchy system in place here in Gotham but everyone knows who really rules this city. All of this grandeur was quickly put together by Papa and I don't think any of this even put a dent in his pocket. The man could own the world he set his diabolical mind to it.

The king himself went around properly introducing his Queen and Princess to each of his business partners, flaunting his treasures off in everyone's faces. Eventually Papa got bored of the pleasantries and sent me off with Frosty so he and Mama could go check on the preparations for the performance later. I was mildly put off from being so suddenly dismissed but I got over it once I spotted Auntie Ivy.

"It looks nice on you, Princess." Frosty agreed with me. He has been more pleasant in my presence since I got back. Frosty must have missed being tormented by me. I knew he liked me, we are bffs after all.

"Aren't you the little charmer, Lucy. You're a little young to be flirting with older men." Auntie Ivy gazed at me with amusement and distaste.

"Oh, I've got nothing on you Auntie Ivy. You're the Enchantress of Men." I jested.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're referring to, child." Auntie Ivy demurely flicked her hair over her shoulder. Frosty, too used to the crazy antics of manipulators didn't spare a glance for the bewitching red head. He knew better than to let a pretty face distract him. Other idiots in Papa's employ failed to grasp that concept and were cruelly toyed with by Auntie Ivy when she caught them lustfully staring for too long at her.

I chatted with Auntie Ivy for a bit more before telling her I wanted to go mingle some more. The whole of the underworld has convened. There are so many potential friends and enemies gathered in one place; it makes me so very giddy.

"Alright, be careful. Don't go getting snatched again or I'll have to join in on the manhunt this time." She set me down.

"I won't." I fluffed out my glittering dress and made sure my tiara and rose were nicely secured. A Princess has to look presentable at all times. "I have Frosty with me and he'll pummel anyone who messes with me. Right?" I reached out my gloved hand to the tall man.

"From what the Boss told me you'd be fine on your own." Frosty sent me a knowing smile and clasped my hand. I grinned and swung our entwined hands as I lead him away from my favorite Aunt. As I was walking away I noticed a woman in a partial cat mask approach Auntie Ivy.

Was that Catwoman? She's not exactly a hardcore villain….Whatever.

Frosty, Frosty, Frosty. We've had a few laughs together over my daring tale. He found it funny how my knife throwing skills helped me take out fully grown and trained men when in the beginning my aim was drastically awful. Like Mama said, practice makes perrrrrfect. Frosty was most amused by the phone call I made to the club. He wasn't aware he had a daughter named Lucy. I told my snowman he might if he found a lady friend. My joke got a full-blown laugh out of the stoic man. I'm getting much better at cracking side-splitting jokes.

I huffed and stopped. No luck in finding anybody else I know. "Frosty are you sure you invited Mistah Lawton cause I've been all around the first floor and haven't seen him." I raised my unoccupied hand over my eyes trying to scope out my next target.

"I made sure to pass on an invitation to the guy just like you asked. But the guy might not show. He's not exactly part of this side of Gotham. The guy's a bodyguard not a hitman despite what you think Princess." Frosty made no effort to look for Mr. Lawton, deeming the guy a lost cause. Frosty wasn't exactly thrilled in the beginning to give my friend an invitation and told me he had to run it by Papa. I was interrogated why I cared so much about Mr. Lawton by Papa and I told him I saw potential in the man. Papa clicked his tongue and gave Frosty the go ahead, bot really in the mood to get into a debate with me over a nobody. Thus Floyd Lawton was granted permission to attend the biggest party of the century.

I don't blame Frosty for not being interested in Mr. Lawton at this time. He doesn't have that gritty edge to him yet. Mr. Lawton was reluctant to show up to the club to collect his reward after I was returned home. The man didn't want to get too involved in the underground, specifically with the Joker's crew. Mr. Lawton's misgivings didn't make a good impression of trust in Frosty's mind. I'm not giving up on Mr. Lawton so soon. I know for a fact that Floyd Lawton is bound for infamy. The transformation may not happen today or tomorrow but it will occur. The destination is already set for him he just has to start driving.

"You shouldn't doubt a Princess's wisdom. Mistah Lawton is gonna be big, I know it." I wagged my finger, chastising the tall man. "Lift the Princess up so she can get a better view."

Frosty sighed and lifted me up.

The view up here is way better. I can see the tops of people's heads and look down at them versus straining my neck to look up. A growth spurt could not come sooner.

"Oh, oh! Frosty go over there!" I hastily pointed over to the entrance where my guest of honor entered. Frosty obeyed my command and maneuvered through the crowd.

"Welcome Mistah Lawton to the party of the century. So glad you could make it!" I waved in greeting once Frosty stood in front of my friend.

Mr. Lawton scoffed but still smirked. "Not like I had a choice doll face. Snubbing you is like subbing your father and that's sure to bring some unnecessary heat on me."

I smiled and signaled Frosty to let me down. Mr. Lawton nodded at my bodyguard and the stoic man returned the gesture.

"Come on in and have a drink." I walked over and took Mr. Lawton's hand to guide him inside the mansion. Frosty politely followed from a distance. I led us to the bar. Mr. Lawton took a seat and ordered a shot of whiskey while Frosty lifted me up onto the bar stool.

"So what's the deal with the Gatsby style party? The Joker is usually more exclusive with his get togethers." Mr. Lawton tossed back the shot he was served and waited for the bartender to refill the glass. The guy must have had a tough day if he's chugging down alcohol like that.

"Hmmm. That's a secret that Papa told me not to share with anyone." I idly twirled around on the bar stool. I know the night is going to go. I'm both nervous and exhilarated. I have a big part to play in the evening's entertainment.

"Do I need to be worried if bullets are going to start flying?" Mr. Lawton shot me an apprehensive look.

"Not at all Deadshot. Princess Lucy takes good care of her friends." I patiently smiled and patted his leg, comforting him like I would a skittish cat.

"That you do, kid." He lightly chuckled and tossed back another shot of whiskey.

I certainly did take care of him. Papa didn't bat an eye when he tossed 30K at Frosty to settle my debt with Mr. Lawton. The sum was a paltry one to Papa but a godsend to someone on the lighter side of finances. It's almost frightening how loaded the Joker is.

I can see that Mr. Lawton treated himself and bought a swanky new suit and got a haircut. The suit's no Armani or Gucci but it is still nice. Mr. Lawton cleaned up well for this party.

"There you go again with that comic book nickname. Why do you keep me that anyway?"

"Because I think it suits you and it's who you really are. You're not one of them, you're one of us." I gestured to the crowd of criminals. "You'll be a lot happier if you stop pretending to be normal. Also you shouldn't use your real name while here. You never know whose out to get you or those close to you. A codename keeps your identity secret."

Mr. blankly stared at me, shocked and unnerved by my answer. He took a sip from his drink and addressed Frosty. "Is she naturally this smart or am I drunk already? My daughter isn't this astute and she's older."

"The kid's an evil genius in the making. You're not the only one who gets taken off guard by her. The only one not bothered by it is the Boss." Frosty snorted after I winked at him for the compliment.

"Don't worry Deadshot. You'll get used to crazier stuff soon enough. I mean we live in city that has a guy running around in a bat costume for crying out loud." I flippantly remarked.

"Touché, doll face."

Mr. Lawton and I chatted about his daughter Zoe and compared my likes and dislikes with her's. According to Mr. Lawton both Zoe and I are girly-girls that like fairytales and love to sing and dance. For giggles, I told Mr. Lawton Zoe and I should have a sing-off, karaoke-style one day. Mr. Lawton cracked up and said he'll think about. That was code for no, he doesn't want his innocent daughter picking up bad habits from me. I pretended to be scandalized by that. Playing with sharp objects in your free time is a very stress-relieving hobby to have. It's not my fault the blades occasionally find themselves imbedded in somebody's skin.

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the night Deadshot." I jumped down from the stool, making a perfect landing. My acrobatic future is looking bright, must be genetic. "Be sure to mingle. Getting your name and skills out there is sure to open doors to a more lucrative career choice."

"Yeah, yeah doll face. I'll be sure to put the word on the street." He raised his arm like he was reciting a headline for a newspaper. "Extra, extra. Deadshot; gun for hire."

He is so tipsy that he might actually go around and do that for shits and giggles.

"You do that and you'll become a legend." I said with absolute confidence.

xxxxxxx

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. I'm not the type to throw a big shindig like this. I'd much rather crash a party than host one. Gotham's elite know this fact. All the Galas and benefits I've crashed over the years." Papa joked, strutting around the stage with his wireless microphone. His haunting voice can be heard from every corner.

Laughter naturally followed his joke. Everyone in this room knows how much Papa prides himself on being the funniest guy in the room. Any joke Papa makes will be met with smiles and laughter, anything less and bodies will line the floor till someone gets the hint.

I shuffled my feet nervously anticipating the climax of this charade. Mama kept her eyes glued on Papa but reassuringly squeezed my hand.

"I gathered you all here for a very special reason. I wanted to formally introduce each and every one of you to my heir. Harley bring the little monster up here." Papa strolled over to the side of the stage, holding his hand out for Mama.

Mama kissed my head and carried me up the stairs to Papa. She took his hand and let him lead the two of us to the center of the stage.

"You all are well acquainted with my partner in crime and Queen, Harley Quinn." Papa expertly gave Mama a twirl like she was a ballerina figurine in a music box, showing off his exquisite other half. I silently laughed from the dizzying motion. "But you don't know my Princess, Lucia Quinn." Mama came to a halt and dramatically lifted me high in the air, proudly putting me on display for the entire underworld to see. My tiara and gown richly shimmered in the light. Socked gasps erupted from the crowd but they were soon replaced with loud applause and claps after Papa started clapping.

I brightly smiled basking in the spotlight. I was born for this, to be a shinning jewel in a crowd of pebbles.

Princess Lucy will take the world by storm.

Mama set me down after the applause died down from Papa's prompting.

"Don't let that angelic face or cutesy name fool you. Lucia's a little devil. If you're not careful she'll show you the light and not the illuminating kind." Papa snickered at his joke and smoothed back his freshly cut hair. The crowd mimicked his laughter again.

Haha, Papa. Playing on my full name's meaning. Lucia in Italian means graceful light. Mama had disclosed my full name to me before the party so I wouldn't be surprised to hear it. Lucia Jay Quinn. Lucy for short. My name has familia roots in each title. Lucia for the mother that died too soon for Harleen. Jay fro the Jester himself that grudgingly welcomed me into this world. Quinn for the Harlequin that desperately wanted a second chance at being a mother.

Princess Lucia Jay Quinn, the trickster of Gotham.

"See, something real eye-opening took place. The Princess was taken hostage by a very stupid, stupid, man." Papa patted my head in mock sympathy. The crowd appropriately gasped in outrage. Some rowdier males shouted out words like coward and scum. Papa waved his hand. The room went silent.

"This foolish man failed to realize who he was dealing with. The Princess greatly takes after her father, the King." Papa kneeled and hugged me close to his side, our cheeks smashing against the other. His lips pulled into a disturbing smile and my mouth quirked up to reflect his. The two of us represented a powerful image of the present and future harbingers of chaos.

"At the tender age of five my heir killed her captors and managed to make her way back to her rightful place. That kind of achievement deserves recognition in my book. So you all are here to bare witness to her initiation into the family business." Papa suddenly stood and snapped his fingers.

Here comes the big surprise of the night!

The curtains drew back unveiling the final act of the night. Some people screamed and shouted in response to the grotesque scene revealed to them. Other people well acquainted with the Joker's taste for butchery, jeered and catcalled at the occupants on stage.

Mr. Olderclumsy and all the other foolish people involved in my kidnapping were tied to chairs. All the men were badly beaten and tortured within an inch of their lives. Mr. Olderclumsy suffered the worst abuse out of all of them. His face had been disfigured into a permanent Glasgow smile and carved into his chest was the word traitor in jagged, bloody lettering.

Mr. Olderclumsy got what he deserved. The coward. They all deserve what's coming up next for what they did to me.

"Each one of these guys was dumb enough to think they could screw me over. Now I didn't discriminate, every single person that was slightest bit involved has been taken care of personally by moi. But I saved the best ones for last." Papa took his time walking down the aisle of victims. He tapped each person on the head and called out their name like he was congratulating them. "Falcone and his greedy conspirators are present. Along with some guys in my ranks he paid off. Let this be a lesson to everyone in attendance."

Papa stopped behind Mr. Olderclumsy and painfully pulled at the man's cheek, highlighting the signature smile in place. "Don't mess with the Joker or his things."

Papa let out a bone-chilling laugh when Mr. Olderclumsy started crying out in pain from harsh tugging on his cheek. The crowd didn't join in on the joke this time. They were too horrified.

"Johnny get this show rolling!" Papa abruptly shouted for his second-in-command. Frosty, along with some other goons came onto the stage with trays of weapons and different props. The orchestra began playing a dark, chilling melody to accompany the depravity about to take place. With the props and devices set up, the stage had been set up to look like an impromptu magic show.

"Ladies and gentleman I'll be passing the mic on to my lovely assistant, Harley Quinn to emcee the rest of tonight's entertainment." Papa came over and passed the mic to Mama. She in turn wildly clapped her hands in deference to Papa's performance. I joined her. The henchmen followed and the crowd jumped on the bandwagon. Papa theatrically bowed and stepped away to take off his jacket and hand to Frosty. He busied himself with slipping on gloves and inspecting some of the toys laid out for the show.

"Thank you Mistah J. I'll do my best to follow your amazing example." Mama winked at Papa. He turned and blew her a kiss in exchange. Mama swooned but gathered her wits after I tugged on her dress. Not the time or place for their lovey-dovey nonsense.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen for your enjoyment, Princess Lucia will be assisting King J in his act." Mama gestured to me and I stepped forward and curtseyed. People clapped. "Don't be alarmed. She may look small but she's got some sharp skills. For the first trick Princess Lucia and King J will be cutting a man in half. This trick is sure to be a killer so be sure to take notes, folks."

HaHaHaHaHa.

We are the most demented family in all the lands. Our humor is to die for. Our macabre puns are sure to make you die of laughter.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Good one, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers we now enter into the beginning of the Suicide Squad movie. Lucy is now ten years old and has garnered her own bloody reputation in the underworld. She's become a deadly assassin over the past five years. Seeing as many years have past, I will now be including flashbacks just like the movie does to highlight some of the past years.

xxxxxxx

"Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble. Something wicked this way comes." I eerily sang. The paint swished around in the container as I moved the brush in a circle. Satisfied with the changing colors mixing together, I raised the brush from the container. Brush in hand, I meticulously painted a new image on the wall.

Another insignificant crime lord fell to my butterfly knives. The guy had the nerve to put a hit on me instead of facing me himself. I turned him into a porcupine with all the blades sticking out of him. I carved a smile into his face and left my calling card of a flower with a ribbon in his coat pocket and then dumped his corpse on the doorstep of his gang's hideout. The pierced body and forget-me-not sent a clear message to the dumbasses.

This guy did greatly amuse me. He went through a lot of trouble to make sure I ended up in the ground as food for worms. A professional hitman from Italy was hired to come put a bullet in my head versus the usual Gotham rift raft doing the dirty deed. That business gamble earned him a place on my wall of accomplishments. The hitman would have killed me if it weren't for Papa striking me on the head for a smartass comment. The blow made the bullet lodge itself into the cushions of the VIP booth. Papa was livid that someone else fired off a gun in his club. The hitman was choked to death using the hanging chains in the club by Papa.

HaHaHaHaHa.

So many skulls have been added to the wall of art over these past five years.

Five years.

Five years have gone by. Time sure flies when you're having fun.

"In the cauldron boil and bake, filet of a fenny snake. Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf. Witches mummy, maw and gulf."

Done with painting, I put the supplies up. Time to let the skulls dry on the wall. My toy room has evolved into a theatre of graffiti, weapons, and material items I'd stolen. Unlike Papa's circle, I arranged my collection into a spiral. Starting from the center of the room and revolving around the center circle. Whenever I find myself in a foul mood I come in here. I walk along the path I created from various knives, musical score sheets, dolls, and jewels. The room is much more girly than Papa's artillery circle.

Today I'm very nervous.

"Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron burn. Double, double, toil and trouble."

Papa announced over dinner yesterday that he had a meeting with Monster T at the club later this week. The arms dealer had assisted in Papa's recent escape from Arkham Asylum. Monster T was eager to get into Papa's good graces for the effort and Papa was fine with throwing the guy a bone seeing how much money T was bringing in.

Mama and mine's attendance at the club has become a thing of normalcy. In my case, appearances at the club were more of an internship. After my introduction to society, Papa had me regularly sit in on his meetings to observe him conduct business. It wasn't until I had two years of training and shadowing under him did Papa begin to allow me to participate in the meetings. My cute person always threw drug lords and mobsters for a loop but they quickly realized I was as much of a devil as my father. Under Papa's tutelage I covertly started a massive turf war between the Falcone family and the Maroni family. Secretly I was hoping my manipulations would lead to the rest of the Falcones dying off. The family went through a turnover after the head passed on and the new guy is in Papa's pocket, but I still have a grudge against them. Sadly I had to change my tune after I saw how they were winning the war. The Falcone's were the stronger family so I set aside my prejudice and urged Papa to back them in the dispute. My choice paid off big time. The Falcone family came out on top and absorbed the remaining Maronis into their ranks since the families are distantly related. My little cousin's war considerably entertained Papa and filled his coffers with riches. Having a major mob family in your debt twice over is good for business.

Mama and Papa have both been immensely pleased with my progress in the underworld, but less so with my disinterest in heists and general disturbances of the peace. They both think I'm too preoccupied with being a gangster when I should be an all around infamous criminal. I don't really have a problem with robbing a bank or kidnapping the mayor for ransom. I got the parents off my case about the midnight hijinks by telling them I needed to know how to control the streets before I started running around causing trouble.

A Princess should know how to run her kingdom before she tries to walk amongst her people.

My argument won them over and got me some more time. My only problem with all that mayhem is the chance encounter with the dark knight. I don't want to encounter Batman and have him come for me. That man almost adopted me when he didn't know my true parentage. What would he do if he found out where my DNA came from? Would he ship me off to that devil in disguise, Amanda Waller?

Which brings me back to why I'm anxious. Papa meeting with Monster T is a plot point of the movie. Is this meeting going to set off the chain events for Suicide Squad?

I groaned and pulled at my long pink hair strand. I stole some of Mama's hair dye and colored the front strands pink in a very Rogue fashion. I didn't have to absorb Mangeto's powers to get this hair color though. Mama thought it was a cute hair experiment and got more hair dye for me to play around with. I've settled on purple tips all around and two pink strands in front as my go-to gimmick. At ten I'm still quite the looker. When I hit sixteen it's over for the male population of Gotham. Every man will be bowing at my feet for my affection. Oh, I'll have so many admirers but only one can be my prince. I'll find my Prince Charming one day in the future.

Still too soon for romance…Back to the problem at hand.

I've done as much as I can to try circumventing certain catastrophes. I tried to keep tabs on Deadshot. I kept an eye out for him, but I lost contact with him years ago. My initiation party was the last time I saw him. According to Frosty, Deadshot got involved with high-profile clients and made a name for himself as the streets as a hitman for hire. The man took my advice and lived up to his potential. I can assume he's doing well for himself seeing how big he's become in the underworld. Mama on the other hand….I've told both her and Papa not to do anything exceedingly crazy when they go out because Batman has been on violent roll. I heard the Bat's been killing and branding criminals. Batman has gone off the deep end. Asking the Joker and Harley Quinn to be careful is a lost cause though. I did coerce Mama into learning how to swim. She can swim like a fish now and won't get captured by Batsy.

I've tried….No one's touching my clowns…Not while I'm around.

"Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Something wicked this way comes." I swayed from side to side, singing to make the maddening worry vanish.

Can I change things?…Do I want to change things?

Something wicked is coming. The Wicked Witch of America, Amanda Waller is coming. She's coming for my Harley Quinn. She's coming for my Mama.

What to do? What to do? What to do?

xxxxxxx

"Easy street, easy street. Where the rich folks play. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Move them feet!" Papa humorously belted out while dancing around the living room with Mama. The two clowns are off on cloud nine, giggling and singing.

"Move them ever-loving feet, to easy street. Easy street, when you get there, stay." Mama sang back letting Papa twirl and dip her. Just as quickly he yanked her back and pressed them close together for their dance. They grinned and moved in time, seamlessly flowing like water.

I simply smiled content to watch the two lovebirds in a rare moment of genuine tenderness. It's like they've forgotten about me sitting here on the couch.

The three…Well four of us including Frosty, who stepped out to go get the fresh cake being delivered for me, recently returned to the penthouse. I invited my family to come see my performance at the Gotham Theatre. The theatre put on a production of _Annie_. I naturally got the lead role of the freckled red-head herself on account of my superb acting and angelic singing skills. Being a part of a family of jesters perfects your stage presence. My singing has gotten better like all my other hobbies I set my mind on accomplishing. I have the potential to become a jack of trades if I keep practicing and exploring new avenues of hobbies.

Gotham Theatre is the biggest performing art establishment in Gotham. All the important big-wigs go there and it's where the best talent is cultivated. I've been taking lessons there for years in a special troupe for the shadier side of the theatre. Both the upper-class and the mob enjoy the festivities hosted by the theatre, as such many of the performers and workers there aren't all upstanding citizens. During my rehearsals I got a chance to meet some of the children of other mob bosses and networked with them. Never too soon to start weaving my web of control.

The production of _Annie_ was met with thunderous applause. The best applause came from my family who were hidden away in the box seats where they wouldn't be disturbed. Mama, bless her soul was the proudest and loudest of the bunch with her praise. She lathered me with kisses and gushed about how great my performance turned out. She should be proudest, she was the one to take me to all my rehearsals, practice my lines with me, endlessly listen to my singing, and overall remain a steady rock for me. I have the baddest mom ever. Frosty actually smiled and congratulated me. He was bewildered that I asked him to go in the first place but he showed up anyway. This establishes us as besties form now on. Papa was delighted that he wouldn't have to hear me randomly singing the same songs over and over anymore. He surprised me with a bouquet of roses and a pinch to my cheeks. He told me that seeing me putting on a show for people just tickled him pink. Papa can be a total softie when he wants to. I jumped on his back and let him give me a piggyback ride out the theatre.

I wanted Auntie Ivy to be there with the rest of my makeshift family but she got herself locked up in the asylum. She went on a frenzy and tried to turn the city into a tropical garden. Her radical ecoterrorism was quickly stomped down by Batman. Like Auntie Ivy, lots of law breakers have been put away. Papa even got snatched up till Mama and Frosty broke him out. The Batman has been going through criminals like candy since Superman kicked the bucket. The streets of Gotham are steadily getting cleaned up and the crime rate is dropping.

"Easy, street, easy street. Lucia is the key." Papa caught my attention with his change in the lyrics. He and Mama have taken to calling me by my full name occasionally, after I complained to them how babyish Lucy sounded. They both laughed at me for trying to be more adult-like but indulged me as they do in every instance.

"Yes siree. Easy street, easy street. That's where we're gonna be." Mama sang the last chorus of the song. The dancing slowed down to leisurely sway till the two clowns erupted into a fit of mad giggles like two teenagers sharing a dirty secret.

"See Puddin! Going to see our baby's musical wasn't so bad. It was fun watching her up on stage, right?" Mama beamed at Papa. It had taken a lot of convincing to get him to go. The man didn't want to be bothered with something so frivolous as a children's musical. Mama and I both wore him out with our incessant appeals. Papa did end up firing a few rounds at the two of us in irritation. He didn't kill us but he was quickly heading in that direction if we didn't leave him be. Harley's tenacity at being a mom is always a refreshing shocker. I know she'd never hassle or bother the Joker the way she does if I weren't in the picture. Love makes you do crazy things.

"I guess I was wrong, Harls. I got a real kick seeing our monster on stage with that bright curly wig. Really reminded me of the old-fashioned clowns with yellow suits and red hair and noses. Those were the clowns that gave kids nightmares." Papa sniggered some more and rested his arms on Mama's shoulders, dragging his fingers down her bleached gum ball tipped hair. "Daddy enjoyed himself just like you promised he would."

Papa rubbed his nose against Mama's. She purred and pressed her body flush against his, letting her hands roam upward from his waist. Mama leaned in to Papa's ear and whispered something that made him jerk and pull her hair back so he could lecherously bite her bottom lip. Mama moaned as Papa's lips trailed down her exposed throat.

"Please continue this in your room. I'd like to not vomit before I've had a chance to eat my cake. And Uncle Frosty is going to be back any minute." I dully scowled at my exhibitionist parents about to go at right in front of me. It's like I have to be the parent sometimes and chastise them about inappropriate PDA. The kissing and hugging doesn't bother me but when they start pawing at each other then it's time to put a stop to it. They get so caught up in the moment they forget there are other people present to see them. They're so lewd that I've learned to stop visiting the kitchen for late night snacks. Those dogs get into filthy activities in the kitchen.

I'll never eat peaches or use honey for anything ever again so long as I live. I can't even watch _Winnie the Pooh_ eat honey anymore without getting ill.

"You heard the tyke. Let's take this somewhere more private, baby." Papa growled. He stooped down to pick Mama up by her thighs. "Daddy has to reward his other girl now."

"Reward or punish?" Mama tangled her legs around Papa's waist. Her lips captured his in a heated dance. Papa carried Mama down the hall to their bedroom.

"Soooooooo grosssssssss!" I whined. I turned the tv on and waited for Frosty to show up with my cake.

It's just me, myself and I. Me and my pesky thoughts.

The theatre performance was the only thing keeping my frantic mind at ease. Papa's meeting with Monster T is tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day when Mama gets arrested by the Batman. She gets thrown in prison, into that black site, Belle Reeve. I've been dreading this outcome since I first realized who my parents were and the world I'd been born into. There's so much at stake.

I don't want Mama to be locked up and treated like an animal. I don't want Papa to slip into an abyss of suicidal depression. They're my parents. They've been good to me when no one else was. I want them to always be happy. Always smiling like the couple of maniacs they are. The only way to keep them out to trouble is to prevent them from going on that joyride. If I stop them then Bat-brains can't take Mama. But what happens after I change things? Will I make things worse for Mama if I don't let the plot play out?

What to do?

"Hey!" Frosty waved his hand in my face to catch my attention. "You still want your cake, Lu?" He held the box up for me to see.

"That's a dumb question and you know it Uncle Frosty. When have I ever turned away cake?" I slid off the couch and sauntered into the kitchen. I prepared coffee for Frosty and regular juice for myself to go with the red velvet cake. Silverware and plates were set on the table by Frosty. I impatiently took a seat, eager for my slice of heaven.

"You should start laying off the sweets. Keep stuffing your face with this stuff and your teeth are all gonna fall out. Then Mr. J will have to get your mouth filled with grills and fake teeth." Frosty unwrapped the cake and cut a small slice for me and a large one for himself. I stared at Frosty with the Joker stare. For the record he didn't flinch, he reached out to take my slice since I wasn't satisfied with it. I slapped his hand away and reluctantly picked up a fork.

"Uncle Frosty it's not nice to tease a girl. If this is how you treat a lady then it's no wonder why you're still single as a pringle." I cutely smiled as I ruthlessly insulted him for blatantly denying me a larger slice. So what if I've gotten a couple of cavities over the years? Mama and Auntie Ivy always took me to the orthodontist to get everything fixed up spick and span. I religiously brush my teeth every night and morning as well. I know I've got a sweets addiction but I keep it under control….Most of the time…..Usually….Oh, whatever.

A Princess can whatever she wants, whenever she wants. No mere plebeian can order the Princess around.

"Correction. I'm single by choice. With my kind of work it isn't smart to be tied down with a relationship." Frosty impassively glowered, not amused with my attitude but knowing better than to sink to my level of taking cheap shots. "And your father is the one who said you're not to be pigging out on anymore desserts. He wasn't pleased with your last dental visit."

I snorted, almost spitting my cake out. My nosed burned form the effort of keeping the contents contained in my mouth.

"T-Tha was the funniest dental appointment eva!"

The last man to clean my teeth made the mistake of flirting with Mama. She played along with it at first, being the tease she is, to see if she could charm the guy into comping the bill. It was going well until the guy got too gung-ho and tried to cop a feel of Mama's ass accentuated by her short shorts. The game did not end well. Mama smashed the guy's face in with his own equipment. Mama kept pounding into the guy well after he stopped breathing. She was absolutely repulsed by the scumbucket and ended up setting the whole office on fire. That event turned into a Mother-Daughter life lesson. Mama told me if a boy ever touches me in a way I don't like then I should kill him or come get her and Papa to really teach the person a lesson they'll never forget. My body is a sacred temple for my one and only gangsta. Parenting; Harley Quinn style.

I love Mama.

"So I take it your parents won't be coming to the club?" Frosty cut me another piece of cake after seeing my glum eyes transfixed on my empty plate. I cheered and jabbed my fork into the new piece of heavenly delight.

Frosty is such a good boy.

"Don't think so. Papa was in a real good mood. He and Mama were dancing around until they dashed off to their room…It wouldn't kill them to stop acting so indecent in front of me." I grouchily mumbled with my fork in my mouth. They were supposed to be celebrating my success with me not going fifty shades of grey in their room. The dirty freaks.

Frosty looked to be a mixture of amused and ill from my comment. I bet he's seen or heard them do much worse than I have. Those two have no shame. They'll traumatize anyone and not give a damn.

"In that case, I better get downstairs and keep things in order." Frosty got up, taking his silverware and plate to the sink. He told me to bring him my dishes. I passed them off to him. Frosty put the cake in the fridge after he finished with the dishes. I waved bye to the giant as he left to go downstairs.

Alone again. Alone with nothing but my errant evil thoughts. I sighed and got up. My feet glided towards Papa's toy room. I sat on the step, aimlessly gazing at the multitude of weapons. The room hasn't gained the memorabilia of Harley Quinn yet. Papa won't add the pictures and her costume until he loses his Queen.

"We don't appreciate what we have until we lose it." I whispered. My eyes fell on the set of baby clothes. The last meaning of the set had been shared with me by Papa one day when he was admiring the evolution of my own toy room.

" _You know I had doubts about bringing a kid into the mix. Too many unpredictable variables." Papa stated._

 _I watched him stalk around, admiring my increasing wall art. His chalk white fingers brushed over the skulls and tally marks adorning the wall. "Like what if the kid turned out to be short a few screws? Or completely useless when it comes to business? Or just downright boring?" Papa shivered in disgust at the last "what if". "Any of that would have been a nightmare." Papa scowled and combed his green hair back. "I'd have shot the kid dead. Put it out of its misery."_

" _Lucky I didn't turn out to be any of those things, huh Papa? You get to keep your bullets and sanity for a few more years until I get a boyfriend." I teased from my position in the middle of my spiral. A regular child would not have survived long with the Joker as a father, their naive mind would have quickly broken under his influence._

" _Yes. Lucky you, just like your dear old mom. You want me to carve that on your forehead so everyone can know lucky you are to be alive?" Papa pulled his switchblade out of his pants and flicked the blade out. "You have been asking to get a tattoo. Let Daddy reward you for a job well done with those wanna-be thugs. It'll be another one of our Father-Daughter activities." Papa evilly smiled, edging closer to me._

" _Mama said no tattoos till I'm at least fourteen and she definitely said no more piercings in my ears." I gave him an equally chilly smile. My ears are all but filled with multiple holes covered by studs. All the holes have been made by Papa on different occasions. Some of the holes had been created by him out of anger and others done while he was in a drunken stupor. I don't know which experience was worse, him shoving a burning needle through my ear or him sloppily using a piercing gun like a stapler while under the influence. The asshole Clown Prince._

" _Don't be such a stick in the mud, Princess. Those piercings came out all right. Daddy's a professional when it comes to maiming people. I'd never do anything to drastically wreck that pretty, pretty, little face of yours." Papa frowned and dejectedly pocketed his switchblade._

" _Yes, you're a master of mutilation, Papa." I rolled my eyes when he took a grand bow to mock me. "I'd like for my reward to be in the form of information instead of mutilation. I can ask you anything and you have to answer."_

 _Papa hummed and tapped his chin in thought. He usually hates when I pull this trick. He says my personal questions make his fingers itch to fire off a round in my head._

" _I'm in a generous mood, seeing as you got rid of that thorn in my side….Choose your question carefully, Lucia. Your safety isn't a guarantee." Papa warned as he clicked his tongue. He can't shoot me since he doesn't have his guns on him but he can pick up one of my many knives and lodge it into my skull like pin the tail on the donkey. Last time I cheekily asked him if loved Mama. He simply sat in his chair and stared at me like I was an abomination he was preparing to eradicate. I wisely left him alone after he started fisting his cane. His silence was answer enough to my question. This time my curiosity might get me killed._

" _What's that black onesie in your toy room for?" I boldly asked._

 _The blue onesie's history had been divulged to me by Mama. That onesie belonged to my older brother who died in the womb. The pink onesie she also told me, belonged to me when I was a baby. Papa had taken one of my many outfits and added it to his collection. When I asked her about the black one Mama clammed up and refused to answer. She told me that Papa's secret to tell._

" _Did you have another kid?" I pressed._

 _Papa's thin mood deteriorated further. His expression went from mildly annoyed to murderously annoyed. The hairs on my skin stood up from the deadly change in atmosphere._

 _Yeah, I might die. Fight or flight, Lu?_

 _The tense air evaporated with a crack of Papa's neck. "Do you really want to know? This secret comes with dire consequences." Papa snapped his grilled teeth at me. He cracked his fingers and stooped down, glaring holes into my skull. "If I tell you then you have to do something special for me. Only one other person knows this story and I made Harley prove her worth for the details of my life."_

" _Anything for you, Papa."_

" _Oh, you're so alike. You're both so good to mess with." Papa covered his mouth with his smile hand as he chuckled._

"The killing joke." I muttered. I twirled my pink strand in twists around my finger.

Papa told me how he was born from a waste of a man. The man before the monster was an average-joe with a wife he couldn't support. The man lost his job and tried to make it as a comedian. He wanted to make people smile but he couldn't catch a break. Typical sob story shared by thousands of guys. The kicker was that the wife and child died in an accident. The man's reason for living was gone but he'd gotten involved with the wrong guys and paid for it. The man fell into a vat of chemicals while trying to escape from the Batman. From the ashes of the tragedy the Joker was born and he was going to bring smiles into the world.

Papa swears that he doesn't remember what the baby was or if any of that was real. The snippets of memories come and go for him.

"Such tortured souls these clowns are."

How do I keep them safe? Meddling might save them but end up making things worse for them. Doing nothing subjects both of them to months of misery.

HaHaHaHaHa.

What to do? What to do? What to do?

Think. Think….Tomorrow is the day.

Think, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers, I want to thank all the people who take time out to review. If you're logged into an account and leave a review with a question, a comment, or are just pointing something out then I usually take the time out to send a thank you and address your review. In the case of the reviewers who are guest I can't pm you back but I still appreciate the reviews especially the one guest who risks detention to read my story. That being said, I also respond to readers who send me criticism. I'm not the kind of person who goes off and gets belligerent because you said something negative about my work rather I take the criticism to heart and go over my writing to see what the problem is. To the guests who are leaving negative review saying how Lucy is a Mary-Sue and how bad the story is, I'd ask that you further justify those responses with valid proof and examples from the fanfic so that I can see where you might have gotten that idea from. Just telling me that my character is too perfect or the story needs fixing doesn't help me identify the problem. If you're going to anonymously criticize someone's work at least have the courtesy to explain what you're trying to convey, that's constructive criticism and that's how writers improve their skills.

In my opinion, Lucy is still pretty average. She's gets sick and cries like a regular kid, she had crappy aim that she worked on and was still only deemed as passable, and she gets into trouble with the Joker and he punishes her with violence just like he does with Harley. Lucy has been told by others that she's a brat with a reckless streak and she feels things like remorse and shame for her actions when it affects somebody she cares about. This girl is nowhere near what a "normal society" would consider as perfect. Yes, she managed to escape from her captors but she had the element of surprise and she was being underestimated and it's not like she came out unscathed, she was brutally beaten for being rebellious. Yes, she can charm most anyone into liking her but psychopaths usually are charismatic and are borderline narcissists. Yes, she's been taken under the Joker's wing but she had to earn that place over the years with blood, sweat, and tears. Lucy has gone through plenty of periods where she's on top only to get knocked down a peg her betters, i.e., the Joker, Batman, Bruce Wayne, Falcone, and Deadshot. If she seems too smart or too capable then it's because she's not an actual child, she's an adult going through life for the second time. A self-insert is bound to be more exceptional than a common kid because they're ahead of the game, they don't have to start from the ground up, they build on what they already know. Plus this is the realm of comic books, no one is downright ordinary. But hey, if you believe that Lucy is a textbook Mary-Sue then please let me know using examples from the story so I can do some revisions.

xxxxxxx

"Wheeee!" Mama loudly shouted as the tire swing went round and round. Her eyes are closed and her head's tossed back enjoying the whirlwind ride. I merrily added my carefree laughter with her blaring shrieks. We both leaned back to let our heads hang off the edge of the swing. Whips of pink, blue, and purple hair swayed in the air.

This morning Mama had planned on going out on her regular trips to Auntie Ivy's apartment to tend to the plants in place of their mother. I had asked Mama if I could tag along in an effort to temper my anxiety of having her out of my sight. Mama cheerfully accepted my offer of company. Together, the two of us exited the house hand in hand and left Papa alone to sleep in.

Upon arrival to Aunt Ivy's home I helped Mama water the many plants cohabiting the apartment. Some of the more prickly plants tried biting off my fingers when I went to water them. Mama had to remind me how upset Auntie would be if she found out I hurt her babies to keep me from chopping the plants up with a knife. I let her handle the flora after that and immersed myself in cleaning and tidying up.

HaHaHaHaHa.

If people saw how domesticated the clown family is behind closed doors they'd laugh their asses off.

A maid periodically comes to clean the penthouse but Papa still expects his house to be kept in order by its occupants. Everyone in our house has responsibilities. Mama cooks a majority of the meals unless takeout is the general consensus. I clean the kitchen and any nicknacks around the house. Mama and I jointly take care of the laundry. Frosty takes out the trash which can be a variety of things ranging from garbage to bodies. Any mess that the nameless goons make they clean up before they leave. Papa…Papa mainly issues orders to others and very rarely he'll cook something.

Pfft. Domesticated clowns. Now, that's a riot.

"Haaaaa….It's been way too long since I goofed off for the fun of it." Mama rasped, out of breath from the shouting and squealing.

"Well we should get out more then. There are plenty of things to do in Gotham….Maybe next time we can sneak into the aquarium and watch the dolphins! Ooooooooh, we could hit the museum up too and steal us some paintings for the house!" I animatedly suggested.

The tire swing's spinning came to an end. The rest of the playground is mostly ruined beyond repair. This playground is one of the many abandoned parks in the seedier part of Gotham. Perfect place for the Quinns to hang out during daytime. Nobody would think to look for us in this dump. Hiding in plain sight is a clown's greatest skill.

"That sounds like some good fun, Puddin Pop." Mama wiggled her nose against mine in an eskimo kiss. She pulled back and smiled like the doting mother she is. "Lucy is something bothering you?"

Hold up, mood change.

"W-What?" I stuttered, caught off guard by the abrupt topic change. "Nothing's bothering me. I'm all sunshines and rainbows. See!" I flashed her a toothy grin.

Clowns, I tell you. Always shocking you with their unpredictable behavior.

Mama's smile didn't drop, it softened. "It's okay baby. You can always talk to Mommy if something's wrong. She'll always listen to you with an open heart."

I didn't budge.

Mama sighed and rested her head on the swing's chain. Figuring that I wasn't going to spill the beans she took it upon herself to ramble off about my stranger than usual behavior. "I know something's wrong Puddin Pop. You've been anxious and on edge ever since Puddin came back home. Isolating yourself and muttering under your breath about Bats and Belle Reeve." I sharply inhaled when she mentioned Belle Reeve. Mama didn't notice and continued rambling. "Mistah J says you ain't been focused on anything he tells you and you alternate between mopping round the house or actin overly clingy with him and me. Now I don't mind the clingy part one bit but you know how Puddin feels about you walking round the house with a frown. If you don't straighten out Daddy's goin to put the smile back on his Princess's face one way or another."

I gaped at her. I didn't realize how submerged I'd become in my own worries. I was so caught up in my own head that I stupidly let my inner turmoil project itself outward for others to see. My odd behavior has been stressing out those around me. Mama started coming into my room at night to tuck me in like she used to. Papa has been offering to train with me in the gym. Frosty has conveniently ignored my drastic mood swings that rival Papa's. Even the canon fodder henchmen have been distinctively polite and attentive to me. Everybody in their own way has been subtly trying to get me out of my funk.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Don't I have the most considerate support group of all times?

"You were fine the other day when you were doing your musical stuff. I told Puddin you were just stressed cause of the play and how badly you wanted to impress everybody. So I expected you to be back to being your usual mischievous self by now….But you're still blue. So what's eating you?…." Mama ended her rambling. She looked down at me for an answer. "Lucy?!" Her hands hastily latched on to my face. "Why ya cryin, Puddin Pop? Please tell Mommy what's wrong! She don't like seeing you miserable like this."

I shook my head unable to tell her my fears of the impending fiasco. For one, she wouldn't believe me. Both Mama and Papa have it resolutely implanted in their heads that they can't be taken down. Whenever I tried to broach the subject of Batman locking either of them away for good the two clowns would laugh it off, assured that the mighty Batman wouldn't have it in him to do anything worse than send them to Arkham Asylum. They wouldn't listen to my concerns about hidden prisons or government officials. The King and Queen see themselves as untouchable.

HaHaHaHaHa.

How am I supposed to save these clowns when danger is a joke to them? This is one of the few instances where the amount of egotism in this family is a sin.

"Lucia Quinn." Mama titled my chin up. Light blue met dark blue. "If you won't tell me what's wrong then I'm gonna have to let Mistah J get an answer out of you and he can fix the problem cause I'm not gonna continue to sit and watch you be glum." Mama huffed and crossed her arms. She glared at the air, blaming it for upsetting me. "No, siree."

I couldn't help chuckling at how miffed she is on my behalf. It's touching how much she cares. I think undying love might be Harley Quinn's actual superpower. She puts up with two of the most vain, volatile, wild, and selfish people to walk this Earth and still loves Papa and me unconditionally.

"I'm scared, Mama." I blurted out in between frantic chuckles and hiccups. The stress of all this is really getting to me. I've never been this unhinged before. None of the do-or-die situations I've gotten into over the years compare to this.

"Scared of what? If somebody's messing with my baby I'll beat the living shit out of them with my bat! They won't know what hit them." Mama hissed.

"I'm scared of the Batman taking you away next." I admitted before succumbing to my hysterical fit.

I don't feel well. My stomach is in knots. My head is pounding and it feels like someone is trying to claw into my skull. Caring feels awful right now.

"Lucy…" Mama moved her lips to protest my fear as per usual but chose to press her lips together. She moved across the tire swing to sit close enough to hold me.

"Hush…." Mama soothed me, humming till my episode passed.

"Batman is going to send you to the place of beautiful dreams, Mama."

xxxxxxx

"We finally meet." A hand was shoved in front of the King of Crime. The appendage was completely ignored by Papa. His undivided attention was bestowed upon Mama, sensually dancing in her cage to the loud music. One of Papa's hands tightened its grip on the cane in his hold and the other played with my hair. I'd outgrown sitting on his lap and started taking my place at his side. I don't think Papa liked my new seating choice. He never verbally complained about it but I have noticed him prompting Mama to perch herself on his lap more often now. I think Papa secretly misses having his little Princess sit on his lap and play games on his phone.

"Naw, he don't shake hands. But sit down and have a drink." I glanced up to see Frosty wave one of the dancers over to serve drinks. Three shots of whiskey and a water were set on the table. The bottle was left as well for the adults.

"You must be Lucia, the Phantom Princess? I've been hearing talk about you on the streets. Rumor is you're one vicious kid but you look harmless." Monster T sat down and tipped his head in deference to me. Frosty took a seat, quietly observing.

"Looks can be deceiving. Count yourself lucky you've only heard about me, Mistah T. Messing with me on the outside has a high probability of leading to death." I sweetly smiled for him.

Everybody underestimates me and that's what gets them killed. Criminals are learning that I'm not a weakness they can exploit to get to the Joker. I've been kidnapped a lot, to the point that I think I might have damsel-in-distress syndrome like Lois Lane, but I usually manage to get out on my own. Word has spread of a child sporting white ballroom masks and a colorful costume. I haven't settled on a permanent costume quite yet. Typically my mischief outfits vary from leotards, tutus, and halter dresses in shades of pink and purple but the one constant is the white mask. Gotta give props to my favorite Opera Ghost.

"I'll keep that in mind, doll." Monster T smirked and drank his shot in on go. He reached for the bottle to refill his glass.

Man this guy is cocky.

Papa's hand tugged on my hair. Hmm, he's annoyed. I think Papa is pissed that that someone else besides him or Mama dared to be so casual when speaking to me. In prior meetings, Papa was insistent that I was respectfully addressed as Princess or Miss Quinn by clients approaching him for business.

Strike 1 for Monster T!

"Hey, J on behalf of everybody welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. You making me good money. I'm making you good money." Monster T went back to striving to catch Papa's studded ear.

Papa took a final gander at Mama rising from the ground and playing with the dancer before growling and removing his hand from my hair. He impatiently waved his hand for silence and rolled his neck.

"Are you sweet talking me?" Papa looped his hand around to cover his mouth. The pronounced smile tattoo was imposed over his own twisted silver smile as he sinisterly cackled.

HaHaHaHaHa.

This is absurd!

I bit my lip to smother my own laugh. Part of me is fangirling from watching this scene play out and the other part is wailing and screaming like it's the end of the world. The fangirl part is winning out, making me want to burst out laughing over how absurd all of this is. The mania has taken over in place of the panic.

"I love this guy." Papa scooted forward to peer at Monster T after the man removed his shades. Without the black beamers Monster T looked less like a intimidating arms dealer and more like an eager protege soaking up his mentor's praise. Papa bumped his shoulder against mine, parroting a teenager sharing juicy gossip with me. "He's so intense!" Papa trembled like the guy gave him chills.

"You're favorite kind of guy." I widely smiled back to Papa.

"You know me so well, Pumpkin." Papa cooed.

Monster T used our silly banter as an excuse to sneak a peek at what consumed Papa's attention earlier. The cheers got louder as Mama wildly swung her neck and arched her back while pressed up to the glass cage. She pushed off the glass and climbed up the chain, letting herself swirl down in a flurry of of pink and blue. When her feet reached the floor Mama arched her head backwards. Her eyes locked onto Papa as she slyly smiled and stroked the chain. Next to me Papa lowly groaned and flicked his eyes back to Monster T, waiting to see if his prey had the audacity to keep lusting after the Queen. Monster T boldly kept his eyes glued on Mama dancing in the cage.

Strike 2 for Monster T!

"You're a lucky man. You got a bad bitch." Monster T said without a care in the world. I felt Papa's body rapidly tense up. Frosty quietly sighed.

Strike 3 and you're out Monster T!

"Oh, that she is." Papa's hand slowly rose in the direction of Mama's cage. His hand shook as the rage built up in his chest. Monster T turned his gaze back to Papa.

"The fire in my loins." Papa inched out of his seat till he was standing and passed his cane to me. Frosty wearily watched Papa's theatrics, knowing that this was going to end with him calling the lackeys up here to clean. I trembled in my seat, silently giggling. "The itch in my crotch!" Papa stood in front of the opening letting its occupants look down at the dance floor. He bawled his fist and threw his head back, exclaiming the Queen's moniker. "The one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn!"

Down below it was as if the Queen knew her name was being invoked. She picked up the chain and used it to create an imaginary gun that she proceeded to "shoot" at the crowd members in time to the dramatic intervals of the club's music. When the tune went back to its heavy bass Mama provocatively trailed her hands up her body until her fingers tangled in her hair. She pulled her long locks back, putting her golden "Joker" necklace on display for everyone to see who her heart belonged to.

Papa's eyes remained on his obsession while he whistled for her. With the Joker back to admiring his Queen, Monster T leisurely drank what would be his last shot, not at all understanding the hot water he'd gotten himself into. I mimicked being shot in the head to Frosty, covertly telling him how I thought Papa was going to kill the dumbass. Frosty slid his finger along his throat, signaling he thought Papa might slit the man's throat. I sent him a toothy grin to which he slightly smirked at. Game on.

HaHaHaHaHa.

It's so bad that Frosty and I have made Papa's tendency to kill his business associates into a game. We've become true sadists. I love it!

"Oh, come to Daddy." Papa purred after Mama tossed the beads aside and shamelessly draped her body along the top of the couch.

"Puddin." Mama devotedly responded. She radiantly smiled and laughed, all too aware of Papa's frustrated mood.

"Listen…" Papa hovered his hands over Mama, restraining himself from taking his irritation out on her. "You are my gift to this handsome...hunka hunka!" Papa swept his hand before Monster T and trembled as he playfully shouted. Papa brushed some stray green strands back and helped Mama down from her perch. "Youuuu belong to him now." He guided Mama to Monster T, stepping back to see if the fish would take the bait.

I propped the cane under my chin, indifferent to this game of Papa's. Mama was put off when Papa first made me watch her seduce someone. She wasn't comfortable with me learning such suggestive material so early on when I hadn't even hit puberty. Mama wanted to safeguard my virtue a little while longer. Papa however, shot that complaint down the drain. He insisted I learn how men operate and how to play them now under their watch rather than learn the hard way if I ended up kidnapped by someone with worse intentions than leverage. Mama and I both shuddered in disgust from his insinuation.

Princess Lucia will not be desecrated by anyone. I'd kill them first.

"Yeah!" Mama agreed. She snapped her teeth at Monster T and then giggled, planting herself on the man's lap. Monster T chuckled at the childish actions. Papa stalked back over to me, awaiting his chance to strike.

"You're cute." Mama leaned in close, her lips a hair's breath away from touching Monster T's. "You want me?" She tempted him. Her hands tilted his chin up. "I'm all yours." Mama licked her lips. Monster T groaned, caught up in the siren's spell.

Papa's breathing got heavier the longer he watched his Queen flirt with another man. Geez, you could cut this level of tension with a butterknife. This is no situation for a young girl to be involved in.

Papa's overt breathing pattern alerted Monster T to the shit storm he'd landed himself into. "I don't want no beef." The man recoiled from Mama and uneasily meet Papa's gaze. Mama pulled away, insulted by the man's reluctance.

Papa scrunched his face, emulating an air of confusion. "You don't want no beef?" His expression switched to mockery. "You don't want no beef?" He turned serious. "You don't want no beef?"

"Why, what's wrong? You don't like me?" Mama followed along with Papa's taunting. She sniffed and turned her nose up at the rude, dumb, cocky, man. "Fine. Don't waste my time then." Mama flicked her hair in Monster T's face as she climbed off him. Papa raked his hands through his hair and over his neck, calming down now that Mama wasn't being a tease. Mama strolled past Papa, lightly tapping his waist as she passed him. She plopped down next to me and fondly kissed my head.

Someone remembers I still exist.

"This is your lady." Monster T tried to appease his offended boss.

"Look…." Papa lowered his hands down from his neck in a "calm down" motion. He slithered over to the frightened mouse, playing the part of a concerned friend. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Mama hugged me closer, softly digging her nails into my arms. She bit her finger in anticipation. Papa edged closer to Monster T, invading the man's personal space. Papa's dangerous smile rattled Monster T into unconsciously gravitating backwards.

"No." Monster T shook his head while he drew out the no. "That's your lady, Joker."

Papa moved to sit on the table in front of his prey. "That's right." Papa chuckled and smoothed his hair back for the third time. He's such a diva.

"Yo, J!" Monster T objected when he saw Papa reaching for his gun. "Your daughter is watching! Don't do this in front of her."

Papa ignored the plea and fired his gun. "Don't tell me how to parent my heir." He spat at the falling corpse. Mama madly cackled at the man's untimely death. I rotated my head in Frosty's direction.

"Death by headshot. I win Uncle Frosty." I gloated and pointed the tip of Papa's cane at the loser.

Princess Lucia: 27. Johnny Frost: 20.

Frosty sent me a droll look and I laughed in return. He stood. "I'll have this cleaned up, Boss." Frosty exited the booth after Papa grunted in confirmation.

"Aren't you two just a bunch of giggling hyenas." Papa joked and stood. He put his custom gun back in its holster. Mama figuring that he was back to being in a good mood from the bloodshed and the joke, attempted to kiss Papa. He pulled away and tightly grabbed her jaw.

"Don't touch me." Papa sternly reprimanded Mama. "This is on you. You know that guy made me a lot of money." He removed his hand and snarled. "We're leaving. Lucy! Get up and get my coat."

Mama pouted, distraught by Papa's rejection. I shrewdly got up and went to retrieve Papa's coat from the private bar. I sense an argument in the works. I don't know if this dispute is a good thing or not. I only know form the movie that Harley and Mr. J go for a ride after the debacle with Monster T. I don't know what led to that outcome. If my parents get into an argument then they probably won't go for a drive through the city. In which case I don't need to plead or beg for them to stay in. I get to save my parents and myself from months of absolute misery.

"Puddin, it's not my fault I make myself look so good for you, other guys can only wish an stare cause they're so jealous. I mean, you should think of it as them honoring your great taste in babes and I am your babe, aren't I, honey?" Mama appealed, completely falling into the submissive role to stroke Papa's ego. He turned and stiffly grasped her arms.

I huffed. Really, Mama? The one time I want you to egg Papa on into a frenzy and you do the opposite and roll over. I love her profoundly and hate seeing her hurt physically or emotionally by Papa but this was the one instance where his abuse would have been the lesser evil to deal with.

"Yeah, you are, but you keep pushing me and one'a these days you're going to cross the line Harley." Papa dragged his hands up to Mama's neck, lightly squeezing.

"Then what?" Mama asked. She made no move to stop Papa form carrying through with strangling her to death.

"Papa!" I interceded in a panic. "Lucy got your coat!" I thrust the white and black blazer up to Papa. He slowly looked down at me. His blank stare told me he was having some kind of internal debate. A dark cackle suddenly escaped his red lips.

"P-Puddin?" Mama uncertainly smiled. Papa let go of her neck and patted her cheek.

"I dunno Harls. We'll draw ourselves a new line and another and probably cross them too." Papa answered Mama's former question. He took his blazer from me, pulling it on and taking his cane back. "Whose up for a midnight drive with Daddy? I got somewhere in mind I wanna go." Papa gleefully twirled his cane and expectantly looked at his two girls.

Shhhhhhit!

HaHaHaHaHa.

And the panic is back in full force. This is exactly what I was dreading. Freaking temperamental diva clown!

I guess I have to break out the pleading and begging card. Time to throw the biggest fit that will put all bridezillas to shame.

You got this Lucy. xoxoxoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to everyone who shared their thoughts about Lucy's character development. I take your answers seriously and I'm grateful that most of you believe that Lucy is well-rounded. It's your support that makes writing Lucy even more enjoyable.

xxxxxxx

"And here I was, gonna let you drive Daddy's car. You can kiss that honor goodbye, Princess. I don't reward bad behavior. Now get your bratty ass in the car before I choke the life out of you." Papa snarled and motioned me forward with a harsh tap on my legs with his cane.

Inhale. Exhale.

Walking is not going to be an easy task with the amount of pain I'm in.

My plan to plead and beg for my parents to stay in didn't work out. Papa had initially laughed at me trying to wrestle him back into the apartment. My little self had nothing on his beastly strength. Despite how lanky and thin the Joker is, he's ripped like a martial arts fighter. Since I couldn't peacefully convince Papa to stay, I screamed and rebelled against his idea of going outside, stating how dangerous it was to be out with Batman on the prowl. Papa was perplexed by my unorthodox behavior. I had never in my ten years of life raised my voice at him. Mama stood off to the side, at a loss on how to handle either of us. Papa eventually got tired of listening to me wail about his archenemy and slapped me to bring an end to the hysterics. I pushed my luck and hit him back, hoping that his rage would bring this night to a close.

For the first time I got a real taste of the Joker's rage. Papa made Mama hold me down on the bar stool while he mercilessly beat me black and blue with his cane. My refusal to cry out made the beating ten times worse and my punishment only came to an end when Frosty returned to the booth to deal with the dead body bleeding out on the couch. Papa stopped swinging his cane to catch his breath. No one said a word or moved during the time Papa recuperated. After his breathing was back to normal, Papa roared for Frosty to pull his car around and for Mama and me to wait outside.

"Yes Papa." I meekly answered.

A beautiful purple car pulled up. Papa stormed over to the driver's side of his lamborghini. Frosty opened the door and stepped out of the driver's seat. Papa shoved his cane into Frosty's hand and slid into the car.

"Can I sit with you Mama?" I whispered.

Every part of me but my face is in so much pain. Sitting down is the last thing I want. The sane part of me, Abigail, is telling me to run upstairs, curl into a ball and let things play out as they should. She's angry and humiliated by the beating we received. Abigail is selfish. Being selfish is how I survived in my old life.

The insane part of me, Lucy, is telling me to smile through the pain and do what needs to be done to keep her clowns safe. She's disappointed and upset that the beating didn't serve its purpose. Lucy is selfless. I won't live long in this life, but I can make sure that Mama and Papa do.

In the end Lucy will always be right when it comes to Mr. J and Harley. Their safety is my top priority.

"Of course you can, baby." Mama's voice trembled as she seized my hand in a tight grip. Her eyes glistened with tears that she quickly blinked away.

Don't beat yourself up Mama. I did this to myself.

I stuck out my chin and grinned just like Annie would. The pain doesn't matter at all. I knew what I was pushing Papa to do to me. I knew he would hurt me. I took that beating for two people I love. I'd do it again or even a million times if that's what it took to keep them out of danger.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I've become both a sadist and a masochist. What a contradiction.

I took a step forward and nearly cried out. Ughhhhhhhh! It hurts! Papa and Mama. Think of them. They're the only people I'd suffer for.

"Hurry up you two! My hair's turning grey with how long you're taking." Papa shouted from inside the car. Loud music leaked out from the open windows.

I ignored Papa to reassure Mama and squash the internal tongue lashing she must be giving herself. "It's okay to smile again Mama. I know I was being a naughty brat and Papa was setting me straight. I'm not mad at Papa or you." I smiled a little easier and tugged Mama over to the passenger's side.

I wasn't successful at keeping them from going out for date night, but I'm not going to quit. Princess Lucia will not bow out!

"Ffffffinally!" Papa complained after Mama got into the front seat with me settled snugly in her lap. I secured us into the car with the seatbelt. Mama can't go smashing into the windshield if she's buckled in. Safety first folks!

"Sorry. Lucy didn't mean to make you wait, Papa." I cutely smiled, ignoring my aching body. I'd like for my pain sensors to just shut off and leave me the hell alone. I'm bruised and beaten. I know I'm in pain but there's nothing I can do about that.

Think happy thoughts. That's what I can do. Papa and Mama. I have to keep them safe. This pain is for them.

Papa blankly stared at me, perturbed by my radical mood swings. Slowly, his lips tugged up. "Now there's Daddy's Little Princess!" Papa cackled, his good mood returned. He slammed his foot on the pedal. The purple Jokermobile took off, nearly running over Frosty and sped through Gotham's streets.

My heart flew out of my chest from the exhilarating thrill of the fastness of the car. My head pressed back into Mama's chest. Papa wildly weaved in and out of traffic, pushing the car faster and faster.

This is amazing! I shouldn't have turned down going on drives with them as much as I did. I didn't want to intrude on their date nights. Papa and Mama need their alone time and I respect that. But damn! I'll have to start intruding if they always drive like this. This is like being in a drag race.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the whipping wind and loud radio.

"Somewhere real close to Daddy's black heart. It's time for you to pay up for that story I shared with you!" Papa took his eyes off the road to flash his metal grills at me. Angry drivers honked at us and other frantic drivers veered out of the way. I heard many tires screech and the sound of cars colliding as the lambo whizzed past. Papa hooted and howled at the mass destruction he was causing.

"Puddin you don't mean that place, do you?" Mama enthusiastically asked. She snaked her arms around my waist and squeezed me closer to her chest. Her legs excitedly bounced underneath mine.

"Yes, yes, yes, baby! She'll be look like us soon. I'm sick of seeing that pretty face of hers look so tan. It does nothing for her." Papa took his hand off the gear shift to tug on my cheek. "It's time for a makeover, Princess!"

"C'mon then, Puddin! You're driving like an old man. Pedal to the metal!" Mama urged.

Is Papa taking me to Ace Chemicals? Does he really expect me to jump into a vat of toxic chemicals? He's kidding right?! I might actually die from that! I'm only ten, my body can't handle that kind of mutation. Not to mention I could drown in something that thick and dangerous.

Papa purred and shoved the pedal into the floor. "So what if we die on the way over. At least we'll go out in a blaze of glory!" He chuckled, enticed by the danger.

Papa jerked the wheel, barely catching the turn he made. Another set of cars collided while trying to avoid the purple streak. Mama giggled from the unforeseen change in motion. I scowled and rubbed the side of my head that bumped into the car door. Papa surged through a street fair, plowing into stands like he was playing a video game and aiming for the high score from hitting the most objects. People screamed and dived out of the way of the speeding automobile.

"Hahahahaha! Girls, this is what life is all about. Plain old mayhem and destruction!" Papa swerved out of the fair and back onto the streets. He blazed through red lights and turned at the corner. On the street there was a line of cars at rest, waiting at the red light.

There's no way for Papa to weave through these cars, they're too tightly packed. He'll have to get in the other traffic lane if he wants to keep charging forward. My heart rapidly thumped, anticipating the surge of adrenaline to come. My life is going to flash before me when Papa has to manage avoiding a collision from traffic going in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Puddin! Do it!" Mama shouted, hitting her hand on the roof. Papa, ever the crowd-pleaser, indulged the request. Flashes of light beamed through the windshield and horns blasted at us. Papa remained at ease and expertly evaded the obstacles coming at him at high speed.

"Ohhhhh…." Papa stopped his laughing spree and turned to look out his side mirror. His hand snapped forward and turned off the radio. The mood turned dour.

Oh god! It's happening! This is shit-storm is really about to happen. My heart went into overdrive.

"We've got company." Papa leaned over to conspiratorially whisper to Mama.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy." Mama grinned. I shuddered when I heard his name spoken out loud.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Papa!" I screeched in horror.

This isn't funny! This is serious!

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't you start with that annoying Debbie Downer shit again, Pumpkin. Daddy has got everything under control." Papa chastised me. He took the wheel in both hands and started zig-zagging in and out of traffic to throw Batman off our trail.

"He's coming for us! He's gonna catch us!" I yanked on Papa's coat. I saw the hood of the dark Batmobile fly open out of the rearview mirror. A blur of black sprung out of the car. "That monster's comin!"

No, no, no, no, no! Stay away! Stay away from Mama and Papa, you stupid bat!

A heavy weight landed on the top of the roof. Papa growled and punched the roof in agitation. He took a turn so fast the car nearly tipped over. Mama would have fallen out of the seat if it weren't for the seatbelt holding us in place. The sound of something tearing into the roof informed us of Batman's continued presence on the roof.

What the hell, man?! We're going well over 100 mph and this jet-black demon still manages to hang on? Why do heroes always have the uncanny ability to do the impossible?

"Papa, do something!" I wailed. I can't do anything in this situation! I'm going to lose Mama!

"Stupid Bats! You're ruining family night!" Mama unfastened the seatbelt and reached over inside of Papa's coat to draw his gun out. Mama pushed my head down into my lap before she relentlessly fired round after round into the roof. Papa cackled after each shot was fired.

With my head smashed into my lap I couldn't see where the car was going. I tried to lift my head, but Mama kept me pinned down and out of the conflict. I didn't realize until it was too late that Papa had gone off course to get rid of the nuisance.

"Puddin?…" Mama uncertainly said. I took advantage of Mama's uncertainty and forced my way up.

I can still stop this if I can grab the wheel!

"Puddin, I can't carry Lucy!" Mama shrieked.

Shit! Too late!

I screamed as I saw and felt the car go over the edge. My stomach dropped as the car plummeted into the water.

"Mama!" I desperately spread my arms out and pushed back against Mama to keep her from flying through the windshield.

Maybe she can escape if I hit the windshield.

Water filled the car through the windows as the car dived deeper into the depths of the river. Our screams were silenced as the car filled to the brim with water. My eyes burned and my heart wildly pumped to keep me alive.

I'm so sorry, Mama. I tried to so hard to keep you safe.

I failed you.

xxxxxxx

"Give Lucy back to me, Bat-brains!" A loud shout reverberated in my ears.

"Who is she? Did you kidnap an innocent child?" A deep mechanical voice growled from above me.

What the hell is going on?

Weakly I opened my eyes, only to see a black figure standing over me with his gloved fingers over my neck. Did he save me? A surge of pain rippled throughout my chest and traveled up to my lungs. I coughed and curled in on myself, too overwhelmed by my body's convulsions.

God it hurts!

"Lucy?!"

I recognized Mama's cry. I looked over to see her soaking wet and littered with cuts and scrapes. Mama tried to run to my aid but the ebony giant stepped up to block her path to me.

Wait….That's Batman….That's right. The car crash! Mama must have swam to the surface on her own since she's still conscious and standing on her own. Why didn't she escape? The whole point of me being in front was so that she wouldn't get knocked out and need Batman to save her, giving her the opportunity to get away like Papa.

"Get the hell outta my way! My baby girl needs me." Mama hurled herself at Batman, furiously entering into a fist fight with the vigilante.

"Baby girl?! She's your daughter?" Batman incredulously interrogated. He easily evaded Mama's attacks and put her on the defense.

No…She needs to run. Run Mama!

My throat felt too swollen to speak so I rolled over to stand. The pain was too much for me. I toppled off the hood of the Batmobile and cried when I hit the ground..

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!

Blood rolled down my forehead into my eye, disrupting my already swimming vision of Mama fighting. The blood burned in my eye as I squeezed my eyes shut and bit into my lip. I forced my eyes open, more preoccupied with Mama's welfare. She was quickly losing the fight due to the Batman's brutal assault and her own weakened body.

I have to help. Move Lucy. Move!

Batman punched Mama in the head, leaving her disoriented. "If she's yours then she's probably just as rotten as you." Batman spun and kicked Mama to the ground. He kept her glued to the ground by stomping his foot into her stomach. Mama groaned from the force of action. "I'll make sure she's locked away too. Gotham doesn't need to suffer from any future crimes she might commit."

Bastard! Get your foot off her stomach! You already killed my brother by injuring her in that spot. Now you're probably wishing you could have done the same to me. You're no hero Batman you're just a thug!

Shakily I used my elbows to push myself up. I blinked away the tears and blood. I'll crawl if I have to.

"C'mon Batsy. There's no need for that. You got me. You don't need Lucy. She's just a kid." Mama gasped out her plea from beneath Batman.

"No." Batman seethed. "The Joker took something important away from me. It's my turn now." He raised his foot and smashed it into Mama face's, knocking her out cold. Batman picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

No! This wasn't supposed to happen. I was going to change things for the better. I wanted to stop all this. It's not fair! I tried to protect them and this is what I get for my effort!

My vision went slightly red as the blood accumulated into my eye. Batman glided towards me in a red haze.

"You may be a child but I can't take any chances with you. Not when you're most likely his child." Batman's giant shadow of a figure loomed over me. He reached into his tool belt. I trembled and cried.

No, no, no! I'm scared. What's he going to do to me?!

Batman pulled a gadget out and held it in my face. The gadget made a click sound. Gas filled my nostrils. I shook my head trying to fight off whatever he exposed me to. I only lasted a for a few seconds before my head slumped to the ground. My vision blurred. I felt myself lifted like a rag doll as I lost consciousness.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I fudged up big time. I didn't accomplish anything. Everything's still going according to the script.

HaHaHaHaHa.

My efforts didn't do shit.

Useless, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, I know some of you are shaking your heads at Batman's behavior. I've had some of you say that he was out of character. One review pointed out that he wasn't as cruel with Deadshot and his daughter, but in the novelization Batman specifically hands Harley over in order to get back at Joker. Deadshot is a hitman, he hasn't done anything to hurt Batman so Deadshot got off easier than Harley and Lucy. The Joker dealt a personal blow to Batman by killing Robin. Therefore Batman isn't going to be as lenient with his family. You'll notice at first Batman was willing to defend Lucy, but then Harley told him that was her daughter causing him to view Lucy as another tool to get revenge against Joker. He will come to regret that decision and try to rectify it later on.

Hope that washes away some reader's doubts. As always I love hearing from you all. Majority of the comments about Batman had me hysterically laughing. Goodness, the support that Lucy has is astonishing. Some of you were really mad on her behalf. It was adorable and hilarious.

xxxxxxx

"Hello Lucy, I'm Amanda Waller and I'll be charge of you from here on out." The voice of the devil spoke to me.

I refused to open my eyes and acknowledge her. Maybe if I keep my eyes shut, she'll disappear. I refuse to open my eyes and see nothing but the white walls of my prison. No. I'm content to lay in this bed with my eyes closed like Sleeping Beauty. Except true loves kiss won't be breaking my curse.

"Ignoring me isn't going to help, Lucy."

"Lucia." I growled. I opened my eyes and darkly glared at the corrupt government official dressed in a bright pink suit. She reminds of Dolores Umbridge so much right now. "It's Lucia to you. You're not my family so don't call me Lucy."

"Well Lucia, you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. You might want to check that attitude at the door. I can easily make your life a living hell." Waller neutrally looked me over like I was a speck of dirt she found on the floor.

Don't you dare look down on me, witch!

I bolted up, ready to jump the woman. Put her down for the count before she has a chance to start weaving her webs. Cut off the head of the snake and the whole operation will fall apart.

"You won't be moving much with all those bruises and injuries you obtained. I suggest you be a good little girl and lie back down before you kill yourself. I need you alive for now." Waller ignored me curling into a ball and crying from the pain. She turned and pulled a chair over to my bedside. The witch sat down, crossing her legs and watched me squirm.

Inhale. Exhale.

The pain doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. You're fine, Lucy.

I laid on my side and faced Waller. "What do you want with me? I didn't do anything. You can't keep me here, I'm a minor! I have rights!" I loudly wailed, playing up the weak and vulnerable card. I rapidly looked around the room during my tantrum.

This room is bleak. It's a sparse white room with a bed and table. There's a door that's open and it looks like it leads to a bathroom. All in all this room is pretty normal looking, considering it's supposed to be a prison. The only abnormal thing in here is the camera hanging from the ceiling. There's nothing in this decrepit room I could use to escape, it's a white box of doom. Ugh!

This room is something Abigail would be used to. She slept in rooms crappier than this when she first moved out the homes. Abigail didn't have to deal with voyeurs watching her every move through a lens though.

Lucy is disgusted by this empty and clinical room. There's nothing in here to remind her of her clowns. No smiles. No clothes. No toys. Nothing.

"I can do whatever I want with you Lucia because technically you don't exist." Waller smirked in response to my mystified expression. "You're parents probably thought they were being smart by not having you birthed at a hospital and getting you registered in the system like a normal couple. But they were wrong. That mistake of theirs gives me license to ignore the rules regarding you. You have no rights but the ones I allow, Lucia. You're life belongs to me now."

"N-No…You can't do whatever it is you're planning." I felt sick to my stomach hearing her say that I belonged to her. I'm no object. I'm a person. This is exactly why I was afraid of her. She doesn't see people she only sees tools. There's no telling what this beast will do to me. I shuddered and felt my skin go clammy. I have to get myself out of this. I can't stay with this woman. I racked my mind for loopholes, trying to find a way out of this situation. Out of desperation I threw a wildcard on the table. "This is a joke right? B-Batman wouldn't really let you do anything to me. I'm ten."

Waller snorted at my feeble appeal. She smiled at me like you would for a child that said the sky was green. "You're forgetting that he's the one who threw you to the dogs. I admit, I was surprised he even handed you over in the first place. Batman seemed above such things. But then again he's only human and considering who your parents are and what they've done to him it's completely understandable why he'd desire revenge. No one's coming to your rescue little girl."

I stayed silent. I knew Batman hated Papa and Mama after the Robin incident, but I didn't think I'd suffer for that too. I can't believe he turned me over. And he didn't even recognize me either. It's nice to know how forgettable I am to him. I know didn't leave a lasting impression, but it's me. My adorable self should have been seared into his fried Bat-brain.

Annoyed, I sat up. This witch thinks she can play me. I'll show her. I jutted my bottom lip out and cried. "But Lucy's just a little girl. She shouldn't be punished for the sins of her father, that's not right. I'm a good girl, I promise."

"Save that boohooing for someone else." Waller mockingly chuckled, not moved by my performance. She pulled a folder out of a briefcase by her feet. I crossed my legs and leaned back against the wall, curious to hear what she had on me. "Lucia 'Lucy' Quinn. Aliases: The Clown Princess of Crime, The Trickster, The Phantom Princess." She monotonously read out my titles.

I giggled and stretched my arms upward, preening like a peacock. The pain was quickly forgotten in favor of continuing my show for this drab, humorless, witch.

"The one and only." I widely grinned. Waller didn't look up from the file. My grin dropped and lowered into a nasty scowl.

Here I am, putting on a show for this woman and she has the gall to ignore me. If I weren't in feeble shape, I'd snatch that folder out of her hand and slap her with it. Alas, attacking her in my state isn't smart. Waller must have some security detail on me based off my room being under surveillance. Any attack on her would bring the cavalry charging in and I wouldn't stand a chance.

Play it cool, Lucy. This isn't the place for your crazy antics. I have to keep a cool head and roll with the punches, that's how Abigail got through tough situations. She didn't let anything phase her.

"Lucy Quinn is known to be fairly deadly with knives. Many of her victims have been found stabbed to death or bleed out from multiple puncture wounds. She has little to no skills with guns. Many of her victims had been shot in random places. Subject has also used other unorthodox murder weapons such as crowbars, glass, rope, and scissors." Waller turned the page. "Lucy Quinn is agile and sneaky. She was able to escape hostile situations with little to no assistance since an early age using her size and gender to undermine her assailants. Which is attributed to her high level of intellect. She has shown she is extremely precocious by actively involving herself in the drug and weapon's business in the underworld." Waller glanced up from the folder, probing me with her beady eyes. I innocently whistled a merry tune. If she won't play with me then I won't play with her either. The witch went back to skimming the file and reading out information she found pertinent to bring up. Waller prattled on about the different crimes I was believed to be involved in. I carried on with my whistling to hide how utterly creeped out I was by her intel.

Her knowing so much is like a slap in the face. I thought I was being low-key by keeping my nose down in the underworld business and staying out of the limelight of robbing banks and shooting up buildings like Papa and Mama do on a daily basis, but I guess I was wrong. My whole life has been recorded by this woman's agency. That's a very frightening thing to have brought to your attention. All those times I was worrying about gangsters kidnapping me or random strangers trying to shoot me, when I should have been worried about this snake keeping tabs on me. Just how close were her agents? Were they so close that they could have snatched me up at any time?

"This is a hefty file for someone so young. Keep this pace up and by the time you're eighteen you'll be on death row." Waller closed the file with a distinctive snap. She stared at me. I blankly stared right back.

Waller isn't buying the innocent act at all. Playing stupid isn't going to help either since she's got proof of misdemeanors right there in her hands. What face do I have to show her to win her over? Waller was an ice block throughout the entire movie. I don't think there was a point where she was ever anything but smug or angry in the movie, the witch. Mannnnnnn, she's even worse to deal with in person!

"I have to say, I'm disappointed in you Lucia."

Hold the phone! Where the hell is this coming from?!

"I expected more from the Joker's daughter. Your file is frankly speaking, exceedingly boring."

"E-Excuse me?!" I held my hand over my ear and leaned closer to Waller. "Did you just say I was boring? I must have misheard you cause there's no way you said that." My accent got thicker as I raised my voice.

How dare she call me boring! I'm anything but boring, honey. If I was boring, Papa would have put a bullet in my head a long time ago. I'm not boring, I live with a family of clowns. I'm the life of the party, baby. I entertain people for a living with Papa and Mama, there's no freaking way I'm boring.

Princess Lucia is not a bore!

Waller had the nerve to snigger at me. "Yes, Lucia you heard me. You're as boring as grass growing." Waller disregarded my heaving breaths and proceeded to insult me further. "Despite your lengthy track record, you have nothing to be proud of. All of this." She waved the folder in my face. "Is simply petty crime that chump cops deal with. You're most notorious crimes are the deaths of well-known mobsters that you managed on sheer dumb luck. In my opinion that's not really a crime, you got rid of scumbags that already had targets on their backs." She lowered the folder. Her eyes roamed back over me, like she was calculating my potential value. I shivered feeling disgusted with her multiple appraisals. Waller really knows how to make someone feel like they're cattle she's getting ready to buy. "My idea of crime is stuff your lunatic parents pull off, like shooting up a gala just for the hell of it or releasing a poisonous gas on an entire building full people for a laugh. Those kind of crimes involve innocents and can make a city quake in fear. Compared to the Joker and Harley Quinn, you're an amateur trying to play in the big leagues. You're a small fry compared to what I deal with on a regular day. You, Lucia, are no Princess of Crime. You're just another spoiled brat with severe attention issues." Waller finished her speech with a dismissive look my way.

I curled my lip and growled at the she-devil. My hands itched to wrap around her throat or at least claw off her face so I'd never have to see that smug grin of hers again. I haven't wanted to hurt someone so bad since the whole debacle with Mr. Olderclumsy and his drunk son.

No, Lucy. Restrain yourself. You can't kill this woman. Stay calm. Be calm. Be like Abigail and let the insults roll off our shoulders. Abigail wouldn't be bothered by this kind of talk, she'd move on like she hadn't heard anything.

I took a deep breath and calmly addressed the witch. "Lady, I don't like you. And I hope you choke on air and die a miserable death."

Whew! I feel the slightest bit better. I still want to choke her out, but I'm not heaving with rage anymore. It wasn't very classy of me to be so rude, but I can't just let anybody insult me, that's no way to build respect.

Lucia is a Princess and must be treated with the utmost respect. Plebeians shall be painfully reminded of that.

"Get in line, little girl. Others have said much worse." Waller rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair. She hovered over me and pointed the file at me. "I'll be back again to discuss your future activities. Till then behave or you'll find yourself in a straitjacket strapped down to a chair."

I laughed at her threat. Papa has done way worse to me over sillier things. Like the time I drew all over his face with permanent marker and he tied me up and hung me upside down from a building for hours. Or the time I put pink hair dye in his shampoo and his hair turned periwinkle. He literally kicked me with his foot out of the house for that one and told me to go find somewhere else to stay until his hair went back to green. I've pranked him a lot and gotten in trouble for it. His punishments usually tended to be a little more on the creative side, but he still dished out a few hits here and there when he couldn't be bothered to think up a fitting punishment. There was one prank that was absolutely spectacular that I got away with it because Papa was more impressed than angry.

" _Lucy! Open this door right now! You've been in there all day, giggling like a madman. Enough with the shenanigans." Frosty shouted from outside Papa's office. He pounded on the door. Frosty is capable of getting in by breaking the door down or picking the lock but the consequences for doing so are severe. Papa would skin Frosty's hide if he damaged the office door._

" _No can do Sir Frosty! I haven't finished my masterpiece yet." I yelled back. I snickered at how frantic Frosty was acting. It's not like I'm burning the house down or anything. I'm just having a little fun on good old April Fool's Day. I glued another newspaper to the wall._

 _All morning I've been slapping glue onto newspapers and sticking them to every part of Papa's office. The Green Monster has been out working nonstop and completely ignoring Mama and me. He's having one of his I-hate-how-these-two-women-make-me-feel-things episodes. In typical male fashion, he's avoiding his feelings like an immature child. Papa had gotten pretty banged up from a fight with the Batman that left him with a broken arm and cracked ribs. The Joker had been put on bed rest while his injuries healed and Mama and I were all over him making sure he was alright._

 _I suppose two females playing mother-hen would annoy any guy. Still, Papa didn't have to be a jerk about it and dip out the house the minute his sling came off. Mama and I were just worried about him and trying to make him feel better, like the good and loving girls we are._

" _Lucy, whatever it is you're doing in there you need to stop. Boss is not going to be happy about you messing up his office." Frosty stopped pounding on the door._

" _Don't care. He shouldn't have just abandoned Mama and me cause we were trying to help him in his time of need." I finished gluing my last piece of newspaper to the wall. I stepped back to observe my handiwork._

 _I cackled._

" _Lu….I don't like the sound of that laugh. When you and your Pops both laugh like that something terrible follows." Frosty slammed his fist against the door. I continued laughing. "Open this damn door, kid!"_

 _I put the brush into the bucket of glue and the carried the items over to the door. I unlocked the door and turned the knob. Outside the door, Frosty's worried, bearded, face greeted me. "Frosty have you ever thought about shaving that beard off? I think you'd look less like a grizzly bear if you got rid of that extra fuzz."_

" _Don't play with me right now, Lu." Frosty shoved the door open wider and walked past me into the office. "Mr. J's going to kill me. Or torture me. I don't even know how he's going to react to this…Why?…." Frosty dragged his hands over face in pure agony._

 _The entire office was covered in old newspapers all covering the many crimes of The Joker and Harley Quinn. The walls, the bookshelves, the desk, the chair, every thing in the cramped little office was covered in black and white newspaper that I had the goons go out and buy in mass for me. I spent all day doing this as a prank while both my parents were out. This will be my greatest April Fool's Day prank!_

 _In your face Papa! The Princess hoodwinks the King!_

" _Why do you have to be as reckless as your mother? Between the two of you it's no wonder the Boss is always on a homicidal killing spree." Frosty remarked. He sighed and shook his head, losing the energy needed for reprimanding me. "You're explaining this to your father when gets in."_

" _There, there, my poor Snowman. I know how stressful it is dealing with us clowns." I patted him on his side, comforting the distressed giant. "You want Princess Lucia to make you a cup of coffee?"_

" _I need something stronger." Frosty walked out of the office. I followed him into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of scotch and collapsed into a chair. I joined him at the table and bit my lip to keep my chuckles at bay. Seeing Johnny Frost so riled up is amusing._

 _Frosty's reaction alone makes my prank totally worth it._

" _Puddin Pop! Mommy and Daddy are back and we brought dinner." Mama's giddy voice called out._

 _Ohhhhhhh! The fun's about the start._

" _Welcome home, Mama, Papa!" I happily saluted the clowns as they entered the kitchen with boxes of pizza and other junk food. Frosty tensed in his seat and squinted his eyes at me. I mouthed "later" to him, intent on at least having my last meal. Frosty deeply exhaled and stood out of his seat to go rinse out his glass. Mama skipped over to me and planted a loud kiss on top of my head before taking a seat next to me. Papa dumped the boxes of food on the table._

" _Johnnyyyyyyy….Just the guy I need to talk to. Step into my office. I got business to discuss with you." Papa drawled. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto a chair. Mama quietly sighed next to me, glaring at the jacket carelessly laid out. She hates picking up after people._

" _Umm, Boss….." Frosty hesitantly looked back and forth between me and Papa. Mama lowered the pizza she was chewing on to stare at me._

 _Papa growled and slowly craned his neck in my direction. "What have you done now, Pumpkin?"_

 _Damn. Couldn't I get a chance to eat, first?_

 _I nervously giggled under Papa's penetrating glower. "I think it'd be easier to just show you." I slipped out of my seat rocked on my heels, waiting for Papa to stop growling at me. He wickedly smiled and held his hand out for me to take. I took his hand and led Papa to his office. Frosty and Mama trudged behind us, both anxious for different reasons._

" _Well?" Papa taunted me, swinging his arm out in front of his office door. I smiled at him and turned the knob._

 _Here goes._

" _What the hell?" Papa said._

" _Oh, my god this is amazing!" Mama ran around the room, gushing over each the newspapers featuring her. "It's like a scrapbook of your accomplishments, Puddin. You're such a star! Look at all these headlines." Mama clapped and bounced on her feet, endeavoring to make my prank seem like a good thing for my sake._

 _I love her._

 _Papa kept a poker-face as he looked down at me. I swung our enjoined hands and cutely smiled, the perfect image of innocent. "April Fools."_

" _Lucia, my girl…." Papa let go of my hand. He ran his hand through his hair. "You're a chip off the old block." Papa unexpectedly grabbed my face and dug his fingers into my cheeks. He threw his head back and began to madly laugh._

HaHaHaHaHa.

I caused so much trouble for my parents over the years.

God, it hurts to laugh. Not being able to laugh without wheezing is a real tragedy. Humor cures all and I could use some curing right now.

"You know, Papa told me straitjackets are a real blast to play with. I've always wanted to try it since he liked it so much and here you are being a Fairy Godmother and granting my wish. Ain't you just the sweetest, Ms. Wall-Block."

xxxxxxx

"You may address me as Princess Lucia or Your Highness. I'll even be magnanimous and let your earlier slip-up slide. After all, you didn't know any better, Doc. We didn't get the chance to be properly introduced." I airily said to the man sitting across from me.

Wall-Block thought it would be beneficial for me to speak with a psychiatrist during my stay with her. The devil woman had unexpectedly entered my cell and had the guards unceremoniously escort me to another white room under surveillance. The guards weren't kind to me at all, they dragged me kicking and screaming from the room, unsympathetic to my plights seeing as I always gave them a hard time whenever Waller required them to escort me. By the time I made it to the meeting room I was in a very foul mood. Needless to say the first meeting between Doc and I did not go well. It went horribly wrong.

I bit the poor guy on the shoulder, tearing off skin and sending him to the hospital. After the guy was evacuated for his safety, the guards swarmed in and forcefully strong-armed me into the floor. Wall-Block turned a blind-eye for one of the guards that tased me into unconsciousness. The damn woman won't stand for any of the guards physically harming me but she doesn't care if one of them shocks me with a taser to put an end to my violent episodes. Sadist witch!

"Lucia, me indulging in your fantasies does nothing for your rehabilitation." Doc moved on after I refused to respond to him. "What would you like to talk about today, Lucia?" He put his pen down and patiently waited for me to lead the conversation. I blew air out of my mouth to get my pink strand out of my face. This guy makes my teeth hurt. "We can sit here in silence too, if you'd like. This is your session and how it goes is up to you."

I took my eyes off the camera to give the Doc a once over. The man's in his later years of life. His brown hair is fading to grey and his equally brown eyes are dwarfed behind his thick glasses. He's soooooo mundane looking.

"How is that wound doing? Did Wall-Block get it all patched up for you? Did she take care of it like she took care of my injuries?" I smiled and wiggled in my seat, uncomfortable with my arrangements. Wall-Block had me tucked into a straitjacket and strapped to my chair so I couldn't reach the good Doctor this time. Smart woman.

I didn't really mean to be so horribly violent with the guy. Honest. I just saw him and my mind replaced the dull, older man with a younger and more beautiful, Harleen Quinzel. For a moment I saw Mama as she was before her rebirth. Tan and tall with wavy blonde locks and no tattoos or flashy clothes. I saw her tuck her hair behind her ear, like I sometimes do, and she warmly smiled at me. The sweet illusion was broken when Doc spoke to introduce himself. My mother's beautiful image faded into nothing and I lost it.

I didn't want him here. I didn't want him to dissect my mind, to ask me intrusive questions. No one has the right to pry into my mind but Mama and Papa. They're the only ones I'd share parts of my soul with.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I miss them. I miss Mama's singing and cooking. I miss Papa's games. Lucy misses them so much.

"How did Ms. Waller handle your injuries, Lucia? From the way you phrased it, I can tell you were displeased." Doc's question brought me back.

I licked my dry lips. "If you must know, Wall-Block made me suffer through internal bleeding and fractured bones without pain medication. Sheeeee only let the doctors do the bare minimum to keep me alive. And let me tell you, laying in bed feeling constant shooting pain is real annoying...Pfft, Papa at least had the curtesy to fix me up a hundred percent after he punished me." I rolled my stiff neck. Straitjackets are not fun. "Those were some tough days….Or weeks….Or months. I can't really tell time in this place, ya know?" I lazily talked about my mistreatment. Abuse really isn't all that hard to talk about when you've grown up experiencing it. Then again, I'm so bored I'll talk about most anything to this guy just so I won't have to hear my rampant thoughts. Listening to Abigail and Lucy go tit for tat in my head gets aggravating. I wish I could beat them out of my head. Slamming my head against the wall hasn't gotten rid of them, it just gives me a massive headache.

Solitude can change a person's mind quick. Only myself for company is maddening.

"Lucia…." Doc looked troubled and pitifully gazed at me with his muddy brown eyes. I felt the need to pluck those eyes out. "Do you feel like your life has been filled with abuse?" Doc picked his pen back up to take notes since I was willingly communicating with him.

I really want to hurt him but I can't.

I sighed and mimicked his pitiful, downtrodden expression. "Oh, Doc." I cooed. "My whole life's been nothin but one beating after another. Abuse is all I know. That's to be expected when you grow up with the Joker as your father. Buuuuuuuuut just like my Mama, I learned to associate violence with love." I giggled and swung my head after seeing the disturbed look on Doc's face. "Love can't always be tender, it has to be balanced out with a little…Cruelty. And Papa loves being the cruel one with his love-taps while Mama is the tender one with her abundant hugs and kisses. It's a very refreshing experience."

Doc looks sick. My giggles turned into a full blown laughing fit.

HaHaHaHaHa.

God, he's so easy to mess with. I thought I'd lost my touch after dealing with Waller. I see now, that she's in a class of her own. My acting skills won't work on her but they work quite fine on simpletons with bleeding-hearts like my good psychiatrist.

"Did you ever feel that your father's actions were abnormal? Did you ever speak to your mother about your father's behavior?"

"Nnnnnnnnope! Sociopaths….Or is it psychopaths? I get so confused sometimes…." I lolled my head to the side. "People like Papa tend to express emotions differently and I accept that. I accept Papa just the way he is, like Mama does. Cause that's what good girls do. We accept the flaws of the people we love." I nodded at my answer like it was a divine truth.

"You sound like a very loving daughter. How do you express those feelings of love, Lucia?" Doc's frown turned upside down at the new line of conversation.

"Oh! Lucy loves giving hugs and kisses to people. I probably give Mama a thousand kisses and hugs in a day. I have to be sneaky with Papa though and steal kisses from him. He allows me to hug and cuddle with him but sloppy kisses on his cheek is pushing it for him. I give out hugs to my friend Frosty too. And whenever I see Auntie Ivy I smooch her on the cheek too….I'm just all over the place with my affection." I giggled. "Oh, oh, oh! And giving people nicknames is an all time favorite of mine. Occasionally, I call Papa, Green Monster or Kingy and Mama, Gum Ball or Queenie. I even gave you a nickname, Doc."

"So you display affection more like your mother?" Doc posed the question but didn't want an answer. He went on talking as his pen scribbled on the notepad. "Do you ever find yourself feeling resentment towards your father for his lack of warmth?"

I blew a raspberry. Will this session end already. "Not really. I look at it more as he dislikes looking weak and being reminded that he has a heart. Typical male stuff….You wanna hear something sad, Doc? Like bawl your eyes out sad?" I moved forward as much as I could in my restrained state. Doc looked up from his notepad and eagerly gave me his full attention.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Oh, he'll love this. The sucker.

"Not once has my Papa ever told me that he loves me. All the close calls I've had and he could never be bothered to say those three words to me. Mama tells me how much she loves me every morning and every night. But not Papa." I sniffed and let my eyes water. I heard Doc's breath hitch. "That ain't right, is it Doc?" The fake tears rolled down my cheeks onto the straitjacket. Doc lifted his arm, but stopped himself from reaching for me. That pitiful look made its way back onto his face. He adjusted his glasses before reaching over to grab the recorder and click it off.

"I think that's enough for today, Lucia. You did very well. I'm going to review these notes and have a lengthy discussion with Ms. Waller regarding your treatment here. No matter what your parents have done, you don't deserve to be treated like an animal." Doc gathered his things in a flurry and stood. He kindly smiled at me to show he wasn't angry with me.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Hook, line, and sinker! I charmed the Doctor!

"You really gonna talk to Waller? You mean that? You're not lying to me are you, Doc?"

"You're rehabilitation is my top concern. Anything getting in the way of that needs to be dealt with. My benefactor was very clear about how he expected you to be taken care of. He will not be pleased to hear how Waller has been conducting herself." Doc paused his rant and wearily met my eye. "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot. But I can see that you're a sweet girl despite your upbringing." He raised his hand to gingerly rub the spot on his shoulder that I bit. "I am here to help you, Lucia. I'm not your enemy."

HaHaHaHaHa.

Bullshit! Everyone in whatever this place might be, is my enemy. No one here gives a flying shit about the crazy kid locked in a sterile white room.

You're my enemy just like everyone else, Doc. Only difference is that you happen to be a useful enemy.

Endurance, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys, I know my last chapter had a disastrous amount of mistakes. I've gone back and fixed the ones I could find. As one guest pointed out I need to do better when it comes to the grammar. I tend to do most of my writing late at night so by the time I post something it's well past midnight and I start getting sleepy. I'm going to rectify that and make an effort to proof read before I post so you all don't have to suffer from grammar errors.

I know a lot you all ask me questions in the reviews and I was thinking that we could have a game of Q&A where you all can ask whatever you want and Lucy will answer you. I want to answer everyone's questions I just don't want to have huge ANs at the top of every chapter cause I know some people don't like having to trudge through notes. So aa good compromise is the Q&A. Up to you guys. Let me know.

Oh, and I hope everyone checks out my new image for I Started a Joke. I was inspired to draw the clown family and it came out better than I expected. I thought those tattoos and lettering were going to be the death of me.

xxxxxxx

"The sun'll come out…Tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun." I cheerfully sang while sketching on a piece of paper.

My sessions with Doc have been going well since I blabbered on and on about how unloved I was in our preliminary pow-wow. The Doctor is completely smitten with me. I'm like a defenseless and vulnerable child in need of a hero to him. I've bewitched him so much that Doc even told me I reminded him of his granddaughter. According to Doc, she and I are both sweet little angels with golden hearts. How touching.

Since the Doc named himself my champion and confronted Waller, I've been given new privileges to occupy myself with. The best part is that the Doctor's treatment plans accomplished the task of pissing off Wall-Block. Each time the guards bring in new toys for me, Waller is always standing off to the side looking like one of those sour lemon candies. The bad part is that the more leniencies Doc gives me the more Wall-Block finds different ways to be an utter dick to me.

"Just thinkin about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow. Till there's none." I sketched in the highlights for Mama's cotton candy hair.

Crayola Chalk and sheets of paper are some of the finer privileges I've been allowed to indulge in, on Doc's orders. He was delighted to hear I had an artistic side and asked to see me draw in one of our sessions. After I drew a nice picture of a princess waving a scepter in my usual kiddy-style, Doc gave me the go-ahead to continue my craft in my cell. He believed that my art would be a good outlet for expressing myself in a healthy manner. I concur with the good Doctor's diagnosis. Drawing certainly helps silence the noise in my noggin. With all the free time I have, I've drawn all over the walls and on the table whenever my stack of paper ran out. This disgusting white room is actually kind of homey now with all the pictures of my family decorating the room. Wall-Block was extremely displeased when she first walked in saw the colorful graffiti.

"When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely. I just stick out my chin and grin. And say, oh." I finished sketching my latest drawing of Mama, Papa, and me. I smiled and laid my chin on top of my hands to fondly gaze at the colorful scrap of paper. The picture is a cartoonish rendition of my family on Halloween.

HaHaHaHaHa.

That night was so much fun.

" _Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" Mama eerily sang as she freely skipped to the entrance of one Papa's houses. Her heels clacked with every step._

 _For this Halloween, I proposed the family dress up Tim Burton style and my parents agreed. Halloween is the only other holiday besides April Fool's Day that Papa doesn't mind celebrating. In fact, he looks forward to Halloween, it's the time of year where he gets real wild. I suggested that Papa and Mama dress up like Victor and the Corpse Bride. Mama adored the idea and begged Papa to do it. The suggestion was my own subtle way of letting Mama feel like a bride at least once in her lifetime seeing as Papa isn't the type to get hitched._

 _Princess Lucia would love it if the King and Queen actually tied the knot someday, it's one of her many secret dreams._

 _Alas, Papa was repulsed by the idea and refused the request. Mama had to settle with dressing as Sally while Papa dressed up as the Pumpkin King. I got to dress up as Zero, the ghostly pet._

" _Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween." Mama stopped in front of one side the entrance. She spun making her multi-colored, patchwork dress jingle from the bells she attached to the bottom of her costume. Even when dressing up as someone else, Mama adds her own flare to things. Her dress was made as an exact replica of Sally's with the addition of bells on the dress. Mama accessorized the outfit with bracelets and a choker. Mama styled her makeup to look like she was covered in stitches to tie the look all together._

 _Mama makes scary look gorgeous._

" _This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." I sang the next part. I skipped over to the other side of the entrance. Compared to Mama, I look less intimidating with my bright red nose and silky white dress. I'm a kid though, I'm supposed to look cute, not scary._

 _Together, Mama and I sang the next part as our guests of honor were pushed forward by our helpers for the night. "This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's own town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween." Mama and I simultaneously turned the knobs and opened the doors to the gothic house. Papa's special guests were forced inside the pitch-black house. The doors to the outside were slammed shut and locked. In the darkened room, Mama and I stood out with our vivid costumes._

 _HaHaHaHaHa._

 _This is fun._

 _Mama and I danced our way around the victims and sang the opening cue for the main attraction. "Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Skeleton Joker might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream. Won't you please make way for a very special guy." Mama and I ended our dance at the bottom of the grand staircase. At our cue little lights flickered on, winding up the stairs and illuminating Papa's ominous figure. He stood at the top of the stairs in a sleek black and white pin-stripe suit. The upper half of his face was hidden behind a chilling skull mask, leaving his sinister red smile on full display. Papa made his way down the stairs, twirling his beloved cane in tune with our song._

" _Our man, Joker is King of the Pumpkin Patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now." Mama and I finished singing and bowed to Papa when he reached the bottom of the steps. The goons forced the hostages to the floor, making them kneel before the King. The cries of the bound men were muffled from the tape covering their mouths. Some of them openly weeped, some looked deathly pale, some looked angry, and some men just looked defeated._

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, gangsters. When will they learn not to cross the Joker?_

 _Papa threw his arms out and yelled. "Welcome my friends! To my House of Horrors!" He laughed like a maniac._

HaHaHaHaHa.

The three of us had a blast that night. I heard so many screams and saw many men lose their shit. Those men were literally frightened to death from their tour of Papa's Horror House.

It was funny as hell.

"What's got you so chipper? You imagining yourself shocked to death by the electric chair? Or are your happy pills making you loony?" Wall-Block's dry voice cut into my laughter.

Aaaaaand my good mood is ruined.

I ignored the witch's joke and leveled her with my most acidic smile. "What's up Wall-Block? You here to have me dragged back to those molesting quacks who stick me with needles and keep me as high as a kite? Or is my favorite shrink here for another therapy session?" I raised my head off my hands and innocently fluttered my eyes.

This woman is a true dick. Waller got back at me for throwing her under the bus with Doc and his benefactor. She decided that a suitable reproach would be to turn me into a guinea pig that her scientist had free-range to experiment on. Every other day Waller has me taken to an examination room filled with fancy machines and dozens of people in lab coats and medical wear. I don't actually know what goes on when I'm in that room since the drugs they gave me kept me under during the whole process. Whatever sick travesties go on in that room are a mystery to me.

Not knowing what Waller has them doing to me makes me feel so violated and sick to my stomach, but ultimately there's nothing I can do about the mysterious experiments. The dragon-breath bitch told me if I share anymore complaints with Doc about what goes on behind closed doors, she'll make sure that Mama suffers for my tattling.

I really want to kill Amanda Waller. She's even worse than I imagined. It's astounding how I haven't gone mad from all the months I've been trapped with this frigid witch.

"Neither. I've got something else lined up for you, Lucia." Wall-Block walked up to the table. She loomed over me and deeply glared.

Geez, what's got her ugly, grandma panties in a bunch? I've been completely docile these days despite the bullshit I'm forced to endure and remain silent about. If I just didn't give a shit like Abigail says I should then I'd go complain to Doc about Waller's harassment and blackmail. However, I care a great deal about Mama and I'm not going to be the one that causes her anymore misery in that god-awful prison simply because I can't handle a little mistreatment.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I miss her. No amount of pleading on my part could convince Waller to let me see Mama or at least write her a letter like Zoe does for her father. Shitty Waller couldn't even let me have that small consolation. She's horrible. I can't imagine any kids of hers being happy to have her as a mother.

It feels like it's been a lifetime since I saw Mama. I know she's alive and that I will see her again and that's what makes the experimenting bearable. I'd take on all this pain and hers too if I could….I hope she's not losing her mind in that place….Mama's already bonkers enough as is.

I need to see her. I've forgotten what she smells like, how her cooking tastes, the contentment I felt whenever she gave me one of her sticky lipstick kisses. I need to see Papa too. I wonder how he's holding up? Is he tormenting himself for losing his girls? Is he still causing mayhem in Gotham or is he too depressed to continue playing without his favorite pieces? Whose cooking for him and making sure he gets out the house for recreational activities outside of killing?

HaHaHaHaHa.

This constant repetition of solitude is slowly killing my brain cells.

"Are you listening to me?" Wall-Block slammed her hand on the table. My Halloween picture floated to the ground from the impact on the table. I slowly rolled my neck in her direction. "So sorry." I growled. "I tend to black out when you go into one your I'm-such-a-badass-and-I'll-destroy-you rants." I moved my hands so that I was sitting on them in an effort to resist the tingling urge to claw Waller's eyes out. She knocked my drawing away with her posturing.

I'd very much like to kill her. Waller took my mother from me. Waller caused my father anguish. Waller experimented on me. She deserves death!

"I said you're meeting a special guest today." Wall-Block straightened up to her full height. I rolled my eyes.

It's hard to take her entirely serious when she wears such fugly dress clothes. If I hadn't watched the movie and seen first hand how she treats other humans like disposable garbage then I'd never take anything she says to heart.

"This person must be realllllllll special if they've got you in such a tizzy, lady. I haven't seen you this edgy since Doc first started mouthing off to you. So who managed to make The Wall crumble ?" I smirked and twirled my hair around my finger. My hair has practically gone back to its original platinum-blonde shade. The pink and purple dye has all but faded to simple tips. I have so many split ends and I need a haircut. My hair has grown to reach my butt and is tangled as hell…Such a shame my beautiful locks have reached this point. It's so unladylike.

Princess Lucia is ashamed to be in such shabby shape. It's like I've become a filthy plebeian.

"I think you know who. You wanted him to come to your rescue and he has."

I squinted my eyes in thought. Wall-Block mentioned a "he" yet Papa is the only male that I would want to come to my rescue. Papa swooping in on a white horse is very unlikely, neigh on impossible….Who is she talking about?

Wait?!

"The Dark Knight is here?!" I exclaimed. "Batman actually came back for me?"

Ha! I was right! Doc was working for Batman. The good Doctor must have taken all my sob stories back to the Caped Crusader. Batman must be feeling like shit for sending me here, now. Freaking asshole subjected me to months of pure torture.

"Well, I couldn't keep fending him off forever with all the tales you continued to sing in your therapy sessions." Wall-Block's face sunk into a deep frown. "His arrival is the reason I'm here to warn you not to go running your mouth, Lucia." She crossed her arms. "You may think you outmaneuvered me by charming your psychiatrist and getting his benefactor to intercede on your behalf, but you're wrong little girl. I still have your mother." Wall-Block pulled a phone out her pocket and placed it in front of me.

A video began playing.

"You gonna come down from there or what?" Griggs, the man in charge of Belle Reeve's security, swaggered up to the cage holding Mama. She stopped her gymnastic's routine and giggled. Griggs laughed along with her as she swung down from her makeshift swing.

Mama!

"Yeah, look at you." Griggs laughed again, leisurely leaning against the cage's bars. "You know the rules, Hotness. You gotta keep off these bars."

Mama coyly giggled and pressed against the bars opposite her tormentor. "These bars?"

Mama looks just like she did on the movie. They're not torturing her twice as much because of me. I'm so relieved.

"Yeah, those bars…" Griggs trailed off, caught off guard by Mama dragging her tongue up the metal. "Oh….My god."

Mama laughed at Griggs's obvious arousal from her devious tactics. I quietly laughed, thrilled to hear her mirthful tittering again.

"You really are in bad shape upstairs, lady."

"You gonna come in here and tell me that? Or are you too scared?" Mama tempted the deviant guard. She tilted her head and childishly pouted. "Come on, I'm bored. I'm bored, play with me."

HaHaHaHaHa.

Still the same nutcase. The plot is still on course. I haven't inadvertently screwed anything up. This must be some kind of sign that nothing I do makes a difference….I don't know if this relieves me or disturbs me. It's like my existence doesn't matter.

"You put five of my guards in the hospital. Honey, no one's gonna play with you." Griggs stopped playing around and tightly squeezed on the bar. "You sleep on the ground."

Mama pulled back annoyed with the change in tune. "I sleep where I want. When I want. With who I want." She hissed back.

Griggs cackled and let go of the bar. "Aw man, I love you." He reached over and spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Alpha one. Hit her."

A sharp crack sounded and Mama went flying. She landed on the ground with a heavy thud. I gasped and felt my heart stop.

That asshole! I'll kill him!

I watched Mama writhe on the ground in pain for a few seconds. Suddenly she sprung up and rushed into the bars. Again, her frail, pale body was thrown back and she hit the ground with a painful thump, knocked out cold from her mania.

"That is a whole lot of pretty and a whole lot crazy." Griggs hooted to his gaggle of baboons.

The video ended.

Screw them all! They're going to die, every last one of them!

"So you see, Lucia." Wall-Block reached over and swiped her finger over my cheek. I recoiled from her attempt to wipe away my tears. She shrugged and took the phone back.

How the hell did she get that video?! It was like I was watching the movie all over. What kind sick shit is this?!

"You'd better think twice about what info you decide to share with Batman." The witch casually walked to the door leading to the outside. As the door buzzed and she opened it, Waller turned back to me. " And whether or not you accept his offer, Abigail."

xxxxxxx

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. Come out, come out, come out. Come out and play." I sang to thin air. I can't see anything. While I was patiently waiting the lights unexpectedly went out. I can't hear anything besides my own breathing either.

Theatrical Bat. The Dark Knight just has to make a dramatic entrance, doesn't he? He and Papa are so alike, both clowns in their own rights.

"Woah!" I screamed as the lights flickered back on and the dark figure of Batman stood in front of me. "Holy hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Can't you use the door like a normal person?" I placed a sweaty palm over my erratic heart. My heart has been at this mad pace since that bitch showed her face and point-blank threatened me.

Batman didn't answer me. His dark, shadowed eyes stared at me with precision. I fidgeted in my seat and lowered my voice to reflect fear. "Are you mad at me, Mistah Batman?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Batman growled. I shivered from the intensity of his voice-scrambler.

Man he's intimidating. A lesser person might piss themselves in this guy's domineering presence. Luckily, I've got plenty of experience dealing with people who have commanding auras. Thank you, Papa.

"W-What do you mean Mistah?" I kept up the charade of a terrified and weak little girl.

"Why did you lie about who you were, Abigail?" Batman spat out my old name like it was a curse. His chest rapidly expanded and deflated form his increased breathing. His fists curled into tight balls.

An angry Bat is a dangerous Bat. Papa's teeth are a testament to that theory.

I meekly bowed my head and sniveled. "I was scared you'd hurt me if you knew my real identity." I looked up from beneath my messy hair. "I know how much you despise my parents."

Batman stayed silent. Eventually he let out a heavy sigh. The vigilante pulled the chair out and took a seat opposite me. Him going from looking down at me to being level with me doesn't make me feel anymore comfortable. Direct eye contact isn't always a good thing.

This is a freaking bummer. I was relieved that he came to see me. I thought his arrival would be my ticket out of this wretched place. I thought wrong. Amanda Waller did what she does best and blackmailed me to get what she wanted. She turned my ace in the hole against me. Conniving bitch.

I hate that woman with a passion.

"My business is with your parents. They're the ones who have committed crime after crime, not you…" Batman broke the silence. He curled his fists but quickly unfurled them. "But I let my bias cloud my judgement and involved you, a child. That was a mistake that I'm going to rectify."

I tilted my head in wonder. Batman's apologizing to me? I didn't expect that at all. He's a textbook hero and heroes never admit they're wrong. I expected him to rage at me for my lineage for a bit, but he didn't. I don't know exactly what Doc shared with Batman but it must have been some sad shit if Batman's contrite.

I'm all for a repentant Batman, it makes him seem like less of an asshole. I still hate his guts though.

You ain't winning Princess Lucia over, Bats.

"You're still young. You can be saved from your parent's madness, there's still time for you to change. You just need someone to help you walk the right path, Lucy." Batman scooted forward in his chair, his aura of hostility gone.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Everyone sure wants to fix me. Like my broken mind can be so easily fixed. Just slap a band-aid on it, hmm?

I brushed my hair out of my face and lightly smiled. I'll let him get away with calling me Lucy since he is offering me a genuine olive branch. "And who would help me walk down the straight and narrow path, Mistah Batman? You? No offense but you don't strike me as the parenting type. You're kind of a busy man to be playing Papa Bear."

Batman kind of is a shitty father-figure when you think about it. How many Robins did he end up screwing over? I lost count after the fifth one. Abigail gave up trying to be up to speed with each of the Boy Wonders after the son of Batman. All the kids Batsy takes under his wing end up dead, traumatized, or replaced. None of those options are very appealing to me. I feel sorry for all those poor wittle Robins. Oh, and all those Batgirls too. Stick with Batman and you end up in the gutter, one way or another.

"You had someone that was willing to take you in five years ago…He's willing to give you another chance." Batman scooted back to gauge my reaction.

"Awwwww." I cooed. "Mistah Wayne still wants to adopt little'ole me?" I giggled.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I knew this was coming but it's still rich to hear.

Abigail Wayne. What a riot!

Wall-Block made it very clear to me that I wasn't allowed to accept Batman's offer. Like Waller said, she'd been fending off both the Batman and Bruce Wayne for as long as she could. Batman had been pressing Waller for the chance to speak with me and see if I was like my parents or more common. He wanted to screen me before I was shipped of to the Wayne Mansion. Bruce Wayne had been pressing Waller to hand over his legal daughter to him. Waller and Wayne had been fighting for months over custody rights since I wasn't officially in any system. The power and influence of both men put Waller in a tight bind that she couldn't ignore forever. Thus she and I came to an uneasy agreement to rid the problem of Batman and Bruce Wayne. Waller tried to stack the deck against me, but I evened out the odds. I wasn't going to roll over anymore and let her win. I added in my own blackmail to the equation. I agreed to turn down Batman's offer and not tell him about my visits to the labs or anything regarding Waller's backroom Task Force X plans.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Waller looked like a fish out water when I dropped that bomb on her.

Wall-Block was utterly shocked about my knowledge for her plans. She demanded to know how I come across that info. I couldn't very well tell the witch that I'd been reborn into a world that I'd only seen in a theatre or read in a comic book. I played my knowledge off by telling the gobsmacked goblin that her employees had loose lips and the drugs didn't always turn me into a vegetable, I'd seen things on the monitors and suitcases. The dumbass believed me since nothing else made logical sense.

Princess Lucia showed that bitch!

After this meeting is over I'll be allowed to leave my prison and walk among the living again. Mind you it will be under armed guard and I'll still be Wall-Block's porcelain doll, but I'll be out of this nuthouse. I'll be able to see Mama with my new freedom.

"You and Mistah Wayne must be real good chums cause I think don't anybody in their right mind would willingly bring the Joker's daughter into their home. They'd have to be cuckoo otherwise. Cuckoo, cuckoo…" I smiled and tapped my nails on the metal table, bobbing my head to the tune I was tapping with my fingers.

Batman quirked his lips up in a small smile. "Lucky you then, that we're so close."

HaHaHaHaHa.

Lucky me indeed! I'm just so lucky to be in this damn situation. I really should get "lucky you" tattooed on me so it can be a parody of Mama's lewd one. So many people say that to me like it's a good thing when it's really not, it's more like a constant slap in the face. I have terrible luck. I consistently go from one bad circumstance to another.

Someone shoot me already.

Lucky, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	17. Chapter 17

"You've got to be kidding me? Is this some kind of joke?" An annoyed grunt left Waller's favorite whipping boy, Rick Flag.

"I don't make jokes, Flag." Wall-Block deadpanned. She shoved me towards the military man.

"Ain't that a blessing cause you don't have a single funny bone in your body, lady." I growled, darkly leering at the crone. We've been at each other's throats more than usual after B-man's visit.

I held up my end of the deal and played my part. I made Batman turn his back on me exactly like Waller wanted. I feel the slightest bit guilty about the nasty things I said to him. I crossed a line by throwing B-man's failure with Robin in his face when the poor sod was making an honest effort to help me. I hit him with a low blow. He didn't really deserve to have that used as ammo against him. The slight did serve its purpose and make Batman storm out in a fury after insulting me for being no better than my father. Batman said I was a wicked child through and through.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Wicked. I'm wicked.

Princess Lucia doesn't like this icky feeling circulating in her chest, it's nauseating.

"Come on now. I'm no babysitter, I'm a Colonel with a squad to run." Flag crossed his arms, roaming his over me, assessing what kind of threat I was to Waller. "Why do you even have her here? She's a tiny kid." I cutely smiled up at Rick Flag. He looked away, going back to training his eyes on his boss.

Rick Flag is underestimating me precisely like every other male does. It really must be a guy thing. Wall-Block wasn't fooled one bit by my appearance, but the guys fall for a baby-face every single time. This guy is in the military, he should know better than to judge a book by its cover….Whatever, I'm over the machismo nonsense at this point. If Flag wants to stereotype me than I'll play along with his delusions.

"Don't be fooled by her. Lucia Quinn is as volatile and crafty as her mother, Harley Quinn. Keep a close eye on her." A hint of dry humor crossed Wall-Block's face. "Not as close of an eye as you keep on Dr. Moone though, Flag." Wall-Block turned and exited the meeting room, leaving me with a ticked off soldier. Flag wearily glanced at me.

"Lucia Quinn, nice to meet'cha, Mistah." I thrusted my arm out for a handshake. To my utter delight, Flag took my smaller hand in his and gave it a firm shake. He didn't let go of my hand when I tried to pull away. The soldier bent down to my height, releasing his hold on my hand.

Rick Flag is actually really handsome. If Abigail had met Flag she'd have been all over him.

"Don't try anything stupid on my watch, kid. Waller may not have given me the full story on you, but my orders are clear. 'Keep you under control'. And I intend to follow that." Flag spoke with a nice southern drawl. His accent is refreshing to hear after months of harsh shouts and impassive droning.

"Lucy has already agreed to be a good girl, scout's honor." I placed a hand over my chest and raised my other hand, mocking the stern Colonel.

Flag sighed. "I can tell you're going to be a very vexing child." Flag muttered a curse under his breath and stood up.

"Hey, Ricky." I called.

Flag frowned at me. "Don't call me that. It's Flag to you."

"Okay, Ricky." I nodded my in understanding. I entirely ignored his withering stare.

"Call me, Flag." He commanded.

"Ricky." I nodded my head again.

"Flag."

"Ricky."

This reminds me of when I first met Johnny Frost and insisted on calling him Frosty. Those were good'ol days where things were nice and simple. I'm sticking with my nickname for Flag just like I did for Frost. As I told Doc, I adore showing affection by giving people befitting nicknames.

"I give up." Ricky combed his falling hair back. He'd gone red in the face by the time he quit going back and forth with me.

I clapped and eagerly grinned at my victory. "So, Ricky. Can we go shopping? I kind of need some clothes besides these rags." I tugged at the bland, gray prison clothes I was wearing. Wall-Block hadn't given me any time to freshen up today. She simply stormed in for the millionth time and told me I was coming with her. I was then introduced to Rick Flag with a major case of bed-hair and rumpled clothes. I looked a hot mess. I think Wall-Block purposely dragged me out still sporting my morning mess so I looked significantly more deranged to Flag. Clever tactic, you sneaky rat.

"That's an understatement…Come on then…Lucia." Flag tested my name out with his odd drawl.

I laughed. "You can call me Princess if that's easier for you, Ricky."

"Absolutely not." He barked. Ricky clicked his tongue in annoyance and went for the door. I merrily pranced after him, glad to be leaving this dome of torture.

Finally, I'm going outside. It won't be long now before I'm reunited with Mama. Waller is already moving her pieces into play for the Task Force. Rick Flag and June Moone were the first members assembled for the team. I wonder if those two are together already? Wall-Block did crack a joke at Ricky about his relationship with the doctor.

So many doctors. Dr. June Moone. Dr. Harleen Quinzel. My Doc. So many doctors whose careers went down in flames. Love ruined Harleen's career. Curiosity ruined June's career. Compassion ruined Doc's credibility. I don't think Batman will be hiring Doc again after all his assurances about me turned out to be wrong.

"Hey! Stop spacing out and get in the car." Ricky's sharp order jerked me out of my head.

"Whoopsies. The voices distracted me." I teasingly tapped the side of my noggin. "Won't happen again Captain Crunch." I walked out of the building and over to the parked truck.

Fresh air!

"Cut it out with the idiotic nicknames. I told you, it's Flag. And I'm a Colonel not a Captain." Ricky pointed his finger at me like you would when scolding a naughty child.

"Sorry, Ricky." I cooed. My hand latched on to the door handle, but Ricky's hand on the door prevented me from opening it.

"Ah, ah. Backseat, kid. You're too young to be sitting in the front."

"Awwwww! I didn't know you cared." I grinned and obeyed the man, hopping into the backseat. "And I'm eleven for your information, not five."

It's funny to have someone lecturing me on driving safety. Out of my family I'm the most hung-up on car safety. The clowns don't care if I sit in the front. Hell, they don't care if I even bother to wear a seatbelt. Mama and Papa are all about danger, it's their middle name.

The truck's engine roared to life. All the guards patrolling the base shuffled out of the path of the car. Ricky slowly drove away from the black site. Whatever this place is it's not Belle Reeve. It must be the home base for Waller's organization, A.R.G.U.S.

"Sit down and put your seatbelt on. I don't need to get pulled over by a cop because of you."

I turned away from the back window. I plopped down onto the cushy seat and put my seatbelt on. I looked up into the rearview mirror to give Ricky a double thumbs up. "Aye, aye, Captain Hook." He sighed and muttered Colonel under his breath. I snickered.

Princess Lucia has a new friend to torment.

I relaxed back in my seat as the car exited the place that had been a place of torment and torture for months for me. I'm never going back there. I never want to see another white room again. I never want to deal with grubby scientist treating me like a chemistry lab again. I need to get checked out by a legit doctor when I get back home. There's no telling what those people did to me. They could have injected me with some serum…..Waller wouldn't inject that nano bomb in me, would she? Who am I kidding? Of course Wall-Block would put a bomb inside a little girl if it gave her the upper hand. Crazy bitch.

"Hey June, I need a favor. You feeling up to do some shopping?" Ricky's drawl caught my attention. "Yeah, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Hang tight." He ended the phone call.

I whistled. "Was that your girlfriend, Ricky? That's so cute that you called her to handle my girly needs."

"Little girl, if you don't quit testing me, I'm going to tape your mouth shut for the rest of today."

xxxxxxx

"How about this outfit, Lucia? I think it's cute." Pretty little June Moone held out a plain t-shirt and jeans for inspection. I loudly popped my bubblegum and shook my head.

"That's too boooooooring for me Juney-Bug. I need something with a little more flare and color, ya know? A Princess like me has got to stand out from the plebeians."

June-Bug covered up her laughter by adjusting her glasses. She glanced over to see if Ricky saw her amusement from my antics. He stared at the two of us with the most bored look I'd ever seen on a man.

Ricky had been in a foul mood since he got saddled with me. His mood had softened when we arrived at his apartment that he was sharing with June Moone and she ran into the doorway to greet the soldier. June was taken aback by my presence and Ricky told her he was my new babysitter. June rolled with it. She ushered me into the messy apartment and helped me get cleaned up after seeing how atrocious I looked.

After June gave me her smallest pair of sweats and shirt along with some flip flops, Ricky drove us all off to the nearest department store to buy the necessary things for me to look less like a savage and more like a young lady. Ricky was more than happy to leave me with June to shop, but he couldn't disobey his orders and leave me unattended. The soldier grudgingly shadowed me and June around the petite section of the store.

"Alright. What did you have in mind, Lucia?" June-Bug patiently smiled and set the outfit back on its rack.

I didn't get to see much of June Moone in the movie. She spent most of her screen time being possessed by Enchantress. When I met June I had it in my head that I'd get this freaky feeling from her since there is a centuries old spirit residing in her body and that she'd be extremely angsty and emo. She proved me wrong on both accounts. When June held out her hand to me for a handshake, I didn't feel anything strange from her. June looked and felt like an average human to me. She also turned out to be a fairly meek and soft-spoken woman, much like a mouse. Juney-Bug is the total opposite of Mama. She's calm, but I suppose she has to force herself to remain tranquil when there's something inside of her that can take over if she gets out of sorts. All in all, June is an okay person to be around.

"How about this little cutie pie with that shirt?" I plucked a purple jumper that looked like a skirt due to all the ruffles but was actually shorts with straps, off a hanger. I held the jumper over the plain t-shirt June-Bug picked. I didn't want to be a complete brat to June, she's been kind to me so far.

"That's fairly short to be wearing in this weather." June-Bug took the jumper from me and laid it over her arm. "You'll need some leggings to go with this. I saw some in the other aisle. Why don't you go take a look?"

"June are you crazy? Did you not hear a word I said earlier?" Ricky pushed off the rack he was leaning on. He glared at me, daring me to leave his sight. I didn't move, only innocently looked at the two feuding lovers.

Is Ricky letting go of his manly bravado and taking me seriously now? He's letting go of the image of a child and seeing a ticking time bomb.

June-Bug stepped closer to Ricky, grabbing his arm in a soft grip. "Rick, she's not going to run away. If that was going to be an issue, Waller would have never assigned her to you. Lucia would have a squadron of armed guards tailing her if she was a flight risk."

I grinned. The mouse has some street smarts. Or she's learned to be Waller-smart from being around the crone.

Ricky crossed his arms and deeply exhaled. He weakly tried to maintain his serious frown in response to June-Bug's emerging smile. "Be nice Rick." She teased.

"Yeah, be nice Ricky." I chimed in. June-Bug snorted from my nickname for Flag. She unsuccessfully attempted to hide her giggles and shied away from Ricky's exasperated glare.

"Hurry up and get your stuff. And no funny business runt or you end up back where you came from."

"Yes sir, yes." I saluted Ricky and skipped over to the next aisle.

"This kid I tell you." Ricky's groan faded out as I got further from him.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Gosh, I have sincerely missed messing with someone else just for the fun of it. Poor Frosty is usually the one on the receiving end of my hijinks.

I shifted through a bin filled with leggings and tights. I picked out a pair of black tights with a white star pattern. I moved over to the clothes rack to search for a jacket. As June-Bug pointed out, it is cold outside.

"Baby it's cold outside." I hummed, idly shifting through jackets and hoodies. This seems so mundane and yet it's the most action I've willingly participated in. And now that I think about it, I don't believe I've ever gone shopping as Lucy before.

Abigail went shopping all the time. It was a guilty pleasure of hers to window shop in expensive stores. Occasionally she nicked a few things here and there while she was window shopping. One of the few things Abigail had to do to survive on her own.

"Ah!" I squealed. I spotted a pink bomber jacket with Princess in big cursive letters written on the back. I snatched it up and gleefully giggled.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" An employee came over and asked. I looked up, noticing her name tag said Hailey.

"I'm fine. I got overly excited about finding this adorable jacket." I held the object up for the girl to see.

Hailey smiled. "That is a cute jacket." She looked around, no doubt trying to spot my parents. "Did you need help with anything else, sweetie?" Hailey looked me over next. She kept her smile in place but her eyes clouded over with suspicion.

Hailey must be afraid I'm going to steal the merchandise. Can't fault her for that judgmental assumption. I do look like a street rat and I don't have any parents hovering over me. Abigail understands her distrust but Lucy is annoyed by it.

"Yeah, yeah, you can Ms. Hailey. Can you show me some shoes that'll go with this jacket?" I brightly smiled, masking my irritation. Lucy wouldn't bother trying to steal the inferior material out of this store. A single outfit from her closet is worth more than everything in this store combined.

Hailey nodded and led me over to the shoe section. She pointed out the few shoes they had that were pink. While she was talking about a pair of shoes on the top shelf, I caught sight of a flip-phone sticking out her back pocket.

Bingo! I can get a message to Papa.

"Ms. Hailey can I see those boots there?" I pointed to a pair of pink boots with shoelaces.

"Sure, let me get them." Hailey leaned over to grab the boots. I deftly slipped the phone out of her back pocket and shoved the electronic into my jacket's pocket. "Alright, here you go." Hailey handed me the boots. I took them with me to a bench and tried the shoes on.

"Lucia there you are!" June-Bug appeared with Ricky marching behind her, his arms full with clothes.

"You must be her parents. I was helping her try on the boots she picked out." Hailey's off-hand comment made Ricky and June-Bug stop dead in their tracks. They both floundered like fish from the assumption.

My own face went red from my desperate effort to not burst out laughing like a hyena.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Rick Flag and June Moone as my parents? I don't look anything like them. Geez, Hailey must be blind or dumb.

"Do you need a fitting room for your daughter, Ma'am?" Hailey asked June-Bug.

"U-Uh y-yes please." June-Bug heavily blushed and fumbled with her glasses, looking anywhere but at Ricky or me. Hailey led June-Bug over to the fitting rooms. Ricky and I didn't move, we had a staring contest.

"Don't say a word." Ricky said. I mimed dragging a zipper over my mouth. I silently giggled at his highly red cheeks.

"Rick, Lucia, come on!" June-Bug called for us.

I trailed after Ricky with the bomber jacket securely in my grasp. I can text Papa while I'm in the fitting room.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Maybe Papa can be my knight in shinning armor after all. If I can get a message to him then he'll come for me. When Papa gets here, he's going to rain hell down on these mongrels.

The Trickster is back in action, baby.

Comeback time, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	18. Chapter 18

"My glasses? Where are my glasses?" June-Bug frantically looked around the hotel room for her glasses.

"I don't know Velma, did you drop them while you were looking for a clue to the Enchantress mystery?" I taunted June-Bug from my seat at the desk.

June-Bug stopped her search to mildly frown at me. "Not funny and not helpful, Lucia." She tugged her suit jacket down and fixed the collar of her dress shirt. She looked stiff and uncomfortable in her clothes.

"I thought it was plenty funny." I played with the ends of my freshly trimmed hair. All those terrible split ends are gone and my hair is free to be long and beautiful. June-Bug continued to pace and turn the room upside down in search of her glasses.

June-Bug is nervous because we're paying a visit to the White House. Ricky had informed his girlfriend and I of Waller's plan to initiate Task Force X. The two of us were required to attend the meeting. The little mouse went into a panic hearing about the Task Force and abandoned the jigsaw puzzle we working on together. June-Bug ran to her room and Ricky went after his lady love. I sat alone in the living room picking at the carpet, not touching the puzzle since my playmate was awol. When they came back out an hour later, Ricky explained exactly what Waller was planning for the meeting and how June and I came into play. June-Bug had more of a role than me, I was merely to be a spectator.

That discussion was when I learned, or rather relearned about The Enchantress and in return June-Bug learned about my delinquent parents. The mouse expected me to be disgusted or terrified of her but I shrugged her off saying that being with my Papa desensitized me to crazy stuff. June-Bug was a little disturbed to finally understand the reason I was in custody but she didn't let that color her treatment of me. The cards were all laid out on the table and the household dynamic remained much the same.

"Why don't you check the drawers, Juney? That's where I usually see you put your specs." I dryly said after getting tired of watching the metahuman run around the room like a chicken. I rubbed my tight covered feet against the carpet, feeling my hair hover from the static I was generating. Like June-Bug I was primly dressed in a neat skirt and blouse in order to appear professional.

HaHaHaHaHa.

As professional as a hostage eleven year old can appear. Only reason I'm going to this meeting is so that Wall-Block and Ricky can keep an eye on their chess pieces. They don't trust me to behave under anyone else's watch. If my plan with the flip-phone had worked I wouldn't even still be here.

Stupid Papa! His phone number had been disconnected and out of service. My entire escape plan was a massive waste of time. After I heard the phone operator say the phone number was out service for the third time I went into a rage and snapped the phone in half. I swear it's like the world itself conspires against me. The minute I get back on my feet I end up knocked back down. It's not fair!

HaHaHaHaHa.

It's almost like the joke's on me.

"Oh my gosh! You were right. I don't know how you and Rick do that." June-Bug gasped. She pulled her glasses out of the drawer and put them on, completing her I-mean-business look.

"It's nothing special June-Bug. You're just one of those people who forgets where they put things. I think I've seen you lose your glasses at least dozen times this month alone. Velma has nothing on you."

"God. You make me sound like I'm some ditzy airhead. I have a PhD you know." June-Bug slumped onto the bed, looking dejected and worn out. "I'm not entirely useless…" I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. While June Moone refuses to let her life spiral out of control, she does have her pity-party moments that rival Moaning Myrtle's. I typically go hunt down Ricky to deal with June when her self-loathing becomes too much to handle.

Princess Lucia doesn't have a clue how to deal with someone who hates themselves.

"Stopppppp it. You're depressing aura is starting to affect me. Go back to being mousy June who likes chattering on about traveling the world and finding hidden treasure." I whined and turned to sit sideways on the chair, letting my head dangle off the arm. I don't want to hear June go into one of her tirades about how dangerous she is. I've heard her cry over something she can't control often in the night when she wakes from a nightmare and slips into the bathroom.

I understand that she's afraid, but she can't let her fear control her. I can't imagine how she'd react if she ever met Scarecrow. He'd eat her alive with how much fear June has simmering inside her mind.

"L-Lucia?" June-Bug looked momentarily hurt, but she then bit her lip like she does when she's thinking too hard about something. "Lucia, are you trying to comfort me?" She squinted behind her glasses, her lips quirked up into a small smile.

"No." I denied. "I just would prefer to talk about finding Atlantis or anything else for that matter." June-Bug softly chuckled and gave me one of her patient smiles.

Ugh! It's hard to be mean to June when she's so patient and forgiving, it reminds me of Mama. I don't know how to feel about June's kindness. Abigail wants me to ignore it. She doesn't want to get unnecessarily attached to anyone else, caring too much puts us at a disadvantage. Lucy wants me to embrace it after suffering months of neglect. She's eager to be adored and doted on. The two conflicting opinions makes my temperament around June unpredictable.

Princess Lucia doesn't like being confused.

"It was my dream to find Atlantis when I was a little girl. I used to play scavenger hunt with my father and brother in our backyard. Or the three of us would pretend to be pirates searching for treasure. With all the holes our dog dug, we had plenty of places to look for buried treasure…I was a major tomboy. I never really fit in with the girls my age. That was fine though. I was happy being best friends with my brother." June-Bug's wistfully said. Her glasses became foggy from her misty eyes. "I'd give anything to go back to those simpler days….Anything to be normal again."

I got up from the chair and climbed next to June. She lightly scolded me about crinkling my skirt and I ignored her. I fell back on the bed and patted the space next to me. June-Bug was reluctant to mess up her clothes but she relented and laid next to me.

"You ever read the Harry Potter series?" I broke the silence.

"Of course I have. Who hasn't read that series? Going to Hogwarts is every child's dream." June-Bug scoffed, sounding scandalized. I laughed.

I've learned that June Moone is a radical bookworm. There are books scattered all over in the apartment she and Ricky share. I noticed June would isolate herself and read when she got too depressed. I didn't bother her when she was reading, I'd observe her from a distance. June-Bug had offered to let me read with her after she caught me staring. I declined the offer, preferring to not interrupt her quiet time. She managed to include me in her reading sessions though after awhile. Sometimes when I had one of my own terrible mood swings that left me seething or gloomy on the couch, June-Bug would sit next to me and start reading out loud whatever book she was invested in. Somehow books had become a therapeutic ritual for us. June used books to escape from Enchantress, I used books to escape from the loneliness.

"You remind me of Remus Lupin." I nonchalantly said. "You may not be shifting into a werewolf every full moon, but you've got the self-loathing thing going on like he does. It's kind of sad to see you like this and we're not even that close. Ricky must feel a hundred times worse to see you in the dumps."

"I-I try not be so depressing. I really do…." June-Bug sighed. "There are some days where I can't be strong….Her voice...God, her voice is like poison. But the scariest part is that sometimes I can't tell if it's her voice or my voice that's whispering such horrible things." She choked back a sob.

Voices. It always comes back to the inner demons in our heads….Everyone in the D.C. world must be low-key suffering from schizophrenia. Mental illness would explain why so many of these superheroes and villains are nutbags. I'm included in that statement. I'm crazy for immersing myself in all this nonsense instead of running away.

"When I get lost in my head, I sing. And if it's really bad, I'll draw. I have an entire room back home that's covered in pictures….Drawing is what kept me from losing my mind in that White Room." I admitted.

I haven't shared my mental problems with anyone. I think Papa may have suspected early on when he first saw the wall graffiti and that's why he let me use the room. It helped me through some dark moods.

June-Bug sat up on the bed. "Is that where your stash of drawings came from?" She quickly looked away from me. "I can't believe they locked you away like that. It's not right….None of this is right." June-Bug looked thoroughly disgusted with life.

The door opening stalled anymore talking. June-Bug flinched and held my arm. Ricky walked in, sporting a crisp suit with his hair neatly slicked back. The mouse relaxed and let go of my arm.

"You two ready? It's time for us to head over to the White House." Ricky nervously tugged at his tie. June-Bug got up and sluggishly walked into Ricky's chest. "June?" He wrapped his arms around her and tenderly rubbed her back. She sighed and pulled away.

"I'm fine." June-Bug tilted her head up to send a small smile to Ricky. "Let's get going. Waller will be livid if we make her late to her important meeting." Ricky looked like he wanted to argue, but he wiped his displeasure off his face and let it go. He let June-Bug walk past him to the door. He stared ahead grinding his teeth in frustration.

I slid off the bed and sauntered up to the grumpy soldier. "Want to hold hands?" I held my hand out and smiled.

A little humor will turn those frowns upside down.

Ricky huffed at me. He crossed his arms and scowled, effectively turning me down.

I pouted but kept my hand outstretched. "Come on Ricky. You already told the receptionist we were family. Least you can do is hold my hand and keep the charade up."

Ricky got that nice shade of red on his cheeks again. "I didn't tell her anything. She assumed and I ran with it so as to not raise suspicion."

"All the more reason to my hold my hand, Pop. Or would you like to carry Princess Lucia?" I teased.

"No to both." Ricky growled.

I loudly whined at his stubborn attitude. "Fine Captain Meanie. See if I offer again." I stomped away, pretending I didn't hear him mutter colonel at me. "Juney will you hold my hand? Ricky's being mean to me."

An amused smile creeped it's way onto the doctor's face. She took my hand into her colder one. June-Bug turned to Ricky and repeated the same plea she'd been saying for a month. "Be nice Rick."

"Yeah, be nice Ricky or I'll sick my Mama on you when she gets out."

xxxxxxx

"June be strong." Ricky scooted over and nudged June-Bug's shoulder in comfort. Her hand shot out and latched on to Ricky's. The other hand was firmly holding on to mine.

From the moment the three of us entered the White House and met up with Waller, June-Bug has been a nervous wreck. If it weren't for me holding her hand the entire time, she would have collided into a desk or wall multiple times. Dr. June Moone ca be quite the space case.

"Dr. Moone." Wall-Block called for her greatest asset. June-Bug tensed. She squeezed the two hands she was holding one more time before shakily standing and making her way to Wall-Block's side.

Collective murmurs went around the room as the old bags analyzed Dr. June Moone. Ricky glared at Wall-Block and she coolly stared back. The Wall stepped aside for June-Bug to take the floor. The nervous mouse trembled while she removed her glasses. Ricky went rigid and leaned forward, ready to take action if things got out of hand. I scooted closer to the Colonel, feeling similarly tense.

June had taken the time this morning to explain to me about what she was going to do in the meeting. She wanted me to be fully aware of how dangerous The Enchantress was and what she could do. I didn't need her to explain the sorceress's powers to me, I had seen the extent of her capabilities before. Still I let the mouse get that fear out of her system.

This will be my first encounter with the movie's main antagonist. My heart is racing in excitement. What will Enchantress make me feel, I wonder? Fear? Horror? Awe? Envy?

"Enchantress." The name was whispered, but it felt as though the name was uttered in my head. The lights flickered. A cold chill wafted through the room. The confined room went black for a few seconds. As the lights flickered back on the most powerful member of Task Force X stood in the center of the room.

Holy shit! She looks totally freaky with the chains and amber eyes.

"Meet the Enchantress. Everything we know about her is your briefing packs. She's walked this Earth for a very long time and will likely be here when we're long gone." Wall-Block basked in the attention her superiors were giving her while Enchantress sneered at everyone present, twisting her chains in her hands.

Wall-Block is a dummy for thinking she could ever control someone like The Enchantress. Looking at her in real life is infinitely more disturbing. Her very presence reeks of death and decay. I was right to be freaked out by her. She looks like the freaking Grudge.

Princess Lucia does not like June's other half.

"This meeting is now a magic show?" The man in charge skeptically asked.

"Magic or not, this girl can do some pretty incredible things." Wall-Block cut the man off and turned to Enchantress. "Go get it girl." She ordered with no fear. The sorceress's amber yes burned for murder but she complied.

The lights flickered again. Everything in the room began shaking from the overwhelming power being invoked. My hair stood from the electrifying wave of magic.

The Enchantress's magic feels so cold and oppressive. I'm not excited anymore.

By the time I blinked the Enchantress had moved from one side of the room to the other. A binder was carelessly dropped on the table. Enchantress's chains rattled from the movement.

"How about a little something from the weapons ministry vault of Tehran?" Wall-Block was as smug as cat. Looks like she ate another canary.

"We've been chasing these plan for years." The man said in awe. He rapidly flipped through the binder. "U-Uh, please don't touch me." The man was repulsed by Enchantress running her fingers down his face. "Please don't touch me." He repeated when she didn't stop.

Wall-Block rolled her eyes. "Thank you, we'd like Dr. Moone back."

Enchantress growled and pulled away. Her amber eyes glowed with displeasure and the black fog surrounding her grew thicker. Wall-Block kept her eyes trained on Enchantress while she plunged a syringe into the suitcase. I couldn't actually see Wall-Block damaging the heart but from the glowing hole emerging in Enchantress's chest, I knew Wall-Block was stabbing the heart pretty hard.

Screams like a banshee's escaped form Enchantress's lips as the glowing green wound expanded. Ricky jumped out of his seat. The lights went out. The screams turned into June-Bug's fearful shouts. The lights came back on and June Moone stood shaking and madly clawing at her chest.

"P-Please, I'm sorry. I-I can't do that again. I-I can't." June-Bug tearfully looked at Ricky unable to rein in her panic.

"Flag get her out of here." Wall-Block hissed, disappointed with her pawn's display.

Frigid, ice-cold, witch!

Ricky pulled me out of my seat and tugged me over to June-Bug. She immediately clung onto Ricky like he was her lifeline. The Colonel led us out of the conference room.

"R-Rick, I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't do this. B-But I can't help it. I'm sorry." June-Bug erupted into a fit of tears.

"Shush, honey." Ricky took his broken girlfriend into his arms. "You've got nothing to apologize for darlin."

I respectfully moved a little further down the secluded hallway to give them their privacy.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Seeing them cuddled together makes me homesick. I haven't seen either of my parents in over nine months. I've been alone for nine months surrounded by people that hate me for existing. I want to see my parents already. I miss Mama and Papa.

"Lucia." Wall-Block appeared in front of me. She twisted her lips into that infuriating smirk of hers. "You've been such a good girl that I think it's time I rewarded you. How would you like to see your mother now?" She mocked me.

HaHaHaHaHa.

One of these days someone is going to kill this smug creature. When she's dead and buried in the ground I'm going to throw a party celebrating her death.

Death is coming for her. Her days are numbered.

Just wait for it, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you the devil?" I heard Mama's sweet voice echo in the hollow prison area.

"Maybe." Wall-Block replied. "I have someone here to see you." She motioned for the guard to let me through the door.

"Mama!" I shouted and rushed up to the barbed wire, desperate to get a glimpse of the woman who had become an irreplaceable treasure in my life. Mama looked moderately alright from where I was standing but I need to get closer.

"Lucy?!" Mama joyously shouted back. She leaned back from the prison bars. "Puddin Pop is that really you?! This ain't some trick is it?"

"Yes! I'm really here." I laughed and pushed off the wire. I zipped past Wall-Block, deaf to her warning of only having thirty minutes. My steps were hurried and careless which almost caused me to go tumbling down the stairs.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" Mama squealed while she wildly moved around her cage, following me as I raced around her cage to its entrance.

"Open, open, open!" I howled, violently pulling at the wired barrier blocking entrance to Mama's cage.

"Woah, chill out kid. Don't pull on the gate." A guard came closer to me. I snarled as I realized the guard was none other than Griggs, my Mama's biggest tormentor at Belle Reeve.

"Touch my baby girl and you die, you piece of shit!" Mama shrieked. Griggs jumped, whipping his arm back from touching me. He looked visibly shaken by the threat and backed away a few paces.

Did Papa already get to him?

"Open the gate already." I said to Griggs. The guard flinched when I spoke to him. He looked up at Waller for confirmation and she in turn nodded. "Alpha One. Open the gate." Griggs spoke into his walkie. A loud buzz went off. I let go of the gate and let it retract itself.

"Come to Mommy, Lucy." Mama smiled, holding her arms out as far as she could with the bars in the way. I didn't hesitate to run into her arms or as close I could. "My Puddin Pop." Mama wrapped her arms around me as best she could. With me close at hand, Mama maneuvered her face so she could smother parts of my face with small pecks. "Mommy has missed you so, so, so, so, much. She's been so worried about you."

"I missed you too. I never stopped thinkin about you and Papa. You two were what kept me from going insane in that White Room." I hiccuped and slid down to the floor, overcome with emotion. Mama followed me down to the ground.

I was so lonely. I was scared too. Being locked away for months with a conniving witch was horrible. I hate being in small rooms by myself now. Too many bad things happened in that White Room. Waller ruined a part of me and she took pleasure in being in control. I'm going to make her suffer for what she did.

"Don't cry, sweetie. Don't cry." Mama gently swiped her fingers under my eyes. "Mommy is sorry about all this." She bit her lip and her dark blue eyes misted over. "I promised I'd never let anything bad happen to you. I broke my promise. I even missed my baby girl's birthday this year. I'm a horrible mother."

I firmly shook my head, placing my hands over her own on my cheeks. "Not to me you're not. We can celebrate my birthday when we get home. We'll have a huge party at the club with lots of cake and candles. Maybe we can use those sparkler candles this time. That'd be cool to see."

Mama fondly smiled at my rambling. "My little Puddin Pop is just the sweetest little girl in town. Puddin and I are lucky to have you as our daughter. You're such a good girl, Lucia."

I brightly smiled, lifting Mama's hands higher on my cheeks. "I have something for you Mama."

"Oh, a gift? What is it?!" Mama perked up, letting go of my cheeks to search my pockets much like I used to do with her and Papa whenever they brought me something. I looked behind me to see Wall-Block standing at the edge of the barrier with a suitcase in hand. I got up form the floor to walk over to the witch.

"Can I have my drawings back, please?" I asked as nicely as possible to the evil puppet master. The drawings I had secured in the side of my pants were confiscated when I was admitted into the facility. I had to plead with Wall-Block to get them back from the guards, but she held on to them instead of handing them over to me. Evil woman.

"Since you asked so nicely, Lucia." She opened the suitcase and handed me the stack of drawings I'd been holding since I left the White Room. I walked back over to Mama.

"I drew these while I was away. They helped me remember what was important. You can have them now, if you want." I hesitantly held the papers out for Mama to take. I haven't given her a drawing since I was in the younger years. Despite how much I dabble in the arts, I'm no Picasso or Monet. My artwork is very much still the work of a child but I know Mama likes seeing my work.

" _Morning Mama." I greeted her as I climbed on the bed._

" _Morning, Puddin Pop." Mama weakly lifted up her arm to let me curl up next to her. I snuggled her like she wanted, being mindful of her injuries._

 _Mama and Papa had gone out to take care of a gang that was messing with one of Papa's supply lines. They came back home but Mama had gotten clipped in the leg and in her side. I spent the whole night sitting outside the master bedroom while Papa's personal doctor meticulously patched Mama up. Papa chose to lock himself in his office while the doctor worked. He came out a few times to check on me and tell me to go to bed. I refused to move from my spot until I knew Mama was alright._

 _My conviction didn't hold up. I ended up falling asleep at some point. When I woke up I expected to be sleeping on the floor, but I was tucked into my bed. I had ran out of my room and went back to Mama. I didn't see Papa anywhere in the apartment as I made it to the bedroom._

" _Do you need anything Mama? Water? Food? Painkillers?" I earnestly asked, wanting to make her feel better. Mama looks so fragile and weak, lying in bed in an oversized t-shirt and covered in bandages. I don't like seeing her like this._

 _Mama smiled. "Such a good girl. Mommy could go for some water."_

" _I'll be right back!" I rushed out to the kitchen to get Mama a glass of water. I looked throughout the house for a second time for Papa. He was still nowhere to be found. Not even Frosty is here._

 _Why isn't Papa here when Mama needs him the most? Doesn't he care that Mama got shot? She could have died._

" _Here you go Mama. I got the painkillers too." I scooted next to Mama and handed her the medicine. She popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed without the water. I then helped her slowly drink the water. "Have you seen Papa?" I questioned._

 _Mama moved her shoulder in an attempt to shrug. "Not since Puddin carried me up here." Mama started nodding off while she was talking. "I'm still tired. That doctor did a number on me. I'm gonna take a quick nap, Puddin Pop." Mama's blue eye's fluttered closed and she clocked out._

 _I sighed. Papa needs to work on being more considerate._

 _Princess Lucia is not pleased with his callous behavior._

 _I spent the next couple of hours alternating between watching Mama and drawing a get-well card for her. Someone coming into the bedroom prompted me to look up from my card._

" _Papa?" I cocked my head to the side. He was hiding something behind his back._

 _Papa put a finger over his mouth, telling me to be quiet. He silently came closer to Mama's side and pulled the hidden object out. A bouquet of flowers was presented. I internally squealed as Papa set the pretty arrangement on the dresser next to Mama for her to wake up and see. He turned towards me and easily lifted me off the bed without disturbing the sleeping Queen. I wound my arms around his neck and he balanced me on his hip. Papa took the drawing I was working and stared at it. His body shook from silent laughter. He put the card on top of the bouquet before carrying me out the room._

 _I was wrong about Papa not caring. He can be romantic partner every now and again._

 _Princess Lucia is pleased with the King._

" _That card is sure to get a smile out of Harley, Pumpkin." Papa chuckled. "Good to know that you've got your old man's sense of humor."_

"I love them all Lucy. I've always loved getting pictures from you." Mama happily cradled the papers to her chest. I smiled, content to watch Mama's gaunt face light up after looking at each picture.

"Time's up, Lucia." Wall-Block dispassionately said. My smile dropped.

I barely got to talk with Mama. How has it been thirty minutes already? This isn't fair!

"Lucy!" Mama grabbed my hand to prevent me from leaving. A flurry of emotion washed over Mama's face. Fear was the most prevalent emotion exposed. I felt my eyes watering again.

"Lucia." Wall-block called again. I ignored her.

"Mama you have to let go." I choked out and tried to stand. She didn't let go, only tightened her grip. "We'll see each other again soon. I promise." I reassured Mama. I bent over to kiss Mama's hand.

"Stay safe, Puddin Pop. Daddy's coming for us and all these people are gonna pay for this." Mama slowly let go of me with that last promise.

"I know Mama."

xxxxxxx

"What're you still doing up, Lucia?" Ricky's brisk voice startled me. The Colonel came into the dark room carrying bags of food.

"Couldn't sleep." I carelessly shrugged my shoulders. I pulled my legs in closer and rested my chin on knees. i went back to mindlessly watching tv. Next to me June-Bug let out a light snore.

"June didn't have a problem falling asleep." Ricky dumped the food on the table after checking on June and removing her glasses she'd forgotten to take off.

"I'm not June. I can't sleep so leave me alone." I hissed. It took some time for June-Bug to settle down and enter a peaceful sleep. The woman had been tossing and turning for hours, making it impossible for me to sleep. The whole one-bedroom-for-the-family gig makes sleeping difficult. Between the three of us, someone is always having some kind of nightmare.

Both June and I had been on edge today. June-Bug was worried about Task Force X being launched and her job to fight on behalf of the government. June-Bug was obsessing over the possibility of Enchantress going on a killing spree. I was experiencing a strong wave of melancholia. I was beyond overjoyed to finally have been able to talk to Mama, face to face. That joy was tainted by the fact my beautiful mother was locked up like an animal and I had to leave her there. The sense of joy and anger drove me mad. Not to mention I'm irritated that all that Midway City bullcrap is about go down. Ricky hadn't known how to handle two erratic females and mostly left us alone to stew over our problems in the new hotel room. When night came, June and I got ready to call it a night and Ricky left to go get a midnight snack to soothe his bottomless stomach.

"I know why June's upset, but what's got your feathers ruffled? You got to see your mom like you wanted." Ricky asked me after swallowing some food.

"You make it sound like it's such a concession to let a young girl see her mother."

Ricky may not treat me with hostility due to my age, but he looks at me with the same disdain as he does any criminal. He's had plenty of moments where he's dropped his guard around me, like when June-Bug managed to take me outside a few times and played softball with me. Ricky helped adjust my grip on the bat and gave me some pointers after I kept missing the ball. I think it was those rare moments that chipped at his black and white perspective and made him rethink his view on good and bad.

"In your case it is a huge concession. Harley Quinn is a high-profile criminal and you've got your own rap sheet. In the eyes of the law we don't owe you two anything except a cold, empty, cell." Ricky coldly refuted.

Then he has moments like these that make me want to put holes in him. Moments where Colonel Rick Flag is a dirty hypocrite with a serious case of holier-than-thou syndrome….I'm not in the mood to deal with his misplaced anger.

"If that's how you feel then why isn't your pretty lady friend in a cell? I saw her commit an international crime against Tehran. And yet, here the suspect is." I reached over and rubbed June-Bug's arm. "Free to sleep like a baby."

Ricky stopped eating, turning his conflicted eyes on me. I cut him off before he could start defending himself with cliches. "And before you say that's different. I'll go ahead and agree with you. It is different because those in charge say it's acceptable and that makes you think you're in the right. News flash Colonel. You're just as bad as those people you lock up."

Ricky bolted out of his seat. The noise made June-Bug stir. Ricky checked himself and calmed down with deep breaths. "I'm nothing like those scumbags. They're antisocial, psychotic, freaks that kill for the fun of it, break laws cause they can, and do whatever they want without a care about how it affects others. People like that don't feel anything and can't be reasoned with. They deserve to be locked away from the rest of the world." Ricky spoke in a controlled frenzy.

I softly chuckled. "You're so right and so wrong. Not everyone who commits a crime is a total monster like you're making them out to be."

"I beg to differ. I've been at this a lot longer than you kid." Ricky stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Well hotshot I did prove you wrong in the case of June, but I'll share a childhood story with you to prove you doubly wrong." I snidely smiled at Ricky.

I have so many stories I could share with him. Despite all the horrible things Papa and Mama do, they're both loving parents in their own ways.

" _L-Lucy, baby, baby, it's going to be alright. I promise!" Mama's tear-stained face hovered over mine. Her mascara had run amok down her cheeks and her lipstick was hopelessly smeared from the fearful kisses she planted all over my face. "P-Please baby. Hold on for Mommy."_

 _I wanted to comfort Mama, but the poison invading my system made it too painful to do much of anything besides vomit and hack. I could only weakly lay still in Mama's tight hold. She continued wailing while Papa's underlings cleaned the room up and removed the dead bodies._

 _Papa had been invited to a dinner party in honor of a deal gone well. Normally Papa wouldn't bother with these kind of things, however every now and again Papa likes to shake things up. Papa's desire for a change in pace is how the clown family ended up in a mobster's home for dinner. Everything had been going fairly well until I accidentally ended up drinking the wine in Papa's cup. He had jokingly chided me about drinking before I was of age and took the cup back. The poison started kicking in a few minutes after I drank the wine. Mama was horrified to see my nose start bleeding and my uncontrollable coughing fit. Papa was enraged beyond words and let his guns do the talking._

 _HaHaHaHaHa._

 _This family can't go anywhere without causing a storm._

" _Harley quit squeezing her so hard. You're suffocating, Lucy." Papa stomped over, snatching a napkin off the dinning table to clean his bloodied hands. His entire suit was drenched in fresh blood. The screams from down the hall continued on._

" _P-Puddin our baby's dying. We're gonna lose her just like our little Jay." Mama didn't loosen her hold. She rocked me in her arms. "Don't leave me, Lucy." She kissed my forehead._

" _I said don't squeeze her!" Papa roughly unlatched Mama's tight grip on me, giving me the opportunity to suck in a deep breath. Mama protested and tried to hug me back to her chest. "Harley! We're not gonna lose another kid. Get a grip or I'll knock you're ass out!" Papa shook Mama._

 _Jay. Jay is my middle name. I guess my middle name comes from Papa and my older brother. I'm surprised Mama didn't want to name my brother Joker Junior. Then again, she did name me Lucia so she does have some sense when it comes to naming children._

 _HaHaHaHaHa._

 _I should be panicking more. I'm on the floor slowly dying from being poisoned. This could be the end for me and I'm thinking about my dead brother and our names._

 _Princess Lucia sure is crazy._

" _It's about goddam time, Johnny! Give her to me Harley. You're too hysterical to handle this." Papa took me from Mama and cradled me in his arms, wiping away the blood and sweat on my face with another napkin. "Over here, plant."_

" _Red!" Mama cried as Auntie Ivy rushed over. Frosty hurried over with a bag in his arms._

" _It's okay, Harls. I'm going to fix this." Auntie Ivy reassured Mama with a stroke to her arm. She then pulled a syringe out of the bag Frosty was holding and leaned over me. "Don't be scared little one. This is going to make the pain go away." Auntie Ivy gently stuck the needle in me and pushed to let the serum enter my system._

" _What the hell, you feminazi?" Papa growled as he restrained my convulsing body. I screamed and cried as the serum burned in tune with the poison. Mama cried harder and tried to help Papa restrain me._

" _The serum is fighting against the poison. It's fortunate that she only ingested a little, otherwise Lucy would have died a lot sooner…She'll be like this for awhile." Auntie Ivy despondently said._

 _The rest of the conversation went over my head as the burning continued to get worse and all I could register was searing pain. I don't know how long I was convulsing on the floor. At some point the pain came to an end._

" _Puddin Pop?" Mama quietly whispered. I felt her hand combing through my sweaty hair. I turned my head and feebly smiled. Mama let out a huge breath of relief. "Our baby's alive, Puddin."_

" _I told you she'd be fine, Harley." Papa bumped his head against the wall, looking throughly annoyed and exhausted. I lifted my head off his chest to turn in his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. I ignored the blood I got all over me and curled further up into Papa._

 _Papa deeply growled. "You two are too much damn trouble." He didn't return my embrace nor did he acknowledge Mama pressing herself against me. I was sandwiched between them. Papa sat still on the floor, blankly glaring at the ceiling._

" _Sorry, Papa." I mumbled against his chest._

" _Shut up, Pumpkin." I felt his chin land on top of my head._

"Just cause both my parents can take a gun and shoot someone in the head doesn't mean they can't turn around and cry over something happening to me. Not everybody is just good or bad. They can be both, believe it or not." I laid down on the bed and pressed my back to June-Bug's, effectively ending my conversation with Ricky. He looked disturbed throughout my story. Was he disturbed to hear how a little girl was poisoned or was it Mama and Papa's human reactions that caught him by surprise? I'll never know since Ricky chose not to comment on my story. He chose to look at me with silent pity instead.

HaHaHaHaHa.

He must think I'm some sad, pathetic, little girl. Well, I'm not….I'm not. I'm not weak.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm ready to go home. I don't want to be around these people anymore.

You're Pathetic, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	20. Chapter 20

"Enchantress." The name echoed within the depths of my mind, forcefully waking me from a deep sleep. I jolted up, wide awake. Objects in the room shook and the lights went out. I scrambled away from the oppressive force next to me. The lights came back on following a dark chuckle. The Enchantress sat on the bed in place of June-Bug. She smirked, raising her hands to her mouth as Ricky quickly tried to phone his boss.

"Ah, ah." Enchantress hummed, flicking her hands at Ricky. The soldier stood frozen in a vision created by Enchantress.

Shit! I knew this was going to happen. How could I have fallen asleep right next to the girl with an evil witch inside her?

I scooted further away from Enchantress. The movement caught her attention and she turned her amber orbs on me. She tilted her head in curiosity before gracing me with a malicious smile. "Intruder…."

"W-What?!" I asked in shock.

Could she somehow know about me?

"Intruder." Enchantress repeated. She raised her hands and flicked them at me, the same way she did for Ricky. I felt the room spin as my mind was invaded with a vision. Suddenly I wasn't in the hotel room anymore.

"You don't own me. I'm not just one of your many toys." I sang to my reflection in the mirror as I curled my lovely brown hair. The same song I was singing played in the background on my phone. I danced a little to the music in my crowded bathroom. The leftover heat from my shower and the rising heat from my flatiron caused the mirror to fog up.

Dumb bathroom. I already opened the window. Hurry up and go away stupid fog!

"Don't tell me what to do. And don't tell me what to say. Please, when I go out with you, don't put me on display." I finished curling my hair to perfection. Next I moved on to applying makeup to highlight my green eyes. Done with my makeup, I wiggled into a new violet dress I splurged and bought for this special day.

It takes time and patience to be this beautiful. I'm sure to break a few hearts tonight.

"You don't own me. Don't try to change me in any way." I sang the last chorus and puckered my lips, blowing a kiss to my my reflection. "You look damn good, Abigail." I walked out of my cramped bathroom and into the living room/kitchen. On the counter was a package that I had stored in my freezer.

"Congratulations. You made it through another year, Abby." I opened the container, revealing a chocolate cake. I tore open the box of candles and stabbed the appropriate number of candles needed into the cake. I stepped back to admire the cake.

I sighed and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Another birthday I have to spend alone. Worse, I gotta sing at the club tonight. Sucks to be me." I reached over for my phone and clicked on another song to fill the silence in my shabby apartment.

I'd been living somewhere nicer before, but after my disastrous falling out with my ex I had to pack up and leave. Things were going so well with him too. Until my boyfriend turned out to be a psychopath. Why do I always fall for the bad boys?

"I better blow out the candles before they melt." I bent over my cake. "Make a wish Abby." I closed my eyes.

I wish I could have a family.

A soft wind blew out the candles. I stood back up and opened my cabinet to get a plate. As I was getting ready to cut a slice for myself, someone knocked on the door. I cursed and went to open the door.

Crystal is here early. Her constant need to be on time for work can be really annoying sometimes. I shouldn't complain since she lets me carpool with her for free.

I opened the door expecting to see a hyperactive ginger and instead saw a handsome, brooding, blonde. I quickly tried to slam the door shut only to be shoved back by the opposite force pushing the door open. I tripped and fell on the floor.

"You look as beautiful as ever Abigail." My ex smiled, kicking the door shut. I scrambled to get off the floor to get far away from Graham. "No, no, don't get up." His foot came crashing down on my ankle. I cried out from the pain.

"G-Graham, p-please don't do this." I pleaded through tears. The makeup burned my eyes as it mixed with my tears. Strong hands me turned onto my back and I stared at Graham's honey eyes.

How could someone so attractive be so twisted and cruel? I actually loved him and he broke me. I can't go back go him after everything he's done to me.

"Hush." Graham bent closer, allowing him to straddle me. He brushed his knuckles tenderly against my cheeks. "Don't cry sweetheart. You know I don't like seeing that pretty face covered in tears."

"What're you doing here? I told you we were done for good and I meant it." I shivered from his proximity.

I won't fall for this anymore. He's not winning me over with that gentle-lover bullcrap. Behind those bedroom eyes and smile is a violent beast.

"You didn't meant that sweetheart. You always come back to me in the end." He sighed and sent me a longing look. "I couldn't wait this time so I came to take you back home." Graham trailed his hands down my body, stopping at the bottom of my dress. "I missed you more than you can imagine." His cold hands pushed the dress up, baring my skin to his lusting gaze.

"S-Stop it! I said we're done, Graham."I shoved him off before he could kiss me. I whimpered as I stood up and aimed to run to my room.

I can't walk with my ankle like this! No, no, no!

"We're not done until I say we are!" A hand grabbed my hair and yanked, pulling me backwards. "You belong to me!" Graham threw me back onto the ground.

"Screw you! You don't own me and I'm not going back with you!" I hollered at him. Graham's face went red with fury. All traces of civility vanished from him and he lunged at me.

"You're not leaving me, Abigail!" Graham smacked me. I uselessly tried to fight him off, but Graham brutally punched away at me. "You belong to me and no one else! I'll never let you leave me." His last punch took all the fight out of me. I helplessly laid underneath him, looking like a bloody, broken, mess. "Say you love me, Abigail. Say it!"

I turned my head to glare at Graham. "I hate you." I spat.

Graham's face morphed into a mixed expression of anger and hurt. "You're lying! You love me. I know you do!" I couldn't respond back to him. His hands squeezed my neck, cutting off my air supply.

He's going to really kill me!

"Tell me that you love me! You have to love me!" Graham's tears mixed with mine as his hands squeezed harder on my throat. I miserably cried as Graham's tragically handsome face was overtaken by black dots.

Why Graham?! Why did you do this to me? I only ever tried to love you.

My body violently convulsed and everything went dark.

"Lucia!" Someone shouted. "Lucia, snap out of it!" A hand landed on my shoulder and shook me.

"Graham! Graham! Graham!" I screamed hysterically. My eyes opened and frantically looked around the room for the man that killed me.

"Lucia, look at me!" Hands yanked my face to focus on one area. Ricky's troubled face greeted my maniac one. "It's going to be alright. It wasn't real. It was just a vision." I focused on Ricky's face and tried to calm my breathing.

What the hell?! What did I just see?!

"R-Ricky?" I whispered. He nodded. I jumped out of the chair he set me in and held on to Ricky. My whole body shook from tremors.

"It's okay, I'm right here and you're safe. It wasn't real." Ricky reassured me while patting me on the back. I clung to him, listening to his own rapid heartbeat to prove that I wasn't still caught in a vision.

That was Abigail. I saw how Abigail died. I saw my own death. I felt it too. I felt Graham choke me to death….This is insane.

The lights buzzed out. Ricky bolted up with me firmly attached to his side. He wrapped one arm protectively around and cocked his gun, ready to fire. Ricky gasped as a cold wind swept through the room. The lights came back on.

"Got damn it!" Ricky loudly cursed. He lowered the hand holding the gun, cautiously approaching the bed with a hooded figure on it. "June?" Ricky stepped closer to the unresponsive woman. "June?!" He tugged off the hoodie, letting us see June's terrified face. Hearing June's wail, Ricky tossed his gun onto the dresser and pushed June's hair out her face to let him caress her cheeks. "June, I'm sorry." The two embraced and I stepped back. I sank to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

I was choked to death. Graham killed me. I died and then ended up here.

"She went somewhere." Ricky said. June pulled away from Ricky.

"If you have to choose between her or me….Stop her…Promise me you'll stop her." June begged. Ricky moved his mouth to reply but no sound came out. June grabbed his arms to drive her point home. "Even if it kills me." She sobbed out before running to the bathroom.

Ricky tiredly rubbed his face. He turned his attention on me. "You doing alright now?"

I feel clammy and sick. I can't stop shaking. It feels like I have a fever….I want Mama and Papa to hold me and make it all go away.

I curled further into a ball. "No, I'm not."

xxxxxxx

"Lucia, keep up." Ricky tugged me along, forcing me into a slight jog to keep up with his longer strides. "Alpha, Bravo team on me!" He shouted. Soldiers ran to form a loose circle around a group of people in wheelchairs. I nearly tripped over my feet after seeing my favorite female clown.

I've been a complete since I saw that vision. The vision that Enchantress showed me kept me up for the rest of the night. Not that I would have been able to sleep. Waller had gotten an emergency phone call about an attack in the subway and ordered Ricky and June to contain the problem. I had to tag along as well, but Ricky had me stay in one of their secure vans with a security detail to keep me in line. I was still in shock at that point and more of a distraction to the Colonel who needed to be on point to command the soldiers.

Ricky and June entered the subway together to handle the rogue entity causing destruction. Only a few minutes passed for me before everything went to hell. Soldiers were brutally killed by Incubus. The creature reigned destruction down on the streets, destroying all the barriers and safety measures set up and killing any who stood up to him. If it weren't for Ricky evacuating me as fast as he did, I would have gotten caught up in the mayhem.

"What the hell, Flag?" One soldier questioned in disbelief as the Crocodile himself was wheeled forward to join the other prisoners. Ricky came to a stop in front of his new squad.

"Unlock'm."Ricky said in resignation. I let go of his hand and ran over to Mama's wheelchair.

"Lucy!" Mama squealed in her seat. She wiggled impatiently as the men unlocked her restraints. "Oh, I missed having you in my arms, Puddin Pop." Mama squeezed the life out of me and repeatedly kissed the top of my head.

HaHaHaHaHa.

This is exactly what I need in order to get back in gear. I'm not going to be some sniveling, crybaby. I'm Lucia Quinn and I'm the Princess of Crime.

Princesses don't cower they stand tall. I'm not going to let that vision freak me out anymore. That was my old life, this my new life.

"Hi boys, Harley Quinn and this is my baby, Lucy but she's being shy. How do you do?" Mama lifted one of her arms out for a handshake. She pouted when no one stepped forward to shake hands. Mama huffed and lowered her arm, going back to hugging me. I twisted in her arms so I was leaning back against her stomach. Arms wrapped around my shoulders.

It became deadly silent as everyone tried to size each other up. Deadshot stepped forward, eyeing Ricky. Diablo hesitantly looked around. Killer Croc growled. Ricky palmed his gun.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Everyone's so tense. You could hear a pin drop in all this silence.

"Huh? What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?" Mama playfully spoke to the air, breaking the tension. Mama smiled and tapped her head when all eyes turned on her. "It's the voices…" She said seriously before chuckling. "Hahahaha….I'm kidding. That's not what they really said." Mama flippantly waved her hand at the soldier's aghast expressions.

I saw Ricky roll his eyes till his attention was drawn elsewhere. Ricky walked over to the men driving with a squirming bag.

"Tough crowd, huh?" I joked with Mama.

"I know right? They didn't even smile. So rude." Mama blew a raspberry.

"Hey, you two look familiar." Deadshot's voice interrupted our conversation. The man edged closer to us to get a better look. I smiled at my old friend and went to answer him, but the sounds of a fight breaking out stopped the reunion.

Ricky strong-armed Captain boomerang into submission and told the man off. A car pulling up halted the standoff and Ricky shoved the Australian towards the rest of the convicts. Slipknot emerged form the car and delivered a swift punch to the woman guarding him. Mama laughed at the violent show being put on. Ricky sighed, walking back over to the middle of group of criminals after Slipknot was handed over.

"Listen up!" Ricky bellowed. All the members of the newly assembled Task Force trained their eyes on Ricky. "In your necks…The injection you got, it's a nanite explosive." Ricky paced, looking very criminal in the eye as they each caressed their necks. He even looked at me, but looked away just as quickly when I skeptically looked at him.

Oh, hell no! That bitch did not put that explosive in my neck. I'll kill her!

"It's the size of a rice grain but as powerful as a hand grenade. Disobey me, you die. Try to escape, you die." Ricky pointedly stopped in front of Mama and me for the next portion of his speech. "Otherwise irritate or vex me, guess what? You die."

I innocently smiled like I had no clue what he was talking about. Mama's hand whipped up into the air. "I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you."

Ricky's gaze snapped from me to Mama. "Lady, shut up!" He screamed. Mama whined like a kicked puppy and lowered her arm.

"Don't worry it's his time of the month." I lowly said to Mama. I patted her arm in sympathy and glared at Ricky. I heard Deadshot snicker.

"This is the deal." Ricky ignored me to walk over to Deadshot for the next intimidation act. "You're going to somewhere very bad to do something that'll probably get you killed, but until that happens you're my problem."

"So is that like uh….A pep talk?" Deadshot scratched at his beard while cocking his head at Ricky.

"Yeah, that was a pep talk." Ricky mocked Deadshot with a snotty grin. Ricky raised his arm, pointing at a series of crates. "There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten." Ricky went to walk away, but Deadshot waved to halt the Colonel.

"You might want to work on your team motivation thing." Deadshot lowered his hand after Ricky stepped back in front of him. "You ever heard of Phil Jackson?"

"Yeah." Ricky hissed back.

"He's like the gold standard, okay." The trigger-happy hitman joined his fingers into a triangle formation. "Triangle, bitch. Study." Deadshot nodded his head like a parent scolding their child.

"That's the best thing I've heard in months." I gleefully cackled at Ricky's humiliation. The soldiers glared at all of us. Ricky stomped off, too fed up with his job to deal with anymore snarky attitudes.

"Come on, Puddin Pop. Let's go see what those nice boys brought us."Mama dragged me over to the black cases set out. Mama squealed when she spotted a case with a crown and HQ spray-painted on it. Mama let out another loud squeal when she opened the case and pulled out an old iconic black and red jester suit. "This used to be Mommy's favorite outfit. She wore it all the time whenever Daddy took her out to play."

"I can totally see you in that suit dancing with Papa." I clapped, amused by Mama mimicking a waltz with her harlequin outfit pressed over her prison clothes.

HaHaHaHaHa.

It's amazing how Mama can help quiet the maelstrom in my head. All the voices just disappear when I'm around her or Papa. I can breathe again now that she's out of that cage and Papa's on his way for us. We just have to make it through Midway City and then we'll be back to being a family of clowns.

"I'm gonna have to find something for you too, Puddin Pop."

I glanced up to see Mama holding her love/hate gun. She pretended to blow smoke off the barrel. "what do you mean, Mama? I have clothes on. They're nothing like what Papa buys me but they get the job done."

I had switched out of sleepwear and into the outfit I first put together at the department store. I changed into a white t-shirt with my purple jumper underneath a large pink bomber jacket. My boots match my Princess jacket and my tights keep my legs covered. I threw my hair into a nice ponytail with my pink strands framing my face.

I look as cute as button so what's the problem?

"No, no, no, you silly, adorable, goose." Mama tapped my nose. "I meant a weapon, Puddin Pop. I can't have you around all these shifty men unprotected. I mean, I'll kill anyone that gets too close to you, but I'd feel better if you had something up your sleeve." She idly waved her black and white gun in the air.

I perked up. "Oh yeah. I'll definitely need a weapon where we're going." I walked closer to the case to search for something useful.

Mama frowned. "I don't like that you're getting caught up in all this. This is dangerous stuff and you could get hurt or die….." Mama slowly went from frowning to smiling. "But we're together now and I'm not letting anyone take you away or hurt you, Lucy." She nodded, resolved with her decision and went back to searching through her case.

I love Mama. She might be a little screwy in the head, but her priorities are never wrong.

"Mama, look." I handed her a golden collar I found. Mama took the collar and gently kissed the engraved "P". I looked around while Mama wistfully stroked the collar. The other males weren't interacting with each other. They all were busy rummaging through the cases, each caught up in their own memories.

HaHaHaHaHa.

This is where the fun starts. The squad has been gathered and they will wreck havoc on Midway City. Look out world, the baddest bunch of villains are about to lit things up.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Suicide Squad, assemble!

Silly, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, I don't want to be that author that goes ballistic every time someone flames my work but this is unacceptable. I tried to be cordial to the guest who left that nasty review the last two times but I'm not going to sit back and let whoever it is think that they can keep being disgustingly rude about my writing. Whoever you are, I really would like it better if you would just "man-up" and login and send me a pm detailing your issues with my character so we can discuss it like civil individuals instead of me having to make this a public announcement for everyone to see. You repeatedly leaving ugly comments as a guest does nothing but enrage me because you have no sense of respect if you think it's okay to trash someone's work like you have been doing for mine. If you have such a problem with my story then why are still reading it and why do you keep leaving comments on how much you hate it? If you dislike my writing so much then don't read it. Go find some other story to occupy your time since mine is so screwed up.

Honestly I shouldn't have to keep defending my character to you. Lucy is an adult in a child's body. The two opposing mindsets cause her to act erratically. She is extremely vain because of who she was in her previous life and because of who her parents are now. She killed that henchmen that tried to help her back when she was a child because she couldn't risk him coming after her. Yes he showed her some kindness, but he was in the mob so he's not some golden saint that Lucy just killed for no reason. How is Lucy a hypocrite and where are you getting this from?

The Joker is known for being abusive but being able to manipulate people into thinking that violence is okay. His entire mindset is different from a regular person's because he is a psychopath/sociopath and they aren't able to express themselves in a similar manner as a mentally healthy person. Any child raised by him would learn to desensitize the violence he displays and view it as "normal". You're viewing his actions from your obtuse perspective without considering that he's incapable of expressing emotion in a healthy manner. Yes, I agree that it's domestic abuse and I don't support that at all, but when you write about the Joker you have include his violent tendencies, it's part of his core character.

Your theory of Stockholm Syndrome doesn't really stick cause Lucy wasn't kidnapped and didn't fall in love with her captor. She was born into a new family and she learned to adapt to her parent's lifestyles as any child does. Also she couldn't remember everything about her past life and she certainly didn't remember how she died. If anything Lucy is simply codependent on her parents because she has a crippling fear of being alone like she was in her previous life. So like Harley, she brushes off all the bad things because she'd rather be with the people causing her pain than be without them, that's what codependency is.

All in all, everything in your review just makes me think you're a major hater of Joker and Harley Quinn because you basically complained about everything that makes them tick. Joker is a violent, abusive, egotistical, temperamental, killer. Harley is a milder version of the Joker that's slightly more caring. Lucy is more or less a carbon copy of her parents. You clearly can't see past superficial traits so I don't know why you even bother reading any fanfic in general about Joker and Harley because every single story about them features the ugly side and good side of their relationship. Please don't bother leaving another review on my story featuring your uneducated viewpoint.

Fan fiction is a privilege to read. All of us writers take time out of our busy schedules to write these stories and we do it because we love it. I'm not getting paid to write any of this. The only benefit I get out of writing Fan Fiction is the reader's feedback and my own selfish desire to write about characters I love. So please, when you all write reviews be kind about it. You don't have to sit there and laude the author and tell them how amazing they are all the time. You can give them some criticism to help improve their writing, but please be considerate about it. The Golden Rule is still thing, people. Treat others how you want to be treated. I don't want my work being rudely flamed so I'm not going to verbally assault someone else's work.

xxxxxxx

"Won't fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?" Mama teased Deadshot, who was staring at his headgear. She applied bright red lipstick to her lips and winked when Deadshot turned around.

"Naw. Every time I put this on, somebody dies." Deadshot looked grim. He glanced at Mama, expecting to see disapproval. I snorted from my seat on the rim of Mama's case.

Major deja-vu. I had a similar conversation with Deadshot back when I was younger. He had the same apprehensive look on his face as he does now. It's amazing that no matter how old they get, people still subconsciously want to be accepted by others.

"And?" Mama questioned, not bothered by the news. She finished applying her makeup and put it all back in the case. With her makeup done, Mama was all suited up in her trademark t-shirt and tiny shorts. The other members of the squad started inching closer to Mama and Deadshot.

"I like putting it on." Deadshot smirked, pleased that Mama wasn't bothered by his admission.

"Goodie." Mama pulled a mallet out of the case and spun it around while she smiled excitedly. "Something tells me a whole lotta people are about to die." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Diablo chose to insert himself into conversation now that the ice had been broken. "Yeah it's us. We're being led to our deaths." Diablo uncomfortably fixed his jacket. His dark, despairing eyes then fell on me. "And they're even involving a kid in this. She shouldn't be here."

"Don't you worry about my Puddin Pop. She can handle herself just fine and if she gets into trouble, I'll bail her out." Mama waved off Diablo's concern. She did send me a worried glance as she handed me her mallet. I returned her glance with a confident smile. Diablo tried to persuade Mama otherwise, but Captain Boomerang cut him off.

"Hey, what's that crap on your face? Does it wash off?" The Aussie used his boomerang to gesture to the multiple tattoos covering Diablo's skin that made him look more corpse-like. Croc let out a deep chuckle.

Mama picked up her trusty good-night bat and rested it over her shoulder. "Hey, if you like a girl can you light her cigarette with your pinky?" She joined in on the hazing and raised her pinky to her mouth. "Because that would be real classy."

"You'll might wanna leave homeboy alone." Deadshot jumped in to end the joking around, catching on to Diablo's uneasy shuffling. "He can torch this whole joint. Ain't that right, ese?" Deadshot let the threat hang in the air.

"You got nothin to worry about from me. I'm cool homie." Diablo tipped his head at Deadshot and stepped back from the group. The others let him go and went back to checking on their gear.

"Now you hold on to that mallet, Puddin Pop. It's going to be your new best friend, got it?" Mama patted my head.

"Got it….Um, Mama?" I uttered. Mama tilted her head, urging me to go on. "Can I have a gun too?" I asked in all seriousness.

I don't have spectacular accuracy when it comes to using guns, but I'm going to need more than a mallet to stay alive in a fight against Enchantress's minions. I really wish I was some weapons expert. Only thing I'm good at using is knives and that's cause they're light enough for me to use. Guns just don't work for me at this point in my life.

"Hmmm." Mama hummed, crossing her arms to earnestly think about my request. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you one. But I want you to use it only in emergencies. Your aim's still spotty." Mama gave me a harness with a simple gun inside it.

"Woah, does she know how to use that? Cause I'd hate to die by friendly fire." Deadshot dubiously watched me take my jacket off and put the harness on.

I feel so cool with this on….But I need to take this seriously. I'm carrying a loaded weapon. I could hurt someone if I act stupidly.

"The name's Lucy, Mistah Deadshot and I'm not stupid. I won't shoot anyone. I know how to use a gun….More or less." I stood up, pouting at Deadshot's lack of faith in me.

Has he not remembered me yet? What's a girl got to do to make a fella remember her name?

"More or less could still end with one'a us getting shot in the buttocks. An ankle bitter with'a gun is bad idea, mate." Boomerang stepped next to Deadshot and rested his arm on the hitman's shoulder. Deadshot shrugged Boomerang off his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't go ganging up on my Puddin Pop." Mama pointed her bat at the two men insisting me having a gun was a bad idea. "Anybody who messes with Lucy gets their face smashed in by your's truly." Deadshot and Boomerang both raised their arms up in a placating manner.

"Whatever you say, Your Craziness. I quite like my mug the way it is." Boomerang backed away. Mama lowered her bat. I walked over to Deadshot.

"I wouldn't mind you giving me a few pointers though. I never got a chance to ask before, on account of being too busy trying to get home in one piece." I smiled at the hitman, hoping my hint would jog his memory.

"Before?" Deadshot scratched his beard and squinted his eyes, looking me over. Suddenly he gasped in shock. "Hell no! You're that crazy clown kid. No wonder you looked familiar."

"The one and only, Lucia Quinn at your service." I took a bow causing Deadshot to chuckle.

"I suppose I could give you a few tips."

xxxxxxx

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet'cha." Mama held her hand out to the black-clad warrior woman that arrived on the plane. Katana impassively stared at Mama with her cold black eyes. Seeing that a handshake was out, Mama lowered her arm. "Love your perfume. What is that, the stench of death?" Mama cackled.

Katana said something in her mother tongue while gripping her blade. Ricky intervened. "Woah, it ain't that kind of mission. Have a seat." He patted the spot to next him.

Mama giggled and fake-whispered to me. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, she only tried to kill you. Nothing wrong with that, it's how most people greet us." I joked. Katana huffed and sat next to Ricky.

With the last member added to the team, the helicopter took off towards Midway City. I gulped from the sick feeling I got in my stomach from the plane ascending. Mama rubbed my arm after observing how much paler I became. The others looked fine, with the exception of Croc, who looked as uncomfortable as me. Something vibrating against my side made me look at Mama. She sneakily pulled a phone out of her jacket and looked at the screen. Mama gently smiled and moved a little so I could see the screen too.

I'm coming for you two, glowed on the screen.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Papa's on track. He's coming to get us. He must have already visited the lab where the nanites are made. The doctor there will be able to deactivate the nanites…There might be one in my neck too. I'm too terrified to actually ask Ricky if there is one residing in my neck. It's better if I don't share this concern with Mama. She might go on a rampage and kill everyone if she finds out they put a bomb in my neck.

"Shhh." Mama murmured to Deadshot. He smirked and nodded his head, keeping quiet about Mama's cell phone.

Deadshot and Mama hit it off after I explained to her it was Deadshot that helped me get back home after I was kidnapped the first time. Deadshot vaguely recalled seeing Mama with Papa and joked that Mama wouldn't have recognized him since she was too busy drowning me in kisses when they met. Mama laughed that off and decided that Deadshot was an alright guy.

"So uh, Flag….How come you and your mates get to be lazy buggers while we're the ones putting our asses on the line for this mission?" Boomerang shouted over the noise.

Needless to say, no one was happy about having to play fetch for the HVT or having to listen to Waller's threats. And a few naysayers were still against me being brought along.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm very flattered that these guys care so much, but anything is better than being trapped in solitary confinement. I'll take traveling into dangerous territory where there's a ninety percent chance I could die, over staring at a white wall and being used as a guinea pig, any day.

"Our sacrifices will help redeem our sinful pasts." Diablo's mellow voice brought me back into the conversation.

Boomerang laughed. "Well Skulls, you want to sacrifice yourself then don't let me stop you. I'm not so into redemption. My thing's cash, U.S. dollars are high on the list right now." Boomerang rubbed his fingers together in the universal symbol for money.

"Flag's paying you?! Hell, I should be getting seventy-nine percent of whatever you get." Mama yelled. "I mean, being a babe and such. Plus I got a cute little munchkin to support." She fondly pinched my cheek. I giggled.

"Relax, kitten. I told Flag that while I was doing his job, I might also check out a couple of brick-and-mortars and see if there's anything in'em I wanted. You know, since the city's kind of abandoned." Boomerang shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't say no which pretty much means yes."

"Okay. I feel better now. Maybe I'll find something in the city for you, Puddin Pop. I still owe you a gift." Mama smiled at me before addressing Croc, who hadn't said anything since the group got together. "So Alligator Guy, what about you? Why are you here?"

"I was bored." Croc growled. "Fighting sounds a helluva lot better than slogging through that godforsaken sewer for the rest of existence, you ask me."

Woah! He talks in full sentences. I thought Croc was limited to growling and simple speech.

"Yeah, I get you. Killing's good, fighting's good too, and getting out of jail free is very good. And getting my baby girl back was a bonus. I wasn't seeing a downside to their offer." Mama bobbed her head, agreeing with Croc. Unexpectedly this conversation has turned into a game of share and tell. Mama raised her eyebrow at Deadshot.

Deadshot chuckled. "Mission doesn't matter. Never has. I say yes to a job, I complete it. This job, I don't care who I kill or why. All I care about is getting time off my sentence so I can have extra days with my daughter again."

Mama perked up. "We gotta schedule a playdate for our girls when we get out. Lucy doesn't have any female friends her age." She nudged Deadshot, playfully. The hitman shook his head and sent me a meaningful glance, probably revisiting the time I asked him for the same thing. I flashed him a grin.

"And what about you, newbie?" Mama spoke to Slipknot. "Wanna share with us? Why did you say yes? I mean beyond the neck kaboom you'd be hearing if we turned it down."

"Got my ropes back and I don't got shackles." Slipknot shortly replied. Silence dragged on as everyone waited for him to explain further.

What a buzz kill. Everyone else gave open and heartfelt answers.

"Thanks for sharing, Slippy. Good talk." Mama bit her lip to stop herself from further antagonizing the man. Slipknot didn't appreciate the untied shoelace joke Mama played on him earlier when we were boarding the helicopter. Mama moved on to the resident pyromaniac. "Since you've been bitching about everything including breathing, I gotta think you joined hoping to die or something." Diablo looked shocked by Mama's astute guess. She went on analyzing Diablo. "In the old days when Doctor preceded my name, I woulda said you had a guilty conscience because of all the killing you've done but now….You're just some off-the-charts whackadoodle who kills because like, why not? But there's no way I'm gonna let you take me or my Puddin Pop down with you. Capisce?" Mama delivered her diagnosis with a deadly glare for Diablo.

Damnnnn! Mama tore into him. She must be feeling extremely territorial because Diablo has been in her ear about my safety since he saw me. I get where he's coming from since he lost his kids so I didn't say anything when he expressed concern for me. Mama, however got offended that he kept questioning her judgement. The difference in parenting has caused them to butt heads a little.

"I don't want anyone else to be harmed." Diablo sadly admitted. "My struggle is mine alone. My crimes are mine alone. My fate should be mine alone."

So tragically poetic. I'll start crying if he keeps this up. The part where he confessed about his family was the saddest shit to watch.

"Yeah, whatever Freud." Mama scoffed. "Anyway. So we're doing this, huh? We're what? Six musketeers? Or seven? I dunno. I always sucked at math."

Deadshot, the man who never misses. Harley Quinn, the total wildcard. El Diablo, the pyrokinetic homeboy. Captain Boomerang, the Aussie thief. Killer Croc, the monster. Slipknot, the man who can climb anything. Six bad guys. It becomes seven if Katana is included, but since she doesn't see herself as a villain she's not lumped in with the others.

"Six." Croc answered for Mama.

"You heard the alligator. We're the Suicide Squad Six. I do like them alliterations." Mama cheered. She then turned to look out the window since no one else was willing to talk anymore. I leaned my head against her side and she scratched my head. I sighed.

This is the calm before the storm. Soon enough we're going to be on the streets fighting against weird, mutated, humans. I'm going to have to pull my own weight. I can't rely on Mama to protect me….If I weren't so young and small I could be more of an asset to the team. When I get home, I'm going to start taking things seriously. No more playing around like I'm untouchable. I'm going to train myself to be the baddest bitch in town. I'm going to become truly worthy of the title, Princess of Crime. Wall-Block was right. I was pretending to be bigger than I really am. That's all gonna change when I get back to Gotham City.

Princess Lucia is going to reinvent herself when the time is right.

"Look at the pretty lights!" Mama shouted. She swung around to wildly point at what was going on outside. "Are you guys seeing this?"

"What happened?" Deadshot asked Ricky.

Ricky took his headset off before answering. "Terror attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place with AK's. You know, the usual bullshit." Ricky said with a completely straight face. His eye's shifted over to me, silently commanding me not to say a word to refute him.

The Colonel already told me to keep my mouth shut about Enchantress beforehand. I don't know why he keeps acting like I'm going to blurt out his secret. I am really tempted though to just run my mouth off and see everything blow up in his and Waller's faces. I won't be a little snitch and ruin all the fun this time. I'm kind of done with trying to manipulate the plot. Obviously my efforts don't mean a goddam thing in the grand scheme of this world. Everything has played out pretty much the same as it did in the movie, regardless of my dumb interference.

"Right...Yeah, you're a bad liar." Deadshot called Ricky's bluff. "I don't know if they told you, but I'm a hitman. I'm not a fireman, I don't save people."

HaHaHaHaHa.

It's a kind of jarring to hear Deadshot be so cynical about himself when the last time I spoke to him he was unsure about his own potential. Back then he was firmly against being on the bad spectrum of life. Now he's against the good spectrum of life. Humans can be so complicated. I do wonder what really caused the change from Floyd Lawton, the bodyguard to Deadshot, the hitman.

"Anything for a dollar right?" Ricky mocked Deadshot.

"You know the dark places too. Don't act like you don't." Deadshot fired back.

"I'm a soldier. And you're a serial killer who takes credit cards. When the shooting starts and it will, you'll cut and run." Ricky pressed. Disdain and contempt oozed from him. Deadshot looked away with a nasty smile that promised retribution.

"Talk about a dogfight. They're both trying so hard to be the alpha male." I remarked. Mama laughed while Ricky and Deadshot sent me dark looks.

The helicopter swerving ended any further talking. Everyone screamed as gunshots went off in the front of the copter and ricocheted into the back. Alarms went off as the chopper hit something and we all were violently jerked around. My stomach dropped for the second time and I loudly screamed as I felt the helicopter plummeting downwards. Mama's arms pressed against me, shoving back towards the wall.

HaHaHaHaHa.

God! How many crashes do I have to suffer through?! I'm starting to hate any form of transportation!

HaHaHaHaHa.

I think I'm going to puke.

Keep it together, Lucy! xoxoxoxoxo


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you everyone who left such supportive reviews. Rest assured that I'm not going to stop writing because of a guest's disapproval. I love writing too much to let one person spoil it for me. I simply had to make it known that I couldn't tolerate that person's multiple responses and since they reviewed anonymously I could only respond through an author's note. Like I said I don't mind when you all point out stuff you don't like or find mistakes in my writing. I enjoy hearing those things because it makes me reflect on my story and work towards improving it and sometimes I even pm some of you and we talk it out. I only get offended when the criticism is worded disrespectfully. Fortunately many of you are so wonderful about your comments that I don't do anything but smile and jump for joy when I read your responses. So thanks again for everyone's amazing support.

xxxxxxx

"I hate flying." I complained while wobbly walking to the end of the destroyed helicopter. I held my stomach, fighting the urge to vomit.

I loathe vomit. I haven't had the misfortune of throwing up since I was a baby and I'd like to keep it that way. I still believe vomit is absolutely revolting.

"Oh come on, Puddin Pop. That was a fun ride." Mama jumped off the ramp and then held her arms out to help me down since I was too short to reach the ground on my own. I lightly leaned into her arms and let her swing me out of the wreckage.

Bad idea!

"Mama put me down!" I urgently pushed off her to run over to a pile of rubble and emptied my stomach. I internally cried as I threw up.

Stupid vomit!

"I guess you weren't kidding, baby." Mama rubbed my back and pulled my hair away from my face. I could hear some of the guys groaning in disgust. I heard someone else start retching too. At the end of my sickness I looked over to see who it was that got sick. I saw Croc bending over coughing out pieces of regurgitated animal flesh. I gagged and threw up again. I heard some others start dry heaving after that.

At least I'm not the only one with a weak stomach around here.

After my heaving spell ended, I cleaned my face and accepted the mallet Mama handed back to me. The soldiers and squad members straightened up, ready to move. All of us then entered the lion's den. Everyone on the squad was quiet as the soldiers moved in formation through the city. Ricky led the squad from the front, issuing orders to the soldiers and speaking into his radio. Katana lurked near Ricky like a bodyguard. Deadshot walked next to Mama, who loudly chewed gum and popped a big bubble. I walked a little behind them with Diablo hovering over me like a shadow. Croc covered the rear. Boomerang and Slipknot broke off from the group to convene in secret.

Oh shit. Here comes the boom. This is going to be the first death in the squad. Slipknot shouldn't have listened to the Captain, it cost him his head.

"Duck, baby!" Mama shouted. My head was shoved down. I saw a silver boomerang sail over my head. "I'm gunna castrate that prick." Mama hissed under her breath.

Katana shouted and I stood back up to see her shove Boomerang against a wall with her sword. Slipknot climbed through the air with his ropes. The other soldiers went to shoot the deserter, but Ricky called them off. The Colonel nonchalantly pulled a phone out his pocket. A resounding boom went off. Slipknot's headless body dangled in the air while his head rolled onto the ground.

"Now that's a killer app." Mama nervously giggled. Boomerang groaned from beneath Katana's sword. Croc rubbed his neck and growled.

"Okay. We wanna keep playing the _Hollywood Squares_ version of I'll blow your frikkin heads off?" Ricky loudly shouted. He stalked up to the Suicide Squad members, palming the phone with each member's mug shot on it. "Are you next?" Ricky sized up Diablo.

"You trippin homie." Diablo muttered in disbelief. Ricky passed the uneasy latino to circle Deadshot.

"You next Deadshot?" Ricky taunted, holding the phone up for the hitman to see. Deadshot stepped up to the challenge, invading Ricky's personal space to heatedly glare at the Colonel.

"You just threaten me?" Deadshot rhetorically asked, barely containing his rage. His fingers flew to his holstered gun.

"Oh, yeah." Ricky chuckled derisively.

"He just threatened me." Deadshot let out his own dark chuckle and slowly backed away from Ricky. The hitman raised his arm, pointing at Ricky like he was marking his next target.

"Move out." Ricky ordered and walked away. The soldiers moved to follow their leader. Katana removed her blade from Boomerang's throat and followed her comrades.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Geeeeeeeez. All this in-fighting is not good for the team. These guys are literally at each other's throats. Where's the team spirit?

"Alright. I'm gonna kill him." Deadshot told Mama. She pulled me along to keep up with the moving party.

"Well you better make it quick cause he's gonna kill all of us, one by one." Mama airily replied.

"I'm going to drop him, the sword lady, five or seven of these Seals. After that I'm gonna need some help. You down?" Deadshot leaned in to conspire with Mama.

"Always." Mama bubbly agreed before biting her lip. Her hand squeezed mine. "What about the shit in our necks?"

Deadshot smirked. "Your friend's gonna help us with that, right?" Mama stopped walking to gape at Deadshot's boldness. She switched her facial expression to a coy grin.

"You're my friend too." Mama nudged Deadshot with the end of her bat.

"And mine too." I chimed in. "But he was my friend first. You can't steal him, Mama." Mama huffed good-naturedly and muttered about how stingy I am.

Deadshot chuckled and his shoulders slightly relaxed. "Stay evil doll face and you too shorty. Spread the word." He walked off in Croc's direction.

"Nice play with the Knot." Mama said to an approaching Boomerang. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You weren't going to run. Not then. You just wanted to see if we'd go boom…But you could have done that without almost beheading my Puddin Pop." Mama yanked Boomerang down into a chokehold. The Aussie flailed in her grasp, struggling to breath with her tight grip.

I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous scene. Mama and Boomerang looked like two siblings in a wrestling match. "Mama, come on. It wasn't hat bad. My head's still attached." I quit laughing to come to Boomerang's defense.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Humor is the best thing in this world. It's the one thing that will always put a smile on my face. Papa's got the right idea about wanting everyone to see the joke behind things. People just don't appreciate his chaotic way of showing his love.

"Crikey, you blasted woman! You nearly broke my neck. I'm all for a little rough play, but only when it's in the bedroom." Boomerang's shrill voice got another laugh out of me. He massaged his neck and scowled at me.

"In your dreams, Bub." Mama snarled.

"Yeah, yeah." Boomerang rolled his eyes at Mama's dismissal. "Anyway, I have no idea what you're talking about, Harley. I'm as innocent as the plague." Boomerang addressed Mama's previous statement.

"Whatever, Down-Under. But now we know and now we can plan. You wanna hear a story?" Mama strut back over to Boomerang.

"Does it have a happy ending?" Boomerang wearily watched Mama tap her bat on her shoulders.

"Depends if you say yes or no." Mama answered. She quickly filled the thief in on Deadshot's plan and urged him to go try to convince Diablo to join since she didn't want to deal with the pyro. Boomerang agreed to the plan and swaggered over to the solitary squad member.

HaHaHaHaHa.

If I didn't know that this was all going to work out in the end, I'd be very concerned about the fate of the Suicide Squad. The members are fighting amongst themselves and they only come together essentially for a coup d'etat. This squad is not doing well right now.

"Ugh! Can't men get anything done? Why do us babes have to do everything?" Mama complained after Boomerang shot her a thumbs down signal while moving away from Diablo. "Come on. Let's see if Mommy Harley can fix this problem." Mama tugged me over to Diablo.

"No." Diablo said without glancing at Mama. "Already told your pen pal. Not interested."

"Fine then." Mama huffed. She went to walk away, but Diablo grabbed her arm. "What's the deal Hot Shot? Changed your mind that quick?"

Diablo shook his head. "This isn't about that. This is about your kid."

"What? What about me? I didn't do anything naughty." I gave Diablo a confused look. He moved his lips into a tiny smile that looked more depressing than reassuring.

"Well? You were saying?" Mama prompted Diablo.

The fire-user deeply sighed before taking his dark eyes off me to meet Mama's annoyed blue ones. "I saw…" Diablo exhaled. "I saw your girl's face on Flag's phone. She's got a bomb in her neck too." Mama gasped and went completely still. I stiffened up right along with her.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I can't believe that they put a nanite bomb in my neck. I'm not even old enough to be tried for criminal misdeeds and yet they took the law into their own hands. I must have been the first person that received the bomb. Is that what some of those experiments were about, testing out the nanite? How long has it been in my neck? How long did Ricky…How long did Flag know it was there?…And he never said anything to me. What a asshole.

"You should rethink your role in this takeover plan. At least for your daughter's sake. Your life is yours to gamble with but don't gamble your child's. Lucy deserves better than that." Diablo pleaded with Mama, who was still out of it. She snapped her head around to glare at the platoon of army Seals.

"I'm going to paint the walls red with all of their blood. All of them are going to experience painful deaths." Mama muttered as her grin stretched from ear to ear and her eyes flashed with unrestrained mania.

Noooooooo! That's a really bad smile. She's going to go ballistic just like I feared.

"Mama." I shook her. "Mama you gotta calm down. You can't do anything too crazy until Papa gets us and takes us back home. Then you can go wild." I pulled at her jacket, trying to pull her out of her maniac episode since the shaking wasn't working. Mama ignored me again and simply pried my fingers off her jacket.

"Not now, Lucy. Mommy's planning a mass homicide right now. She needs to think."

xxxxxxx

"Hey, I like the odds, mate. Just say the word." Boomerang grinned while anxiously watching all the soldiers disappear into alleyways. The Captain leaned on the car in front of us.

"Yeah." Mama whispered and moved to lean on Deadshot's shoulder.

It took some persuading and pinching to get Mama to snap out of the frenzy she'd worked herself into. For once, I legitimately thought she had gone completely bonkers. Mama kept arguing with herself about what to do about the bomb in my neck. Apparently, Harley and Harleen couldn't agree on a course of action. Diablo was alarmed by Mama's episode and left me to talk her back to reality. It was not easy to curb the Harlequin's instant need for bloodshed.

"Come on." Mama grumbled. She tapped impatiently on Deadshot's chest.

"Yeah, uh….Hold that thought." Deadshot walked around the car to approach Flag for clarification as to why the soldiers were so spooked. Mama rolled her eyes and entertained herself by tapping her nails on the car. I leaned forward on the hood. My eyes darted around, looking for the creatures that would soon descend upon us.

"They are the Eyes of the Adversary." Diablo spoke up from behind us. He appeared to be in a trance.

"What're you talking about, Mistah Diablo?" I questioned. Diablo ignored me and continued talking in a frightened trance.

"EAs. Our deaths." Diablo warned.

Eyes of the Adversary? EAs? I'd never heard anything like that from the movie. What the hell is he going on about?

Shouts and inhuman screeching sent a chill down my spine. Gunshots went off and the battle began.

"Lucia!" Mama grabbed my arm and made me look at her. "You stay right on my ass, you hear?!" I nodded obediently. She pulled her love/hate gun out of its holster. Boomerang squeaked and dipped behind the car, reaching inside his coat. He pulled a canned drink out and rapidly gulped down its contents as he backed away from the car.

Freaking Chicken. Go hide in your alleyway until the creatures attack you.

"Here they come." I mumbled and fixed my sweaty grip on the mallet. Croc growled next to me and pushed his hood back.

The first wave of creatures or EAs as Diablo called them, made it over the barriers of cars and pounced on the soldiers. The bullets being fired did little damage to the EAs and the soldiers were picked off until Katana leaped into action, effortlessly slicing the EAs up with her soul-stealing blade. Mama cocked her gun and started shooting the EAs that came flying at us. I lifted the mallet, prepared to assist her, but a hand pulling me backwards almost made me fall on my ass.

"Let go of me! I can fight too!" I protested and tried to removed Diablo's hand from my jacket.

The pyro's overprotectiveness is really starting to push my buttons.

Diablo let go of me when one EA came close to chopping his arm off with an axe. With the EA's focus on Diablo, I swung the mallet, aiming for the thing's legs. The EA screeched when the mallet shattered its leg.

Holy hell! Either these things are really fragile or I swung that mallet a lot harder than I meant to.

I raised the mallet and smashed the EA's head in. Diablo stood frozen in shock, staring at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"See. I can take care of myself." I winked at Diablo before rushing back over to Mama and Croc. The two were fighting side by side. "Thanks though Mistah Diablo." I called back to the solemn man.

As I got closer to Mama, I hit an EA that tried to sneak up on her. Croc grabbed the stunned EA and slashed it across the chest with his claws before picking it up and throwing it into a car. Croc then whirled around and proceeded to tear into EAs that attacked.

"He's good to have in a fight ain't he?" Mama jerked her head in Croc's direction before cartwheeling out of the way of an EA with a pipe. She spun to hit another EA with her bat and then fired at the one with the pipe.

"Yeah and so are you." I widely grinned at Mama's display. She can do everything these guys can do and she does it in heels.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Go Harley Quinn!

"Awwww! Thanks Puddin Pop." Mama put her gun away to switch to her bat as the main weapon. She brained every EA that got too close and their heads shattered like glass. I kicked away one EA that tried to grab me and watched it tumble into another group of EAs. Boomerang suddenly appeared and slashed at the group with the razor rangs he favored. I left that horde to the Aussie.

"Mama to your right!" I shouted. Mama bent backwards to avoid being decapitated. I knocked the axe out of the creature's hand and then hit it in the stomach, knocking it to the ground. Mama's heel slammed into the thing's face.

"Get off me, you sons of bitches!" Flag's shout alerted me to his capture. The EAs were dragging him away from the battle. One soldier yelled and tried to shoot the EAs. Mama cackled at Flag's predicament and made no move to help him as the creatures dragged the Colonel past us.

"Good riddance." Mama spat.

Deadshot stopped shooting EAs to shout at Mama. "Harley! He dies, we die!" Mama panicked and looked at me. She let out a frustrated groan.

"We gotta save the damsel in distress." I said. I ran over to the EAs with Mama behind me. Together we made it over to Flag and swung away at half of the EAs surrounding the Colonel. The soldier that yelled for Flag, who turned out to be GQ, came over firing away at the remaining EAs. Mama and GQ then each held out a hand for Flag to take. They pulled the shaken Colonel to his feet.

"Thanks." Flagg muttered.

"Shut up." Mama snarled. She marched back into the fight. I avoided Flag's startled look and dived back into the action.

More and more of the EAs emerged in the streets. Deadshot left the little sector we all had been defending and pushed forward to ward off the incoming wave of EAs. Single-handedly he mowed down the numerous EAs coming at him with his rifle. Deadshot leaped on top of a police van for a better vantage point and with extreme precision, slaughtered the wave of EAs with the handguns attached to his arms. The soldiers took out the few stragglers that got through but as the battle died down they lowered their guns, awed by Deadshot's level of skill.

"Isn't he like the coolest? He was like a one man army." I clapped, enraptured with the performance. Mama giggled while the other members stayed quiet.

HaHaHaHaHa.

This guy never disappoints. Deadshot always gives such spectacular and heart-racing performances. Encore! Encore!

"That's how I cut and run." Deadshot mocked Flag as he passed the Colonel to join the squad.

The sound of crumbling rocks made me look over to see Mama bashing in a dead EA's head.

"Hey." Deadshot called to Mama. He waved his hand in a "calm down" motion. "Hey, come on."

"What? I saw it move." Mama stopped beating the EA. She sneakily kicked the thing's arm. "See, it flinched. I think." Mama pointed at it as the others came closer. "Now he's really dead. Wicked Witch dead. And I feel so much, much, better."

Boomerang stalked up to Diablo. "Hey, you were some help, Princess." The Captain taunted.

"Hey now. That's my name. Don't go stealing it." I whined and poked Boomerang with my mallet. He shoved the weapon away.

"This pint-sized rugrat was more help than you. You should be ashamed of yourself, mate. Getting shown up by a little girl." Boomerang continued to rant. I frowned and poked the Aussie again for his rude insults.

Princess Lucia is not a rugrat nor does her being a girl make her an inferior fighter.

"It's better this way. Trust me." Diablo swept his hand in an arc, igniting his flames to present an image of a fiery skull.

That is freaking awesome! I wish I was some cool, elemental, metahuman.

"Oh, yeah!" Boomerang theatrically whispered. He shook his hands like he was doing "Jazz hands". "You're the fire bloke, eh?"

"Yeah I was." Diablo turned a blind eye to Boomerang's childish antics. The Captain pulled a lighter out of his coat and lit a small flame.

"Well lookee here. Ohhhh! It's fire!" Boomerang bobbled his head while pretending to be mystified by the flame. He snapped the lighter shut. "We are what we are, mate. Why fight it?"

"What if what we are isn't what we should be?" Diablo refuted.

"Different strokes. I say if it feels good, do it and for me, being bad feels very good." Boomerang shrugged and left the pyro alone, choosing to spend his time searching the EA cadavers. Mama soon joined Boomerang to inspect the dead creatures. Croc and Katana idled, waiting for the group to move. Flag deliberated with his second in command. Deadshot leaned against a car to catch his breath. One soldier walked up to the hitman and Deadshot fixed his grip on his gun.

"I'll fight alongside you any day. Good job, man." The soldier praised Deadshot. The man held his hand out to a stunned sharp-shooter. Deadshot reached over and shook the soldier's hand.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Maybe this team isn't completely screwed up. They're still fighting as individuals but they'll learn to work as a team. War tends to bring unlikely people together.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Go team, go.

Fight on, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone. I want to respond to some questions. No I will not be adding the extended scenes to my story. Unfortunately I don't see how I could manage to add them in. Most the scenes are flashbacks or I've already passed them in the story. No I haven't forgotten about Lucy getting powers. I won't say anything but it's in the works. I don't have a plan for what goes on after Suicide Squad. I have a vague idea of what I might do after I reach the end of the movie. If anyone has any ideas feel free to send them my way. My plans are open to consultation.

xxxxxxx

"You will never be one of us. We follow orders. You bastards only follow paydays." Flag growled at Deadshot.

The Colonel and the hitman had gotten into another pissing contest when the squad members and even the soldiers started questioning Flag about the deceased creatures. Mama had pointed out that the things looked like they used to be people which then led to the gang-up on Flag. The man in charge was unwilling to divulge his girlfriend's hand in all this.

For a good guy, Flag sure does behave like a bad guy. Throwing your comrades literally under the bus and keeping them in the dark sounds like something Papa would do. Papa loves seeing some of his pawns get taken out in his grand schemes. Everyone is cannon fodder to him and yet the goons love flocking to him because they know what to expect. Not to mention Papa pays his employees well since he doesn't give a fig about money.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Bad guys never hide their true colors.

"That's exactly what we are, Flag. Bastards." Deadshot wasn't bothered by Flag's hostility at this point. He cocked his head and smirked. "And that's why you and Waller wanted us. You weren't looking for gentleman soldiers. You were buying killers and you got exactly what you paid for. Don't go regretting what you asked for."

"Lawton, the goddam world's at stake here and last I looked, you live on this planet too." Ricky gestured to all the destruction surrounding the group. Everybody kind of awkwardly watched the verbal dispute.

"We fought just as hard as you did. So give the cranky-old-guy bit a rest." Deadshot said. Flag didn't respond back. He shoved past Deadshot to join his soldiers. Deadshot snidely smiled and held his hand up. The hitman moved his fingers to make a pistol and pointed at Flag's back. "Bang!" Deadshot joked.

The group then moved onward. Mama hurried to catch up with Boomerang. The Captain saw Mama coming and walked faster to get away from her. He ignored Mama calling his name.

"Harkness!" Mama reached out and grabbed Boomerang's trench coat. "I wanna talk."

"I'm not your Puddin, you Looney Tune. I don't care what you want." Boomerang yanked his coat out of Mama's grip and went back to speed walking away.

No, no, no, no. You don't talk to the Queen like that.

I ran in front of Boomerang. When he tried to step around me, I slammed the handle of the mallet into his foot. The Captain howled in pain and cradled his injured foot while jumping around on the other foot. "Don't be rude now. When a lady speaks to you, you're supposed to listen. Especially when that lady is my Mama." I hissed and used the mallet to pull Boomerang's leg out from under him. The giant went tumbling to the ground.

"That's my Puddin Pop!" Mama proudly kissed the top of my head. "Teaching boys the importance of manners." Boomerang growled and lunged up, moving to grab one of his weapons, but a gun in his face from Mama made him rethink that plan.

"Alright,what?!" Boomerang squeaked out. "You got thirty seconds. Better make them count."

"Okay, sure. I want the Rolex." Mama smiled, putting away her gun and holding out her palm. I laughed at the oddball request.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Freaking clowns. I'll never get enough of their whackjob logic. What does Mama even need a watch for? How will knowing time be useful to her?

"That's it? That's what you want? We're at war with things that have a million eyes and all you care about is a damned watch?" Boomerang stared incredulously at Mama's hand, all while scratching his messy head.

Mama shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there was more but you only gave me half a minute so I narrowed it down to the Rolex. Give me more time, I'll give you my laundry list." She wiggled her fingers, expecting the expensive watch that Boomerang pilfered to be handed over.

"No more time little girl and no watch. Next time scrounge faster." Boomerang smacked Mama's hand away and quickly reached into his coat, pulling out a razor rang and pressing its sharp side along Mama's neck. I growled but didn't move. "Words of advice. Don't speak to me again. Your voice gives me a headaches. And keep your mangy rugrat away from me."

Mama slyly smiled and lifted her chin, giving Boomerang easier access to slice her neck. Boomerang looked shocked but he shook his head and spat out a curse before taking off.

"Men." Mama scoffed. "They always take the bait." She pranced off. I propped the mallet back on my shoulder and followed her.

Uh, what the hell was that about? Why the hell is there so much squabbling going on? I don't get it! None of this happened in the movie. I can't be what's causing this because the world has shown me that things will play out no matter what I do….Well, unless I just go apeshit crazy and shoot everybody which would then leave no one to challenge Enchantress. Now, something like that would screw up the plot. What would a world under Enchantress's rule be like anyway?

"Seriously?! What the hell is wrong with you people?" Flag hollered. I jumped, causing my boots to crush some shards of glass. I looked to my side and saw Mama leaning into a broken window of a clothing store. She pulled a purse out and swung it on her shoulder.

"We're bad guys, it's what we do." Mama rolled her eyes at Flag's incensed frown. She turned to me and held the purse out. "Here you go, Puddin Pop. Best I can do for a late birthday present given our current situation. When we get back home, I'll get you something much better." I felt my eyes tear up.

Is that why she was bugging Boomerang for the watch? She wanted to give me a present? I thought she was kidding about finding me something, back on the plane.

"Thanks. I love it." I happily said before hugging Mama. She cooed and hugged me back even harder. Flag shouted for us to cut it out and get back to moving. "Flag's such a sourpuss. I think he could use some of Papa's laughing gas to turn that frown upside down." I put the small clutch in my jacket's pocket.

Mama snickered. "That sounds fun, but Puddin hasn't used that stuff in ages. You're the naughty one who used it most recently." She wistfully sighed. "Puddin was so worried about you."

"I remember." I hummed.

" _Why does this keep jamming?" I complained as I slapped my hand against the toy bb-gun._

 _Papa and Mama had left me alone with the meatbags today. I decided to be productive and try a new method of training to use artillery weapons. The goons were more than happy to play tag with me when my weapon of choice was a toy gun instead of a real one or knives. A bb might bruise them but at least they'll walk away from this game with their lives and limbs intact._

" _Piece of junk. Maybe I should just take my chances and practice with a real one." I carelessly tossed the bb-gun onto the floor and turned to the one meatbag I had chased after. "What do you think, Baldy?"_

 _The bald man in a suit didn't reply._

" _Cat got your tongue?" Still no reply from the man. I growled. "Princess Lucia doesn't like being ignored."_

 _The man finally responded to me, but not in the manner I was expecting. Baldy let out a few giggles and his face morphed into an odd grin._

" _What's so funny?" I leered at the man, feeling my patience wear thin. My question elected another string of chuckles from the man. I tapped my foot impatiently as the man continued to absurdly laugh while flailing around. Fed up with his behavior, I stomped over and yanked on Baldy's coat. "What's the joke?! Tell me the joke already! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"_

 _Baldy fell over from my rough shaking. He rolled around on the floor, giggling like a madman. My shouts at the imbecile attracted the attention of the other meatbags and they came stampeding into the room. I stopped kicking Baldy to address the other men but they fell under whatever spell Baldy was under and started laughing. The nonstop laughter echoed in the room._

 _Ugh! This is driving me crazy! They won't stop laughing. All I hear is mad laughter. My head is ringing. Make them stop. Make them stop. Make them stop!_

 _HaHaHaHaHa._

 _This is too much laughter for me to handle._

" _Snap out of it!" A slap to my cheek followed an animalistic growl. I moaned from the pain and pouted up at Papa._

" _Don't pout, Pumpkin. I've been calling your name but you've been too busy curled up crying to notice me." Papa leaned back from his crouched position to look around the room. "You just cost me another set of pawns…." He rubbed his chin. "Don't know if I should be proud that my little tyke is as homicidal as me or pissed that you take after your mother and bleed me dry of money." Papa stood up. He stalked around the room, kicking at the unmoving bodies._

 _I stood up and stared at all the dead men. "But I didn't kill them. I was just playing a game with them…They were fine."_

 _Papa widely smiled, flashing his metal grills at me. "And what a great game you played. It was so fun that they all died of laughter." Papa cackled and kicked one man's face in my direction. The goon's face was deformed into a grotesque smile. I gagged. "These poor, unfortunate souls got a taste of my famous Joker Venom." Papa grandly gestured to a crate with holes in it._

 _I must have done that when I was wildly shooting the bb-gun. Damn. I did cause this._

" _Buuuuuuut." Papa glided back over to me. He placed his palms on both sides of my cheeks and caressed them. "You, my dear, sweet, devious little Princess." Papa leaned in close enough that our noses touched. "Are the only one not dead….Why is that, hmm?" His forehead met mine._

" _I'm immune to it?" I said unsurely._

 _I don't recall Papa giving me any shots throughout my life. Yet, how else could I be immune to the Joker Venom? The laughing gas is Papa's own creation and only he has the antidote._

" _Obviously." Papa pulled away and turned me in all directions like he was examining me for defects. "Question is, how? Harley's the only one besides myself that I've given the antidote to….Maybe you've inherited more from me than I thought." Papa stopped spinning me and smiled. He tugged me to his side and lead me out the room. "Good old genetics might have saved your hide, kiddo."_

"Yeah. Laughing gas might be a bad idea. It kind of freaked me out the first time." I confessed to Mama. She patted my head.

Papa gave me a long lecture about being more careful around his things after that incident. He didn't verbally say he was worried, but I noticed he had his men move the more dangerous objects out of the apartment and Papa wouldn't let me out of his sight for a week.

"Everyone take a knee." Flag bellowed from the front of the traveling party. The soldiers crouched by Flag. The squad members hovered nearby. "Our body's at the top of that building. We get up there, pull them out of the vault they're hiding in. Helos extract us off the roof…It's Miller time." Flag finished his explanation and stood up. He waved and the group moved towards the building.

Deadshot groaned, walking past the men moving in formation. The sharpshooter chided Flag as he waltzed up to the front door with ease. "What do you say we get this over with?"

xxxxxxx

"Mistah Deadshot looks so mad and look at how red Flag is." I cackled and removed my grinning face from the glass barrier of the elevator. Mama's laughter joined mine as she waved to the group of furious men. Their angry faces disappeared as the elevator ascended. Mama then relaxed, leaning against the wall to pull the cellphone out of her jacket.

"Daddy sent his girls another message." Mama smiled and held the phone in front of my eager face.

I am close, be ready. Dot. Dot. Dot.

HaHaHaHaHa.

My heart's pounding in excitement. I'm going to see Papa. I haven't seen his bleached face in forever. Abigail is beyond pissed at the Joker. She blames him for everything horrible that's happened. She doesn't want anything else to do with him. She sees him as another abuser. Another Graham.

Abigail hates this new life.

Lucy doesn't care. She just wants to go back home. To be where she's accepted. She doesn't care about the ugliness of her life because she values the silver lining in it all. Lucy has something that Abigail spent her entire life wishing for. Lucy has a mother and father. While they're the worst of the worst, she cherishes them.

Lucy loves this life. I love this life. I love the good and the bad that comes with being Lucia Jay Quinn.

"Puddin Pop!" Mama shrieked and pushed me back. I hit the wall just as an EA landed in the elevator. The thing wrapped its hands around Mama's neck and slammed her into the opposite wall. I pulled at the EA since it wouldn't be practical for me to use the mallet in this small space. Mama punched the distracted EA and its grip slackened. She then whipped her pistol out and blew the thing's head off. The headless body fell to the ground.

"Go to hell, you stupid turd." Mama spat. She moved in front of the glass to fix her falling pigtails.

"No get away from the glass!" I pushed Mama away, but instead of her getting kicked in the stomach, I got kicked in the head by the EA smashing through the glass. I flew backwards and groaned as my vision went wonky.

I saw the EA sock Mama in the face and she ducked the next shot. Mama hit the EA in the chest before shoving it into the corner. The EA raised its arm to strike but Mama twisted the limb in an unnatural angle. The EA fell to the floor. Mama used those few seconds to look for her gun that she dropped. I rolled the bat to her instead. She snatched it up, blindly swinging at the EA's face. The creature wasn't phased and grabbed Mama around the waist. She struggled against its hold before lifting her heel onto the wall. Mama used the EA as an anchor to vault up and around the elevator in an arc. She jumped off the wall behind the creature and bashed its head in for good.

That was epically cool to watch. Too bad my ringing head doesn't feel the same.

"Up you go, baby girl. Shake it off, it's just a little disorientation." Mama helped me to my feet and dusted off my clothes, like a mother hen. She handed me the mallet and patted my cheek. "We gotta look good for when Daddy gets here, alright? Won't be much longer so just tough it out a little more, Puddin Pop."

I nodded and brightly smiled. "I'm a hundred percent okay. A little knock on the head ain't gonna keep me down."

Mama's worried look turned into a more prideful one. "That's my girl. I swear you're growing up too fast." She chuckled, bending to retrieve her gun off the floor. Her hands went back to fixing her hair.

The elevator dinged and opened. Croc and Deadshot were the first ones ready to lunge inside.

"Hey guys." Mama took my hand to lead me out of the elevator with two dead EAs rotting on the floor. The guys all looked completely flabbergasted at the scene. I saw a smirk work its way onto Katana's face as she sheathed her sword. Mama turned back around when she saw no one was following. "Come on, let's go."

Flag moved forward to take the lead. The Colonel's directions ended when the group arrived in an office. Everyone entered the office with trepidation. None of them could see the danger but they could sense that all was not well.

I'm tired of these things already. I've gotten walloped one too many times. I can feel where I'm going to have bruises tomorrow.

"I don't like this Flag." Deadshot voiced what everyone was thinking. His gun was up and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I don't like it either." Flag mumbled. Deadshot pulled out his mask and slipped it over his face. Mama saw this and smirked.

"Pussy. Not tough enough? Afraid of them?" Mama taunted. "Did I tell you I took out two? All by myself." She winked at Deadshot.

"I will knock your ass out." Deadshot snapped back while securing his red monocle in place. "I do not care that you're a girl."

"Please play nice. You're supposed to be friends." I interrupted their insult contest.

All hell broke loose as EAs dropped from the ceiling. My were ears were again filled with the sounds of gunfire and inhuman screeches. Mama ducked and tugged me along to take cover from the dimwitted soldiers firing in such a small space. When we reached the end of the line of cubicles, Mama sprung up and shot an incoming EA. I saw an EA coming from outside the glass and raised the mallet. I waited until the last moment to hit the thing like it was a baseball. Boomerang slashed away at the EA I hit. I bent down and let the thing fall on my back before tossing it off. Boomerang laughed at my maneuver.

"Come to me. Bring your questions cause I'm the answer." Deadshot shouted as he moved past Croc punching an EA. The hitman kicked another one and blew its head up when it hit the ground.

I dodged an EA coming at me, but my tactic left Boomerang open. The Captain went flying through a window as the EA charged him. I felt bad so I went to help him but an arm wrapped around my throat and lifted me off the ground. I thrashed in the monster's hold, desperately fighting the black spots in my vision.

I can't die! I can't die like this! Not again!

"Ahhh!" Katana's battle cry was followed by her blade's song as the metal whizzed through the air, cutting clean through the EA's neck. As I fell to the floor, Katana sliced the creature straight down the middle. I coughed and attempted to calm myself down.

"Oh my god, Puddin Pop!" Mama howled. She raced over to me. An Ea intercepted her and almost sent her tumbling to the ground. Mama swung her bat and the EA ducked, latching its arms around her waist. Mama growled and used the momentum to swing up to the creature's neck. The thing spun to get her off but Mama used the opportunity to shoot a few other EAs. When the EA's spinning came to an end, Mama swung off the creature.

"You shits messed with my baby." Mama wrenched the bat over the EA's neck, dragging it backwards till the thing was sprawled over her. She shot another EA before breaking the neck of the one she was holding.

"That was beyond amazing. You have to start teaching me advanced gymnastics." I rasped out when Mama kneeled down and hugged me.

I'm like, doing a shitty job of being useful. I'm getting knocked around, people are having to save me, I'm getting tired, and I lost the mallet. I'm doing a bang-up job of being useful to this team. Was the first battle a fluke or have I lost my moxy?

"You need to hide, Puddin Pop." Mama looked panicked and strived to push me under a desk. I protested this course of action.

"They're after Flag again!" Deadshot yelled.

Mama groaned. "This freaking guy, I tell you…Help me guard the Flag since you don't want to hide." Mama left the desk and I followed her. I pulled out the gun I was loaned for protection.

"Circle up! Circle around him!" Deadshot ordered. He shot at the EAs surrounding Flag. The other squad members rushed over and created a circle of protection around Flag. Mama shoved me back with Flag. My complaints were ignored.

"You crazy?! Let me fight!" Flag angrily shoved against the criminals shielding him.

"You die, we die. So you ain't dying. Now shut up and look after the little shorty." Deadshot pushed Flag back and returned to shooting approaching hostiles. Mama sniggered as she and Boomerang handled the frontline of defense. Croc and Katana took care of any EAs that missed getting a bullet in the head or a Boomerang to the face.

The battle came to a close after GQ and the rest of the soldiers killed the last couple of EAs. The circle broke and Flag ordered for everyone to move out.

Here we go again.

Glass shattered as gunshots went off from across the ramp. I screamed and covered my head when glass shards fell over me. Mama cursed and pulled me to the floor. Deadshot and the soldiers returned fire at the attacking EAs. Boomerang fell to the ground, taking cover next to me. More soldiers joined us on the ground except they were dead. Deadshot turned to shove Diablo who had been inactive all night, against the wall.

The hitman yanked off his mask to furiously glare at the passive fighter. "Where ya been homie?" Deadshot shouted.

Diablo shoved Deadshot back. "This ain't my fight! I'm not your savior!"

"Okay Mr. Walk-the-Earth-in-Peace. Do whatever the hell you want to me, but you're the worst. I thought I no longer had much to live for, but dammit, you just straight gave up." Deadshot stabbed a finger into Diablo's chest.

Oh my god! Really?! They're going to have an argument right in the middle of a freaking battle?! What the actual hell?!

"I didn't ask to be sent here. I warned everyone before this began. I don't engage in violence. Not anymore. If you want to live, it's all on you. Leave me out of it." Diablo slapped Deadshot's finger away.

"Yeah, hell no. You're not turning into a loser on my watch." Deadshot angrily shook his head and turned to Flag. "Hey! Yo! Use your remote thingie. Blow this cat's head right the hell off. Do him the favor, huh?"

"I'm kinda busy here Lawton, in case you couldn't tell." Flag snarled. The Colonel continued firing back at the EAs trying to pinch the group. Deadshot turned back to Diablo.

"You're a punk. You know that? We're all getting smoked and you wanna go out like a bitch?" Deadshot yelled, lashing out at the fuming latino. "You know what? You don't stand for shit, you ain't about shit!" He started shoving Diablo once more.

"Don't touch me, man!" Diablo wrestled with a bigger adversary. The two went back and forth until Diablo shoved Deadshot into the rail.

"You know if you helped these soldiers they wouldn't have to die. And what about Lucy, man? Why won't you help them? Why won't you do something? Anything?" Deadshot called to a retreating Diablo. The pyro froze and looked over at me crouched on the ground. Diablo's breath heaved before he screamed out of rage and frustration.

Hot, scorching, flames launched out of Diablo's hands. Everyone standing dropped to the ground. The creatures screeched as the flames incinerated them. Diablo lowered his hands and the flames disappeared from his hands. He turned to face Deadshot.

"Hey c'mon, man." Deadshot peacefully raised his arms in a panic. "Be cool. You don't wanna roast me. I was just trying to get you there. We need you man, to save the whole of Planet Earth. And look, you showed them you're a hero. You know what that means. You're the big time, man. The Fire Man. Hero of the people and all you gotta do is focus." Deadshot rambled while scooting back from a venomous looking Diablo. Mama stood up and stepped in Diablo's path.

"It's true, you know. What he said. You were wonderful, D. You saved us and even better, my big, fiery hero, you saved me and my Puddin Pop." Mama stood on her toes to give Diablo a smacking kiss on the cheek. "I knew you'd come through."

I leaped up and joined the hug. "Thanks for coming to my rescue Mistah Diablo. You were like my own prince, coming to my rescue like that." I smiled at Diablo's shocked face. His body heat cooled down.

"Phil Jackson. We good right?" Deadshot hesitantly asked now that Diablo's murderous mood was curbed. Diablo nodded after deeply inhaling.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you two." Diablo's dark eyes shifted between me and Mama. "I would never have hurt either of you." Mama giggled and let go of Diablo.

"Hey, D. I know that." Mama patted the pyro on the shoulder. "I mean, you and me. Would we make a real hot couple or what?" She teased. Diablo's face flushed red from all the female attention.

"It's okay Mistah Diablo, she's kidding. Mama already has Papa. But I'm game after that show of bright fireworks." I laughed and squeezed the walking heater, tighter.

"Hey now! I'm starting to get concerned with how flirty you've been acting, Lucy. You're way too young to be this boy crazy. Wait till your Daddy hears about this. He'll lose his shit." Mama scowled, reaching over to pry me off Diablo.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I may be physically young but mentally I'm as old as everyone here.

HaHaHaHaHa.

If I weren't so mentally developed, I'd have lost my mind years ago. Brains are better than brawn.

Brainy, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	24. Chapter 24

Q&A. If I had to pick an actress that best represents Lucy right now at eleven it would be Elle Fanning. She has that innocent look to her that I feel like fits Lucy. As for when she gets older I think Rosie Huntington-Whiteley fits. She looks similar to Margot. I had someone else say that they imagined a younger Gigi Hadid as Lucy too. I've had a few mention that they would like to see an alternate story where Lucy ends up adopted by Bruce or just ends up choosing him over the clowns. I personally don't see myself writing this story simply cause of a lack of interest on my part. However if someone else wants to write a story based on that outcome and borrow my character then send me a message and we can discuss a potential collab fic since the idea seems to be a popular desire among the readers.

xxxxxxx

"I gotta work on my cardio. I am definitely out of shape." Mama gasped out. She let go of my legs to lean against the railing. The soldiers marched past us with ease. I slid off Mama's back to give her a break.

I had almost face-planted into the stairs after fifteen minutes of constant stair climbing. Diablo and surprisingly enough, Croc, had both offered to carry me up, but Mama refused their offer and carried me herself. The squad member's attitudes about each other somehow greatly improved in a short span of time. The criminals had a mini celebration after the battle on the bridge. They high-fived one another and bragged about their kills.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Celebrating your kill count is how crooks bond. It's hysterical.

"I told you didn't have to carry me. It's hard enough climbing a flight of stairs without adding an additional eighty pounds of dead weight." I watched Mama shake her head and wipe some sweat off before looking down at the winding staircase. Her face glazed over as she became absorbed in her memories.

"Way back when, Puddin took me to the place he was born and asked me if I would live for him. He wanted me to consign my soul to him…That oath I took opened up a whole new world for me." Mama sat on the stairs with tears streaming down her cheeks. I sat down and hugged her. Mama wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on top of mine.

"I hope I can love someone the way you love Papa someday." I inhaled Mama's natural scent of chemicals and chewing gum. Mama let out a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a groan. Footsteps behind us made Mama bolt up and point her gun at the intruder.

"Oh!" Deadshot's hands flew up. "Relax. It's me."

"Yeah I know. What do you want? I was having a moment with my Puddin Pop." Mama rapidly blinked her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"For starters, you can holster that bad boy. I'm on your side, doll face." Deadshot pointed at the gun in his face.

"That would make one, but okay. I won't blast a hole the size of Wyoming into you. Least not this time." Mama lowered the gun.

"Just making sure you're alright. You fell behind and I didn't see you. Figured you might have keeled over with shorty on your back."

Mama fluttered her eyes at Deadshot. "You like me. You really like me." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders at Deadshot's dull frown. "Who cares why you're here. I got a question."

"Shoot." Deadshot said nonchalantly.

"You might wanna rephrase that. I mean, knowing me." Mama airily waved the love/hate gun in the air.

Deadshot chuckled. "I got to say Quinn, I used to think you were just insane, but you actually got a sense of humor. Will wonders never cease?" Deadshot let out another chuckle. "Okay, ask away."

"I was kinda just having this conversation with Lucy." Mama smiled at me before turning her bittersweet smile on the hitman. "You ever been in love?"

"Nah." Deadshot shook his head. "Never."

"Bullshit." Mama muttered.

Deadshot shared an equally grim smile with Mama. "You don't kill as many people as I've killed and sleep like a kitten at night if you feel shit like love or empathy."

Mama snorted. "Figures. Another textbook sociopath. And that's my certified professional opinion. Or maybe its certifiable. Anyway, what do you call this?" Mama laid her hand over her heart.

"Need. Nothing more."

"Sure." Mama shoved the gun back into its holster. "Why not?" She held a hand out to help me up.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I love how human Mama is. She lets herself feel things but never sees it as a weakness. She gets angry and makes people regret ever crossing her. She can be so happy that the sun is jealous of how bright her smile is. She finds herself sad to the point that her heart cracks and crumbles. Harley Quinn is the most human person I know. Emotions rule her.

"Came all this way and now we can't get inside." Croc's deep growl startled me. The amphibian rammed into a steel door marked Emergency Operations. "Flag, this your idea of a joke?"

I couldn't muster the strength to ridicule Flag's nonexistent humor. I sank into the nearest chair. My heart is pounding so hard, it might burst out of my chest. My legs feel like absolute jello.

Screw staircases. That climb was no walk in the park.

"Want me to blow up that baby?" Boomerang swaggered up to the door with a blinking boomerang. "I got just the right rang."

"Don't be an idiot." Flag shot the Captain down. "This entire floor is mined. One wrong move and that's all she wrote."

"So what do we do? Get down on our knees and pray someone gives us the right combination?" Croc quit trying to push open the sealed door.

"I've got this covered. First we need to secure the roof and sweep for shooters so we can bring in our aviation assets." Flag waved his second over. "GQ, think you can handle that?"

"Next time come up with something that's a challenge." GQ saluted.

Flag laughed. "I'll try better. Be careful." GQ took the rest of the team of Seals with him to the roof. Flag crossed over to the steel door and punched in a code on the keypad. "No need for someone else to give us the combo when I already have it." He said to Croc.

"Definitely makes it easier. For once, I approve." Croc crossed his arms. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"I like hearing you complain about nothing. The revelations keep you humble." Flag taunted.

"That's never gonna happen." Deadshot retorted. "We're supposed to be in this together. Next time just give us the frickin intel." Flag pretended like he didn't hear Deadshot.

The door eased opened. Flag turned around to address the squad. "Wait here, please. I don't wanna give this dude a heart attack, okay?"

"Aww, so sweet. He's embarrassed of us. You're such a cutie." Mama waved Flag along with a "shoo" motion.

"This whole mission just sucks. I'd be better off back in Belle Reeve, serving twenty. Least they'd tell me what I was supposed to do." Deadshot grouched.

"That can be arranged." Flag smirked belligerently. "And by the way, who says we'd let you go back? Detonator, remember?" He pointed to his neck.

"Bite me." Deadshot barked. "This guy better cure cancer after all of this shit."

"Oh my god! Stop bickering and just go get the damn reject already so we can move on with our lives." I loudly complained, tired of hearing all the childish quarreling.

It might be a blessing that I'm an only child. I couldn't deal with the constant squabbling that would ensue between me and the younger one.

"Language, young lady!" Mama scolded, lightly bopping me on the head with her bat. The squad members laughed at my punishment. Flag sighed and entered the vault. Katana walked over to stand guard, making sure no one entered.

"It's okay for me to kill monsters but not curse? Where's the justice in that?" I pouted up at a frowning harlequin.

xxxxxxx

"No way." Mama slowly rose from my lap to stare at an emerging Waller. The other members rose from their seats as well.

HaHaHaHaHa.

The witch makes her appearance. How I'd love scratch her eyeballs out for all she's done.

"What the hell is going on, Flag?" Boomerang shrilly asked.

"Need to know, Harkness." Flag pushed the Aussie back. "Count your blessings rescuing her was this simple. Travel should be waiting for us on the roof. Follow me." Flag went to move, but the circle forming around him and Waller prevented him from leaving.

"Getting here was simple? What parallel universe spawned you Flag?" Boomerang mocked.

"We're done. Everyone shut up and let's go home." Flag bellowed, attempting to regain control of the situation.

"Yeah, let's go home." Boomerang nodded his head. "That sounds good. You guys wanna go home? Or you wanna go back to prison?"

"I'm not going back to prison and neither is my baby girl." Mama's hand tightly gripped her bat. Boomerang smiled at Mama's answer. He tipped his head at her and reached into his coat.

"What I'm saying is….We kill the pair of'em now before they kill us." Boomerang said, glancing at the other male squad members.

"I'm down with that. I owe this bitch and Flag a major beat-down for putting a freaking bomb in my Puddin Pop's neck." Mama murderously glared at Waller. Gasps echoed in the room. My hand grabbed onto her jacket and tugged.

I'd love for Waller to die, but not at the cost of everyone in this room. Everything will be over if the squad members die.

"Dude that's just plain messed up. You really are a two-faced piece of shit." Deadshot looked at Flag with pure, unadulterated disgust. Croc growled in agreement. The circle closed in on Flag and Waller like sharks. Katana hesitated in drawing her sword. Diablo stepped back and pulled me with him. Katana lunged to attack, but Waller shoved the woman back.

"I got this." Waller said. "You all made it this far. Don't get high-spirited on me and ruin a good thing." She raised the phone that could detonate the bombs. Her finger hovered over the mug shots. No one moved. Waller smirked and shoved past Mama and Croc. Flag and Katana followed her.

"She's a rock. Nasty, too. I like her." Croc rumbled.

Boomerang shook his head. "Whatta bunch'a wankers. You guys got no self-respect."

"A village in Australia is missing its idiot. You should call home." Mama angrily returned.

"That I will, sweet thing. And tell'em exactly where they can find you." Boomerang fluffed his coat and walked out. Grimly, the others had no choice but to follow.

HaHaHaHaHa.

The best part of the show is coming up. I've been waiting all night for the main attraction. Papa is about to make his grand entrance. I won't have to worry about the bomb in my neck or Mama's after this….Sad thing is, that as soon as the clown family is reunited they're going to be separated again….There's nothing I can really do about that. I can't change the course of the plot. I can only go along with the stream.

"Our bird's been jacked." Flag announced. I grabbed Mama's hand and she curiously looked at me. "Light it up!" Flag shouted. The soldiers prepared their guns to fire but heavy artillery coming from the open ramp of the helo forced everyone to take cover. Mama yanked me down with her. Deadshot hastily slid next to me.

"What? I got a hickey or something?" Mama questioned after she got tired of Deadshot staring at her neck.

"No, but your neck's glowing green." I poked the side of her neck where the nanite was flashing. Mama jerked and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her phone.

Now, screamed at us from the phone.

Mama's face erupted with joy. She glanced at me and I smiled back. Deadshot tried to keep us from getting up, but Mama knocked him off. She took my hand and fearlessly lead me towards the helicopter. Gunfire rained down around us, keeping the soldiers pinned down. I saw Papa's bright green hair and almost started skipping.

"Hello, my babies!" Papa yelled over the noise. He kicked a chain and it uncoiled into a dangling rope. Mama let go of my hand to shrug off her jacket.

"Get on my back, Lucy!" Mama kneeled. I climbed on and attached myself to her like a baby koala. "Hold on tight."

"Come on, baby!" Papa tossed his golden machine gun and widely opened his arms. Mama grinned and broke into a sprint.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! She's about to jump. We're going to be thousands of feet in the air! I'm not ready for this.

I tensed and almost choked Mama when we went flying through the air. She caught the chain and swung around. The helicopter ascended and Mama wildly laughed as the occupants on the roof became too small to see. She blew a farewell kiss to them all.

"How about I show you some acrobatic feats?" Mama squealed. I didn't get a chance to reply since she went right into bending and turning upside down with her leg outstretched.

I take it back! I don't want to learn gymnastics. My stomach can't handle these moves.

"Oh, look. Shot's trying to shoot us." Mama tilted her head. "I gotta give them a show. Don't let go, Puddin Pop!" I buried my face into her neck and inhaled her scent to prevent myself from puking.

A gunshot went off. I felt Mama let her body drop into a few rolls before she loosely hung from the chain. She was motionless for a few seconds until she suddenly sprung to life. Mama giggled.

"Babe! Quit taking your time. We got killing to do." Papa impatiently called. Mama eager to please him, immediately began climbing up the chain.

"C'mon, get inside." Papa held his hand out for Mama to take. She took his hand and Papa pulled us onto the ramp.

"Puddin!" Mama happily cried. She threw her arms around Papa shoulder's and deeply kissed him. Papa purred and wrapped his arm around Mama to tug on my jacket. I unlatched my legs from Mama's waist and moved to lean on both Mama and Papa's shoulders. They broke their kiss and Papa turned his bright eyes on me.

"Hi, Papa!" I squealed and gave him a big, smacking kiss on his cheek. Papa hummed, moving his arm so that he and Mama were cradling me in between their chests.

"You got all dressed up for us?" Mama couldn't stop smiling her thousand watt smile. She rubbed her hand over Papa's sharp tuxedo.

Papa sighed and looked as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Oh, you know I'd do anything for you and Lucy." Papa smiled.

"I bet you missed your Looney Tunes like crazy, didn't you, Papa?"

I know how much he suffered without his Queen and Princess. The Joker was so depressed that he couldn't even bear to smile anymore after he lost what was invaluably precious to him. The man isolated himself in a room full of memorabilia of what he loved most. Half of those objects were items relating to Mama. I wonder if he had anything relating to me in his circle…..I know how much he suffered. However, I want to hear it from him. I want to hear Papa admit to his feelings.

"Oh, Pumpkin." Papa touched his forehead to mine. "More than your pretty little head can possibly fathom." Mama cooed at that piece of information. "By the way…." Papa leaned over to whisper in Mama's ear. I still could hear him though. "I've got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting."

"Yeah." Mama hummed appreciatively. I laughed.

I guess its good that some things never change.

"Boss we got a problem!" I heard Frosty shout. My eyes watered. Papa and Mama turned to the front of the helicopter.

So ends our reunion. Parting is such sweet sorrow.

I heard Frosty yell and the front of the copter burst into flames.

"This bird is baked." Papa turned away from the flames to stare at Mama. "Okay, honey. It's me and you and our girl." He squeezed me closer against his side and looked down at the passing rooftops.

"Let's do it." Mama nodded at the crazy plan.

The helo rocked and Mama tilted backwards. I panicked and tried to pull her back in, but gravity had other plans. I would have fallen out with her were it not for the strong arm tugging on my waist. Mama's hand slipped out of mine.

"Mama!" I screamed as I saw her terrified face. She futilely reached out, only to grasp at thin air. Mama fell out of my line of sight. The rocking sent me tumbling back into the helicopter. Papa's sturdier body broke my fall.

"No!" Papa howled and repeatedly smashed his fist on the ramp. The plane rocked again and we went rolling back towards the flaming cockpit. Papa groaned when his back hit the wall. I could hear Frosty shouting about bracing for impact from inside the cockpit. I cried harder and turned to bury my face in Papa's suit. Papa arms held me steady as the plane dangerously wobbled and plunged closer to the ground.

I can't stomach watching this thing crash.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm never ever getting on any flying mechanism again! This is the second plane crash I've been in. In fact I should write off all transportation. I've been in a car crash and two plane crashes.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I hate helicopters with a passion!

Don't vomit, Lucy! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	25. Chapter 25

"Boss! Lucy!" I heard someone shout.

Weakly, I rolled onto my back. I cried out from the pain radiating in my side. I looked down and saw a huge piece of metal protruding from my side. Blood slowly leaked out from the wound, turning my white t-shirt red.

God, it looks disgusting! And it hurts! Why am I always getting injured?!

"Lucy!" Frosty appeared and ran to my side. His face was littered with cuts and his clothes were heavily singed. "Oh, god." He kneeled down next to me.

"Papa. Find him." I whispered.

I feel weak. How long have I been laying here?….I want to take a nap.

"I can't Lu. I gotta take care of you first." Frosty pushed my sticky hair out of my face. My jacket was gently pulled aside so Frosty could inspect the wound. He grimaced. "Lu, this is gonna hurt, but I need you to stay conscious."

"I'll try." I croaked. Frosty gently removed my jacket and braced one hand on my hip.

"You ready?" Frosty nervously asked. I nodded and stared at the sky, counting as many stars as I could to keep myself distracted. "One, two…" The metal was ripped out of my skin. I screamed and cried from the searing pain.

"You're supposed to do it on three you asshole!" I angrily berated him, curling up and palming the bleeding hole in my side.

This is by far the worst I've put my body through. Burns, bruises, poison attempts, puncture wounds, all things an eleven year should not be subjected to. I already have scars on my face from the car crash, now I'm going to have a huge scar on my side. Why me?

"C'mon kid. We got to find your Pops now. Then we'll get you to a doctor." Frosty slid his arms under my legs and around my shoulders. He effortlessly picked me up, ignoring the the stream of blood staining his shirt. "Keep your hands on that wound till I find something to wrap it with." Frosty walked through the plane wreckage, searching for Papa. Everything was eerily silent around us.

"Hey Frosty." I called. The giant hummed in acknowledgement. "How's Papa been since Mama and I got taken?"

"Lu, your Dad's been a complete wreck. He's killed more people these past months than I can count….He went crazy trying to find you and your mom." Frosty stopped walking to take a breather.

"The Joker gone crazy? That's blasphemous…." I trailed off as I heard something. "Did you hear that?" I tensed in Frosty's hold and frantically looked around.

Please tell me there aren't more EAs lurking around. I'm in no condition to fight and Frosty isn't doing much better. If we get swarmed then it's over….Shit! Did I cause this? Is Frosty going to die cause he had to waste time looking for me?

"The blood loss is making you loopy and paranoid. There's no one here but us." Frosty adjusted his grip and resumed walking. I heard something moving again and whirled my head in the direction of the sound. I saw something black moving around behind the wreckage.

"Frosty, we have to get out of here!" I grabbed onto his shirt, smearing more blood on his chest. Frosty opened his mouth to question me, but a loud screech cut him off. An EA jumped out, racing towards us.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Frosty exclaimed in a moment of panic. He stumbled backwards. I pulled my gun out of the holster and fired at the EA. I only managed to graze the creature on account of my disoriented vision from the blood loss. "Give me that." Frosty shifted so he could hold me with one arm and took the gun out of my shaky hands. He fired, shooting the EA in the head until it fell to the ground.

"Good job, my dear snowman." I complimented. Frosty's heavy breathing calmed down to regular breaths. He sent me an incredulous look. I gave Frosty the short-hand explanation. "My friend called them EAs. They're freaky creatures working for an actual sorceress. Mama and the other criminals were brought into the city to stop the apocalypse."

Frosty shook his head. "What is this, _The Walking Dead_?" I chuckled and then scowled from the pain in my side.

"These aren't man-eating zombies, but they do travel in herds so we need to leave, like right now." I added. My warning was for naught since multiple EAs began to appear. Frosty groaned.

There's too many of them. There's no way Frosty will be able to outrun them if he's carrying me….Shit, I caused his death! I'm sorry Frosty, I didn't mean to!

Rapid gunfire rained down on the herd of EAs. The resounding maniac laughter that followed the shooting, clued us in to the identity of our savior. "Don't start all the fun without me! I love a good party!" Papa emerged with machine guns in both his arms. His tuxedo was ruined and he had severe burns all over. He howled in glee as the EAs shattered into dust. "God, I love the smell of gunfire in the morning."

Frosty ran over to Papa. "Boss, there's more coming. We should run." Papa turned to Frosty and scowled when he saw my state of condition.

"Gimme my Pumpkin first." Papa handed off the machine guns to Frosty and took me into his arms. He secured me tightly against his chest before sprinting away from the scene with Frosty bringing up the rear, shooting the EAs on our tail.

HaHaHaHaHa.

This kind of is like _The Walking Dead_. Those EAs could pass for zombies since Enchantress turned those humans into mindless killing machines….Why are these EAs even still out and about? I don't recall these things being active after they captured Waller and brought her to Enchantress. I don't see lighting shooting out the sky so the machine hasn't been finished yet…..Mama will have rejoined the others by now. She must be feeling so heartbroken right now. If I had gone with Mama, I could have assured her that Papa was still alive and coming back for her. I can't now though. I don't know if I'm relieved or dejected that I ended up separated from the Suicide Squad. In the end, I was a total burden to her and the others. She'll be able to fully focus on fighting without me there. She'll be fine. I don't have any reason to worry. Things will play out as they were meant to.

"Boss, Lucy needs a doctor fast. She's gonna bleed out at this rate." Frosty opened the back door of a car for Papa. I was put down on the backseat. Frosty got into the drivers seat and Papa slid in next to me. The car roared to life and Frosty turned off the country music playing from the radio. "Boss?" Frosty called, waiting for an answer to his earlier concern.

Papa growled and tore off his ruined topcoat and dress shirt, using his teeth, Papa tore the dress shirt into strips and then rolled my red-stained shirt up. "She's fine. We're going to get Harley." Papa started wrapping his shirt strips around my stomach. Frosty didn't move the car. Papa stormy eyes locked on to Frosty's reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Are you deaf?! I said we're going back for Harley."

"J." Frosty kept his voice neutral. "We can go back for Harley later, but Lucy won't make it if we don't get her some help. She's lost too much blood. Look at how pale she is." Papa's glare didn't let up. Frosty's voice went from neutral to anxious, knowing he was pushing a man that hated being pushed. "You really wanna risk losing your daughter after all the trouble you went through to get her back?"

Papa held Frosty's gaze for a few more seconds before growling and funding his fist into the door. Papa slammed his head against the window in defeat. "Get us out of here and call the boys." Frosty put the car in motion and pulled a phone out. "You're lucky I like you Johnny. Otherwise I'd have smashed your face through the windshield for not only being disobedient but also questioning me. I've killed people for lesser offenses." Papa snarled. Frosty didn't react, he dialed a number on the phone and informed the other employees of the situation.

HaHaHaHaHa.

It's so cute how close they are. Johnny Frost might be the closet thing to a friend the Joker has. They have been together since the beginning according to Papa. Frosty started out as Papa's getaway driver and then worked his way up to being Papa's right-hand man. These two men basically started an entire criminal empire from the ground up, together. They're almost brothers in arms.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm getting real loopy at this point. I'm feeling exceedingly sleepy too. I'd like to take a nap now.

"These perks don't know when to take a hint. Sorry, but I'm not into necrophilia or whatever the term would be to describe this relationship." Papa shouted as he leaned out the window with his gold machine gun. He cackled for every shot he fired. I heard dozen of screeches from outside the window.

"Boss, they're all over the place."

"Well pedal to the medal. Run them over if you have to Johnny Boy." Papa leaned back into the car. He dug into his pocket and pulled a grenade out. The explosive was thrown out the window. "Bye, bye!"

The car rocked from the proximity of the explosion. Papa laughed and threw set off another grenade and threw it out the window. "And I thought this was gonna be some boring rescue mission. Boy was I wrong." Papa turned to check on me. "You better keep those eyes wide open, Pumpkin. No sleeping allowed on this joy ride." He smacked my cheek.

"I'm wide awake….And your hands are cold." I slurred out. Papa's face hovered over mine. His hand covered my mouth and squeezed.

"Keep your eyes open." Papa growled with fury. "Don't you dare fall asleep."

xxxxxxx

"Where is she? Where have they moved my Looney Tune now?" A voice cooed. I felt a thumb stroking my cheek. Body heat on my side let me know that someone was laying next to me on a bed.

"They took her back to Belle Reeve. If we use Griggs, we can plan a breakout. We have to be careful with this place. Their security is too heavy for anything flashy."

I squirmed, recognizing that the voices belonged to Papa and Frosty. I struggled to open my eyes.

I feel so incredibly heavy and there's something on my face.

"Let's iron out the details later. It looks like the Princess is waking up from her slumber."

I heard shuffling before a door opened and then closed. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Won't you open those blue gems for Daddy?" Papa's breath tickled my forehead. With great effort, I managed to slowly open my eyes. I registered the familiar maroon walls that were standard in the guest rooms of Papa's apartment. However, the room had been modified into a mock hospital room.

"Atta girl. Daddy's been waiting for you to wake up. You gave him quite the scare." Papa sat up straight to look down at me. Part of Papa's face was covered in gauze and his chest and shoulder were wrapped up in bandages. He was dressed down in sweats.

I opened my mouth to speak only for no sound to come out. I looked down to see a breathing mask attached to my face and a series of cords hooking me up to the machines.

"Ah, ah, ah. Calm down, Pumpkin. You're making these machines go off." Papa held my shoulder to stop my thrashing. "Wouldn't want you tearing those stitches either."

What happened? How did we get back to the apartment. How long have I been asleep?

"I can see the gears turning in that little mind of yours. I suppose I could enlighten you." Papa tapped my forehead in a steady rhythm. "Johnny and I had the time of our lives making it out of Midway. Those cockroaches just kept popping up, no matter how many times I shot or blew them up. And on top of that, Johnny had to maneuver the car out of the way of some lighting strikes and falling debris." Papa wickedly laughed. "You and Harley got caught up in some nasty stuff."

Mama and the squad must have started the assault while we escaped out of the city. Damn. Papa and Frosty had to take on those swarming EAs by themselves. I passed out when I could have helped them.

HaHaHaHaHa.

That's another slap to my face. I mostly spent night of the apocalypse being useless. That's a blow to my confidence.

"That ring of light went out and those roaches finally stopped chasing us. From there out it was just a matter of driving to the meeting point with the boys." Papa turned his turbulent eyes onto me. His smile dropped and his amused mood became dour. "You died." I flinched from the blunt admission. The heart monitor loudly beeped as my heart rate quickened.

I died?!

"The boys kidnapped a doctor and she claimed you had died from blood loss and trauma. But I made her operate on you anyway….You were motionless for hours." Papa darkly hummed a little tune. "Just like those stupid princesses you love watching."

How am I alive? I know how severe that wound was….Papa isn't lying. There's something different about me now. I can feel it….I really did die from blood loss.

"When we got back to Gotham, I was prepared to go bury you in a cemetery." Papa shook his head and laughed. "But you wouldn't have that. No, no, no. As soon as I picked up your tiny body, you started gasping for breath. It was like you were playing good old possum with me. Well you got me good. I commend you, Princess." Papa brushed his hair out of his face, breaking out into a laughing fit. His laughter was full of agony in place of mirth.

Oh, Papa. I'm sorry. I'm sorry hurt you. I didn't mean to. I know how hard of a time he has accepting feelings of love.….He looks terrible. The usual makeup and elaborate clothes are gone, making his bleached skin look sickly and thin. His eyes are rimmed red and have serious bags. He's been crying and he looks like he's about to cry now. Papa really did hit rock bottom. I've never seen him broken and perplexed like this. The Joker actually did go through a metamorphosis.

I reached over and touched Papa's leg. I must be on morphine or something because I don't feel any pain but my body's extremely weak.

"You played a naughty joke on me. I really should punish you for that. I'm the funny guy in this house, not you." Papa heatedly glared at my hand, but he didn't remove it. He rolled his neck and blankly met my eyes. "I'll forgive you this time."

I patted his leg. Papa growled before moving so that he was lying back by my side. He pulled me closer and I laid my head on his chest. Sound filled the room as the tv flickered on.

HaHaHaHaHa.

If I weren't hooked up to a bunch of machines and Papa wasn't injured, I would think that this was just another normal day at home. After so many months, it feels surreal to be back home. To be laying next to Papa, watching tv. I remember I used to beg him to watch movies with me all the time.

" _Papa, will you watch a movie with me?" I asked innocently. I tilted my head and smiled sweetly at Papa._

 _Mama and Papa had gotten into another heated argument. Mama ended up storming out the house by the end if it. Papa went ballistic after she left. I stayed in my room and didn't come out till the smashing sounds came to a stop. When I finally did come, I sighed at all the destruction. Papa had tore up some of the furniture and the kitchen was trashed with with broken dishes, and knives stuck everywhere. The meatbags would have a good time cleaning up that mess and replacing everything Papa broke._

 _I figured that after his meltdown, Papa would retreat into his office for some reevaluation. I was right on the mark._

" _Daddy's not in the mood, Princess." Papa sulked in chair. He amused himself by deconstructing a gun. An empty glass and whiskey bottle were on the desk as well. "Go play with your toys."_

" _But, Papa." I implored and walker over to the side of his chair. I kneeled down, putting my hands on the arm of the chair and pressing my chin on top of my hands. "I'm bored. Won't you please watch a movie with me?" I fluttered my eyes. Papa didn't spare me a glance. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please? With a cherry on top?"_

 _If I can mellow him out then he'll be nicer when Mama comes back home. The poor woman doesn't need to deal with Papa's violent temper when she gets back._

" _Get out of my sight!" Papa roared, shoving me away from his chair. I tumbled onto the floor._

" _Okay." I sniffed. My feet dragged me out of his office and into the living room to watch a movie by myself. I plopped down on the floor and looked through the big collection of DVDs. I picked a movie and put it in._

 _I just wanted to put him in a better mood. Why does Papa always have to push me away? I'm his only daughter, he should be trying to suffocate me with affection now while I'm young. Stupid sociopaths. It just kills them to admit that they can love someone other than themselves. What's so bad about loving someone? I know it can be scary and sometimes it hurts but in the end it's still the greatest feeling in the world._

 _A little into the beginning of the movie, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Papa making himself comfortable on the couch. I beamed and ran over to him, climbing over him to sit on his lap. He didn't protest as I snuggled up to his chest._

" _Why do you always pick these stupid Disney movies? You're just as bad as Harley and her obsession with the Merrie Melodies." Papa groaned._

" _Cause the princesses spend all day singing in pretty dresses till their princes come for them. That seems like a pretty fun life." I replied._

 _Papa is rough on the edges, but he's got his tender moments. The softie._

"Sorry, kiddo. There's no cartoons on for you. You'll have to settle for the crummy news. They haven't had any good reports since I went on vacation. I tell ya, Gotham just can't survive without me." Papa ranted. He continued complaining and making snide remarks all throughout the news broadcast to keep the conversation going. I snickered, lightly dozing on his chest as he droned on and on about the decline in quality crime.

HaHaHaHaHa.

It's good to be back home. All I need is for Papa to bring Mama back and all will be well again in the world.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I can't believe I even managed to stay alive in most of those risky situations. No more Waller. No more Suicide Squad. Things will go back to normal in the clown family.

Yeah right, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxo


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone, quick announcement. I finally started the companion fic for _I Started a Joke_. The story is called _But the Joke Was On Me_ and is a story featuring the events of _ISAJ_ from the perspective of other characters. The first chapter is up and posted. By popular request I opened the fic with Harley's perspective first. I'll sporadically update the other story with other character's perspective. Feel free to check it out.

xxxxxxx

"Today's the day, Pumpkin!" Papa gleefully pranced into my room. I smiled seeing him disguised in the Belle Reeve prison uniform. His moniker was boldly printed across the chest plate in white lettering. I moved over and made room for him to sit on the bed.

It's been a long two months for the both of us. Papa was cranky and edgy the longer he had to wait for Frosty to set things up at Belle Reeve. Frosty told me the only thing keeping Papa from going stir crazy like before was my presence in the house. The snowman let it slip to me that before when I was in my deep slumber, Papa spent everyday next to me on the bed, waiting for when I opened my eyes. After I woke up Papa checked on me periodically and would keep me company until work called him away. Papa's been seriously attentive during my recovery.

Papa's personal doctor visited and performed surgery on me while I was in my mini coma. The man stitched up my side and cut into my neck to remove the bomb. The intense surgery left my body weak to the point I had to be left on life support. I've only just helped up enough to lose the cords and mask, but I'm still too weak to be as active as I would like.

"You're breaking the queen out of her cage?" I asked. Papa smiled and patted my head in his typical heavy-handed way. His face had healed up nicely. The burns weren't that severe they simply looked serious due to the paleness of Papa's skin. His shoulder hadn't completely healed but Papa was insistent on retrieving Mama as soon as conceivably possible.

"That I am, Pumpkin." His hand slid down from the top of my head to my cheek. "Are you gonna be a good girl and behave while I'm gone?" Papa questioned, yet his eyes promised punishment if I disobeyed. The Green Monster was not happy when he caught me attempting to do gymnastics on my bed.

"Yes sir." I joked, saluting him like a soldier.

"Don't call me sir. Sir is so formal and stiff." Papa pulled my cheek, exposing my pearly teeth. "Do I look like a stiff to you, hmm?" Papa let go of my cheek to theatrically pat his chest plate.

"Nope you look like a clown to me." I rubbed my cheek. "A wolf in sheep's clothing."

Papa preened from my statements, taking them as compliments. "Well I aim to impress. Now I've got a plane to catch." Papa moved to stand but I grabbed his shoulder. He squinted his eyes at me in interest. I hugged him before kissing his cheek.

"Good luck." I smiled and let go of him. "Not that you need it. Those dummies won't know what hit them."

"Oh, you're such a charmer, Pumpkin." Papa cackled and skipped out of my room after telling me Frosty would be babysitting till the King returned.

It's been interesting to watch Papa interact with me. He's been his usual humorous and erratic self, however there's been this feeling of hesitation surrounding him. It's like Papa has been reevaluating the way he should act around me. There have been a few instances where Papa's temper flared from something I said or did and I could tell he was gearing up to hit me, but he'd direct his anger at an object instead of me. Restraint isn't something the King of Gotham is known for, so it's been a little strange in the house lately.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Papa's acting like a clown that's forgotten his act.

"Here's your lunch, Lucy." Frosty said. A tray was of food was placed in front of me. He then situated himself at my table. I thanked Frosty and dug into my food while watching cheesy romance films.

"Whatcha working on over there?" I prodded the giant. Frosty turned my adult-sized tea table into a work area. I could see stacks of papers and folders around Frosty as he typed on a laptop.

"The business expense reports." Frosty replied. "You need to eat all that, kid. You lost a lot of weight." He pointedly stared at my half-eaten plate of pasta that I was pushing around.

My appetite hasn't been great, on account of the fact I'd gotten used to eating bland food for nine months. Additionally, the morphine in my system made my stomach particularly queasy. This recovery is not going to be fun.

"Can I help you? It's boring, laying in bed all day, staring at a television screen." I blew off his concern for my diet. I slid off the bed and took a seat at the table.

"Most kids would love to do nothing but stay in bed and watch tv all day long. They wouldn't be asking to learn business management." Frosty snorted.

"I've never been normal, Frosty. Surely you've figured that out by now." I flipped through some of the papers, overwhelmed by all the numbers. Frosty didn't reply to my sarcasm. He went on to explain the significance of the reports and let me watch him work. The actual mechanics of running a business or in Papa's case, businesses, proved to be a challenge to understand. Most of what Frosty explained to me made little sense despite how advanced my mind is.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Frosty and Papa make ruling Gotham look so easy. Reality check. Running multiple businesses is not easy peasy. Papa owns many establishments throughout Gotham City and has a hand in most of the illegal trade in the underworld. I didn't realize the true extent that Papa worked.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I'm going to be one busy Queen when I inherit the kingdom.

"What's new with you Uncle Frosty? Did you finally get a girlfriend while I was gone?" I gave up reading the reports and scratched at the back of my neck, feeling shooting pain in the area. The painkiller's effect is diminishing.

"I swear you're more obsessed with my love life than I am." Frosty rubbed his beard while making marks on the reports."I'm not interested in being in another relationship."

My ears perked up at that juicy tidbit. "Another? You had a real girlfriend at some point? What happened with that one?"

"I had a wife." Frosty corrected. My eyebrows rose in surprise. "She got tired of being married to a poor sod with no money so she divorced me and ran off with some other guy." Frosty slammed the folder shut.

"Well jokes on her now. You've done quite well for yourself, Sir Frost." I patted his hand. "Sorry. I won't mess with you about your love life anymore." I stood up and went back to my bed, laying on my stomach so as to not agitate my hurting neck.

"I must be dreaming. The Lucy I know would never give up an opportunity to mess with someone." Frosty mockingly rubbed at his eyes while looking at me.

"And here I was trying to be nice." I rolled my eyes. "If you liked being teased by me so much you should have just said so. I'm more than happy to pick on you Johnny Frost." I flashed him a devilish smile.

"Forget I said anything." Frosty dryly muttered.

"Nope. You're feeling left out and I can't have that. I've got to think of a good prank for you to rectify that."

xxxxxxx

"Puddin Pop!" Mama loudly screamed when she barged into my room. I barely had time to look up before a body landed on top of me. I cried out in pain as arms frantically wrapped around me.

"Now, now, honey. You've got to be careful with Lucy, remember? I told you, she's like a porcelain doll right now." Papa leisurely strolled into my room. Mama ignored him, rolling me over and slathering my face in kisses. Papa sighed and walked to the table, pulling a chair out and siting backwards on it with his chin propped on his arms. He growled at the stacks of papers Frosty was still working on.

"Oh my baby. You're alive!" Mama hugged me to her chest and rocked back and forth. "This is by far the best day ever. I'm outta that boring cage and I have my Puddin and Puddin Pop back."

"I'm glad you're back, Mama. It's annoying being the only girl in the house." I mumbled against her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean? You never cared about that before." Mama abruptly pulled back and looked at me curiously.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Mama's attention span is something else.

"Just that boys don't know how to deal with girl problems." I lazily responded. I heard Frosty cough before he dismissed himself from the room. Papa squinted his eyes at me.

"Girl problems?" Mama's confused face suddenly became enraged. "I missed my baby girl's first period?!" She whipped around to face Papa. "How come you didn't tell me about that? You told me everything else that happened."

Papa dramatically rolled his eyes at Mama's outburst. "Wasn't that important."

"I think Papa means he was too embarrassed to tell you." I added after seeing Mama's persisting annoyance.

"Careful, Pumpkin. I've been nice because you're on bedrest. Don't make me skin you alive." Papa threateningly growled. I bit my lip to stop myself from chuckling. While my period was a messy affair, it was hilarious to see how grossed out everyone was about it.

" _Papa, what're you doing?" I groggily asked after being awoken by my blankets being pulled off._

 _I had finally been given the go-ahead to separate from the machines and return to my room by the doctor. Papa didn't want me up and moving so soon after the surgery when I was clearly still weak, but he let the issue slide when I mentioned my great disgust with anything hospital-like._

 _I think he might have realized some of what I went through during my imprisonment. I haven't been able to tell Papa about the worst part of my imprisonment. I don't know why. If I tell him about the experimenting that Waller did on me then he could find out what was done to my body. Whatever was done has changed me for life. I can feel something odd going on in my body…..I need to tell him._

" _Aren't you too old to wet the bed?" Papa yanked all the covers off the bed and made me get up._

" _I've never wet the bed before! I'm not a dumb baby!" I protested, rubbing my eyes to adjust to the darkness._

" _Your bed says otherwise." He stripped the bed bare. I went to turn the lights on._

 _Papa's being a jerk right now. He's probably making this up, it wouldn't be the first time he's played his own malicious prank on me. Stupid Papa. We wouldn't be having this dilemma if he just slept in his own bed…..I can't complain about Papa's recent sleeping habits. It's sweet and slightly comical that he can't sleep unless it's next to me. Until Mama gets back, I'm the anchor that lets Papa drift into a peaceful slumber._

" _Why is there blood on your mattress?" Papa quietly asked. With the lights on, we could both see the red stain in the middle of my bed._

" _Did you tear your stitches again?" Papa growled and stomped over to me, lifting my shirt up to inspect the ugly patchwork job on my side._

" _Quit it!" I slapped his hand away, sudden;y feeling self-conscious. "You can't do that anymore." Papa stared at me like I was stupid. I awkwardly shuffled my feet, wishing Mama were here to deal with this. "I'm a budding young lady not a little girl, Papa. It's not appropriate to look under my shirt."_

" _What nonsense are you yammering on about?" Papa raked his hands through his hair, grinding his grills in frustration. "Where did all this goddam blood come from?" He inspected the bed again. Swiftly, his eyes locked on to me in understanding. His hand rose and started shaking. "Oh, no, no, no. This is not my department. This Harley's area of expertise."_

 _I laughed at Papa pacing the room. He whirled around and sneered at me. "I'm going to take a shower…I'll need some feminine products from the store too." I backed away from the man emitting a murderous vibe. I quickly slipped into the bathroom._

" _Damn females." I heard Papa curse as I shut the door._

"I wish I could've been there to see Puddin's face. He must have been real flustered when he realized his baby girl wasn't no baby anymore." Mama whined. She pouted and sent an envious look in Papa's direction.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Flustered is an understatement. Papa was downright floored at my physical development. He wouldn't stop sulking and glaring at me the entire night of the incident. Frosty and the goons were equally embarrassed too. They had the misfortune of replacing my entire bedding and retrieving my items form the store.

HaHaHaHaHa.

It was an awkward night for everyone involved.

"It must be 'Piss off the Joker Day'. Cause you two pains in the asses are testing my patience." Papa leaned back in the chair, wildly waving his arms around.

"Aw Puddin. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just jealous you got to share a special moment with Lucy. Don't be mad, pretty please?" Mama interjected with a hopeful smile. Papa leaped out of his seat, hovering over Mama. He lost himself in Mama's eyes.

"You little minx. I can't stay mad at you." Papa smiled and bent closer to Mama, crushing her lips with his own. I sighed at the PDA.

"Why the sigh, Pumpkin? From what Harley's told me, you were quite the flirt with those low-lives." Papa cooed at me. "What am I gonna do now that you're on the market for a partner?"

"Mama you told him?" I huffed, shooting her a betrayed look. I didn't think she was serious about spilling the beans to Papa. "Not cool. Not cool at all."

Mama looked put off by my attitude but she patted my head anyway. "Sorry Puddin Pop, but I don't want any boys coming near you till you're at least sixteen." She explained. Papa growled.

"Oh, I'll kill any idiot that even glances in her direction. No dog in this city is worthy of my Princess's time." Papa cackled, rubbing his hands together as he imagined all the bloodshed he would cause on my behalf.

"You said it, Puddin. With how beautiful our baby girl is gonna be, we're gonna have to kill every male in Gotham to keep her safe." Mama hopped off the bed to join in on Papa's maniac plans.

"That sounds like fun, baby. You wanna make that our next date night?" Papa purred and dragged his fingers down Mama's arm. She giggled, running her own fingers down Papa's chest.

HaHaHaHaHa.

All is well again. The clown family has been reunited and the King and Queen are already plotting their next diabolical scheme. They're planning on eradicating the male population before I hit the peak of puberty. Yeah, this is a normal day for us.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Now let's see how long normal lasts before things get shaken up again. I'll enjoy my down time while I can.

Relax, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	27. Chapter 27

"Mama, are you almost done? Papa's seriously blowing up my phone, telling me to drag you out the house." I yelled from outside the bathroom door. The phone in my hand vibrated. Another text from Papa prompted me to massively roll my eyes. He's so impatient. Doesn't he know it takes girls hours to get ready? "Mama, come on! Papa is reaching the end of his patience. He's started adding emojis in his text messages and we both know that's a bad sign."

HaHaHaHaHa.

I never thought this day would come. The past year has changed this family. We all went through different horror stories at the hands of the puppet master, Amanda Waller. Mama was imprisoned and tormented by guards. Papa was alone and drove himself mad. I was isolated and experimented on….When I gathered the courage to tell my parents about the violation of my body, they were both concerned and furious. The experimentation may have been what saved my life, but there's no telling what the drug or serum may have altered about me.

I certainly feel different. I feel like there's something changing inside me. It's a weird sensation to explain. The doctor couldn't find anything abnormal in my charts. My recovery from a fatal wound was written off as a miracle. Mama was more than happy to take that information at face value and put everything else out of mind. She wanted to live in the present and not spare anymore thoughts over past events. She had her family back and that's all that really mattered in her mind. Papa was of the opposite mindset. The Joker always pays his enemies back tenfold after they've crossed him. He'd made plans to find Waller and repay her for tampering with his Princess. Mama's tormentors had been added onto his list as well. They'll all get what's coming to them.

"All done!" Mama joyfully shouted as she danced out of the bathroom. She twirled, showing off her new dazzling diamond dress. The lights caught the diamonds, making Mama look like a kaleidoscope of colors. Her jewelry and watches clinked when she moved.

"You look beautiful." I complimented her. Rather than go with her typical wild and sexy look, Mama had done her makeup in a more feminine and sophisticated style. Her hair was finely straightened, flowing down to her back and the makeup had been toned down to simple shadow and mascara. She looks gorgeous no matter what she wears. I really hope I end up looking as pretty as her when I enter teenage years.

"Thank you, baby." Mama giggled and planted a kiss on my forehead. I brightly smiled, feeling her giddiness infect me. I'd dressed up in a formal white and black dress with my hair pinned up. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm so excited!" Mama squealed, spinning around the room. I laughed at her childish glee.

"If we don't leave now then nothing will be happening tonight. Except, maybe, Pap shooting up a bank in frustration. He's already sent me over twenty-seven angry messages." I held my phone up for Mama to see. She looked at the messages and laughed at each one before handing back the phone and tugging me out the room.

"Puddin'll forgive me for being fashionably late when he sees me in this dress." Mama sighed dreamily. "He might even rip it off me before the night's over."

"Too much information." I deadpanned, covering my ears. She laughed at my revulsion. We reached the living room where Frosty was waiting to escort us.

"Boss has been sending me text messages every five minutes, complaining about your punctuality, Miss Quinn." Frosty blandly said. Mama innocently shrugged her shoulders at his pointed stare.

"He's been sending me text messages every two minutes. Mine even had descriptive emojis." I added. Frosty choked back a chuckle. Normally this kind of dilly-dallying would not be acceptable, no one makes the Joker wait. Today, however, is special. Some leniences have been allowed.

"I gotta a date to get to so let's get this show on the road!" Mama raced over to the elevator and waved for us to get a move on. I skipped to the elevator and Frosty briskly walked in, pushing the button for the garage floor. Mama looked herself over in the elevator's reflective surface, adjusting her dress. "Hey Johnny, you uh, know what Puddin's got up his sleeve for the rest of the night?"

"If the boss didn't tell you then that means he wants it to be a surprise. And I'm not going to be the one to ruin that." Frosty stood his ground and ignored Mama's pleas to tell her what the surprise was. She pestered him until the elevator arrived in the basement.

"Geez you're stubborn Johnny. It wouldn't kill you to at least give me a hint since you're in the know." Mama pouted and crossed her arms.

"It literally would kill me to tell you. J would bludgeon me with a bat till my brains exploded if I ruined his plans." Frosty moved over to a shelf of keys and took a pair off the rack. "I'll bring the car round." He walked further down the line of premium cars. It would have been nice to go in Papa's lambo but he already took it out.

"You got any idea what your Daddy's up to, Puddin Pop?" Mama leaned on my shoulder to whisper. "You can tell me. I'll still act shocked, I promise."

I chuckled. "I know as much as you do. Papa's late night plans are a mystery to me too." I leaned closer to her. "Maybe he'll take us to that new fancy Italian restaurant. Or whisk us out of the city for a vacation."

Mama dramatically groaned. "Either would be great fun. It's been soooooo boring, sitting in the house." Mama stood up and rubbed her neck. "First I had to stay in cause of the cut in my neck. Then I had to stay in to keep a low profile. I'm Harley Quinn, I'm not meant to be cooped up. I gotta get outside and do some damage."

Frosty pulled up in a black SUV. He got out and came over to open the door for Mama to get in. She slid into the front seat. Frosty turned and opened the backdoor for me. I got in after a moment of hesitation.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I've become a little wary of transportation. Frosty's a good driver though. I don't have to worry about him crashing the car….I need to get over this block, having a vehicle phobia isn't smart in my line of business. Being restrained by any kind of fear isn't smart when you're the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn.

"On a scale of on to ten, one being ugly and ten being hot, how good I look, Johnny?" Do you think Puddin will like this look?" Mama nervously went back to fretting over her appearance. Frosty kept his eyes on the road and drove inconspicuously.

"You look fine, Harley." Frosty assured Mama without really answering her question. As close as Frosty is with the clown family, he still knows not to be too familiar on certain subjects. I personally think he should speak his mind more often, it'd probably save this family some trouble. Frosty did in fact speak out on behalf of me. Who knows what could have happened if he didn't. The man is the voice of reason in this mad house.

"You sure? I want everything to be perfect. This is a once in a lifetime kind of deal, you know?" Mama pushed the mirror back up against the hood and relaxed in her seat.

"I know. J is the last person I expected to go through with this….But doing the unexpected is what he does best."

"That's what makes Puddin so thrilling." Mama turned around in her seat to smile at me. "And this is big day for you too, Puddin Pop. You excited?"

"Yeah, I'm excited." I replied. Mama tilted her head, expecting a more chipper answer. I caved to her concerned blue eyes. "I'm slightly nervous too."

"Don't worry too much, Lucy. It'll only hurt for a little bit." Mama admitted, not sugarcoating the truth. She reached back and caressed my cheek. "Then you'll be just like Mommy and Daddy and we'll be the perfect clown family." I softly held her hand and smiled.

Family. A family is all I've ever wanted. Abigail has been mostly silent since I got back home. Very rarely have I heard her complain about my toxic love for my parents. Hopefully after today, I might never hear her voice again. That's more than likely just wishful thinking since Mama and Papa both still suffer from hallucinations even after their chemical baths. Mama is the more obvious one, I've seen her lose herself in her head multiple times. Papa is more subtle and I've only really seen evidence of it recently when I was bedridden and he thought I was unconscious. He must have had it way worse when Mama and I were gone.

"Lucy, we're here! Get out of the car you goose." Mama unfastened my seatbelt and all but dragged me out of the car. She led me to a factory. Ace Chemicals, the place where the Joker was born.

"Look at these stairs! I'm gonna be sweaty and gross by the time we reach the top." I whined. I resisted the urge to stomp my foot. I've only just fully recovered. I don't want to tax myself by walking up winding flight of stairs.

"I know baby. We'll go slow and I'll carry you if I have to." Mama sympathetically patted my head. I curbed my attitude for her sake. She's gotta walk up the stairs too and she has to do it in heels.

"No need for all that. We'll be here till sunset if we have to wait for the tyke to reach the top." Papa grandly emerged, cackling at insult. He stood out in his shimmering black blazer over a white dress shirt and slacks. His decadent chains swung as he inched closer to us.

"Haha, Papa. Your humor kills me." I smartly retorted.

"One day it just might, Pumpkin." Papa harshly flicked me on the nose. I groaned and cradled my nose. He turned to Mama. "Hello, hello, gorgeous." Papa purred, brushing his hair back while sauntering up to Mama. "What brings a fine dame like you to this dump?" He grabbed Mama's face and leaned in like he was about to kiss her. "Hmmm?" Papa pulled back right before Mama could press her lips against his.

"I'm meeting someone special." She played along, grinning like a devious feline.

"Who?"

"A King." Mama whispered. Papa growled at her answer, slowly stepping away from her. "You're so good." He stopped in front of me and kneeled. "Don't wrinkle my suit, Pumpkin."

"Yay! A piggyback with Papa." I cheered and jumped on his back. Papa grunted and stood with his arms under my legs. "We haven't done this since I was a baby."

"Aw! You two look so adorable. Hold still!" Mama pulled a cellphone out of her chest. She took a photo before wither of us could react. "This is gonna be my new background. Lucy and her Daddy."

"Harley." Papa's dangerously deep snarl snapped Mama out of her excessive fawning. "I've been texting you for an hour and you didn't respond."

Shit! Gotta intervene before this goes south.

"Hey, hey! Let's play a game!" I shouted before Mama could respond. "Let's see who can make it to the top first. Mama or Papa, who will come out on top?"

It was silent for a few seconds. Papa laughed. "Why not? I'll even give you a head start, Harls. You'll need it in that dress and heels. I'll be generous and give you till the count of ten before I come up there and throw you off the side of the rail."

Mama cuffed. "I'll show you Puddin. I can do anything in heels." She stomped over to the bottom of the stairs. Papa took his place next to her.

I raised my arm to referee. "Ready, set-Mama!" I screeched when she took off before I could say go. "You cheater! You're supposed to wait till I say go!" I heard the echoes of her laughter. Papa had his own laughing fit and bent over from the force of his mad chuckles.

Cheating crooks. They can't do anything by the book.

"Ready or not here I come, Harley!" Papa rapidly sprinted up the stairs. The clowns chased each other up the stairs, laughing the whole way. The race ended in a tie in light of Papa seizing onto Mama's waist to prevent her from reaching the top and her trying to wrestle him off and me endeavoring to separate them. The three of us ended up in a heap at the top of the staircase.

HaHaHaHaHa.

These two are so incredibly ridiculous. I love them.

"Alright Pooh, enough games. It's time to get down to business." Papa solely told his giggling partner. He stood before her with his hands clasped, the model image of all business and no play. I stifled my own mirth at Papa's abrupt tune change.

"Yes Puddin." Mama obediently nodded. Papa laid his hands on her shoulders and stared at her with a hypnotic gaze.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Open your eyes and ears folks. Today the King and Queen will finally be joined in holy matrimony by renewing their old vows. This is their authentic chemical wedding.

"Would you die for me?" Papa started the ceremony.

"Yes." Mama replied with easy certainty.

Papa leaned in closer. "Would you live for me?"

"Yes."

"Will you embrace me and only me?" His hands rose to cradle Mama's cheeks. "Will you bind your spirit to mine?" Mama nodded vigorously.

"Do you consign your soul to me?" He swept his finger over her lip.

"I do." Mama smiled. Papa hummed and reached into his coat, pulling out a black box. Mama greedily eyed the box. Papa silenced her giggles by pressing his finger on her lip.

"Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." Papa's expression was dead serious despite the fact that he was reiterating words he'd already said years ago to Mama. This time the words were real and not a game of seduction. "Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power. Do you want this? Do you really want this?" He let his finger slide off her lips.

"I do, I do!" Mama exclaimed. She looked at Papa with undying love in her eyes.

"Then with this ring, I bind you, mind, body, and soul to me." Papa flicked open the velvet box. Mama eagerly held her hand out for the ring. Papa slipped the black and red wedding ring on Mama's pale finger.

"Od, Puddin! Puddin, Puddin, Puddin, Puddin." Mama's cooing turned into a merry song as she admired the ring.

"Harley." Papa called, dangling the box in her face. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Right. It's my turn." Mama calmed herself and latched on to Papa's free hand. "Would you kill for me?"

"Yes." Papa answered with ease.

"Would you live for me?"

"Yes." His expression was carefully blank as opposed to Mama's loving gaze.

"Will you accept my love? Will you let me in?" Mama muttered, her eyes getting that misty look from some past memory. Papa stiffened, unconsciously pulling back, but Mama's tight grip on his hand prevented him pulling away. "Will you embrace me and only me? Will you consign your soul to me?"

Papa rolled his head, growling from the overly amorous vows Mama requested of him. "Yes." He eventually hissed.

Mama reached inside the box and pulled out a matching purple and green ring. "Then with this ring, I bind you, mind, body, and soul to me." She slid the ring on Papa's finger. The matching black rings stood out on both their hands.

I hid my phone back in my dress's pocket and clapped. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I laughed when Mama threw herself onto Papa and smashed her lips against his. "Or the bride can kiss the groom. Whichever floats your boat."

HaHaHaHaHa.

Tradition does not stick with these two clowns. I'm amazed Papa even caved enough to have a ceremony in the first place. The expensive and personalized rings weren't all that surprising, they show off Papa's wealth and serve as another marker of possession. Now everyone will know that the King and Queen are a permanent fixture…..I'm happy that Papa's given Mama this small piece of normality. It's something she's always wanted, well, besides me that is.

"Princess, come stand next to Daddy." Papa beckoned me from where he and Mama had moved to. Mama fondly smiled as I neared them. "There." He pulled me into his side, gazing down into the vats. "I was born down there and so was your mother….And now so will you."

"I'll become just like you two." I looked up into Papa's deadly eyes, swirling with mania. "And you'll teach me how to be a true Princess of Crime? You'll free me?"

"Yes. They'll all bow down in fear when I'm done with you." Papa pulled me in front of him. "We are agents of chaos. We execute our will on this city." His cold hands angled my head up to meet his eyes. "You will carry on my legacy. You will become a force of chaos that Gotham will never forget. That is my vow to you." Papa's lips tugged up into the smile. I shivered from the intensity of his oath. He let go of me. I turned and stepped closer to the edge of the platform. The toxic chemicals looked mesmerizing to me. They promised a new path for me.

HaHaHaHaHa.

This is it. After this, I say goodbye to being a weakling that hides behind Mommy and Daddy. I say goodbye to any lingering hesitations and moral obligations. I say goodbye to Abigail. I say goodbye to the past me.

"I'm ready." I faced my parents. I removed my dress and shoes, handing them to Mama so they wouldn't be destroyed by the chemicals. My thin shirt and shorts didn't provide much comfort from the cold. Goosebumps lined my arms and legs.

"Then farewell." Papa raised his arms, inviting me to take the plunge into insanity. Mama sucked in a breath and nodded encouragingly.

My lips moved into a soft smile. "I love you both." I lifted my arms and tilted backwards. My parent's proud faces were the last thing I saw as I fell.

Farewell, Abigail. Hello Princess Lucia Jay Quinn. Today your reign begins.

xxxxxxx

"I hope all you fine folks are enjoying your evening. I know I am." Papa's menacing voice carried throughout the room. He leisurely strolled into the festivities with Mama on his arm. Frightened guests hurried to step out of his way, giving the King and Queen plenty of legroom. I giggled, climbing higher on the hanging silk to watch my parents.

After my chemical bath, Papa drove us to an important gala that was being held in the richer section of Gotham.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Papa's big surprise was to crash one of Bruce Wayne's charity extravaganzas. This must be his passive aggressive way of getting back at the playboy's attempts to adopt me. My story of Wayne and Batman's struggle to reclaim me from Waller apparently triggered Papa's jealousy. Like I'd ever go live with Bruce Wayne. Not in a million years will that ever happen.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Never, never, never. Princess Lucia is in control, not Abigail and she's got no time for bats.

"I know you all have missed me these past months which is why I decided to spend my honeymoon with you gents." Papa cackled at the alarmed gasps from the crowd. I spotted the target of Papa's ire, creeping away from the scene. Wayne did come to a halt after Papa's announcement sunk in for him I saw the look of horror and disgust cross his jaded face. "You heard it right, folks! The Joker is officially off the market. Good'ol Harley Quinn snatched me right up."

Mama waved when Papa gestured to her. "That's right! Anybody tries to steal him and they'll get a bullet to the brain." Mama whipped her love/hate gun out and shot into the ceiling. People panicked, running around like rats. I saw Wayne sneak out. Batsy will be appearing soon.

"Now wait a minute, wait a minute. Where are all you cats going?! The fun's just starting!" Papa laughed, pulling out his own purple gun and randomly firing at the fleeing occupants. Screams and laughter merged into one sound.

HaHaHaHaHa.

It's my turn!

I dug into the bag Papa gave me and threw the phony gift boxes. These party favors are Papa's very own creation. The miniature explosives went off with a bang. The things weren't strong enough to blow anything up but they'll burn anyone unlucky enough to be caught in their immediate radius. I laughed and continued throwing the party favors.

"Did I forget to mention that it's my precious little girl's birthday! That's her hanging upside down!" Papa shouted over the screams of terror. I waved at Papa and he waved back with an evil smile.

HaHaHaHaHa.

I feel so free, as light as a feather floating on water! My rebirth was painful as hell but worth it. It felt like I was being burned alive when I hit the liquid and sank to the bottom. I was submerged in complete darkness and couldn't breathe. I was suspended in a little piece of time, unaware of anything but the burning pain until I was lifted out of the darkness. Pounding on my chest woke me up and I was greeted with my parent's maniacal grins at my achievement.

I was reborn into something even better. Princess Lucia is here to rule.

"Puddin Pop get down from there!" Mama's shout jolted me out of my laughing fit. I looked at her to see what the problem was, but the silk I was swinging from suddenly detached from the ceiling. "Lucy!"

My fall was cut short by something grabbing me midair. "Batman?!" I shrieked when I saw his deep frown from beneath his cowl. We swung in the air over Mama and Papa.

"Get your hands off my baby, Bat-Brains!" Mama fired with urgency at Batman. The bullets were deflected by his armor. One bullet hit the wire we were swinging from and we went tumbling to the ground. Batman grunted as he tucked into a roll and flipped onto feet with me in his grasp. "Quinn. Joker. Turn yourselves in."

Papa rolled his eyes and there this arms up in mock frustration. "Oh Bats, didn't you get the memo? Harley's made me into an honest man. We can't keep meeting up like this." He kicked a corpse out of the way and stepped closer. The aftereffects of jumping into the chemicals made Papa a little more violent than normal.

"I'm not playing games with you Joker. Turn yourself over or else." Batman tightened his grip on me. Papa paused, snarling murderously at the hidden threat.

HaHaHaHaHa.

If Batman thinks he's going to use me as leverage, he's got another thing coming. I'm no damsel. I'm done being rescued!

I stabbed Batman in the hip with a knife. He dropped me in shock. I tossed a party favor at him to cover my escape. The thing exploded on his chest.

"HaHaHa! That's Daddy's Princess." Papa laughed and caught me as I launched myself at his chest. "Betcha didn't see that coming, did ya, Bats?"

"You've corrupted her." Batman spat, standing back up to his full height. He yanked the knife out of his side. My attack didn't do much of anything to him. "She needs help." Batman stared at me.

"But I'm perfectly okie dokie." I grinned and posed for the Dark Knight to fully examine my new appearance. My once tan skin has been replaced with smooth white skin that still tingles from the chemicals. My hair color hadn't changed much, it still retained its natural platinum shade, however, the pink and purple highlights coating the bottom of my waist length hair did intensify in color. The bath changed me into a mini clown. Twilight vampires have nothing on me.

"If anyone's corrupted her it'd be you my troubled friend." Papa's arm sprung up and shot at Batman. The Knight dodged the bullets and threw a batarang at Papa. I was pushed towards Mama. "You're the one who sold her to the devil disguised as an angel of justice. And don't get me started on the Queen's can of worms." Papa continuous incessant shooting kept Batman on the defense. He reached into his coat and threw a ring of keys at Mama. "Honey, be a doll and bring the car around while I entertain Batsy."

"Yes Puddin." Mama caught the keys and grabbed me. She tugged me towards the exit.

"You're not going anywhere Quinn." Batman lunged at us.

"No, no, no! I'm your dance partner!" Papa intercepted Batman with a deadly flick of his knife that nearly got the knight on the cheek. The two began a mad dance of flying fists and kicks.

"Bye, bye, B-man!" I yelled as Mama and I exited the grand ballroom. We ran through the hallways to the exit route that would lead to the lambo. "Did you like your honeymoon surprise, Mama?"

Mama giggled like a schoolgirl. "It was the absolute best. Puddin took me to a fancy party and we got to messy with Batsy, Batsy. I wouldn't have it any other way." Mama let out a lovesick coo and fell against the emergency exit door. "I can't wait till we get home and I can my Puddin all to myself. My Mistah J. My husband." She pushed on the door. The purple lambo was outside, waiting to be unleashed. We both quickly got in.

"I'm really happy for you. I've got a wedding gift for you too." I said conspiratorially. Mama put the car in motion.

"What is it, what is it?!" She slammed on the gas, driving out of the alleyway. Cars honked and veered out the way.

"I recorded your entire ceremony on my phone and sent it to yours and Papa's. I bet he'll secretly watch the video a million times when no one's looking." I declared in between chuckles. Papa's probably gonna beat my ass when he sees the lovey-dovey video on his phone.

"You're the most perfect daughter ever, Puddin Pop. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you, you sneaky little monster." Mama gushed and leaned over to plant a loud kiss on top of my head. The car swerved into another lane.

"I love you too! Now watch the road!" I pushed her face back. "I don't want to get into another crash."

"Rodger dodger!" Mama laughed, swerving back into the correct lane. "Here we go Puddin Pop!" Mama warned right before launching the car into the glass doors of the building we were just in. The car zoomed through the entrance into the ballroom.

Papa and Batman were still engaged in their lethal battle. Batman looked a little worse for wear going off his sluggish movements. The poison must be getting to him now. "Stupid Bats! Get away from my hubby!" Mama looked the gas and spun the car while pulling on the emergency brake. Papa wisely jumped away from the car's path. Batman went flying across the room the collision. I opened the door and heard Papa's hysterical laughter. "C'mon Papa. Before the guy comes back." I urged. Papa appeared and hopped in next to me. I scooted over to give him room.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand, baby." Papa closed the door. The car pulled off. I fell over into Papa's lap from the rapid turn. He cackled and lazily wrapped his arm around me. "Why don't you reach into Daddy's coat pocket and get his trigger for him, Pumpkin?"

"Oh! You had the place laced, Puddin?" Mama elatedly grinned. She drove straight through the front doors again. More cars veered out her path and crashed into other cars.

"I know how much you love explosions, Harley. Consider it your wedding send off." I dug inside his pocket. "No, not that one. The other one." Papa pulled my hand out of the incorrect pocket and placed it in the right one. I rolled my eyes. He has too many hidden pockets in these blazers.

"Aw. You're such a thoughtful husband." Mama moved to kiss Papa.

"Got it." I interrupted, raising the detonator in between their faces. "Eyes on the road, Mama." I reminded her. She pouted and moved back. The bright red button demanded to be pushed.

"Light it up, Princess. Let this be your first mark on Gotham." Papa nonchalantly turned the radio on, blasting the music.

"Boom!" I shouted, pressing the red button. A loud bang went off a couple of streets behind us. Smoke rose in the sky and shades of red and orange filled the night sky.

HaHaHaHaHa.

What a night?! My parents got married. I drowned and went through a physical metamorphosis. We crashed Bruce Wayne's party. Batman showed up and tangled with Papa. Mama hit the Dark Knight with the Jokermobile. I blew up a building.

HaHaHaHaHa.

That's what I call a homecoming. Lots of action went down this night.

Living la vida loca huh, Lucy? xoxoxoxoxoxo


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night. And we call it bella notte." I sang to the midnight sky. The dock was alight from the many boats hosting parties, meetings, or general midnight fishers.

Papa and Mama were on one of the yachts, busy with a meeting that turned into a party. The meting had gone well, with Papa walking away with the promise of a delivery within the next few days. The man dealing with Papa was also hosting a lavish party and offered free reign of the boat to Papa for the rest of the night. Papa hadn't wanted to stay but Mama convinced him to stick around for the entertainment. I had gotten bored of the stuffy boat and slipped out for some fresh air. Frosty escorted me outside and stood back to play lookout for me.

"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes. On this lovely bella notte." I kicked my bare feet in the air. The boardwalk is too high for me to actually put my feet in the water. My shoes had been carelessly pushed off to the side.

"Why are you outside alone, singing to thin air?" A new voice startled me out of singing. I turned around to see a dark haired boy with bright blue eyes.

"Um, cause it's fun." I stupidly answered. The boy sent me an equally unimpressed frown.

He's talking to me. Does he not know who I am? I would think the bleached skin would give it away.

"It's all pointless and dumb. What if you catch a cold? Or end up kidnapped?" The boy stepped closer to me. "What an odd girl. Are most females this strange?" He muttered to himself while examining me.

"You're the strange one. Look at what you're wearing." I pointed to his odd getup. The boy was dressed in some black garb. The material looked more like robes than actual clothes. He must be a foreigner because no one dresses like this in Gotham. "And you're outside alone too, kiddo."

"These are sacred robes befitting a master swordsman. Do not belittle me by addressing me as kiddo." The boy scowled, crossing his arm in a haughty manner. "You are the more strange one. I've never seen someone with such deathly pale skin. Are you ill?"

I stood up, grinning at the miffed boy. It's always fun to play with other arrogant people, they get so angry over the silliest things. "You're not from here, are you? What's your name?"

The boy was silent for a few moment before gracing me with an answer. "You may call me Damian."

Oh, shit! This can't be anyone but Damian Wayne. I would have never have known since I've only seen him as a cartoon character. He's a real person. My mind is literally blown.

"And you are?" Damian impatiently prompted. I jumped and hastily curtsied, getting back into my act of being a princess.

"Lucia Quinn, nice to meet'cha." I rose up from the curtesy with a well placed smile to hide my unease. "But you can call me, Lucy."

"Your name sounds familiar. But what is that accent? It's not the standard Gotham tongue I've researched." Damian leaned forward, once again analyzing me like I was some weird alien he couldn't figure out.

"You are such a charming boy. You've already called me strange and poked fun at my skin. Now you're commenting on my speech. Do you always talk to girls like this?" I teased him. I'm not sure what he knows about me or my family, but I'd like to keep this encounter peaceful. I don't want to dirty my pretty new dress.

"No. Most females I speak to are servants and they don't talk much. I suppose you're the first female I've spoken to that isn't a servant or my mother."

"You poor, poor, boy. No wonder you're so dreadfully awkward." I patted him on the shoulder in mock sympathy. Damian looked visibly shocked by my casual action. "I'll forgive your rude behavior this time. I know it's tough talking to a pretty girl for the first time." Damian's shock wore off and turned to indignation.

"Quit touching me!" He slapped my hand away. "You are the discourteous one, touching me so informally. And there is nothing pretty about you. Damian sudden anger reminded me of Papa's initial tantrums when I initiated contact with him.

HaHaHaHaHa

How cute, Damian is shy.

Papa used to lash out just as violently when I started being overly affectionate to him. He'd gotten used to Mama's affections over time, but having another girl fawn over him was off-putting. He eventually got over it after awhile. Papa's a glutton for his Princess's affection now. He doesn't even growl anymore when I kiss his cheek or hug him.

"If I didn't have such a high level of confidence and maturity, I'd be hurt." I shrugged off his childish dismissal and sat back down on the dock. I changed topics. "So why are you outside little Dame?"

"Do not call me that." I could hear Damian deeply breathing to calm down. I offered for him to sit next to me, but he ignored me and chose to remain standing. "I was simply taking a walk." He supplied after his breathing evened out.

"You picked a fancy place to walk. Only the rich citizens really come by these parts." I twirled some of my hair around my finger.

"Is that so? Does that mean you're some rich man's daughter?" Damian snidely smirked, finding the idea of me being an aristocrat absurd.

I hummed in response. "You could say that my father is the King of Gotham."

"I find that hard to believe. You don't strike me as the princess type."

HaHaHaHaHa.

If only you knew, Damian.

I am the epitome of the princess type. I am THE Princess.

"There you go insulting me again." I laughed at his insolence. Damian both annoys me and amuses me. "Being mean isn't a good way to make friends, Dame."

"Don't call me that." Was his immediate response before his face scrunched up in confusion. "Friends? We're not friends. You and I barely know each other. We're strangers."

"We don't have to be. We could be friends. I mean we've already skipped over certain stages of friendship."

"Such as?"

"We traded names. We insulted each other. And we're getting better acquainted. That makes us friends in my book." I listed my points out on my fingers. I probably shouldn't be talking to him in the first place, we're mortal enemies, but I don't get that many chances to talk to people my own age.

"You truly are an odd person." Damian mumbled, at a loss from my simple logic.

I giggled. "I get that a lot. I think my Papa is the only one who hasn't ever been bothered by my eccentrics. He seems to find them amusing."

"Your father, you speak fondly of him….Do you…" Damian's voice lost some of its bravado and he trailed off. I tilted my head in question from his uncertainty. He crossed his arms, refusing to meet my gaze. "Do you get along with him?"

Damian must be thinking of his own father.

I contemplated my answer for a bit. I can't just outright tell him about my father's psychotic behaviors. "Papa is a man whose very dedicated to his work, in fact he lives for it. Sometimes that makes him a difficult person to live with. It makes it even harder to love him." I went back to playing with the ends of my hair, thinking of how Papa drove the lambo into the river and left Mama and me to deal with Batman. I knew it was going to happen and everything was going to work out, but it still stung a little to be abandoned.

"Even though he lets his work consume him, he still has his moments where he makes me feel like I'm special. I treasure those moments where I'm his favorite little monster. Attention and affection is all any kid wants from their parent." I smiled at Damian, who had at some point taken a seat next to me.

"I see….I suppose you and I might have more in common than I first assumed." Damian turned away from me, resting his chin on his knees.

"Does your father work a lot too?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

Poor Damian Wayne never did get along with his father. Their conflicting mindsets and upbringings always clashed. Bruce wanted to be better than the enemies he put down. Damian was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done. One would not kill and one would kill. Such opposites would never find common ground.

"Yes he does." Damian frigidly glared ahead. "It's why I've never met him."

"Not having a parent in your life is tough." I tentatively patted his shoulder, wanting to comfort the kid and not upset him. There was a time when I had no one. It was a lonely time.

"I have my mother. She's always been there for me." Damian brushed off my hand. "And I'll be meeting my father this evening so wipe that look of pity off your face." That moment of vulnerability vanished from him. My smile lessened form his rejection.

Well fine then, Grumpy. I won't try comforting you again.

"You're nervous about meeting your father? Is that the real reason you're out for a moonlight walk?"

Damian scoffed. "He's just a man. I have no reason to be nervous."

"Sure, sure." I sarcastically agreed. "He's only the man that helped give you life. And is undeniably someone that you'll spend your entire life trying to impress. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about, Dame."

"Mother told me it's impolite to hit a girl unless it's a life or death situation." Damian's pretty eyes pierced mine. "You're making me reconsider that teaching."

I giggled. "Normally I'd be up for a fight but m parents told me not to ruin my dress or I'd suffer the consequences. You're not worth the trouble."

Damian shot up. "I think it's the other way around. Someone as weak looking as you wouldn't be much of a challenge." He taunted.

"Don't let this cute face fool you, little Dame." I stood up, standing nose to nose with Damian. "I'll kick your ass."

"Don't call me that." Damian hissed. We were both wired up, needing to punch out some frustration.

Here we are, already becoming a mini version of Batman and Joker. I thought we could at least be friend first. The kid reminds me of Abigail.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Now that I think about it, we both have major daddy issues. Both the Batman and the Joker are incapable of separating themselves from their work, making them the worst people to be responsible for nurturing a child.

"Damian!" A shout broke up our intense stare down.

"Damian, I've been looking all over for you." A beautiful brunette woman in a violet cocktail dress glided over to Damian's side. The boy immediately relaxed at his mother's arrival.

"Mother. I apologize, I lost track of time." Damian respectfully dipped his head in deference to her. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled kindly at her son.

"I can understand why your walk lasted so long." Talia al Ghul coyly smirked, glancing at me and then Damian. "And what is your name, child?"

"My name is Lucia, Miss." I smiled and gave another extravagant curtsey.

Talia al Ghul is talking to me. She's freaking gorgeous and her accent is velvety. Why are all these D.C. characters so unbelievably attractive? It must be some kind of unspoken law: you must be attractive to exist in the world of D.C.

"Such a polite girl." Talia softly chuckled. "You may call me Talia….Unfortunately Lucia, Damian and I have a prior engagement we must see to. I'll have to steal him away from you."

"Not a problem. I should return to the party." I assured her before turning to Damian. "It was nice talking to you, Damian."

Talia nudged Damian when he scoffed. A chilly stare from her elicited a more formal response from him. "Till next we meet, Lucia."

I stifled a laugh at the uptight send off. As I walked away I heard Talia sigh. "My love, your social skills shall have to be worked on."

HaHaHaHaHa.

Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks Damian Wayne is socially inept. He was adorable though, like a lost lamb waiting to be devoured by the lion.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Princess Lucia will have a new Robin to play with soon.

"I saw that Lu." Frosty said hen I arrived at the entrance of the yacht. He looked past me, spying on the two foreigners.

"Saw what, my snowman?" I innocently inquired. My pale face betrayed none of my inner excitement over Damian's arrival. "I didn't do anything bad to the boy."

"That's what bothers me. You were ready to attack that boy, but you stopped."

"Well I wasn't going to beat his ass in front of his Mummy, that'd be rude." I shrugged, turing a blind eye to Frosty's unconvinced expression.

"We both know you could've killed them both and not cared. The fact that you didn't means they caught your interest and that's worse."

I dramatically sighed. "You're so much smarter than we give you credit for, Frosty." I almost admire his astute awareness for clown family bullshit. He always seems to know what's up.

"You're just similar to your Pops. If he doesn't kill someone then he's got plans for them. You hang around him so much that you're bound to pick up his habits." Frosty leveled me with an appraising look. I smiled and held out my hand for him. He took my hand, escorting me back inside.

"So can this be our little secret for now?" I fluttered my eyes at the giant.

"As long as you don't start sneaking off like some lovestruck teenager to see the kid. Your parents would have a field day with that one."

xxxxxxx

"When are you going to let ZoZo have a sleepover at my place?" I cutely smiled at Deadshot sitting across from me at the table. He frowned and sent his are-you-serious look.

"I'm already letting you have playdates. Don't push your luck short stack." Deadshot crossed his arms, paying no heed to my pout. "I can't believe I even agreed to this in the first place. I must have been trippin….I'm trying to convince Zoe I'm not the scum of the Earth and yet I got you two clowns insisting on being here." He grouched.

"Don't be like that, Floyd. We're buddies ain't we? Why shouldn't our two beautiful girls be friends?" Mama set the food on the table. She took upon herself to taker over cooking the stew when Deadshot almost burned it. Like most men, his cooking skills are mediocre.

I hummed in agreement with Mama. "Zoe likes us anyway. So what's the harm in dropping by every now and again?" I inhaled the nice aroma of the food. "At least when we're here, Zoe gets to eat edible food."

Deadshot rolled his eyes at our cackles. He stood up from his seat. "Zoe should be here any minute. I'm going outside to wait for her. Don't destroy my house." The hitman put on his jacket and left.

Ah, Deadshot. He's been steadily trying to get back in Zoe's good graces. Not that he really needs to. Zoe adores her father, she just doesn't accept what he does for a living. Those thoughts have been put in her head by her mother to poison her against her father. From what little I've heard from eavesdropping on Deadshot's phone conversations, Zoe's mother is easily bought with a paycheck and a neglectful parent. I think Zoe secretly likes her father's lifestyle more than her mother's. The little ebony princess likes asking me a million questions about my own family and the events of Midway City. Zoe is dancing along the line of black and white. Deadshot might have to take her under his wing before long. I think she would make an excellent criminal.

Speaking of criminals, I wonder how the other male members of the SS are doing. A majority of the prisoners of Belle Reeve were able to escape because of the bomb Papa set off in the prison. Deadshot told me it was pure mayhem in the prison when Papa showed up. The guards didn't stand a chance against the resulting riot and the prison fell. Mama had begged Papa to let the squad hitch a ride with them and he relented on the condition that they would all owe him a favor that he could collect on at any time. Thus the remaining SS was relocated to Gotham City. Only Deadshot and KC chose to stay in the city. Boomerang hightailed it out the city as soon as he could.

"Aunty Harley! Lucy!" Zoe exclaimed. Mama opened her arms and accepted a hug from Zoe. I was next to receive a hug from the happy girl.

"Hi, Zoe. Mama cooked so you didn't have to starve." I joked when Zoe released me and took a seat at the table.

"It smells really good too." Zoe inhaled the aroma with a pleased smile. "You really should ask Aunty Harley for her recipes, Daddy. She knows how to cook." Zoe teased her father.

"I'm a terrible cook. I get it. Y'all don't have to keep rubbing it in my face." Deadshot looked put-out from the repeated ribbing.

"Nothin to be ashamed of Floyd. Most guys can't find their way around a kitchen." Mama waved off Deadshot's frown. She slapped her hand on the table and urged everyone to sit down and eat.

No one denied that request. Spoons scraped against bowls and easy chatter flowed around the table. Zoe answered her father's questions about school and her music lessons. Mama chimed in about her offer for Zoe to join my ballet classes. Zoe implored her father to consider the offer. Deadshot told her he'd think about it. Dinner came to a close when Mama got a text message and informed everyone it was time for us to leave.

"Puddin Pop go get your coat." Mama stood up.

"Wait!" Zoe protested before I could rise from my seat. "Can't Lucy stay? I haven't seen her in so long." She looked at me for my support.

"Yeah. Texting is only so much fun. Can I have a girl's night, Mama? Please?" I batted my eyes at Mama's conflicted face. She bobbed her head left and right in thought.

"I guess…Puddin didn't have any plans for you at the club tonight." Mama's blue eyes traveled over to Deadshot. "That okay with you, big guy?"

"Please, Daddy?" Zoe asked, using her puppy-eyes on him. I smiled and laid my head on Zoe's shoulder, adding my own puppy-eyes to the equation.

Deadshot groaned, rubbing his face. "It still works." He pitifully muttered. Zoe softly chuckled. I outright laughed at him.

"It's always going to work, buddy." Mama shook Deadshot's shoulder, sporting her own mischievous smile. "Princesses can always win over their Daddy's hearts. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff Lucy gets away with under Puddin's nose." The hitman didn't look comforted by that piece of information.

"I'll walk you out, Mama." I pulled her towards the door to stop any incriminating stories from leaving her mouth.

Deadshot already believes I'm a terrible influence on his daughter. He only gave me a chance to meet her because he felt guilty about his attempted murder back in Midway and my "assumed death" from the helicopter crash. No need to make him regret that bit of consciousness and forbid me form interacting with Zoe. She's a sweet girl and I don't have any friends my age. It gets lonely being a Princess of Crime sometimes.

"You be a good girl for Deadshot, okay? I don't want him phoning me and yelling about you playing darts with knives in Zoe's room." Mama tapped my nose and pretended to be stern. "And no dying her hair." She added.

"Zoe asked me to do both those things, you know?" I pouted. "I'm not completely naughty."

Mama giggled, bending down to kiss my forehead. "I love you, little monster."

"Love you too." I kissed her cheek. Mama pulled the hood of her jacket up and said bye to the Lawtons before walking out the door. I went back into the main room. I saw Deadshot sprawled out on the couch, flipping through tv channels.

"Zoe's in her room, Lucy." Deadshot said. He fixed me with a look. "No funny business, clown girl."

"No promises, Shot. That's my line of business." I passed him, disappearing into the hallway. Zoe's door was open and I walked in to see her pulling nightclothes out. I closed the door and then dropped onto her bed. She set the clothes on the dresser for later.

"How's school really been, Zoe? Are those kids still bothering you? Do you need me to rough them up? I'll do it, you know?"

Zoe had previously confided in me that her social life was the best. Many of the students maliciously teased her about being a brainy bookworm or about her divorced parents. The teasing had gotten worse after her father was arrested. Most the students didn't know the real reason for Deadshot's incarceration, but the event did cast a negative spotlight on Zoe.

"No, no, it's okay. They don't really bother me that much." Zoe joined me on the bed.

"You don't have to be ashamed or scared. Bullying isn't something to take lightly. I'll listen to you without judgement, Zoe." I prodded her. She timidly played with the end of her braid.

"You won't tell, Daddy? I don't want him to worry."

"Your secrets safe with me, I pinky promise." I held my pinky out to Zoe. She giggled and hooked her pinky around mine. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye if I lie." I finished the oath. We both unhooked our fingers. I looked at Zoe expectantly.

"They used to just tease me but now some of the boys are always bumping into me or knocking over my things. The girls throw paper balls at me. One of the teachers caught them and read the note out loud." Zoe appeared miserable. "It was really embarrassing and they ended up calling my Mom."

"What did she do when she found out about the bullying." I occupied myself with tapping my fingers on my legs. How I'd like to beat every last one of those kids into submission. They'd think twice about messing with Zoe Lawton.

"She was mad. She told me to ignore the other kids. Mom is scared I'm gonna turn out like Daddy if I fight back."

I groaned at that awful advice. "Zoe listen." I grabbed her shoulders. "You're a girl so it's really important that you learn to stand up for yourself cause there are no princes or knights to come swooping in to save you. Be your own savior. Fight back."

"Like you, Lucy? You're the bravest girl I know. I wish I could be more like you." Zoe's eyes lit up. She looked at me like I was her idol.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Princess Lucia approves of this hero worship.

Zoe's admiration is adorable. I love it. She certainly is my best and only girl friend. I would enjoy having her as loyal servant.

"You're just flattering me. I'm not brave, I'm just a nutcase with no sense of danger." I let go of her shoulders, playing off how delighted I was to hear her compliments.

Zoe shook her head. "That's not true. I think you're brave and smart because you're so involved in your Daddy's business when you'r only a year younger than me. I head that the Joker gets caught up in a lot of bad things and people always die. And you've told me so many stories about the underworld. You have to be brave to survive all that." Zoe continued to radiate admiration despite her pointing out some unsavory things not meant for children to know.

"I don't think your Dad would like it if you started emulating me. He already thinks I'm a bad influence….Maybe he's right….I am kind of corrupting you." I glanced back at the door, waiting to see if Deadshot would come storming in. From how much Deadshot warned with himself over being a hitman, I thought Zoe had more of a distaste towards criminal activity. I'm not sure if her outlook of me is because she's naturally an accepting person or if she privately wants to be more like her father.

"No, you're not. You're helping me. You're always honest with me about things even when Daddy and Mom aren't." Zoe smiled. "You may do and things but that doesn't make you a bad person. You're still my friend, Lucy."

I grinned and poked her forehead. "You're a good kid, Zoe Lawton. No wonder, Mistah Lawton's so protective of you. You're like a cute little hamster." She laughed and tossed her braids back behind her shoulders. An idea popped into my head when I saw her arm.

"Hey, do you want a charm bracelet?"

"Like the one you have?" Zoe gingerly touched the silver bracelet on my arm. I lifted the appendage up so she could examine all the charms.

I had Papa's jeweler craft the charm bracelet for me. I had charms made in honor of the Suicide Squad. A black charm of a rope in the shape of an infinity ring for Slipknot. Rest in peace, Slippy. A pink charm of a boomerang for Captain Boomerang. A silver charm of a sword for Katana. A green charm of a crocodile for Killer Croc. A red charm of a gun for Deadshot. A white charm of a skull for Diablo. Rest in peace, Hotstuff. A gold charm of a medal for Flag. A silver charm of a crescent moon for June. Lastly, one charm of a black and red harlequin and a purple and green charm of a jester for my favorite two clowns.

"Not exactly like mine. Your's would be a friendship bracelet until you start adding your own things to it." I flicked the harlequin charm. "Mama wouldn't let me get squad tattooed on my shoulder like she did."

"I saw squad tattooed on his arm. Did your Mom do that?"

I nodded. "I had to settle for getting a bracelet in remembrance of the bad guys that saved the world. Some them died in action…."

"I think they'd be happy that you got these charms in memory of them." Zoe let go of my arm.

"Enough serious talk. Princess Lucia commands you to speak of happier things." I flopped back on the bed. Zoe laughed, complying with my request.

"Do you want to go see Fantastic Beasts when it comes out?"

I gasped. "You don't even have to ask. I love everything to do with Harry Potter."

HaHaHaHaHa.

It's nice to act my physical age sometimes. There's a simplicity to being a kid that's just absolutely refreshing. No worrying about anyone trying to kill me. No Batman swooping in to spirit me away. No intense physical training.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Occasionally playing out the role of normality mellows out some of the madness plaguing me.

Chill time, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	29. Chapter 29

To my vocal guest reviewer, I'm pretty sure you're the same person that I've asked multiple times to stop commenting on my story, based on the subject matter of your review. Every one of your complaints have been about Joker's abusive qualities, Harley's inaction, and Lucy's acceptance of all this, but you staunchly promote Waller in every review and write the others off as evil. I just don't understand why you keep reading my story if my writing disgusts you. This is a piece of fiction and in no way reflects my actual mindset. You have no right to keep trying to tell me how to write my story or what I should or should not be including in it just because the story's become a little more popular.

Now you're trying to say that I romanticize domestic abuse and I'm poisoning young girl's minds. You clearly aren't versed in D.C. comic book lore and are only familiar with Suicide Squad's version of Joker and Harley Quinn based on you complimenting Joker's looks but complaining about his personality. If you were familiar with his character you would know that heinous acts and the Joker go hand-in-hand. In fact, in the other Batman categories their relationship tends to be less romantic and more violent. Suicide Squad romanticized the clowns, making everyone forget just how bad they can be. You should be more worried about the graphic novels corrupting young girls not my story. I keep things mild compared to the comics that everyone is familiar with. If anybody chooses to read about the Joker then they pretty much know what they're getting into because his character has been around for a long time. And anybody writing about the two clowns of Gotham is going to include the abuse and their psychotic natures. Every single story in the Suicide Squad category goes into the ugly side of their relationship and even more so when then a kid is included. I have yet to read a single story where Joker and Harley have a kid and there's no abuse going on or the Joker suddenly becomes Father of the Year. If you're looking for warm and fuzzy clown family time then you need to look elsewhere or better yet, write your own fanfic with that scenario instead of repeatedly attacking mine and criticizing me as a person. Once again, if you don't like my story don't read it and don't leave a review.

On a lighter note, for my reviewers that are gushing about the Potter reference, I have a new Fantastic Beasts story I started that you can check out if you're interested. And as requested I have the casting list for new characters.

Damian Wayne- Asa Butterfield

Talia al Ghul- Marion Cotillard

Nightwing- Joseph Gordon Levitt

xxxxxxx

"Stop!" The sharp shout caused me to jump in fright. I gasped as my foot slipped and I fell forward.

What a freaking idiot! Who screams at someone standing on a ledge?! I'm gonna die because of you!

An arm wound itself around my waist. I looked up to see Damian scowling at me. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a graphing gun. The gun was fired and we swung toward the side of another building. We hit the wall with an audible thump. Damian grunted from the impact, but kept a firm grip on my waist.

"You stupid girl! What were you thinking?!" The insult was harshly hurled at me.

"What were you thinking, you insolent mongrel?! I fell because you shouted!" I argued back, smacking his arm in frustration. The adrenaline was still circulating in my system. Damian growled and hit a button on his gadget that made us quickly ascend to the top of the building. When we reached the top, Damian told me to climb up the ledge first.

"Don't you dare look up my skirt or I'll carve your eyes out." I threatened him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, peasant." Damian hissed, glaring right back at me. I lifted my elbows onto the ledge, pushing myself over. I rolled off the ledge, ungracefully landing on my backside. Damian climbed up and swung off the ledge, smirking at the sight of me curled up on the ground. "Not the most graceful person are you?"

"Shut up." I snarled. My heart's pounding so hard it's hard to breathe. I feel sick.

This is pathetic. I said I wasn't going to let fear rule me.

"Are you unwell? You're shaking." Damian's voice lost its haughtiness. He warily approached me like you would a wounded animal.

"I don't need your help! Go away already!" I shrieked, furiously rubbing at my wet eyes. I can't let him see me cry. Mama told me I'm not supposed to cry in front of anyone but my parents.

"How ungrateful. I saved your life." Damian stopped, losing any traces of concern.

"I wasn't in danger until you butted in." I took slow, steady, breathes to calm down, but my heart continued to painfully pump.

I wish he would just leave. I need to be alone. I can't be seen like this by anyone. Princess Lucia has an image to uphold.

"Really? So you were just admiring the view while standing on the edge of an extremely tall building?" He pressed. "It looked like you were going to take the plunge. And that's the coward's way out."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know anything. I wasn't gonna jump, asshole!" I jumped up. My heart sped up again at the thought of the ledge and how I fell. "Suicide would be an ugly way for the Princess of Crime to go out." Damian recoiled from the dark intensity of my sneer.

Go away! Go away! You're making everything worse!

"Princess…..Of Crime?" Damian looked confused by my outburst. "That's a similar moniker to the Joker's…." Rapidly his face shifted to an enraged scowl from putting the pieces together. I saw him stare at my pale skin and bleached hair in a new light. "You're the spawn of my father's arch-nemesis?!"

"The one and only." I spitefully bowed. "Whatcha gonna do Son of Batman?"

Damian's rage took over after hearing me connect the dots. He charged at me, drawing out a sword and swinging it at my head. I cartwheeled backwards, clipping him in the chin with my foot and barely avoiding his blade. A fight is just what I need.

"I'll kill you and rid this city of another evil!" Damian pointed his sword at me.

"Go ahead and try. I've proven to be hard to kill." I pulled out a long knife from my boot and twirled it in my hand. I'm not losing to Batman's sidekick.

Damian rushed me once more, rapidly swinging his sword. I dodged left and right before ducking and slashing at his side. A thin sheet of blood escaped his torn robe. I ran past him while Damian palmed the wound. A feral smirk worked its way on his face. Our fight became a dance of steel. We both parried and attacked the other. I had to pull out my other long knife to keep up with Damian's ferocity. Eventually he was put on the defensive when I managed to nick his hand. His sword clattered to the floor. Our fight then became a hand-to-hand one when Damian kicked the knives out of my hand. I laughed at the change. Damian would be the one at a disadvantage now. His punches and kicks were strong, but mine were stronger and he noticed that after the couple of hits I got in that left him breathless.

Abruptly a loud ringtone went off, disrupting our fight.

"Stop!" I shouted and held up my hand to an incoming Damian. He stopped just short of punching me in the face with my hand lightly pressing against his chest. The loud ringing noise persisted. "I have to take this or all hell will break loose." Damian incredulously stared at me. I took that as confirmation and pulled the phone out of my skirt pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, stepping away from Damian.

"Where are you Pumpkin?" Papa's annoyance carried through the phone. I cringed.

Shit?! How long have I been gone?

"Outside." I vaguely replied. Damian angrily stood, tapping his foot.

I'm surprised he hasn't just attacked me. I'm in a vulnerable position right now, perfect time to take me out.

"Doing what? You're supposed to be training not sightseeing."

"I know….I needed to get some air." I shuffled my feet, imaging the disgusted sneer he was probably making based off his growling.

I don't think Papa would be happy to hear about what I was doing on the roof. He would be thoroughly disappointed to find out that I'm now afraid of heights. I've gotten over my vehicle apprehension because of how often I get driven around. Repetition and exposure cured that fear. I wanted to apply that same procedure for my heights problem. Repeatedly forcing myself to stand at the edge of a tall building will eventually cure my fear. That was the idea until haughty Damian startled me. Dumb mongrel saw something he shouldn't have.

The Joker's daughter must be fearless. I am a Princess. I must not be held back by anything.

"You better be back in thirty minutes or you can train with Harley tonight. I got better things to be doing." I could hear Mama yelling in the background and Papa trying to make her go away. "And don't you swipe anymore sweets. I'm tired of hearing you girls bitch about toothaches."

"Yes Papa." I agreed to both his demands. He'd confiscate any candy I stole anyway.

"Don't listen to your Daddy, bring me as many sweets as you can Puddin Pop." Mama's voice replaced Papa's on the phone. I laughed at their bickering in the background.

"You bring any candy back here and I'll knock your teeth out myself." Papa growled before hanging up the phone. I pocketed the phone and lazily glanced at Damian's skulking figure.

I've lost the urge to pummel his face in. A few giggles drained all the fight out of me.

"That the Joker?" Damian suspiciously watched me. He had picked his sword up during my call, but he made no move to further attack me. "Why didn't you tell him about me? I'm sure Joker would love to get his hands on me."

I shook my head. "I don't think he'd care about you. Batman is Papa's ultimate prey not the little tag-along birdies."

"Really? What about the Robin he killed?" Damian didn't believe me.

"That was a special circumstance." I refuted.

"How so?"

"A life for a life. A blood debt." I stalked closer to Damian. My voice lowered into an eery whisper. "Batman killed my older brother while he was still in my mother's womb." He looked shocked to hear of his father's misdeed. I smirked when the sword was lowered, the blade loosely hung from Damian's hand.

Look at that beautiful conflict in his eyes. Wouldn't it be the greatest joke of all time to turn Damian against his father?

HaHaHaHaHa

Not that I'd need to do much to poison the Wayne family members against each other. Bruce does a good job of alienating his charges and ruining them on his own.

"Surely someone like you can understand that logic?"

"Justice is balance as Grandfather would say." I heard Damian mutter under his breath. He sheathed his sword. "I still don't trust you. What's to stop you from sharing my identity with Joker later on?"

"This might come as a surprise to you, but Papa isn't interested in you superheroes' alter egos. He cares more about the mask rather than the face beneath the mask." I gestured to Damian's unmasked face. "Which is exactly why I have never shared Batman's true identity with Papa. Though I'm pretty sure he's already figured it out based off his sudden, petty, interest in attacking Wayne properties all over the city."

"The Joker knows…." Damian paled. I could see the fury working its way back on his face to mask his fear.

"Calm down. We won't be attacking Wayne manor anytime soon, little Dame. What would be the fun in that?" I walked past the stunned boy towards the the roof entrance door.

I have to get back home. Can't miss my training session with Papa. He and Mama have both been working me to the bone. Papa oversees all my combat training and has been personally teaching me how to fight and use an assortment of weapons. Physically I'm no match for him and I end up with multiple bruises by the end of each session. Dear old Papa doesn't pull any punches with me. He tells me to get used to it because I could be dealing with enemies that are bigger and stronger than me. I was advised by him to find other ways to subdue my opponents when my strength and size fail me. I have managed to land some nasty hits on Papa though due to Mama's endurance and flexibility training. Once I hit him so hard in the stomach he started coughing up blood. I hadn't realized I hit him so hard. My own body surprises me now.

"What are you doing?!" Damian jumped away from me, patting the pouch underneath his robes. His face flushed red from my intrusive actions.

"I was trying to steal your grappling gun but it appears I'm a terrible thief." I grinned, feeding off his embarrassment. The door turned out to be locked. Stealing that gun seems like the next best option.

"Do you have any idea what we do to pickpockets in my homeland?" Damian glared. "We cut off their hands."

"That sounds terribly greedy. Wouldn't a finger suffice?" He stared at me like I was stupid. "Anyway, I need you to give me a lift home since you did drag me over to another building that I am now trapped on."

Damian continued to blankly stare. I smiled and tilted my head. "It's the least you could do, you know? Help a girl out."

"I was in the middle of something before I got caught up in your madness." Damian turned his back on me, walking towards the end of the building.

"Middle of what? I'm sure it can wait. I gotta get home pronto." I moved in front of him so he couldn't ignore me.

"I'm hunting someone and it cannot wait." Damian side-stepped me. "I've wasted enough time already."

"C'mon Dame, you can't leave me up here."

"Don't call me that." He snarled. "I'm sure the Joker's daughter can find a way off this roof."

"And I'm sure Batman's son can help me out." I tugged on the back of Damian's robes to pull him back. He grunted and tried to pull away. We had a tug-of-war match. "Do the right thing, Damian! What would Batman do?"

"If you want me to take you home then you'll have to wait until I finish my mission." He said in between grunts.

"No! Me first!"

We went back and forth over whose needs were more important till Damian had enough and shouted at me to come with him. I let his shirt go and Damian stumbled forward form the lack of resistance.

"This better be quick." I complained. Damian groaned, regretting his offer. I stepped closer to him.

"You better not get in my way." He pulled out his grappling gun and fired it at another building.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you just took me home first. I swear you have the worst manners. Does ladies first mean anything to you?"

Damian ignored my taunts and yanked me into his side. He jumped off the building with me clinging to his neck in fright. My heart raced as we went flying through the air a second time. I almost choked him in anger, but refrained seeing as that would lead to me falling. As we neared the building Damian let go of my waist and pulled out another gun similar to the one he was presently using. He fired and another wire shot out at a different building. The first wire was released and we swung on the second one.

Wow. Do they rip off the wall crawler or what?

We finally came to a stop and climbed up to the destination. Damian impatiently pulled my arms off his shoulders and let me drop off his back and hit the ground. I huffed at his inconsiderate actions, choosing to save my energy lest we get into a brawl again. Besides, being in the air for a prolonged time has made me sick again. Damian walked over to a glass plane. I got up and joined him, curious to see who he was hunting in the middle of the night. The glass overlooked a fancy room. I saw a man inside entertaining two scantily dressed women.

"So you're a voyeur?" I teased.

"Silence." Damian spat. Gunfire went off in the suite below us. The man was randomly firing around the room, no doubt looking for us. "Stay here." Damian stood, pulling his hood up before smashing the glass and jumping down.

He knows how to make an entrance, that's for sure. I watched Damian go toe-to-toe with a man twice his size while demanding information on a man named Deathstroke. I stood up and searched for a way off the roof.

This is going to take awhile. I should just leave. I'm already late. Stupid, selfish, Damian Wayne. He should have taken me back first…..Or maybe not. I would have led him straight to Papa's home base if I'd been escorted back…..Yeah, not a good idea to have the sidekick snooping around the club. I'm sure Damian won't remember where it was anyway. All these Gotham roofs look pretty much the same.

I crossed my arms, nodding in agreement with my thoughts. I kept my head down, avoiding people's eyes as I walked down the street. "Hey!" I yelled when some bulldozer rammed into me. The force of the man's body almost sent me crashing to the ground. "Watch where you're going!"

The man turned and I recognized him as the guy Damian was just interrogating.

How the hell did he get out here on the streets so fast?!

"Get back here!" I heard Damian shout behind me. The man smirked and his meaty hands grabbed me. I shrieked in disgust from how revolting he smelled and the sweatiness of his hands.

"Stay back or I'll gut her!" The man raised a claw attachment near my neck.

"Unhand her, Ubu." Damian ordered, lifting his sword in preparation.

Absolutely not! I'm no damsel! Princess Lucia doesn't need rescuing. She can save herself.

I swung my leg back, hitting Ubu right in his jewels. The man howled in pain and dropped me. I scurried off to the side as Damian charged the weeping neanderthal. A few violent kicks and slashes sent Ubu crashing to the ground.

"You'll get nothing from me." Ubu groaned. Damian raised his blade high above Ubu's head.

"Either I get answers or you get the sword."

"Do your worst." Ubu spat blood at Damian's feet. The insult was met with a dark smirk from Damian. The sword descended for Ubu's neck, but missed its target when Damian was attacked from the side. A new player entered the fray, catching Damian's spinning sword.

"The psychos just keep getting younger." A young man in a black body suit with a blue bird on his chest, looked at a downed Damian and then at me.

SSSSSSSShit! Can this get worse?! First Damian makes an appearance. Now Nightwing shows up. I'm meeting too many members of the bat family.

"You'll pay for that." Damian leaped up to attack Nightwing.

"I'm out. Peace." I saluted and darted away. Nightwing called for me to stop, but Damian's brutal attacks kept him from chasing after me.

"What a night." I complained while running.

xxxxxxx

"Papa I can't breathe." I groaned from the heavy weight on my back.

"Tough luck, brat." Papa shifted, further crushing my back with his larger body. He sat on top of me, idly playing games on his phone while the goons cleaned up the gym from my training session. I heard some of them snicker at my mortifying predicament.

HaHaHaHaHa

This is so uncool. I'm exhausted and sore from fighting with the henchmen for practice. Fighting off three large men single-handedly is no easy job. Those meatbags roughed me up good. I'm ready to clock out and it's only mid-afternoon.

"Puddin can I patch Lucy up now?" Mama danced around Papa and me with a first-aid kit clutched in her hands. Papa grunted, moving off me. He continued playing his idiotic Candy Crush and disregarded everything else.

"You're getting a lot better Puddin Pop." Mama brushed some disinfectant over my cuts. I hissed from the stinging coming from my arm. "You're faster and stronger. Pretty soon you might even be able to give Batsy a run for his money."

I snickered. "Papa'll get jealous if I start playing with his eternal rival. I need my own playmate."

I did give Batman Jr. a run for his money. He was probably expecting me to cry and beg for my life instead of fighting him back. He was certainly shocked when I punched him in the gut and he almost keeled over. I have to pay attention now when I'm fighting otherwise I'll end up breaking bones when I hit someone.

"I'm sure you'll get one. Bats always finds some kid to stuff in that ugly Robin costume." Mama put Looney Tune band-aids on my cuts and then fixed my ponytail. I wiped the sweat off my face. "He must be taking his time picking the next one. Don't want the bird dying too soon."

"Are you two going to kill the next Robin?" I found myself asking. I told Damian that the clowns weren't interested in him, but I could be wrong. You never know which way these crazy clowns are gonna go.

Mama hummed and tilted her head to look at Papa. "Puddin?" She left the decision up to the man in charge. He glanced up from his phone.

"That joke's been done already and I hate reusing old gimmicks." Papa ran his tongue over his grills in contemplation. "But killing little birdies would still hurt Batman."

"You can't kill Robin." I said. Papa glowered at me in return. He popped his neck.

"And why not, Pumpkin?"

"Cause Robin is my prey. You can't have him too."

I claimed him when we first met on the docks. I have a plan for him. Damian Wayne belongs to Princess Lucia and no else.

"I see, I see. The Princess has spoken." Papa laughed. "You can have the sidekick. Those tight-wearing kids are annoying anyway."

Papa stood up and told Mama to go make lunch. She finished patching me up and asked if I wanted to help her. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen to cook. The easy motions of cooking helped my sore body unwind from the intense training session. The food was quickly made and three of us ate together, going over the plans for my upcoming jewelry heist, one final time.

"Why don't you go shower and I'll get your stuff together, Puddin Pop? We don't want to get behind schedule." Mama gleefully shoved me out of the kitchen. She's been excited all week for this. My first heist is a big deal for her.

"Don't take all day. I'm not dealing with that fashionably-late crap tonight." Papa warned with a slam on the table. He wasn't as enthusiastic as Mama, but his obsessive planning and need for perfection, spoke for his hidden excitement.

"Beauty takes time, Puddin." Mama blew a kiss at Papa and then went back to shoving me out the room.

"Don't you need to get dressed too, Mama?" I looked back at her blue and pink jogging suit she was wearing.

"Yup. But I wanna get the Princess dressed first." Mama giggled. She let go of me to retrieve the bag of clothes that had been delivered by our seamstress. I rummaged through my drawer for underwear while Mama set the bag on my bed.

"Don't forget to wash your hair, it's all sweaty and matted." Mama said as I entered the bathroom. I turned on the shower. My dirty clothes were removed and I stepped into the shower.

Am I ready for this? I fell into the vat. I said goodbye to my sanity and hello to the madness, but I'm still being held back. I still hear Abigail warning me, faint as her voice has become. I still haven't conquered my fears. How can I be crime royalty when I'm still acting pathetic?…Damian saw me being a weak little girl too.

HaHaHaHaHa

I really need to shape up. This is not how a Princess should act or think. This is how plebeians conduct themselves. I am a Princess, there is no room for doubts in my mind. I am a force of nature, I can't cower like a child.

HaHaHaHaHa

I'm going to pull off this heist no problem. This is only a stepping stone to something greater. My future is going to be wrapped in greater chaos than this.

"You done in there, Puddin Pop? Can I come in?" Mama tapped on the door. I dried the rest of my hair off before unlocking the door and letting her come inside. She brought in a stool and started turning on the irons and curlers to heat up while she blow-dried my hair. "Up you go, baby doll."

I sat on the stool in nothing but my underwear. Honestly, I could do all this on my own, but Mama enjoys pampering me so much that I haven't put my foot down yet. Dressing her child is another slice of normality that Mama clings to.

"Ow!" I screeched when she tugged too hard on a knot with the brush.

"Oh shush, that was nothin." Mama tapped me on the head with the brush. "Zoe goes through worse. Now sit still, young lady."

I groaned after Mama went over the same spot with the brush and blow-dryer. Compared to Zoe my few knots are child's play next to her curly hair. I remember when Zoe got caught in the rain when she was playing outside and her hair completely frizzed up. Zoe was really upset about her messed up hair and Deadshot didn't know how to fix it so he called Mama to help out. Mama and I both valiantly tried to help but it was a disaster and Zoe's hair was only semi-presentable. Curly hair is a beast to deal with.

"All done." Mama cooed. My hair was done into two buns with the rest of my hair falling into wild curls. I stood up to go change into my costume for the night.

Mama had a miniature version of her harlequin costume made for me. Unlike Mama's suit mine was divided into a top and bottom. The shirt was black with a ruffled collar and sleeves, ending above my stomach. The shorts were red with black diamonds on the side. I wore white tights underneath the shorts and black gloves on my hands. Black boots were the last items of my costume.

"You look just like me, Puddin Pop! Mommy is so pleased!" Mama squealed, clapping her hands. She bounced over to me. "Just one more thing and you'll be perfect."

I looked up at her. She pulled a black mask out of her pocket. The item was placed over my eyes.

"Perfection! You're ready for a night of mayhem, baby girl." Mama kissed my forehead. "My adorable little harlequin."

HaHaHaHaHa

I have a lot to live up to, dressed like this. Papa had Mama rob a bank in her harlequin costume. He wants me to rob a jewelry store in the same fashion, like mother like daughter he said. One more monster to terrorize Gotham.

HaHaHaHaHa

I can do this. I can be a villain. I can be one of the bad guys.

Believe it, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry I've been gone so long. Life is hectic and I haven't had the time to properly sit down and write. I haven't given up on this story yet, I just won't be updating as frequently so have no fear readers. Thank you everyone who continued to review and message about how much they loved the story, it really helped me continue writing. I love all of you and send you imaginary kisses!

xxxxxxx

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend." I sang as the glass display shattered. I twirled my baton and used it to wipe away the glass shards from the jewelry. The gorgeous necklace then found its way onto my dainty neck.

"Yes they are." Mama agreed with me. She was putting on as much jewelry as she could fit on her. She looked a tad silly when the gold and silver jewels clashed with her black and red harlequin jumpsuit. Mama didn't let that deter her from stealing what she wanted though.

Papa snickered at our kleptomania. He casually sat on the counter, content to watch his two girls vandalize and steal while he swung a pocket watch around his finger.

"All done!" I announced before swinging a bag full of shiny items over my shoulder. My side of the store had been cleaned out of valuables.

"What a good little thief you are my dear." Papa took the bag from me. "Hurry it up Harls!" He shouted.

"Comin Puddin!" Mama skipped after us with two bags.

Outside the store our getaway van waited for us. Papa threw the bags one by one to the henchmen sitting in the back. The street was strangely empty despite the blazing alarm going off from the jewelry store. The citizens must have used their brains and chose to stay away from the crime scene.

"You sure B-man's gonna show up?" I tugged on Papa's blazer when he finished his heavy lifting. Batman hadn't shown up yet even though we took our time with the rubbery. Not to mention the police were nowhere to be seen. Talk about a useless crime prevention agency.

HaHaHaHaHa

If I ever feel bad about being useless I'll just remember how useless the Gotham Police Department is in times of crisis. That'll cheer me right up.

"Sure he will Princess." Papa indulgently flicked my nose. I yelped and scrunched my nose. He laughed and snapped his finger. A goon handed him a gold machine gun. "We just gotta get Bat's attention and he'll come running."

"How ya gonna do that?" My voice came out nasally since I was still holding my nose. A dark smile was Papa's answer.

"Harley, babe, let's take a walk." He yanked Mama into his side. She giggled and waved around her own pink machine gun. The two of them skipped down the street, firing off the machine guns in random directions, hitting cars and the people unfortunate enough to be on the streets.

HaHaHaHaHa

They're so crazy! This honeymoon phase of theirs is disturbingly endearing. They haven't seriously argued since the wedding and they've been overly affectionate with each other. I wonder how long this domesticity will last before the psychotic behavior comes back?

"Princess Lucia?"

I tilted my head at the meatbag dressing me.

"Here's the fireworks." The goon handed me a bag full of fireworks that I gleefully snatched up.

"Thanks. Now scatter." I waved bye to the henchmen. They closed the back door and the car pulled off to take our loot back to the hideout.

The fireworks was my idea to conclude the night since tonight is New Year's Eve. Midnight was right around the corner so now was the perfect time to set off the fireworks.

"Puddin how much longer till twelve?" Mama tore into the bag, seizing the one made especially for her. Papa popped open the pocket watch he pilfered and started counting down to midnight.

Mama and I madly giggled as we set up the pyrotechnics. We lit the matches as Papa counted down from five. He walked behind me and took a match for himself. When he finished counting all three of us set a firework with a cry of "Happy New Years". The sky lit up with bright colors.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty!" I clapped after the clown and harlequins disappeared from the sky. Papa, ever the theatrical diva, had commissioned all the fireworks to display clowns, harlequins, knives, and guns when set off.

"Let's light some more!" Mama cheered. I moved to get her another from the bag. Something whizzed toward my hand and forced me to drop the bag. I shrieked in outrage from the sting coming from my hand. By my feet a batarang glinted with blood.

"Look who finally showed up." Papa cackled, picking the weapon up and flicking the blood off it.

"Come out, come out, come out Bats! Come out and play!" Mama taunted with her pistol aimed in the air. I picked my baton up and gave it a twirl.

If Batman is here so is Robin.

A black figure descended from the sky and tackled Papa to the ground. Mama ran to help him. I looked around for my rival.

"Looking for me?" My prey fell from the sky and I flipped away from the attack.

"Hello handsome." I waved flirtatiously at Damian , all dressed up in his red and black Robin costume. He was taken back by my humorous mood. We didn't part on the best terms so his confusion is understandable.

Lucky for Damian, he can be quite adorable once I look past the haughty attitude and temper-tantrums. Not to mention our overall similarities have a way of making my irritation with the boy vanish fairly quickly. It wouldn't bode well for my rival if his presence infuriated me. His place as my better half would have been a short tenure and there would have been no future Joker versus Batman if that were the case.

HaHaHaHaHa

I'm so overjoyed to finally play with Robin. We're going to have so much fun together. Princess Lucia will make sure of it.

"Turn yourself in and I won't have to hurt you." Robin said while moving into a fighting stance. Behind him Batman was engaged in a fight with Mama and Papa.

"No thanks. I've been incarcerated before and it monumentally sucked." I pointed the baton at Robin. "Bring it, Boy Wonder!"

Robin smirked and launched himself at me. Battle brings out the savage in everyone and like me, Damian Wayne reveled in brutality. He didn't hold anything back in our fight. If my body hadn't gone through a metamorphosis then I'd have a hard time matching Robin in a fight. My added strength and speed let me keep up with Robin's innate fighting skills. Talia and the League created a weapon alright.

"Whatcha been up to birdie? You find your prey?" I asked. My baton was used to bat away his sword and was proving to be very durable, withstanding strikes from hard metal.

"That doesn't concern you clown." Robin snarled.

"Don't be so uptight. I was just trying to be a good friend, you know, since you don't have any." I sniggered at Robin's annoyed growl.

"We're not friends!" His next attack knocked the baton out of my hands. He kicked me straight in the stomach and I went flying. I coughed, winded from his angry blow. Robin hovered over me with his sword. "You and I are enemies." He spoke with finality.

"We don't have to be Dame." I smiled at him in spite of the sword digging into my neck. I laid still and made no move to stop him. He wouldn't kill me. The tremble in his blade speaks for itself.

"Don't call me that!" He lifted the sword in a fit of rage and prepared to plunge it into my heart. I heard a gun go off and the sword split. Robin was appalled by the damage to his treasured weapon. The provided distraction allowed me to knock him of his feet before springing back up.

"That's no way to treat a princess, let alone my Princess, brat." Papa chided, shooting at Robin which the boy had to dodge by rolling away. He turned his deadly eyes on me. "I leave you alone for five seconds and you let that punk beat you?"

"No!" I protested, stomping my foot. "I let him do that! It's all apart of the game Papa!"

HaHaHaHaHa

My elaborate game of turning son against father. How amazing would it be if I turned Batman's progeny to the dark side? Gotham would never let Batman live down that kind of failure. After all if Robin can be corrupted then whose to say that one day Batman couldn't be corrupted? With Damian at my side my legacy will be even greater than Papa's. The Joker created a monster form his psychiatrist. Princess Lucia will create a monster from her greatest enemy.

"I take it back. I'm gonna kill this pesky Robin too."

"You can't do that, you promised!" I yelled, pulling on Papa's coat and dragging him away from Robin.

"Shut up!" Papa hit me on the head. I stumbled back from the harsh hit. "This punk isn't good enough for a Princess." He paused his rant. "Where did he scurry off to?"

I blinked back the dizziness and looked around. Robin was gone. His broken sword was the only thing left of the sidekick in sight.

"Puddin I got a situation here!" Mama screamed. We both turned to see her hopping in our direction due to her arms and legs being tied up. Batman was quickly gaining on her.

"I can't leave either of you pests alone for a minute, can I?" Papa grumbled. He adjusted the machine gun and shot at the cars Mama was ducking through. The vehicles exploded and filled the area with smoke and fire. Batman disappeared in the smoke. I stayed close to Papa and kept an eye out for surprise attacks. Papa slung Mama over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes when she finally reached him.

"Be quiet Harley." He smacked Mama on her behind to get her to stop giggling before ordering me to run to the escape route.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I took off after catching a glimpse of Batman's glowing eyes in the inferno. Don't want get my ass handed to me by old B-man.

I lost my parents after I fell behind. Even with my speed I still couldn't keep up with Papa's longer strides. I stayed calm though since I knew where the meeting place was. After awhile I laughed like a lunatic. Tonight was too much fun. I had nothing to worry about. Papa may have had to interfere but I had that situation completely under control. Damian wouldn't have killed me. He's already had numerous chances to do so and chosen not to deal the killing blow. I let him feel like he was in control. I won't take the reins until his father pushes him too far. When Damian is at his lowest is when I'll strike and corrupt him to my liking.

HaHaHaHaHa

Damian Wayne will be my own Harley Quinn. I'll need to come up with a role for him…He can be my jester I suppose.

"What the hell?!" I yelled when some beast landed in front of me. The thing was an actual monster. An overgrown bat with glowing eyes screeched. I groaned, covering my ears from the high pitch.

"Freaking Gotham and its whackjob inhabitants!" I cursed, running as the mutant bat lunged at me with its sharp teeth. A dumpster was knocked over the monster's rampage.

"Go eat somebody else freak!"

I pulled out my gun and shot at the flying bat. The bullets bounced off the thing's skin.

This beyond absurd! Crocodiles and clowns are one thing but actual flying monsters is too much for my limited brain to compute.

HaHaHaHaHa

I must be tripping balls! There's no other explanation for this! Someone must have put something in my dinner that's only now taking effect. Yeah, that must be it.

"Get down!"

I didn't think twice about obeying the mystery voice. I tucked into a roll as a beeping object flew over my head. An explosion went off behind me and the inhuman screeching stopped.

"Those things are turning up everywhere."

I lifted my head and saw Robin standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"My Jester!" I squealed, bolting up to show my appreciation by hugging him to death. Robin immediately objected this and tried to pry me off but my superior strength overruled his. "I knew you liked me."

"Get off me this instant!" Robin shoved my face away from his. I laughed and let go of him. "What's wrong with you?!" He howled. His cheeks were aflame and he was itching to strike me.

"Absolutely nothin. I was being polite and thanking you is all." I put my gun back in the leg holster and crossed my arms. My lips moved into a sly smirk. "What's up with you though? Why did you come after me? Did ya miss me that much Dame?"

"As if I would miss you peasant." Robin denied with a growl.

"Sweetheart I'm anything but a peasant. My family is crime royalty. I'm rolling in dough." I tugged on the expensive necklace still in place on my neck.

"Stop with the nicknames and stop with the childish games!"

I pouted at Robin's rising anger. He just can't keep a cool head around me, can he? Was Damian always this angry? My memory just keeps getting foggier as the years go by now that the biggest dilemma of my life is done and over with.

"I already made it clear that I wasn't going back to prison." I dropped the immature act.

"Unfortunately that's not where you're going." Robin hissed. He elaborated in light of my blank stare. "Batman feels that rehabilitation is the best option for you."

"Ugh! Is he talking about Arkham Asylum? That sounds just as bad as prison."

"I think you'd fit right in at the asylum." Robin smirked at my ugly glower. "But that's not what he meant either. He said there was still a chance for Abigail."

I froze. Robin caught my abrupt stiffness and went back to being aggressively hostile. "What is he talking about?" He pressed.

I played off my brief panic with a nonchalant shrug. "Your old man still has it in his head that he can adopt me. He needs to recognize the unlikeliness of that. I'm never gonna be Abigail Wayne."

"Adopt you? That's insane. He should kill you and be done with it."

"Kill, kill, kill. Is that all you think about? It's not very heroic of you. Batman would be ashamed."

Robin flinched from the accusation. I grinned and ran down the alleyway, waving goodbye to the troubled boy. "Catch ya later, Jester."

He didn't chase after me. I hurried along to the meeting point. A black SUV was waiting by the corner. The side door opened and I got in.

"What took you so long Puddin Pop?" Mama grilled me as soon as I sat down. Her hands wandered over me, checking for injuries.

"I took a wrong turn and had to backtrack." I lied. Neither Papa or her would believe my story about a human sized Man-Bat.

"Such a silly you are." She kissed me on the head and hugged me to her chest.

"You got a long way to go before you're ready to hit the streets for real." Papa said from the front. He told Frosty to take us home.

"I told you I let him win. I could've shot him if I wanted." I defended myself, waving around my gun.

"That better be the truth. No heir of mine is gonna lose to Bat's wanna-be tyke."

"Where does he find these kids anyway? Does Batsy pick'em off the streets or does he do some super secret interview process?" Mama wondered out loud. "The cops should arrest Batman for endangering minors."

Papa cracked up from Mama's ironic rambling. "Oh Harls, that hamster wheel brain of yours kills me."

Mama joined in on Papa's laughter. I leaned on Mama's chest, fondly listening to the clowns ridiculous conversations for the duration of the ride home.

xxxxxxx

"Why do I let you obnoxious airheads repeatedly drag me to this place?" Papa complained from his seat.

"Because Daddy likes rewarding his girls." Mama scooted over to bite Papa's ear and tug on it. He growled from the action.

"We're in a public space, please control yourselves." I hissed at them.

The three of us were in our personal box seats at the Gotham Theatre. I had insisted on attending the premiere of _The Phantom of the Opera_ and Mama, my indulgent advocate, roped Papa into the family to the theatre. Unlike me, Papa didn't have a love for the finer arts and always acted like a giant any whenever we went to events like this. The diva had been complaining all day and my temper was starting to reach its limit. Anymore tomfoolery from Papa and I might be tempted to throw a poisoned knife his way. The last time I caused him intentional bodily harm he caned me pretty bad but that was for a good cause that ended up being a waste of time since we still got captured by Batman. I'm almost willing to press my luck again if it means Papa will shut the hell up with his whining and let me watch the opera in peace.

"Uh-oh, Lucy's mad." Mama playfully whispered.

"Can't imagine why." Papa petty smile further irritated me. His hand hand landed on Mama's knee and slid under her dress.

He's such an asshole! Can't he suck it up for one night and let me enjoy the opera?! Why is he deliberately doing things to get on my nerves?!

"Puddin!" Mama giggled, stopping his traveling hand.

"Maybe Lucy should get some air to cool off."

I huffed at the blatant dismissal. My parents chuckled at me as I stomped out the room.

They're lucky it's intermission time or I'd riot and start shooting for this inappropriate behavior. We're here to see a performance not fool around. Stupid clown! Ruining my night with their reverse activities!

Princess Lucia is not pleased! Off with their heads I say!

I chose to take my anger out on the other snobs congregating on the lower floor by stealing their accessories. Most the people attending tonights show were of the criminal persuasion so there was no need for me to hide my appearance. In fact most the people in the lobby were deferential to the Joker's daughter and tried to ingratiate themselves to me, thinking that I was an in to my father's domain.

HaHaHaHaHa

As if the King would be interested in any of these vapid plebeians. They're a waste of my time.

I ordered a champagne from the concession stand and tapped my fingers on the counter. People continued mingling and trading contacts or favors. They all bored me. No wonder Papa ended up killing so many of the mongrels that came to him. They all wanted the same thing. They all craved money. Money, money, money. It's sickening how obsessed we all are with the little green paper.

"Is that Dame?" I mumbled over the rim of my glass.

Far off in the corner Damian leaned against the wall, observing the proceedings. He blended in with his dark aristocratic features and sharp tuxedo. I hadn't been spotted yet otherwise Damian would have stormed over with his sword swinging.

HaHaHaHaHa

I've missed the haughty little bugger. He and Batman had been inactive for some time as they settled internal matters. Then they left town for a few days. It took some digging on my part to find out the connection between Damian and the man he was hunting. Deathstroke was once involved in the League of Shadows and killed their leader, Damian's grandfather. The information jogged my old memory and I realized that once again I was living through another movie plot, except this time the plot didn't really affect me.

HaHaHaHaHa

Guess the world doesn't revolve around me.

"Hey stranger, you come here often?" I nudged Damian's shoulder. He jumped from the contact.

"You?!"

"Me." I smiled.

"What are you doing here? How did I not notice your peculiar face?" Damian fired off questions while looking around for Papa.

"You seemed distracted." I shrugged and held another glass out to him. "Champagne for your thoughts?"

"Why are you like this? We're enemies." Damian was conflicted about accepting the glass and the overture I was presenting. I rolled my eyes and forced the glass into his hand.

"You're like a broken record and I have to keep parroting the same thing back to you. I've told you we don't have to be."

"I don't understand you." Damian sighed in exasperation.

"You don't understand anything other than fighting but that's okay. We'll work on your social skills Dame."

"You will abstain from calling me that."

"I don't think so." I laughed at his dirty look and redirected the conversation. "What's got you so down that you're lurking in the corner like some angsty teenager?"

Damian pointedly disregarded me and drank from his glass in silence.

HaHaHaHaHa

A quiet Damian is an odd Damian. What happened to the feisty warmonger?

"C'mon you can tell me. Has your dad got you in the dumps?" Damian deeply exhaled. I leaned closer to him. "Aw, what did Bats do? Did he say something? Tell Lucy your woes." I cooed.

"You are the most insufferable female I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. If there weren't so many low-life thugs here I'd knock you out." He shoved my face away from his shoulder.

"Oh! You didn't threaten to kill me. I think you're starting to soften up to me, kiddo."

"My father stresses the value of mercy and I am endeavoring to follow his teachings but I can always make an exception for you , clown." Damian's feral smirk amused me.

"Naw, I'm good." I topped off the rest of my drink. I could see some of the adults stealing glances at Damian and I, wondering whose son he was and what family was fortunate enough to gain my favor.

"You avenge your grandfather?" I asked. Damian was shocked by the question and scowled at me for a prolonged amount of time before speaking again.

"I chose not to. I am no longer an assassin. I am Robin now." He said with a flicker of sadness.

"I see. You're glum because you've decided to let go of your past self. That's a big deal Dame." I nodded my head in understanding. If he chose to be Robin that means he had to say goodbye to his mother. No way would Talia give up her father's ideals to follow Batman's. The choice must have been hard for Damian.

HaHaHaHaHa

Aren't we similar? I let go of Abigail so I could become Lucy. I traded normality for insanity. Abigail's voice still echoes in the depth of mind but she's not as big of a nuisance anymore. Most of the time I don't even register her objections or warnings anymore.

Damian faced me to argue but he paled and went mute, looking past me. I turned to see what had spooked him.

Shit!

"There you are Damian. And I see you've made a friend." Mr. Wayne greeted us with a well-placed smile. The other guests tensed at the playboy's appearance. This venue was open to the public but the elite members of society visited in the early hours of the day and the criminals in the late evening. The separation was an unspoken rule and yet Bruce Wayne was here breaking that rule.

"Mistah Wayne, I didn't expect to see you." I spoke up after Damian remained silent. Mr. Wayne's brown eyes locked on me. The concession area went quiet. An outsider had wandered into the wrong territory. In the minds of our observers, Bruce Wayne was a deadman for talking to the Joker's daughter.

"I know. I haven't been to an opera in years." Mr. Wayne squeezed Damian's shoulder. "I thought it would be a good idea to bring my son here just like my father did when I was a boy."

I nodded politely, going along with the charade. Mr. Wayne's smile turned thin.

"Is your father here with you?"

I fought back a smirk. "Of course he is Mistah Wayne. What parent would let their child be out at this time unaccompanied?"

Damian fidgeted next to his father, highly uncomfortable with our conversation. The two of us talking was probably making his blood pressure go up. Damian needs to get comfortable with being uncomfortable, stranger things than archenemies talking occur here in Gotham.

Mr. Wayne's jaw clenched briefly in anger before he bent to my height. "I haven't given up on you. There's still a place for you in my family Abigail. You don't have to live like this." He whispered, eyes trailing over my fading scars and bleached skin.

HaHaHaHaHa

Damian must have told his father of my knowledge of their alter egos otherwise my father's enemy wouldn't be confronting me with his public face.

"Mister Wayne my answer hasn't changed form the last time you offered when I was in chains and you were in your nightclothes." I patted his shoulder. The subtext of my answer wasn't lost on him.

The announcement of the end of intermission ended the tension. Everyone wandered back to their seats. I slipped away from the Waynes and joined the crowd. Damian's bright eyes found and I blew a kiss at him as I climbed up the steps.

HaHaHaHaHa

It's never boring around that boy. Being able to entertain Princess Lucia is a good trait to have Damian Wayne.

"Did you bring any snacks Puddin Pop?" Mama chirped, poking her head over the seat.

I sighed and almost walked back out the box area. My love for the phantom and his singing made me pretend that Mama's hair and makeup weren't messy. I also pretended not to acknowledge Papa's half-dressed state and how he was lazily sprawled out in his seat.

"Sorry, didn't get a chance to. I was busy mingling with potential clients." I took a seat just as the lights dimmed and curtains rose.

"Aw. I really wanted a candy bar or some popcorn." Mama whined, slumping in her seat with a pout.

"This isn't the movies Mama, they don't sell that stuff at the concession stand."

"Go tell the boys to buy your snacks Harley." Papa drawled. "Tell them to bring me some liquor too."

"Good idea Puddin!" Mama bounced out her seat to go bother the meatbags with her long list of demands.

I tuned out her bubbly voice and listened to the music of the night.

HaHaHaHaHa

I love the opera. The fine arts are my guilty pleasure that I can't give up, not even in this life.

HaHaHaHaHa

I love it so much my street name is the Phantom Princess. Gotham will come fear that name one day. Long live the Phantom Princess, Lucia Jay Quinn.

Long live Princess Lucy! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	31. Chapter 31

Hi everyone, we're moving forward with another time skip and a new arc. Lucy's actress is now Rosie Huntington Whiteley. She and Margot look similar enough with their strong cheekbones. Also I'm sure you all have noticed updates are coming slower, that's because I'm alternating stories. After I finish a chapter for ISaJ I move on to my Fantastic Beasts story and after I finish that I either go back to ISaJ or the side story for ISaJ. I'm sorry I'm not cranking out chapters like before but that mostly is because my SS obsession dwindled after a few months. I don't want to abandon this story so I take time off it and come back to it while I can because ISaJ is the longest story I've managed to write and I see how much the readers love it.

xxxxxxx

"Someone as smoking hot as you shouldn't be cooped up here. What's say we skip the business and go somewhere private for us to get better acquainted?" The slimy cradle-robber propositioned me. The stupid meatbag had no respect for Gotham's one and only Princess.

"I believe you came here to discuss a deal for a shipment of guns, no?" I lounged back on the couch with my legs crossed and one hand resting on the couch and the other on Papa's cane.

The club music loudly played in the background. Patrons danced and drank. Strippers entertained the clients. Everything was proceeding normally at the _Smile and Grin_. Yet two things were off, the King and Queen were nowhere to be seen.

"I did but you good looks caught me off guard. I expected Mr. J's daughter to be more on the unusual looking side. Boy am I glad you take after your mother." Mr. Cradlerobber laughed.

As disgusting as this man is, he had good taste. At seventeen I've blossomed into a beauty. My hair has grown to reach my lower back and I still dye the ends in shades of purple and pink. Most the baby fat has been replaced with muscle and curves. My violet v-neck dress emphasizes all the nice changes I've been granted. I can understand why this meatbag is so enthralled.

HaHaHaHaHa

Princess Lucia is a sight for sore eyes.

"Where is your father anyway? I heard he to pinned by Batman."

I glared at Mr. Cradlerobber. My grip on the cane tightened.

Papa and Mama had been out on one of their date nights and got caught in a fight with Batman and his sidekick. The fight ended with Papa and Mama trying to jump out a window to escape except Batman intercepted them and detained Papa while Mama escaped. She's been extremely depressed since it happened, barely leaving the penthouse. Planning Papa's breakout has been the only thing that interests her enough to get out of bed. Poor Mama, she's lost without the other half of her insanity.

"Papa's whereabouts don't concern you, mongrel. And if you continue to waste my time with your garbage I don't think you'll be walking out of here alive." I gave him one final warning. Mr. Cradlerobber bristled at my attitude and slammed his hand on the table, knocking over the glasses and spilling liquor all over the table.

"Look here bitch, don't threaten me! You ain't shit without your Daddy here to protect you." He shouted with his finger pointing rudely at me.

"Watch how you talk to Ms. Quinn." Frosty icily informed the man while stepping closer, prepared to forcibly restrain the man. I lifted my hand, signaling for Frosty to stand down.

HaHaHaHaHa

This asshole has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

"You think I need to be protected like some doll?" I smiled coyly, standing up to walk to the other side.

"Damn right. We both know Joker is the real power here. You can't handle your father's mantle. Some dumb bitch like you can't run an empire." He ranted without a care. Mr. Cradlerobber wasn't afraid of me gliding up to him in slow, measured steps. "Without Mr. J all this is gonna crumble."

"You're right, without Papa all this will crumble." I stopped in front of Mr. Cradlerobber and planted myself on his lap. "But that's why I'm here, to carry out the legacy in his stead." Before he could respond I stabbed him in the gut with a knife. He howled in pain.

"I'm Lucia Jay Quinn, the Princess of Crime!" I stabbed him harder this time. "And you will all bow to me!" My knife plunged into his meaty flesh over and over until the man was full of holes leaking out trickles of blood.

Mr. Cradlerobber choked on blood as I stood up. I held my hand out to Frosty and he obediently passed me a rag to clean off my knife.

"How does Papa not end up killing all these mongrels Frosty?" I complained, dramatically falling back into my previous seat. This makes the fourth client I've had to execute or disrespecting the crown.

"Boss doesn't have to deal with sexism like you do, Lu." Frosty sighed, frowning at the mess I'd made. The first time I killed someone in the booth, Frosty joked that he couldn't decide which of us was the messier killer, me or Papa. He quickly figured out that while my kills were cleaner, I tended to off more clients than Papa did.

"How many more appointments do I have tonight?" I finished cleaning my knife and slipped it back into the belt on my thigh. The rag was tossed onto the bleeding corps across from me.

"Three."

I groaned and thumped my head on the wall.

"You have another guest however that's asking to see you specially." He glanced down at his phone, conversing with the subordinates.

"Who would be so bold as to come in unannounced and demand to see me? They must have a death wish." I giggled. "Send them up."

"Right away Princess." Frosty put away his phone as the henchmen came in and issued out orders for them to clean up the booth before sending anyone else up.

I moved out of the booth to the private bar to let the boys clean up without me in the way. Absentmindedly I began concocting a fruity drink for myself.

HaHaHaHaHa

It's so tiring to endure listening to these old meatbags monologue about the inferiority of women and my inability to run the Joker's empire. This stress is enough to make my hair grey.

HaHaHaHaHa

Not that my gorgeous platinum hair can grey. The chemical bath permanently altered my physical appearance into an eternal vision of beauty. Princess Lucia will be a hot tamale for years to come.

The King and Queen both hardly look any older despite having a seventeen year old daughter. The chemical bath is almost like our fountain of youth.

"Is there alcohol in that drink?" Frosty interrogated me.

I smirked over the rim of my glass, delicately taking a sip. "Nope."

"You know your Pops and Ma don't want you drinking Lu." He sternly stared at my purple beverage with umbrellas and swirly straws.

"Don't be such a buzzkill Sir Frosty." I held the glass under his nose for him to smell. He nodded his head after not detecting the smell of alcohol. "You've become so uptight now that you've got your own mini monster at home. How are little Paulie and Marisa?"

Johnny Frost went and found himself a steady girlfriend years after his divorce. Marisa was a bartender at Papa's second favorite club, the _Grin and Bare It_. She met Frost when he had to step in when the place was being repaired after a failed takeover attempt. They got real close which resulted in their cute little monkey, Paul Frost. Frosty looks adorable with his spicy girlfriend and energetic son.

HaHaHaHaHa

When Paulie gets a little older I'll have a place for him. The boy already worships me and eagerly follows me around everywhere. He's such a cute monkey.

"They're fine." Frosty paused, debating whether or not to share something with me. My eyebrow rose, prompting the right-hand to continue speaking. "Watching my son grow up reminds me how much of an oddity you were as a child."

I laughed at his bluntness. Some of the boys flinched at the sound of my laughter. Their reactions are natural at this point, anytime they hear the chilling laughter of any clown, mayhem is sure to follow.

"You're just now realizing that? I'm one of a kind, no other child will ever compare to me, my dear snowman."

HaHaHaHaHa

I'm literally one of a kind! I don't think anyone else in this world can boast about being reincarnated after death. Superman comes the closest since he rose up from the dead after getting killed by that creature. Superman is way too overpowered, he should have stayed like a normal human.

HaHaHaHaHa

I'd have been happier to see one less superhero in the world but sneaky Batman introduced a ton of other superheroes to the world. Now us poor villains have to be plagued with the Justice League after the last worldwide crisis.

"Mr. Frost, Princess Lucia? We're done cleaning up." One of the goons notified Frosty and I.

"Now that the throne is clean, you can send in the mysterious guest." I told Frosty before sauntering back to the couch and lounging with my drink in hand.

The other henchmen left the booth. I looked down at the cage and was disappointed to see it missing its typical gumboil dancer. The club had been exceptionally dull without its two psychotic clowns. I suppose Mama's going to spend another night cooped upstairs. I need to speed along this breakout before she does something foolish like purposely get herself locked up in order to be closer to Papa. I heard her talking to herself about that option. Sometimes Mama/s voices can be a pain to deal with.

"Lucy?"

I looked up from the cage at the sound of my name.

"Zoe?!" I was shocked to see Deadshot's daughter escorted into the booth by Frosty. "What're you doing here?"

She smiled and accepted an enthusiastic hug from me. We were still good friends but our schedules prevented us from hanging out as frequently as we used to. Zoe had recently finished high school and was preparing to go to college. She was living the dream Deadshot always wanted for her but she didn't seem to be enjoying her life as much as she should.

"Did you get new tattoos?" Zoe examined my face.

I got my first tattoo for my sixteenth birthday after a boatload of begging. The first tattoo was a special choice for me. A skull with a train of white lilies graces the majority of my right arm. The tattoo symbolized my journey from one life to the next, the death of Abigail and the birth Lucy. Mama thought the design was beautiful for her baby girl. Papa was pissed about the girly tattoo and demanded I get rid of it after I explained the life and death aspect of it. The image reminded him of my actual brush with death in Midway City. He got over it though after I flat-out ignored all his bitching.

New tattoos were added to my face this year. What Zoe was inspecting was the vertical "WICKED" going down from the left side of my eyebrow to the bottom of my jaw and the "LJQ" under under my right eye. Those two were done in reference to my parents. My parents had both gotten key words that Batman used to insult them as tattoos to forever remind the Dark Knight of his faulty nature. In the eyes of Batman, Papa was the damaged one while Mama was the rotten one. Batman had called me a wicked child once upon a time and chose that as my verbal weapon against him. The "LJQ" of course honored my favorite psychos and even my deceased brother.

"Yeah, you like them?" I played along with Zoe, noting that she avoided my question.

"They're interesting." Zoe's face scrunched up. She wasn't a fan of body-art herself but she liked seeing whatever tattoos I decided to imprint on my body.

I laughed at her facial expression and told her to sit. Frosty set a soda on the table for Zoe before occupying himself with his phone. We had set up a pattern for my meetings. Frosty would escort the client in, get them a drink, explain the reason for their visit if I wasn't already aware and then stand by for further orders or necessary input. Since this is an informal meeting he doesn't have to do anything.

"Non-alcoholic?" Zoe picked up the glass and sniffed, frowning when she realized there wasn't anything else in the drink. "Really? This is a club."

"And you're a minor. We could get shut down for serving you alcohol. Not that you should even be in here in the first place."

"Like you're one to follow the law." Zoe smartly fired back. I giggled at her sassiness. Deadshot's attitude has rubbed off on her.

"Alright, alright, you got me Zozo." I conceded. "But I still can't let you drink. You're father might actually put a bullet in my head for that one."

Zoe tensed at the mention of Deadshot.

"You wanna stop stalling and tell me why you're here? You are well aware of who owns this place and what goes on here so I know this ins't a social visit." I crossed my legs and grabbed the cane, terminating the playful atmosphere. Zoe appeared to shrink into the couch and avoid my stormy gaze.

"It's my Dad…I think he's gone missing again."

"He could be on another long mission."

"He's missing." Zoe stressed. "He promised he would always stay in touch with me no matter what after the last time he…I haven't heard from Dad in two months. I think he might be in trouble or worse."

"Have you heard anything on Deadshot recently?" I asked Frosty.

He shook his head. "Last I heard he got a job out of the country."

I sighed and stood up, carelessly swinging the cane around. "I don't like this. I'm getting a nasty sense of deja-vu. Are there any other reports of high-risk criminals disappearing?"

"No, but things have been quiet on the streets. Especially with the Boss out of the game."

I stared at the golden cage."

Zoe's news and Frosty's lack of news unnerved me. With Papa confined and Batman on the hunt for us, I've been stuck incognito trying to run things and keep Mama out of trouble. I haven't had the time to hit the streets and mingle with others. If criminals did go missing again, I'd be none-the-wiser.

"Find out what's keeping Gotham's vilest so quiet Frost." I ordered. He nodded and got up to relay the message to other henchmen. "And make sure Mama doesn't leave the building till we've settled this." I added.

"Why can't I leave Puddin Pop?" Mama whined, appearing out of nowhere. Frosty resumed exiting the booth, leaving the responsibility of explaining to me.

I opened my mouth to answer her question but her loud shriek cut me off. Mama ran to Zoe, hugging the life out of the girl.

HaHaHaHaHa

Haven't heard her shriek in some time. She even managed to get dressed up in a club outfit.

"Whatcha doin here Zoe? You know this is a club right? Only adults are allowed in here." Mama's head whipped around in my direction. "You better not be corrupting this sweet little doll! If I find out you two been drinking there'll be hell to pay."

"Why does everyone think I'n the bad influence?! Zoe's a nightmare dressed like a daydream I tell ya!" I argued back.

I may be a bad girl that breaks the law and kills a few scumbags here and there but I don't go around trying to spread my villainous ways. If anything, I actively warn Zoe away from criminal activities. Even though I think she'd make a great female villain, there are too few of us females in this male dominated career path.

"It's alright Ms. Harley, Lucy made an exception and flowed the rules in my case. I didn't have alcoholic drinks." Zoe assured Mama.

"Good girl." Mama stood on tip toes to pat me on the head since I'd grown taller than her.

I don't get where her parental mood swings come from anymore. When I was younger Mama hardly ever reprimanded me. Now she goes back and forth between being authoritative and laid-back. Maybe she's at that age where menopause begins. She doesn't look older than mid thirties though.

"I need to get back home now. Mom'll be wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you out cupcake. There are a lot of unsavory men here but don't worry, I'll castrate them if they try to hit on ya." Mama took Zoe's arm.

"I'll contact you if I find anything." I promised Zoe. She smiled and waved as she left.

Minutes later Frosty reappeared. "Your next client is here."

"Send them in." I said tiredly.

xxxxxxx

"So whose the guy you're taking me to see?" I twirled a strand of hair around my finger while looking out the window at the other cars with my feet propped up on the dash.

"He's this real brainiac that knows everything that goes on in Gotham. Your Pops doesn't like the guy so we usually don't bother with him." Frosty answered without taking his eyes off the road.

"What's his name? Is he somebody I know?"

"I don't know the guy's real name but he goes by the Riddler."

I choked on air. Frosty didn't bat an eye at my dramatics.

HaHaHaHaHa

I'm going to meet Edward Nygma, the man known for his intelligence and of course his stupid riddles. I'm so not ready for this! I don't have the brain power to deal with a guy like him. Papa and Mama didn't see the point in educating me past the basics and I never cared much for being a scholar. Abigail wasn't book-smart either and I didn't feel the need to change that for Lucy's lifestyle.

HaHaHaHaHa

I'm screwed! I suck at riddles!

"Turn the car around." I demanded. "Forget this. I don't need information from this guy."

"Uh Lu, I already paid the man half up front and arranged the meeting. There's no backing out." Frosty incredulously looked at me. "What's up with you?"

"Hello! You're taking me to a guy called Riddler. I suck at riddles!" I smacked Frosty's arm in frustration. To his credit, Frosty didn't flinch form the hit when lesser men in our employ hissed in pain anytime I got physical. At this point it became too difficult for me to tell when I was being rough. My strength became such a natural part of me that I couldn't differentiate between normal and abnormal hurts of force.

"Chill kid. Riddler assured me they'd be no tricks this time because he's interested in formally meeting the Joker's daughter." Frosty calmly explained while bating away my flying fist. It's a miracle we didn't crash.

"You better be right Frost. If I end up looking stupid then it'll be your fault." I sneered and crossed my arms.

Frosty didn't comment seeing as my temper was in a foul place. He turned up the radio, hoping that would calm me down before we reached our destination.

Dumb Frost. He doesn't understand my pain. I'm the Princess of Crime, I have an image to uphold. I'm a young lady now, on the verge of becoming the worthy heir. I can't be seen looking like a fool, not when so many eyes are on me. Papa's infamy works against me. No one wants to take a little girl seriously.

Princess Lucia must be omnipotent, a never-ending force of chaos. Then no one will ever question her capability of standing amongst legends. I'll make them all open their eyes to my greatness. Someday soon they'll see me for the calamity I truly am.

"We're here Lucy." Frosty stood outside my door, waiting for me to step out. I held my hand out and he helped out the car. The wind whipped the tails of my coat around and beat against the flimsy windows of the decaying building.

"This is the place?" I questioned in disgust, kicking some stay trash out of my way as I held on to Frosty's arm. The inside wasn't much better to look at.

"Run-down places like this are often the best hideout spots for crooks. Before all the money a lot of our old bases were in places like this."

"I guess I'm spoiled then, huh?" Can't image setting up anywhere but the club."

Frosty snorted and led me deeper into the building. The further in we went the more my gut started churning and it wasn't from the fear of humiliating myself. Something else was sending off warning bells in my head.

We stopped in front of a heavy metal door that looked out of place in the building. Frosty went to open the door but I grabbed his to stop him after I heard a heavy thud come from behind the door. I tapped my finger on my lip to signal Frosty to be silent and pressed my ear against the door. The voices were muffled and I couldn't make what they were saying but I could clearly hear an odd mechanical voice speaking.

"Shit! We gotta hide!" I frantically whispered, yanking Frosty to an open door down the hallway.

That garbled voice-scrambler I heard could only belong to Batman. Why the hell is he here?! In fact, why the hell is he always showing up and butting into my goddam business?! Robin's not even with him to make up for his intrusion.

HaHaHaHaHa

My birdie, my jester. I'm sure Damian misses me as much as I miss him. I really need to arrange a suitable outing for us after things die down.

"I really think there's been a misunderstanding here." I heard a man's voice.

"I know you're helping him and I'm going to get answers." Batman said over a shriek. The sound of their footsteps faded.

"B-man stole our guy." I sighed, equally frustrated and relieved. I wouldn't have my intelligence questioned but then I just lost out on valuable intel.

"Why was he even here?" Frosty said out loud.

"He has a knack for showing up where he's least wanted." I shrugged and opened the door, going back to the metal door to investigate.

Behind the door was a huge room with the largest computer screen I'd ever seen. The screen was busted from the batarang imbedded in it.

"Looks like B-man wasn't the only party crasher." I whistled, admiring all the banged-up men scattered around the room. One man was even dangling from the ceiling. Frosty inspected one of the unconscious men.

"These guys are special ops or something. There's nothing identifiable on their uniforms."

"This attack was off the books then. They must have been trying to kill Riddle but why?" I spotted movement form one of the soldiers leaving against the computer. I stood in front of him. "Why did you come here?"

The soldier glared at me.

"The silent treatment eh? You'll find that I hate being ignored." I smiled wickedly.

The soldier continued his silent glaring.

"I warned you." I giggled and lifted my foot. The soldier cried out in pain as my foot broke the remaining bones in his already broken arm.

"I suggest you start talking buddy. I can do this all day." I slammed my foot down again for good measure.

The screaming caused the others to start waking up but Frosty shot them dead before they could pose a problem. My victim turned out to be a hard nut to crack. No words left his lips as legs and other arm. It wasn't until I started carving into his skin did the man finally answer my question.

"W-We were sent by the Wall." The soldier uttered in between pained gasps. I moved back from his face.

The Wall. Amanda Waller, my childhood tormentor. The woman who used me and Mama for her Task Force.

"Impossible. Amanda Waller died years ago." My dark tone made the man recoil in fear.

Papa had made good on his promise of retribution and hunted down everyone behind the Suicide Squad. Waller was the first to go along with Griggs. Both of them had been brought back to Gotham for Papa and Mama to play with in the basement. That was the first time I'd witnessed them torture someone. With my own eyes I saw those two pass on to the afterlife after Papa and Mama had their fill of fun.

"S-She's alive, I-I swear!" The soldier bawled and tried to move away from my knife.

"How?"

"There's a rumor that she faked her death but that's all I know!"

I growled, not at all pleased to of that vile woman's continued existence. This would require my full attention to figure out. One more thing to add on to my plate.

The solider pleaded for me to let him go and I easily agreed.

"Not like you can go anywhere anyway. You'll probably die in this bunker all alone." I wiped my blade on his sleeve and stood up.

The flicker of hope that entered his eyes swiftly turned to despair as he realized the severity of his situation. He couldn't move and couldn't call for help. All that was left for him was a slow death. The soldier began pleading again but this time for me to end it for him.

"Sorry old sport but I already agreed to let you go. I can't go back on my word, now can I?" I grabbed a grenade out of his pocket. "But I will throw you a bone. You can use this to end it."

I forced the trigger into his mouth and patted his head. Frosty protested my decision and I ignored him. The soldier looked back and forth between me and the grenade. I smirked.

HaHaHaHaHa

The dumb mongrel is probably wondering what the hell's wrong with me. I just gave him a way to kill me.

HaHaHaHaHa

The threat of death in the air is the best way to play a game.

"Oh, he actually did it!" I clapped after the soldier used his tongue to pull the trigger. Frosty cursed and shouted for me to run. I laughed and sprung up, racing after him.

HaHaHaHaHa

We've got about five seconds before that goes off.

The bomb went off and Frosty and I fell to the floor from the explosion. The building shook but sadly didn't come down. We both coughed from the smoke.

"Boo! I expected more." I pouted, dusting off my coat.

"I don't see why people doubt you, you're just as crazy as your parents." Frosty grouched while I laughed. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, exhausted from dealing with my shenanigans and from having another one of his suits ruined.

HaHaHaHaHa

No rest for the weary as they say. We've got a wall to demolish. I won't let that piece of shit mess with my family like she did before. No clown will ever be apart of her Suicide Squad again.

HaHaHaHaHa

Mark my words Amanda Waller, you're going to die.

Time to break out the big guns, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	32. Chapter 32

"Useless! You're all useless!" I screamed furiously, kicking the corpse away from me. Blood dripped from the sword in my hand. The other meatbags flinched from the violent execution they witnessed. The man had failed his one job of protecting the Queen and paid the price for his failure.

Mama is gone! They took her just like I feared. Why couldn't she just stay in the goddam house?! I told her about Waller possibly being alive! She knew the danger of leaving the penthouse. And she left for such a dumb reason! Of all the times she had to go on a shoplifting spree!

"Find her! Find her now or you're all dead!" I stormed out of the meeting room and into the kitchen.

I needed another outlet. Killing the wretch that let Mama get captured wasn't enough. I slid the sword back into the cane and started smashing everything in sight. It was happening all over again! First Papa was taken from me and now Mama! I'm losing my family!

Princess Lucia won't stand for this. No one touches her clowns. No one!

"Lucy."

I whipped around and plunged a knife into the person dumb enough to touch me during one of my episodes.

"F-Frost?!" I froze when I realized it was him that I stabbed. "I-I'm sorry."

He grunted and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. I had no idea what to do and stared at the wound, staining his suit. I'd hurt plenty of people and not given a damn, but never had I violently harmed someone close to me. I may be scum but there are lines that I refused to cross.

"Don't worry about it Lu. I've suffered worse." Frosty said in his typical calm fashion. "You're the one that's a mess."

I became acutely aware of the destruction I was sitting in the middle of. The kitchen and living room were trashed. The employee lounge would have to be renovated. I rubbed at my stinging eyes and combed my hair back.

HaHaHaHaHa

Covered in blood, smeared makeup, destruction in my wake; I really was a mess.

HaHaHaHaHa

This is not how Princess should conduct herself or look.

"I need to take a shower." I stood up on shaky legs, handing Papa's cane to Frosty. "Go get your shoulder looked at."

He shot me a worried look as I passed him but he didn't stop me. The elevator opened and with my keycard I went to the top floor. The penthouse was quiet. In a daze, I walked to my to shower.

I hate being alone. A fear of loneliness is something Abigail and I have in common. When I'm alone it feels like my mind slips, going into a state of limbo. It hovers in between Abigail's thoughts and Lucy's thoughts. Their loud arguments drive me nuts. It's hard to tell which voice is right when I'm alone. Should I run like Abigail wants? Or should I stay like Lucy wants?

"I'm Lucia Quinn. Princess Lucia." I repeated over and over to my foggy mirror image that appeared to shift between Lucy and Abigail. I kept saying my name until Abigail's pleas died down to weak whispers and her face disappeared from the mirror.

I'm Lucia. I have pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. My face is not tan with brown hair and green eyes. Those features belonged to Abigail.

HaHaHaHaHa

The Princess really needs to get it together. Madness does not control me, I control it.

I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a shirt and jean-shorts. Frosty wouldn't be dropping by to check on me for another hour or two since that wound was pretty deep. Staying in a silent house wouldn't help my nerves so I grabbed a leather coat and went to the roof. The city would provide a good distraction.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you." I switched between singing and laughing as I watched the drunks entering and exiting the club in different states of indecency. Alcohol has a way of bringing out the hidden sides of people. "Masquerade, grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade, take your fill-let the spectacle astound you."

"Why do I always find you singing?"

I perked up at the arrival of a particular bird.

"Maybe I'm a siren leading you to your demise." I spun around, grinning at the sight of Robin.

"You're nowhere near as captivating as a siren, clown." He scoffed.

"I love that you're so snarky with me but I gotta admit, I'd prefer a bit more tenderness and less snark Dame." I winked at him.

"How many times must I tell you to not call me that?!" Robin growled and in a flash his sword was out.

I sighed. "You're the only teenage boy I know that responds to a pretty girl's come-ons with violence."

Robin lunged at me, nearly slicing my jacket. As much as I enjoyed fighting with my dark prince, I simply wasn't in the mood for it. The goon's lounge received much of my previous anger. Also I have more pressing matters on my mind than petty spar.

"Stop running and fight!" Robin heatedly pointed his blade at me. I stood still and stared indifferently at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm really not feeling this Damian. Can we call a truce for tonight?" I fluttered my eyes prettily. The thick tension radiating form him diminished slightly. "Pretty please? I promise I'll be on my best behavior for one night."

"I doubt that." Robin taunted me.

I pouted but then suddenly had a brilliant idea. Robin stiffened in response to my sinister smile. "Let's make a deal boy-wonder."

"What kind of deal?"

My smile stretched, mirroring the cheshire cat as I skipped around Robin. "I, Lucia Jay Quinn promise not to cause havoc for one night if Damian Wayne takes me on a date."

My request shocked Robin enough that he almost dropped his sword. I giggled at his flustered display.

"Cease your ridiculous cackling!" He growled, swing his blade at me. The strike had no real intention to it and I easily dodged the attack.

"Do we have a deal or not?" I pulled a mini bomb out of my coat pocket and dangled it over the railing to press the point when Robin didn't respond. "Or I could terrorize the citizens all night. Your choice honey."

"Stop." He deeply sighed and sheathed his sword. "I'll play your game clown."

"Don't make it sound like it was such a difficult choice. You know you love spending time with me."

HaHaHaHaHa

He can act sulky all he wants. I know Damian likes me more than he lets on. In all our years of cat-and-mouse as the Joker's daughter and Batman's son, there have been peaceful moments in amidst us. In those moments neither of us hid behind our masks. All it took was for the two of us to see each other at our weakest to forge a less malicious bond. Damian saw me facing my insecurities on top of that building and I saw him standing at the docks running form his failures. Once you see someone at their peak of pathetic, then there's no going back, the two of you are bonded forever.

HaHaHaHaHa

Damian and I have been best/worst friends ever since. Though I've steadily been trying to sway him to the dark side. It's a slow process with someone as socially inept as him. Not to mention he is in major denial about his attraction to me. I've seen evidence of how flustered he gets whenever I got too touchy or close during a fight. He'd save himself a lot of trouble if he just gave in to the darkness that is me.

"Should I be flattered or disturbed that you're so obsessed with me that you'd hold a city hostage to court me?" Robin rhetorically asked.

"Very flattered. I don't give anyone else this kind of attention." I answered before looking him up and down. The costume looked good on him but Robin wasn't who I wanted. "You are going to change right?"

He crossed his arms and looked down his nose at me. I resisted punching him in the face for his arrogance.

"I believe I said Damian Wayne had to take me out. So lose the getup or I'll go shoot up a store."

"Insufferable wench." Robin hissed before whipping around and jumping off the roof. I raced after him, jumping down onto the fire escape stairs and scaling down them. When I reached the bottom, Robin was there waiting for me. A bike came around the corner and stopped in front of Robin.

"Get on clown. We need to get away from the city." He hopped on the bike.

"Aww, you do have a romantic bone in you." I cooed, poking his cheek.

"Will you just stop talking?" He swatted my hand away. I mimicked zipping my mouth shut and got on the bike, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning into his back. Robin went rigid from my touch. "What am I getting myself into?" He muttered before taking off.

The tricked-out bike zipped past traffic, weaving in and out of the way. The driving style was as dangerous as Papa's which caused me to gleefully yell as my heart thumped in exhilaration.

HaHaHaHaHa

I need to get a motorcycle. Maybe a cute purple and pink Harley motorcycle.

Princess Lucia needs her own signature vehicle.

"Yeah, that was fun!" I squealed as the vehicle came to a stop in a forest. Robin hopped off the bike and looked at me from behind the mask.

"We're alone now and safely away from the city, you can take off the getup Damian." His jaw clenched into a scowl. Slowly, his hand reached up and removed the mask. I whistled as Robin became Damian. Those pretty blue eyes and aristocratic features were on full display for my viewing pleasure.

"Happy?"

"Not yet. You still have to take off the uniform too." I calmly twirled a strand of hair to Damian's irritation.

"Fine. Leave so I may change." He ordered while hitting a button on the backpack of the bike. I complied, sliding off the vehicle and walking further into the forest.

In the distance I could see the abandoned amusement park that Papa used to own. He had bought the place to screw with Commissioner Gordon and Batman. According to Papa that plan was a wasted effort and he had no desire to further mess with the place.

HaHaHaHaHa

What are the odds that Damian would bring me here? Unless he did this on purpose. I knew it! He does like me!

"Well hello handsome. You look so much better outside that monkey suit." I winked at Damian. He had changed from his Robin costume into jeans and a sweater.

"Let's get this over with." Damian complained. I snickered at his tinted cheeks.

"Stop playing hard-to-get, you love the attention." I grabbed his hand and yanked him forward before he could reply.

Even though it had started as me pulling Damian toward the amusement park, it turned into a race between the two of us to see who could get there first. The distance between the forest and the park would have been a heavy workout for a normal person but for the vigilante and villain it was a light sprint.

"You're a detestable cheat." Damian growled. I had thrown poppers at his feet to throw him off so I could win.

I shrugged. "I'm a bad girl, what do you expect?"

"Miserable clown."

"Aw, you're pouting. You're such a sore loser." I poked his side since I couldn't easily reach his face. He slapped my hand away. "A very sore loser indeed."

Damian swung his arm to hit me but I spun out of the way. I laughed, running through the amusement park with Damian flinging curses in another language at me while he chased me. I stopped in front of the power switch for the park and flipped it. The park came to life.

"Welcome to Pleasure Island!" I struck a pose in front of Damian.

"Why would you call an amusement park, Pleasure Island? That sounds entirely inappropriate."

My pose faltered and I stared incredulously at him. "I was referencing Pinocchio."

"What do pine seeds have to do with this?"

I tried again to see if Damian would pick up on the references. "I wanna be a real boy!"

"Why would you want to be a boy? You are a girl correct?" He just became more confused.

"You poor creature. What kind of life have you known?" I shook my head and rubbed his arm. Disney and cartoons were practically my whole childhood since Mama and Papa left me in the house all the time.

Damian sighed, brushing my hand off. "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"Let's ride the rollercoaster!" I retook his hand and dragged him to the rides. We rode the rollercoaster in shifts since one of us had to operate the machine. Next were the teacups and then the hall of mirrors. Lastly we settled into a carriage on the merry-go-round.

"Aren't you cold?" Damian glanced at my shorts and exposed pale legs. I'd taken the jacket off and threw it over a horse.

"Nope." I smiled and leaned closer. "Unless you wanted to warm me up by holding me?"

"Not a chance. Forget I said anything."

"Oh come on, be a gentleman and hold me." I scooted over, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Keep away from me clown!" He shoved my face say but I pushed back. We both grunted from the effort of trying to overpower the other.

"You're my date for the night so act like it!"

"I don't have to be a gentleman for someone that forced me onto a date!"

"Acting like my boyfriend is the least you can do after your father locked mine up!" Damian froze and I pushed against him, ending up sprawled in his lap. My arms latched around him and I pressed my face into his neck.

HaHaHaHaHa

That slipped out. I tried to put Mama and Papa's situations out of my mind but as usual the clowns found a way to forefront of my mind.

HaHaHaHaHa

They're both gone. Princess Lucia is alone.

"Is this your idea of vengeance then?" Damian said. He didn't wrap his arms around me like I wanted but he didn't push me away.

My response was to hold on to him tighter. The carousel's music filled the silence.

"What an odd girl you are." He said softly.

"I can't take my anger out on you. You're my jester prince." I felt Damian shiver from me whispering against his neck.

"I'm not your prince." Damian yanked me off. His hans painfully squeezed my arms. "I'm your jailer. You're a criminal that needs to be locked up for good."

I hummed, not bothered by his words or grip, not when Damian's pretty eyes were so conflicted. It's still hard for him to reconciled the idea that villains are humans too. I've seen him struggle to differentiate the Joker's daughter from Lucy. He doesn't like the Princess of Crime but he has a soft spot for Lucy, he connects with her. He'll learn to like Crime Princess though, he simply needs more time. I can play the long game with him.

"Today you might not be my prince but someday you will be. And when you come to me willingly, I'll welcome you with open arms and a kiss." My smile was a deadly promise.

"That will never happen." Damian retorted on instinct.

"Yes it will. And you know why?" I said with certainty, reaching up to caress his cheek. The poor boy was so starved for pure affection that he forgot himself and leaned into my touch. He was falling deep into my web. "Because you don't have to change for me. You're already perfect in every way Damian Wayne."

Damian was rendered speechless by my words and could only gaze at me as if seeing me for the first time.

HaHaHaHaHa

He is so going to fall madly in love with me. When he does I'll turn him into what he was meant to be, my jester prince. Our love story will be even bigger than Mama and Papa's!

"So…Can I get your number?" I joked, leaning back from Damian. He involuntarily moved forward to reestablish the connection before realizing what he was doing and scooting back.

"Unbelievable."

"Is that a maybe?"

Damian rolled his eyes and leapt out of the carriage. I pouted and followed him off the ride.

"Are you satisfied? Am I free to leave without worrying about you shooting up a store?" His walls were back up as he glared at the sky.

I tapped my foot in thought. I didn't set a time limit so technically he could leave whenever. Not that he had to uphold our deal in the first place. He could have driven me to the police station if he wanted or turned me over to his father. Yet, he did neither of those things. I suppose I'll have to reward his good behavior.

"Yeah you can go after you give me a lift back into town."

"Of course. I seem to always be chauffeuring you around." He agreed sarcastically.

"That's what a prince does for his princess. I'm glad you're finally catching on." I replied back with equal sass.

"You truly are the most delusional girl I've ever met."

xxxxxxx

"Where is she Frost? Where's my Mama?" My voice sounded hollow to my ears. I was laying down on the floor of my toy room, listening to Frosty deliver the daily report about the empire. None of that mattered to me at the moment.

I thought having Papa out of reach was unbearable but I at least knew where he was. Mama's gone and no one can find her. It's already been too long. I don't think I can suffer a year of separation again. I have to find Mama and I have break Papa out.

Princess Lucia can't stand this emptiness!

"I'm still looking Lu. She could be anywhere since Belle Reeve is out of commission. There are no leads on Amanda Waller either. Any news on her stopped after the woman was announced dead years ago." Frosty's collected voice soothed some of the ringing madness originating from Abigail and Lucy arguing.

"Keep digging, that soldier had no reason to lie. Somehow Waller is alive and I want to know how. She's the only one ballsy enough to kidnap high-risk criminals."

HaHaHaHaHa

If I didn't hate Wall-Block so much, I'd respect the level of ruthlessness she utilizes. The witch is nothing more than an average human and yet she causes the most trouble for us bad guys. Batman has nothing on her.

"That'll be all Frost." I stopped him in the middle of a report of a turf dispute. "I'll leave you in charge of things today."

"Alright kid. Get some sleep instead of pulling anymore crazy stunts while I'm gone."

"No promises there dear snowman."

Frosty left me alone in my toy room. I sighed and reached over to grab one of my ballroom masks. A sparkling diamond mask was placed over my face. The room was more of an actual toy room than Papa's. Rather than fill it with weapons of mass destruction, the room was filled with material items I'd stolen over the years.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you." I hummed.

HaHaHaHaHa

I have so many faces I have to present to the world. Princess Lucia, the inheritor of the Joker's empire. The Phantom Princess, Gotham's midnight terror. Lucy, the loving daughter of Mistah J and Harley Quinn. And deep in the darkest corner of my mind is Abigail, the terrified wretch. So many voices. So many faces.

HaHaHaHaHa

There's isn't enough room in my mind for all of them.

My laughter came to a halt when I felt my phone vibrating in the thigh holster. I reached down and pulled it out, reading the text message.

"Ah, the divl child needs company." I put the phone up and stood. Looks like I'd be taking a trip to the Lawton's.

Zoe hadn't taken the news of her father possibly being in Waller's hands again, very well. She understood that her father's profession wasn't legal and he deserved to be locked up but she still loved him unconditionally.

I disguised myself to look normal by covering my bleached skin with makeup and throwing on some old jeans and a hoodie with my hair tucked into the hood. No one in Gotham would recognize me like this. Not like anyone would be expecting to see me in broad daylight anyway.

Satisfied with my look, I left the penthouse, taking the elevator to the garage. It's such a shame that I almost never have the opportunity to the lambo out. Papa never let's me drive his baby and he even threatened to shoot me dead if he ever caught me driving it solo. The stingy bastard. I slid into a boring, unassuming car and turned it on. The ac was put on full blast and the radio turned up. Before I took off I sent a quick text to Frosty, explaining my departure. The man had flipped his shit last time I disappeared to hang with Damian. When I got back home the stoic man actually raised his voice at me for my recklessness. I was tempted to remind him who was in charge but let it slide since he was right and was only looking out for me like a good uncle would.

HaHaHaHaHa

Parenthood has an odd effect on people. Frost really has become a mother-hen since Paulie was born.

"Ugh, I hope Mrs. Lawton isn't home." I whined after the third phone call went to voicemail. Zoe wasn't answering so I'd have to go upstairs.

I got out the car and walked into the building. The elevator was broken as usual and I was forced to climb the vile staircase. By the time I reached their floor I was out of breath. I knocked a few times on their door but received no answer. A minute later I entered the flat after picking the lock.

"Zoe, I let myself in since you didn't answer your phone!" I yelled, sauntering into the living room. I expected to see her watching tv since the thing was on, only she was sitting on the couch. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Zoe?" I called again. My fingers reached inside my sleeve, ready to push the button that would release the blade on my arm guard.

Out of nowhere, men in military gear swarmed into the living room. My blade came out and plunged into an enemies chest before swinging around to block an army knife. The small living room wasn't an ideal place for a fight. I jumped back from the soldier's lunge and ended up backing into another soldier. A cloth was placed over my mouth. Panicking, I jabbed my blade into my captor's leg to make him let go before I ran out of breath and had to inhale the chloroform. The soldier grunted but retained his tight grip. Another soldier walked up to me with plastic cords to restrain me. I kicked him back when he got close enough. The force sent me and guy holding me to the ground. I rolled off off him and threw the clothe off, gasping for air. Dizziness settled in my head.

Shit! Run! Gotta run!

Sluggishly, I made for the door but felt something prick my back. I reached back and pulled out a dart. I cursed, realizing it was a tranquilizer. A few more hit me. My muscles relaxed and the world got fuzzier as I fell to the ground. My vision slowly filled with black spots as the soldiers hovered over me.

HaHaHaHaHa

This wasn't supposed to happen. I refuse to go back to that white room! Not again!

HaHaHaHaHa

Goddam it, Lucy!


	33. Chapter 33

"Lucy! Lucy wake up!"

The high-pitched voice combined with the harsh shaking drew me out of my deep sleep. I opened my eyes and saw a crying Zoe leaning over me.

"You're finally awake!" I grunted from her falling on top of my me in relief. My shirt quickly became soaked from her tears.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?" I asked, knowing that wasn't likely to get an answer. Zoe sat up and shook her head. I sighed, glaring at the cramped cell we were locked in. At least the room wasn't blinding white.

"How did you end up here Zoe? I went to your house after getting a text and you weren't there." Groaning in pain, I sat up. The room spun and I had to force the bile creeping up my throat, back down.

Bastards! Using chloroform and tranquilizers on a lady is a little overkill.

"That wasn't me. They must have taken my phone." Zoe defended herself. "These men just showed up at my house and demanded I go with them. Mom refused to let the take me and tried to stop but…" She choked back tears, intent on finishing the story. "They killed her! They shot her right in front of me and then dragged me out the house…Her blank eyes were the last thing I saw…I can still see them now."

Silently, I hugged Zoe and let her cry. Words wouldn't be able to soothe the ache in her chest. I didn't care for her mother but I knew how painful it must be for Zoe to lose one of her parents. A normal girl like her would never expect to experience this kind of tragedy in her life.

"What is this?" I moved aside Zoe's curly hair after feeling a bandage on her neck. She recoiled from my prying fingers, rubbing at her bandaged neck. I spotted marks on her arms as well.

"They injected me with something. They already took you out to do the same."

"What?!" I screeched, reaching behind to check my neck and finding smooth skin. I checked the rest of my body for injection spots or incisions, sighing in relief when I found nothing out of the ordinary on my body.

HaHaHaHaHa

Being experimented on once was enough for Princess Lucia, thank you.

"I guess they didn't do anything to you…What do they want with me then? Why am I here?" Zoe curled up, tears gathered in her eyes once more.

"My first answer would have been that maybe you're here because of your father but if they're experimenting on you then this goes beyond him." I answered her honestly. In this situation I couldn't tip-toe around things.

"Experiments for what?!"

"To this day I still don't know. Papa tried to dig up info about Waller's experiments but no dice. Believe me, I'd love to know what Wall-Block did to me." I checked the insides of my boots for weapons and found nothing. Those pervs really strip-searched me alright. All my knives and smoke bombs were gone. I was nothing more than a typical teenager in jeans and a Minnie Mouse shirt.

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore. You're gonna make me puke." Zoe dry-heaved.

"You can't vomit in here, the smell will drive me crazy. Choke it down." I insisted. Zoe flipped me off for my insensitivity. "I swear you're not the angel everyone thinks you are."

"And you're not as funny as you think you are." She stopped dry-heaving.

I scoffed. "Excuse you. I come from a family of clowns. Humor is our currency. If you don't find Princess Lucia funny then you simply lack a sense of humor."

Zoe rolled her eyes but a weak smile graced her lips. "T-Thanks Lucy. I'd be seriously panicking without you."

"Don't thank me until we escape."

"You think we'll get out of here?"

"Without a doubt. Our stories don't end with us dying like lab rats." I assured her. Zoe rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the tears and steeling herself against further fear.

The door creaked open and I sprung on the first person to enter the cell. Zoe screamed as I twisted a guy's neck and then kicked another in the knee. I laughed at the chaos of the moment.

"Lucy look out!"

I whipped around too late. Sharp electric shocks hit me. I crumpled to the floor, twitching in tune with the shocks from the taser.

HaHaHaHaHa

Hello my old friend Mr. Taser! You sure do hurt as much as I remember.

"This bitch is crazy. All the freaks from Gotham are insane." The soldier that shot me ridiculed his fallen men before ordering the others to drag me out of the cell. Zoe was herded out too but in my paralyzed state I couldn't help her. She screamed as the soldiers pulled us further away from each other.

Eventually the soldiers stopped walking. A section of the floor opened near us and they carelessly threw me into the hole. I landed on something soft that cried out and shoved me off. I laid on the ground, trembling in pain from the landing and aftershocks. The intensively bright, white room wasn't helping either.

"Bugger! I think my back's broken now." A whiney Australian voice assaulted my ears.

"Captain Boomerang?!" I shrieked after seeing the thief massaging his back. He squinted his eyes at me in confusion until he realized who I was.

"Lookee here, if it ain't the psycho ankle-bitter herself." He smirked, exposing his silver tooth. His beady eyes roamed over my body. "You've grown up though."

"And I see you haven't Captain." I stood up on shaky legs. "You still carrying around that childish unicorn?"

Boomer grew indignant over the insult to his beloved stuffed animal. He jumped up, towering over me with his finger almost touching my nose. "Don't think that just cause you're hot now I won't beat your ass…" The rest of his threat was cut off as a body rammed into his and knocked him over.

"And don't you talk to my Puddin Pop like that or I'll bash your head in!" Mama stood over Boomer, punctuating her words with kicks to his side. He groaned form every hit.

"Mama!" I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her. She nearly tipped over from the force but laughed it off. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Puddin Pop. I'd pick you up and swing you around if you weren't so big. Can't you go back to being a baby?" She settled for repeatedly kissing the top of my head.

"Goddam I forgot how annoying you two are." A new voice interrupted our reunion.

"Deadshot!" Mama and I said in unison. He tipped his finger in salutation.

"Hey mate why'd you have to butt in? They few just about to start kissing." All of us glared at the perverted Aussie.

"You got issues man." Deadshot scratched at his bushy beard that hadn't seen a razor in awhile. Boomer stood up quickly to avoid another kick form Mama.

"Nothin wrong with admiring two touchy-feely females." He argued.

The bad guy reunion was put on hold by the sound of a speaker coming on.

"Good to see that you all still get along so well." Waller's voice echoed around the room.

Boomerang and Deadshot both started cussing up a storm while Mama shrieked angrily at the ceiling.

"You are supposed to be dead bitch!" Deadshot jabbed his finger randomly at the ceiling where Waller was no doubt watching us.

"Yeah! My Puddin and I made sure of that. We even had the dead, mutilated body to prove it." Mama added.

"To the world Amanda Waller is dead. My body double served her purpose."

HaHaHaHaHa

A body double? That sly, evil woman. That faker was an exact copy of Wall-Block. I wonder how much plastic surgery that person underwent to look like the crone?

"This lady is seriously gangster. Only somebody as stone-cold as her coulda done some messed up stuff like that. Her double must have gotten paid." Mama giggled, rubbing her fingers together. "But she's dead now so it's kinda a waste."

Deadshot sighed, ignoring Mama and asking the question on everyone's mind. "Why are we here Waller?"

"I have a mission for you all." Was the ominous answer.

"Aw crap, not this again!" Mama whined, dropping her head on my shoulder.

"I agree with her Craziness, this is like a bloody recurring nightmare." Boomer leaned on my other unoccupied shoulder.

"Shut up and get off." I punched Boomer in the ribs. He wheezed and crumpled to the floor.

"All of you shut up!" Waller's voice thundered. The speaker then went dead silent. We all turned towards the door that slid open. From the shadows emerged Amanda Waller in a horrible blue outfit that could make Umbridge jealous. "Sit down." She commanded.

Mama shrugged her shoulders and plopped down, tugging me down with her. Boomerang was already on the floor so he didn't need to do anything. Deadshot snorted disdainfully and remained standing. Waller's eyebrow rose at Deadshot's defiance but she entered the room.

"You convicts are being inducted into our special forces."

"Pass!" I rudely interjected.

"Fresh air and time off my sentence? Feel free to keep calling me up love." Boomer lazily lounged back, adjusting his scarf and jacket. He winked when he caught me staring skeptically at him.

Dumb moron couldn't stay out of prison could he? At least he doesn't look as trashy this time.

"I don't think I need to explain the significance of Task Force X to you all but let me go ahead and remind you." Waller inserted herself back into the conversation. "Task Force X is an off-the-books strike team made up of convicts with no hopes of release, serving as expendable agents for impossible missions. Succeed and I'll shave time off your sentences. Fail and you die. Any stupid questions?"

"Yeah." I thrusted my hand up. Waller dispassionately glanced down at me. "Did you put anything in my neck? We're all aware of your bag of tricks."

"Yes. A tracker and powerful nanotech explosive." She admitted easily and pulled out a phone displaying our mug-shots. They were all updated from the previous ones.

"What the hell?! This is literally the same gimmick from six years ago!" I complained. Mama shushed me and began inspecting my neck.

"Run away, get captured, disobey an order…Hell, give me an answer too slowly and I'll blow your heads clean off." Waller's finger hovered tauntingly over the images. She sneered at us like we were specks of dirt on her fancy shoes.

No one dared to try her when she held our lives in her hand. All of us had seen proof of the bombs power when Slipknot tried to escape. He was the first casualty of the nano bomb.

"What's so dangerous that you had to bring us in?" Deadshot broke the heavy tension with his cool attitude.

"You're going to break into Arkham Asylum."

"You don't want much do you Waller?" Boomer quipped.

Yahtzee!" Mama pumped her fists into the air.

"This'll be a breeze compared to Midway." I was similarly thrilled as Mama.

HaHaHaHaHa

This is working in my favor. I can break Papa out and then he'll take care of these pesky bombs. Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom and the clowns will return home triumphant.

"When do we start?" Deadshot pushed off the wall.

"I like your attitude cowboy." Mama nudged Deadshot. He rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

"What's the plan?"

"While in my employ this low-life calling himself the Riddler managed to gain access to my computer system." Waller pulled an iPad from out of her suit and opened a profile of Edward Nygma. "He downloaded a file containing the identities and histories of every current, past, and potential member of the Suicide Squad."

"Including ours?" Deadshot caught sight of a picture of Zoe on the slideshow.

"That's right. He's threatening to release them all on the internet. You all are going to get it back." Waller switched to another file. I snickered at the image of a weird cane shaped like a question mark. Villains are corny. "Riddler's got one copy and it's on a thumb drive in his cane. Which is currently locked away in the Arkham property room."

"In the intensive treatment building right under the solitary confinement cells." Mama bobbed her head dreamily. "Good times." She leaned over to whisper in my ear. "That's where Puddin and I met and fell in love."

"I know Mama, you've told me the story a million and one times." I whispered back.

"We need someone on the inside." Deadshot stated.

Mama's arm flew up. "Can it be me?! Dibs!"

"Her Craziness is a complete wildcard. Not a good idea mates." Boomer pointedly rejected Mama's offer.

"Harley Quinn does have an encyclopedic knowledge of Arkham's layout and its logistics." Waller remarked.

"She gonna be okay that close to the Joker? We don't want any crazy stunts happening."

"I'll be fine." Mama hissed at Deadshot. He raised his arms in a chill-out motion. "Whatever."

"Play nice you two." I taunted, receiving a ticked scowl and a pout from them.

"You'll be snuck into Gotham. You'll rendezvous with a power-broker who will set you up for the break in." Waller shut off the iPad. "This is as off-the-grid as it gets so let's keep the body count to a minimum." She disregarded the petulant groans and stared Deadshot down. "Rubber bullets only."

"He responded to her order with a question. "What about the Bat?"

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy." Mama growled under breath.

Stupid Bats! It's his fault that Papa is even in that filthy place.

"He's on another case…In fact we work it right, we might be able to take advantage of him." Waller muttered.

"Taking advantage of B-man and screwing him over? I'm all for that." I smiled.

HaHaHaHaHa

That self0righteous dunderhead deserves whatever's coming to him. Hopefully, somebody on this team ends up killing him. With Batman out of the way, Damian would be all mine. I wonder if he misses me? I sure miss him.

"Play fair and I'll shoot straight. Jerk me around and I'll kill you." Deadshot promised Waller. She walked away with a smirk.

"Be a good convict now Deadshot. Don't make me blow you up or worse…Hurt little Zoe."

The door closed before Deadshot could reach Waller. He banged on the door, demanding to know what happened to his daughter.

"Deadshot…" I was going to tell him what I knew if it weren't for the gas filling the room. The room spun and my vision faded. "This knockout shit is getting old."

xxxxxxx

"I'm getting tired of this trick." I heard Deadshot growl. I couldn't see him form where I was seated.

"You and me both cowboy." Mama agreed, wigging in her seat.

"What is this thing?" I questioned. No matter how much I tried, the straps on my hands and feet wouldn't budge. The whole rollercoaster-contraption-thing freaked me out as did the weird tunnel-like location.

"Ah, don't go puking when this thing takes off Puddin Pop. I just bought this outfit." Mama warned me. She was wearing a black and red jester themed outfit. If any damage occurred to her precious clothes, she'd have a ballistic meltdown. I chuckled, remembering how I said something similar to Zoe.

"I wish I'd worn something cuter. This what I get for trying to look normal." I pouted. Compared to the others snazzy getups I looked really plain which pissed me off.

"Hey princess." I turned in Boomer's direction at his call. "You look alright to me. What's say you give me a tour when we hit Gotham?"

I outright laughed at Boomerang's boldness. "You wish. Go shake your Boomerwang at someone else."

"I'm gonna murder you slowly you friggin cradle-robber!" Mama wildly jerked around in her seat, trying to reach Boomer and kill him.

"Geez, you can come too if it means that much to ya kitten. I don't mind a girl for each arm." He teased. Mama looked like a feral animal at this point.

"Man, Harley is one thing but Lucy is like off-limits. How the hell are you hitting on her when you knew her as a kid?" Deadshot sounded equally amazed and equally disgusted.

"Mate, age is just a number. It's the soul that matters." Boomerang wisely proclaimed. For a moment I was very impressed. He didn't realize how appropriate his comment was in regards to me. Then he opened his mouth and ruined the statement with his usual stupidity. "Besides she's of age. Not like I'd go to jail for doing anything."

"Wow. Don't ever come near my daughter Boomerang." Deadshot let the rest of that unspoken warning hang in the air.

"And you'll stay away from mine if you know what's good for you Harkness."

Boomerang chuckled at the two incensed parents.

"You know I'm seventeen and that's considered underaged. If I pressed charges you could go to jail for being a pedophile." I airily informed Boomer. He squeaked before regaining his cool.

"That's a simple fix princess. All I gotta do is take ya back to Australia where the legs age is sixteen." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "I always wanted to steal myself a princess."

A scathing reply was on the tip of my tongue but a door opening caught my attention.

"No way!" I shouted after seeing Rick Flag and June Moone step onto the platform. They both were dressed in military-styled clothes. Juney looked extremely uncomfortable while Ricky was irritated.

HaHaHaHaHa

What are they doing here? Is Ricky going to take command like before? Isn't Juney like a normal person now? What the heck could she bring to the table.

"Not this guy again." Deadshot grumbled.

"I don't want to be here anymore than you do." Ricky threw back. He led Juney to the front of the machine where I assumed Deadshot was seated.

"Are we gonna have a problem this time around Flag?"

"That depends on you Deadshot."

Boomer whistled. "Just like old times, eh mates?"

A beeping noise started going off. To the side, a stoplight flashed red a few times before flashing green. A harness strapped itself over my chest, securing me even more into the seat. Everything went dark as walls sprung up from the floor to enclose the machine. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach from not being able to see anything. Seconds later, I felt like I was being dropped. I screamed as the darkness lifted and I could see through the windows of the walls. The machine had split into separate compartments that were rapidly falling through the sky.

No! No! No! I hate heights! I'm gonna kill Wall-block for this!

"Remember this feeling convicts. I hold your lives in my hands." Waller's voice reverberated inside my compartment. I couldn't focus on anything else the others were saying over the radios. My panic override any form of logic .

My restraints were unexpectedly released and the compartment split, leaving me to free-fall in the air. Mama was the only one not screaming during all of this. She was laughing like a maniac. Parachutes flew out the back of the harnesses as we neared the ground and slowed down our descent. Unfortunately for me, my parachute snapped.

"Lucy!" Mama yelled and tried to catch me but I plunged past her.

Boomerang was the next person closest to me and maneuvered his chute to catch me. He misjudged the distance and I crashed into him, sending the two of us spiraling downward into a car. Boomer broke our fall and the chute dropped over us like a blanket.

"Lucy!" The chute was yanked off us and I saw the worried faces of four adult.

"Blood hell! Does no one care about poor'll Boomer?" Boomerang removed his arms from my waist to angrily point at the others.

"Obviously not Captain Obvious." Mama hissed before pulling me into a frantic hug and then checking me for injuries. I hugged her again and held on after sliding off the car. My body was still in the process of winding down from the fall.

"That wanker, Waller is crazier than Harley. Who throws a bunch of people out of a plane like that?!" Boomerang focused his rage on Ricky like he was the cause of the dangerous entrance.

"Don't complain to me. I have no control over any of this. Just shut up and follow orders." Ricky shoved Boomerang away from his face. He was just as frazzled as the rest of us.

"So you're Queen B's useless whipping boy again? And what's the deal with your witchy girlfriend being here?" Ricky was not pleased with Mama's jibes.

June stepped in before things got out of hand. "Look, I know no one wants to be in this situation but the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can leave. So let's stop the fighting and get to the rendezvous point."

Mama giggled. "I guess the mouse has teeth."

"Well how do we get to the rendezvous unseen?" Deadshot interrogated Ricky.

"Down here." He bent down and pulled off a drain cover that lead to the sewers.

HaHaHaHaHa

I'm so hating this mission more than the first one. I need my Suicide Squad membership to come to an end. Suffering heart attacks and trekking through filth is too much for me.

HaHaHaHaHa

Who do I have to speak to in order to get my membership cancelled? They can find someone to replace me.

We're too old for this Lucy. xoxoxoxoxo


	34. Chapter 34

Spring break has done wonders for my writing. I've managed to dish out a few chapters for a few of my stories and have gotten amazing feedback from everyone. Thank you all so much for your lovely comments, it's so good to hear from you all.

I had a reviewer ask if the "Haha's" I use are stylistic writing or if Lucy is actually laughing and the answer is that she's laughing in her head. She's a nut job and it's gotta show.

xxxxxxx

"Are you alright Mama? You seem wobbly?" I walked closer to her, inspecting her body for any injuries.

"Yup, I'm alright. I just landed on my head earlier." Mama giggled, mimicking with her hand something falling out of the sky and hitting the ground.

"That's the definition of not alright." I stated. She waved off my concern with an impish grin. Her leg kicked upwards, splashing some of the sewer water on Boomer.

"Are you off your rocker you dumb bimbo?! Don't splash shit on me!" Boomer shrieked in that high-pitched voice of his.

"Cut it out you two." Deadshot intervened before Mama and Boomer could start swinging at each other. "How much further Flag?"

"A few more miles. Keep moving." He replied before jumping forward to catch June who had stumbled. Both Mama and I groaned at his answer.

HaHaHaHaHa

I had the option of being carried through this sewage crap but I turned it down. I didn't want Captain Boomerang's gross hans coping a feel while he carried me. The other more trustworthy males turned me down when I asked them to carry me instead. Maybe I should reconsider Boomer's offer. This sewer is disgusting and smelly.

Besides, historically speaking, princesses were mainly carried around. I am a Princess and deserve that same right.

I looked up at Boomer about to ask him to carry me when he suddenly reeled back and screamed. "This flipping bonkers! We're slushing through sewage so a guy dressed like a bat won't spot us?!"

Deadshot got in Boomer's face. "You wanna head topside slick? Be my guest."

"Not a good idea Captain. You may not be familiar with B-man but he's a tough bastard." I informed the Aussie.

"Language Missy." Mama reprimanded, tugging on my cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow." I complained and rubbed the tender spot when she stopped pulling.

"Nah, we're practically there." Boomer conceded after seeing both Deadshot and Ricky's annoyed looks.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Deadshot walked back to the front.

I walked a little faster to match pace with June. She looked much older and sadder since the last time I saw her. "Hey, how ya been June-Bug? I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to be here. I thought I was done with all of this but I guess not. I'll never be normal again." June softly said.

"Why are you here? Ricky would never risk you."

"I can't tell you that Lucy."

"Quit pestering her and focus on the mission kid." Ricky snapped at me.

"Ouch. Someone's cranky." I taunted. "I was only trying to catch up with an old friend sour-pus."

"We're here." Ricky announced, disregarding me. He climbed the ladder and pushed off the lid.

"Finally. I'm gonna have to burn these clothes now." Mama tugged at her wet pants.

"Ladies first." Boomer winked, gesturing for for the three of us to go up.

"You're so sleazy it's pathetic. You just wanna stare at our asses as we go up." I glared at Boomer. He began deny my accusation but Mama cut him off.

"Nope. He wants to stare at the fish underwater." She said. Boomer looked confused about her statement. Instantly, her foot collided with his chest and sent him flying into the sewer water. Mama cackled evil while Deadshot sighed.

"This is where Lucy gets her pettiness from." He informed Mama.

"So? I'm being a good mother and showing my baby how to treat scumbags."

I laughed as I climbed up the ladder after June. Ricky was above, grinding his teeth in frustration and shouted into the sewer for the others to move. He was not impressed with the childish tendencies of his squad.

"Cobblepot's?" Deadshot questioned after seeing the bright blue sign for the _Iceberg Lounge_.

HaHaHaHaHa

I'm about to meet another Gotham villain. I wonder how this is gonna go since Penguin hates my family's guts. He and Papa have gotten into numerous territory disputes and Mama has caused substantial property damage to some of his businesses. I haven't met the guy but he's sure to hate me on principal because of my parents.

HaHaHaHaHa

It's not easy having such infamous parents.

"We're closed. Private party." A hulking man said from behind the door slot.

"We're the private party." Ricky told him.

The guy huffed and opened the door, leading our group to the main area. "Your guests have arrived Mr. Cobblepot."

"Right, right. Come in." A bald man behind a desk beckoned us forward in a British accent. "Welcome to the Iceberg Lounge. I'm just finishing my supper." He took a fish from the large pile of seafood next to him and shoved it in his mouth.

Eww. He's eating those fish raw. That's just disgusting. I know Killer Croc ate his food raw because he was mutated but Penguin is an ordinary man. There's no reason for him to eat raw fish.

"Mr. Cobblepot." Ricky attempted to pull Penguin's attention off his wine and fish but the Brit ignored him. Ricky growled and was about to step forward until Deadshot grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, subtly glancing at the armed guards surrounding us. Without any weapons we wouldn't be much of a fight.

"Pardon me, Mr. Cobblepot." Deadshot tried next. Penguin looked up form his eating.

"Lawton? I never pegged Deadshot for a team player."

"Ah, things are tough all over sir."

Penguin burst out laughing. "That's a good one." He turned to speak to a guard behind him. "This man's the beat assassin I've ever seen. And I only work with the best."

"I aim to please Mr. Cobblepot." Deadshot accepted the praise with a professional air. "I was told you can get us into Arkham?"

"I can indeed." Penguin held his hand out and one of his employees handed him a folder. "I've made arrangements to sneak you into the crazy barn. Follow them to…" He paused, staring behind Deadshot where Mama was hiding.

"You!" I jumped when Penguin roared and slammed his hands down on the table. "Clown!" he pulled a rifle shaped like an umbrella out and aimed at Mama.

"You're not still mad about that truck are ya Pengy?" Mama timidly inquired, poking her head further out from behind Deadshot.

I tensed as the other guards cocked their guns and pointed them at Mama. The other squad members scooted closer, circling around Mama.

"It feels like you are." She pointed out.

"You cost me money, you funny girl. Her and her loony boyfriend nicked my truck of cigarettes and drove it into the river. Just for a laugh!" Penguin waved his umbrella-gun as he spoke.

"Hey, Puddin and I are married now! You can't call him my boyfriend, he's my hubby." Mama stepped out from behind Deadshot, angrily pointing at Penguin.

"Who cares about that?!" Penguin slammed his fist on the table again. "Nobody steals from me and walks away. It's bad business love."

Mama yelped and threw her hands up in surrender when Penguin cocked his gun. I was going to cause a distraction but Boomerang seized me in a tight hold. Deadshot glared at me with the "behave" look I'd become accustomed to him shooting me over the years. He then stepped forward to address Penguin.

"You should kill her. Hell, I'll kill her for you."

My screech was silenced by Boomer covering my mouth. Mama sent a betrayed scowl Deadshot's way.

"Aw, come on!" She objected. Deadshot's eye twitched but he continued speaking.

"Except you know what else is bad for business sir?" Penguin's eyebrow rose in anticipation. Shot's gaze hardened. "Double-crossing your clients. And I would hate for folks to say MR. Cobblepots takes your money and kills your operatives."

Penguin stared Deadshot down. "Get her out of my sight Lawton."

Deadshot pushed Mama back into our circle. Penguin put his gun down.

"There's your files. Memorize the content." He pushed the previous folder forward. "You can grab some shut-eye in the rooms above. You deploy tomorrow night under the cover of darkness. And then I never wanna see any of you on my turf again."

Like I'll ever becoming back to this icebox. If I do come back, it'll be with an army of goons to torch this place to the ground. Stupid Penguin!

"Get the hell outta here!" Penguin screamed.

Boomer let me go and pushed me towards the exit. I elbowed him in the gut for his man-handling. He grunted in return. I grabbed Mama's hand and she smiled, merrily swinging our enjoined hands.

"Ever the charmer, aren't ya Harley?" Boomer teased.

"Bite me." She hissed back.

"I can't believe that happened. He was really going to kill her over a truck?" June mumbled.

"I know right? Those cigarettes were crappy anyway. Mistah J and I did him a favor." Mama complained, throwing her other arm over a shocked June's shoulder.

"Get off her Quinn." Ricky ordered.

"Geez, lighten up. It's not like I'm choking her." Mama scoffed. "Besides, us girls gotta stick together. You saw how quick Shot was willing to throw me under the bus, right?"

"Yeah, that wasn't cool man." I added.

"Well if you weren't always running your mouth I wouldn't be so quick to rid of you." Deadshot retorted. He was getting cranky just like Ricky.

The hitman pushed open a pair of doors. The group entered what looked like a storage area.

"Grab what you need." Ricky opened a crate filled with guns. June looked uncomfortable but accepted the small firearm Ricky handed her. Boomer attached a bunch of boomerangs to his coat. Deadshot pulled his monocle mask over his face and loaded his wrist guns. Mama giggled and dragged me over to a crate with a harlequin on it.

Wall-block has no sense of originality. All of this is an annoying rehash of the past.

"Look at all of Mommy's toys, Lucy." Mama dug through the crate, showing off her love/hate gun.

"Why don't I have crate? I'm a villain just like all of you." I crossed my arms, feeling slighted.

"I dunno Puddin Pop."

"What more do I have to do to get some recognition around here?"

"Don't worry Puddin Pop. Your big debut will come."

xxxxxxx

"Lucia, it's Amanda." A horrible voice came through on my ear-piece. I pushed the thing in so I could hear better. "I have a special assignment for you. Something I'd rather keep between the two of us."

"Oh? What makes me so special Wall-Block?" I joked, leaning back on the couch. The little living room area was empty. The soft light form the bar cast a blue glow on the room.

"You were feeling left out so I decided to be nice."

I sneered. "Voyeurism doesn't suit you but I'm listening."

"When you get inside Arkham, I want you to kill Riddler."

I whistled. "Wouldn't Deadshot be more qualified for this hit?"

"He would but then I'd have to bribe him. You on the other hand would do it for free."

"Whatever. When I find the guy I'll be sure to kill him." I hurriedly responded, wanting the conversation to be finished.

"Good girl." The line went dead.

I sighed and sprawled out on the couch. Even though I took a shower, I suddenly felt dirty in the pajamas I'd been loaned for the night. I turned the ear-piece off.

"Lucy shouldn't you be in bed? It's late." June's worried face appeared over mine. Her hair was down and dripping over her towel. She was dressed in sweats and a shirt. "You definitively shouldn't be down here in those shorts, not with all these men skulking around."

"No one's gonna bother me. Not if they know what's good for them." I idly twirled a knife in my hand.

June gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"That's a secret." I tilted my head at the opposite couch. "Why don't you take a load off?"

June sat down and dried her hair off. I examined June Moone. She had changed. Gone was the timid girl, replaced with a tired husk. Something drastic had happened to make her this dreary.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses? I thought you had terrible eyesight." I questioned.

"June was startled by the random question. "Maybe I'm wearing contacts."

"Nope. You told me you hated contacts because you don't like touching your eyes."

"I'd have thought you'd forgotten something so trivial. It's been six years and you still know those little details about me."

I sat up, leaning closer in June's direction. Eyesight wasn't the only thing that had changed about her. Without those bulky clothes on I could see June's natural figure.

"I don't remember you being so bodied before either. Your boobs are huge. Did you get an enhancement done?"

"W-What?!" June stammered. "I did nothing of the sort! How could you even ask me that?!"

"Then how'd they get so big?" June swatted my hand away when I tried to poke her chest. If they were fake then I'd have felt the silicone. "There's no need to be ashamed if you did June-Bug. Ricky is like any other guy, they love women with jugs."

"I didn't have surgery. I had a child!" She exclaimed.

"You're a mommy?! Is Ricky the daddy? Did you have a boy or girl?" My excited grin almost split my cheeks as I fired off question after question at June.

She looked horrified as she realized what she had blurted out and tried to back out of the conversation.

"Cut that out already." I demanded. "Tell me about the little monster."

June sighed deeply. "Ricky is four and he's a sweet boy. He looks like Rick but his hair's much darker."

I snickered. "Did you get that name from me?"

She blushed. "My son's name is Richard but I thought Ricky was a cute abbreviation."

I nodded in agreement with her naming choice. I was very pleased that my nickname for the father became the son's name. "So you and Rick got married and a kid. Sounds like happily ever after to me. Which makes me wonder why you two are here risking your lives when you've got a kid to look after."

"You make it sound like we're here by choice. We're not." June stopped talking when a bunch of men drunkenly stormed into the room. Boomer was among them and laughing at a joke. He perked up when he spotted us.

"Ello ladies, care for a drink with Captain Boomerang?" His accent had gotten thicker in his intoxication and I really had to focus to understand him.

"I don't think more drinking is a good idea." June commented, frowning at Boomer, who fell onto the couch I was sitting on after tripping on his sweatpants. The other guys sat around the table and bar, fixing up drinks and snacks.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that. What about you Princess? Care for a sip?" He hiccuped, holding out his mug of beer to me.

"She's underage Harkness!" June fussed. Boomer shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not a child. I can make my own decisions, thank you." I snatched the mug out of Boomer's hand and drained the rest of it. He cackled form my actions while June bristled.

HaHaHaHaHa

Damn, it burns! I haven't had a sip of alcohol since my last life. Usually I refrained form indulging in any liquor temptations that surrounded me since Abigail had a glaring weakness for the liquid. She drank to run away from her problems, mainly her problematic boyfriend, Graham. I was afraid of her weakness transferring to me and avoided alcohol. But what the hell? I'm tired of feeling like a child today.

Princess Lucia is a young adult now. Her legacy is beginning and soon everyone will learn to fear her name.

"Eh, Lawton hoist a pint with us." Boomer waved his empty mug around. Deadshot shook his head.

"Can't it's a school night."

"Suit yourself." Boomer got off the couch and picked up a dart. "How about a friendly game of darts then?"

Deadshot smirked. June tried to convince me to leave with her but I decided to stay. I wanted to see the results of the game and I needed to speak to Deadshot. Boomerang took the first shot by tossing the dart with his back turned to the board. It landed near the center. The goons cheered for Boomer. Deadshot stepped up to take the next shot.

"You show'em Shot!" I encouraged.

"Hey, you're supposed to cheer for me Lu." Boomer whined.

"I don't cheer for pervs." I said with an innocent smile.

Why in the world would I be interested in George Harkness when I have Damian Wayne?

Deadshot faced the board but tossed the dart backwards. I ducked as the thing ricocheted off bottles, lamps, and a table before finally hitting the dead center of the board.

"That was really cool but made no literal or physical sense to me." I peeked over the couch.

"Lucky shot." Boomer dismissed.

"Right. Let's see you do it." Shot challenged. Boomer plucked a dart out of the pile and repeated Deadshot's toss. The dart flew all over until it was caught midair by Deadshot before it could impale his eye.

"Sorry mate. Looks like that one took a bad bounce." Boomer apologized mockingly to an irate hitman that threw the dart. It landed in the center of the board, right next to the previous one. Then Deadshot punched Boomerang in the face.

"Let's call it even, mate." He stepped over Boomer.

I laughed at Boomer's poor figure. He always seemed to be getting hit by someone. I suppose every squad needs a punching bag. Captain Boomerang is the lucky candidate that receives all the squad's violent love.

"Deadshot hold up. I gotta talk to you." I chased after him.

"What kid?" He leaned on the staircase leading to the upper floor.

"It's about Zoe."

HaHaHaHaHa

Deadshot is gonna blow up when I tell him what Waller's doing to Zoe. The witch will be lucky if he kills her quickly.

HaHaHaHaHa

Deadshot will eliminate Amanda Waller and then one will ever have to worry about her again. Din dong, the witch is gone.

Good one, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxo


	35. Chapter 35

"Stop staring at me." Ricky growled at me. I grinned, exposing my teeth. He growled again. June nudged him and sent me an admonishing look.

HaHaHaHaHa

I couldn't stop staring at Ricky now that I knew he and June had a kid. I guess I can't call him Ricky anymore when his son's name is Ricky.

"Why ya staring at him so hard anyway? Flag's no catch, doll." Boomer whined, scooting closer to me. "Me on the other hand, I'm just right for you, Princess."

"Gah! Is this what Katana had to deal with?" I shoved Boomer back from my face and he hit the back of the van. "I'm amazed she didn't sever your head from your shoulders Captain Boomerang."

"Blimey! Why the hell are you so bloody strong?!" Boomer rubbed the back of his head. June and Rick were shocked from my display of strength.

Oops. Guess I pushed him too hard.

"Quiet down back there! We don't want to get pulled over." Deadshot yelled from the front. Mama poked her head around to check on me.

"You alright Puddin Pop? That schmuck isn't bothering you is he?"

"Oh, he's fine. If Boomer gets out of hand I'll put his lights out." I assured her.

"Thatta girl!" Mama cheered before a pout worked its way onto her ace. "Now if only you'd be so bloodthirsty about that bird boy."

"Mom!" I screeched. She flinched. "Don't talk about that!"

"No! Call me Mama! You only call me Mom when you're upset. Don't be upset with me babycakes." I ignored her. Mama's bottom lip trembled. "Lucy!"

I groaned, annoyed by everyone's snickers and Mama's pleading.

"Lucia, Lucia, Lucia!" I continued ignoring her. Deadshot got fed up.

"Harley, shut up!"

She shrank back into seat. I felt bad for dismissing her. She lacked typical common sense, otherwise she wouldn't have put my romantic business on blast.

"No wonder you're being so cold to me. Some other bloke's caught your eye. What's he like, eh?" Boomer eyed me with an appraising look. I blankly gazed at him, refusing to answer.

"Actually, I'm curious what kind of boy would catch Lucy's eye." June wasn't perturbed by my withering glare.

"Not telling." I huffed.

When the hell were we going to reach our destination? This conversation took a turn in the wrong direction.

"Alright. I'll take a guess then." June hummed in thought.

"That's easy to deduce. A brat like Lucy would like someone just as bratty and equally as psychotic. And of course he'd have to be a criminal. The clowns wouldn't accept anything less." Rick stated with an air of contempt.

What a dick.

"Rick there's no need to be malicious." June chastised him.

"While that guess is fairly spot on, I'm no brat you prick." I kicked him. Rick grunted from the pain.

Damian is a brat and as psychotically destructive as me and technically he is a criminal since vigilantes operate outside the law. Rick did good with his deduction.

"Lucy! Violence is unnecessary. Can we all please be civil?" June rubbed her temples.

"Not possible, sweet cheeks. We're bad guys. We don't play nice." Boomer chuckled, causing June to scowl.

"Good to see you haven't lost perspective." Rick snorted.

The van came to a stop.

"Here's my stop. Wish me luck you guys." Mama cooed before jumping out the van and sauntering over to the doll store. Deadshot pulled off to avoid attention.

"What a drag. I wanted to trash the store too." I pouted.

Mama had one of her protective episodes and decided I shouldn't get too involved in the mission. Per her decree, I'd been designated as back-up and told to stay out of the dangerous work. Please! Like I've never been in danger before. My whole life is basically a ticking time bomb. I'm getting a piece of the action this time around.

"We don't need two clowns to draw Batman's attention." Rick pointed out as he started typing on a computer. "I got her."

We all crowded around the Colonel to view the monitor. Mama in all her harlequin glory, appeared on the screen. She was smashing up the displays and tearing the heads off dolls.

"You know where he put it, don't you?" A deep voice bellowed. Mama jumped, frightened.

"Wa-oh!" She dropped the dolls and flashed Batman an innocent smile from beneath her jester mask.

"Where is it Harley?" Batman stalked up to Mama.

"No idea what you're talking about." She started throwing dolls at him which bounced harmlessly off his chest.

"Answers now!" He towered over Mama. She socked him in the face with a doll and then withdrew a metal stick that elongated into a baton.

"Back off Bats!"

Batman threw his batarang at her. Mama leaned back, avoiding the aerial attack. She delivered a swift kick to Batman's chest before he could retaliate. The two adversaries engaged in mortal combat until Batman got ahold of Mama and slammed her into a wall.

"Whereis it?!"

"What's he talking about?" Deadshot's question came out muffled due to his mask.

"I don't know." Rick answered.

"Pfttt. Who knows what these wankers get worked up about." Boomer huffed.

"I don't know. I swear." Mama insisted to an irate Batman.

I was getting annoyed with the jerk's rough-handling of my mother. No one was allowed to put their hands on her like that without her consent.

"I'm not firing blind against the Bat." Deadshot pointedly looked at Rick. The Colonel clicked some keys on the computer, pulling up an image of Waller over the live-feed.

"Waller, what's going on? Why is Batman hounding Quinn for answers?" Rick interrogated her with minimal respect. His unruliness with a superior was out of character.

"You don't get to call me up and demand answers Flag." Waller countered with equal bite.

Hot damn! Where did this animosity come from? Flag was Waller's loyal solider last I checked. She must have screwed him over pretty badly. Probably something to do with June or his kid. Waller's got no problem targeting kids and using them as blackmail. That woman must not have any kind of family if she's okay with crossing those lines.

"What is he talking about?" Rick repeated. Mama's denials of Batman's accusations continued in the background.

Waller was silent for a minute before speaking up. "Joker stole a bomb and hid it somewhere in Gotham. Apparently it's large enough that the radiation would kill half the population. Batman's torn the city apart trying to find it. At one point he thought Riddler might know."

"The Joker has a bomb?" June reiterated with a horrified expression. "That's unbelievable!"

Judgmental looks were thrown my way by the males.

"What?! I didn't tell him to do that!" I defended myself. "Yeah, I'm crazy but a classy kind of crazy. Blowing up the world is messy business. And what if that started a zombie apocalypse or something? I'd actually lose my shit."

The others didn't dignify my comment with a response.

"Waller this is not what we discussed." Rick objected.

"I don't care Flag. Do your job." Waller deadpanned. The video call went blank and the live-feed of Mama was back in focus. Mama was on the ground with Batman looming over her.

"This remind ya of anything Batsy? I remember being in a similar situation some years ago." Mama taunted him with an ugly smile. Batman went rigid. "This is even the same store. You wanna kick me through the window again?"

Jay, my brother. My heart sped up at the thought of him. He'd be a young man now if he was alive. We'd probably be biter rivals though, fighting for the role of top villain after Papa. I'd still love him though. My brother. What could have been?

"Honestly Batsy, I don't know where Mistah J puts half his stuff." Mama had gone back to the facade of a terrified damsel and was scooting away from Batman. "I just wanted a Chatty Boo Boo Doll before they went on sale tomorrow."

I could hear sirens in the background of the live-feed. Batman hauled Mama to her feet and tossed her to the police.

"Get her back to Arkham." Batman commanded.

Rick shut off the monitor. "On to the next phase of the plan."

"Can't I do the next part? I'm bored." I raised my hand.

"No."

I smacked my lips and returned to my seat. Rick went to the front to drive and Deadshot joined him.

"There, there, lassie. Come sit on my lap and I'll cheer you up." Boomer patted his thighs invitingly.

In a flash, a long knife was pressed against his throat.

"You are one word away from losing your head." I said in the most calm manner. Boomer peacefully raised his hands in surrender.

"Lucy. Put the blade down." June instructed softly. Her hands slowly pushed down on my arm until the knife was far away from Boomer.

"Bloody hell. These nut-job chicks will be the death of me." He muttered breathlessly.

"June?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"How did you get over here?" I asked with an air of serenity. June was thrown off.

"What do you mean? I walked over here." She replied with a confused scrunch of her bushy eyebrows.

"No you didn't. You were sitting by Boomer and when I blinked you were gone."

June froze.

"Lu's right. I didn't see you get up." Boomer added.

"I-I…you two weren't paying attention…"

I put a stop to her awful rambling. "June, did you teleport next to me?" From her whitening face, I was right. "Did you retain the Enchantress's powers?"

June's answer was interrupted by Rick's shout.

"Hold on!"

The three of us in the back cried out form the abrupt lurch of the van.

"What gives mate?!" Boomer shrieked. Deadshot and Rick disregarded him, hopping out the van.

I opened the back doors. Rick and Deadshot had subdued the police officer and were stripping him of his clothes. I could see Mama laughing her butt off in the back seat of the police car.

"This is going to be so much fun." I giggled.

Deadshot was going to take the place of the cop and transfer Mama to the asylum. They were responsible for planting the device that would hack into the system. The rest of us were splitting off into groups to break in. Rick and I were supposed to impersonate the cafeteria workers. Boomer was paired with June and had to present her as a cadaver to get them in.

"Breaking into Arkham ain't any kind of fun, kid." Rick grumbled, climbing back into the van.

"Not for you but plenty of fun for me. The nuthouse is home-sweet-home for me."

xxxxxxx

"Kitchen boy suits you Colonel." I teased Rick. The cafeteria uniform looked out of place on the stern man.

"Shut up. It's not like yours is any better. You like a moron." He fired back.

I scowled and tugged at my collar. The uniform I'd stolen from the guy passed out in the bushes, was big on me. I rolled the sleeves up multiple times and the shirt looked more like a dress. At least the hat hid my two-toned hair. June's makeup concealed my "Wicked" tattoo and bleached skin.

"Don't be so mean Rick. That's not a good trait to pass on to your son."

Rick swung around and yanked me forward by the collar. "Don't say shit about my son!"

"Geez! Calm down." I frantically whispered, prying his hand off me. A flicker of regret flashed over Rick's face. He stomped towards the employee entrance.

What the hell's his problem? Why would a simple joke like that set Rick off? Last time he was that temperamental was the Enchantress incident.

"It says not found." The guard informed Rick as the machine beeped, keeping the gate locked.

"I came from inside. Run it again." Rick demanded, slapping the id card back on the scanner.

The guard clicked something on the computer. "Nah. Something's wrong. Why don't we try the girl's?"

I stepped up and casually pressed my id on the scanner. The machine beeped negatively.

"I'm gonna have to get security." The guard said, reaching for the phone. Rick glared at him.

"Run it again!"

The guard jumped, intimidated by Rick. "I've tried it twice sir and the girl's."

I had to hold back a laugh as Rick really got into character.

"I can't lose this job because your system is down! I'm supposed to be mentoring this intern, I don't have time for your nonsense." The guard ducked his head, furiously clicking away at the computer. "Come on you amateurs." Rick cursed under his breath, no doubt aiming that curse at Mama and Deadshot. They were the ones in charge of the bug. If we were stuck then so were June and Boomer. The longer we took, the closer we were to being exposed.

"Sorry, it's an old system." The guard apologized after the machine dinged and the gate opened.

"No problem." Rick unenthusiastically mumbled.

I didn't have any trouble with my card and followed Rick to the kitchen. The employees were too busy prepping food to pay any attention to us. Rick snatched up a bin of metal utensils, marching towards a microwave. I covered him while he stuffed the microwave with the utensils and set it on a minute.

HaHaHaHaHa

These dipshits won't know what hit them! Who knew the government was so useful for breaking into places?

"Quit giggling. It's ominous." Rick hissed, maneuvering down the shaft. I accidentally kicked him. "Goddam it!" He harshly kicked a pipe, busting it open and letting out invisible gas.

We both shimmied down the shaft as fast as possible to avoid the upcoming explosion. The asylum rocked from the blast. We ran faster to the meeting point. June and Boomer were there waiting for us.

"Rick!" June raced up to Rick. He accepted her hug and checked her for injuries.

"Never took you for a necrophiliac Flag." Boomer jibed. I snorted, holding my hand out for high-five. Boomer happily slapped my hand.

"I'm not a corpse Harkness! Don't be disgusting." June corrected with nasty frown.

"Bullshit. You were as dead as a corpse. I thought old Flag was pulling my leg when he said you could actually play dead and then come out of it." Boomer sneered at June. "You're a witch all right. Even without that crazy one in ya." He then crossed his fingers over each other to make the symbol for warding off witchcraft. June wasn't amused.

"Ignore Boomer. Your witchy powers are super cool June-Bug." I shoved Boomer.

HaHaHaHaHa

June Moone basically assumed the role of the Enchantress without all the excess evil baggage. No wonder Wall-Block wanted her on the squad. With those witch powers, June is a force of nature on her own.

"You're late." Rick groused to an emerging Deadshot and Mama.

"Ran into her spouse. Damn girl caused a scene." Deadshot glared at Mama. She giggled impishly.

"You saw Papa?! That's not fair!" I whined.

"Sorry Puddin Pop. Forgive me?" Mama laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed at her puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me what he said."

Mama brightened up, preparing to spin her tale. A guard shined a light into our hiding spot and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Hey! Nobody's supposed to be down there." The guard yelled.

"We just snuck down here for a little party." Deadshot yelled back, signaling for all of us to hide. He told Mama to distract the guard while one of us took him out.

"What kind of party?" The guard entered our hiding spot. He froze when he spotted Mama. "Crap, your Harley Quinn! Don't move, you crazy bitch!"

I stalked up behind the guard, paying no heed to the male's frantic motions for me to stand down.

"Don't call her a bitch." I kicked the guard in the legs, hearing a nasty crack come from his bones. The guard cried from the pain. A quick twist and his neck was broken.

"Oh god." June gagged.

"Grab ahold of the bars. We'll dispose of the body." Rick bent down to pull on a large latch covering the underground water system. We all grabbed ahold of the latch and pulled it up. A case floated to the surface. Rick picked the case up. Deadshot and Boomer tossed the dead body into the water. "Get your equipment." Rick disengaged the case and turned off the propellers.

"It's time to play my suicidal companions." I sang, twirling around my long knives.

The bells on Mama's jester mask jingled as she cackled and swung her bat around. Deadshot snorted, putting his mask back on and cocking his guns. Boomer threw on his trench coat and sharpened his boomerangs. June hesitantly strapped a gun onto her leg even though she didn't really need a weapon. Surprisingly enough, Rick slid an army mask onto his face.

"Look at the copycat." I taunted Rick.

"Hey man, I copyrighted this." Deadshot gestured to his mask. "I'll have to sue you if that mask becomes a regular thing."

"I can't be linked back to this." Rick justified his accessory.

"Can't have the golden son screwing up his pristine life." Deadshot badmouthed the Colonel. The two stepped forward to trade blows.

"Stop!" June separated them. "If we work together this'll be over before we know it. All this fighting isn't helping any of us get back to our lives." She looked each of us in the eye. "Please, stop fighting."

"Why should we play nice with you and Flagy when you're the one's working for that wanker. Last time we teamed up with him we all ended up right back in prison!" Boomer crossed his arms, curling his lip at the team's peace-maker.

"We don't work for her!" Rick snapped.

"Then why the hell are here if you're not? You don't have a bomb in your neck like the rest of us. Waller's not blackmailing you. I wanna know what your deal is." Deadshot's red monocle locked on Flag.

With the way Rick was acting, it makes me think that Waller might be blackmailing Rick and June…does this have something to do with their son? Could Waller have kidnapped their son like she did with me and Zoe? How many kids is she going to kidnap?

"That ain't your business." Rick pointed his gun at the hallway. "Move it, convicts."

"You heard the ass-kisser, boys. Onwards we go." Mama cartwheeled down the hallway.

HaHaHaHaHa

We're gonna light this place up! Arkham Asylum won't stand a chance against the Suicide Squad 2.0.

Go Lucy! xoxoxoxoxo


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I had a lot of things going on in life that put me in a bad place and the influx of negative comments on a couple of my stories made me take a break from writing. But I'm back now and raring to go. All your comments really helped me come back to this story. I couldn't leave it hanging when so many were reaching out to me and asking for the next chapter.

Just a reminder to the readers, in the side story I mentioned that I recast Damian (Fady Elsayed).

xxxxxxx

"Knock, knock!" I announced, pouncing on the guy nearest to me.

Boomer and Mama quickly took out the other security guards. Deadshot and Rick nonchalantly waltzed over the unconscious bodies to the computer monitors. June looked positively ill from the display of violence.

"You'll get used to these things eventually, specially when Wall-Block is involved." I patted June on the arm.

"I'll never get used to this life." She promised. Her trembling hands let go of the gun holstered on her side. She was the only one that hadn't drawn a weapon.

It looks like she's going to be the Diablo of our group. Rest in peace you beautiful fire demon.

"We took it, that's what. Now we grab the cane." Rick hissed into his ear piece, reporting to his overbearing boss. He started messing with the security cameras. By his furious typing, Waller's response annoyed the hell out of him.

"That gas explosion put the whole asylum on bloody yellow alert. If the security cameras spot us, we're toast." Boomer lamented.

Mama hopped on top of a table and crossed her legs, at ease with the situation. "So? Just shut down all the security cams."

"That's a surefire way to alert the Bat." Deadshot turned that suggestion down, wearily eyeing what Rick was doing.

"What then? Let them watch us run around like idiots?" Boomer inquired sarcastically.

"Flag?" Deadshot prompted to which Rick gruffly replied.

"I'm replaying yesterday's footage."

"Aw, Flag had his first good idea. Besides shacking up with the witch." Boomer clapped Rick on the shoulder.

"Shut it, Boomer." Deadshot growled, shoving the Aussie back before he got punched. "Do you know what you're doing, Flag?"

"I've got this." The colonel's frustration was obvious. He continued hitting buttons and pulling up files, but nothing he did seemed to get the result he wanted.

"You know nothing, Rick Flag." I said in a deep voice. The others got a chuckle out of that.

"Flag, you clearly don't know how to play yesterday's footage." Deadshot stated.

"I can do that!" Mama excitedly raised her hand in the air.

"I said-" Rick was cut by the irate hitman.

"Do it, Harley."

Mama sprung off the table. Rick refused to vacate the chair for her. He ignored our protests until June pleaded for him to step back. Rick let Mama have a go at the computer, but hovered over her out of paranoia.

"Now we can operate without eyes on us." Deadshot cocked his wrist guns.

"You mean Batman's or Waller's?" Boomer sharpened his boomerangs.

"Both."

"They're both such voyeurs, aren't they?" I commented. Deadshot's expression was hidden by his mask, but Boomer was smirking from the insult.

"The intensive treatment building is there, right across from the yard." Deadshot pointed to a map displayed on the computer. "Let's move."

"Low profile." Rick reminded the group. Once Mama finished looping the feed, the group marched out.

A screen caught my attention. It was a live feed of the Riddler. He was chilling in his cell without a care.

"Lucy move your ass." Rick grabbed my arm and forced me out the room.

It didn't take us long to reach our next destination. The only hitch was that were outside and it was drizzling. We all hid behind the bushes and observed the area. Watch posts lined the yard to the intensive unit and the guard were flashing giant lights all over.

"Top priority is on those towers." Rick ducked as the light got close to his position.

"What do you expect us to do about it? Scale the towers?" I asked in disbelief. Those towers were tall and there were too many of them. Infiltrating the place wasn't looking like a good idea.

"No. There's no time for that." He flicked his head at Deadshot. "Can you tell how many guys are up there?"

Deadshot twisted his monocle, scanning the enemy lines. "Four."

"How about Lawton does two and I'll do two?" Boomer eagerly whipped out his boomerangs.

"No!" Rick hissed. "That'll draw too much attention. June will incapacitate them."

The villains all turned their heads at June. She flinched under the scrutiny.

"Hey mate, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Not at all. Homegirl may be a witch but she has no experience at all. Can she even use that gun?" Deadshot added to the incredulity going around.

"Now boys, if Flagy wants to give his girlfriend a chance who are we to turn him down? Let the mouse prove her worth." Mama nudged June encouragingly despite the maliciousness of her smile. She was expecting June to screw up and get a laugh out of it.

I was conflicted. Part of me agreed that June was a liability, the other part had faith in the girl from the time I spent around her and saw her doing her best to control the Enchantress. Decisions, decisions.

"I can do it." June picked up on the duplicity of Mama's encouragement and grimly pursed her lips.

"All you have to do is knock them out, just like I showed you." Rick pulled up his mask, displaying his eyes that softened in concern for June.

"I remember." They were clearly having a moment. It was cute, but also annoying. We all were still sitting in the rain.

"Any day now." I said with a hint of irritation.

They broke their trance and June stood up. In an instant she was gone, laving behind black smoke.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Deadshot stood, using his monocle to track June and raised his guns in preparation.

The rest of us waited and listened to the hitman's commentary on June.

"Shit! She got caught." He cocked his gun. "Boomer, take out the one on the right."

Rick jumped up to get a visual on his girlfriend. Boomer lobbed his weapon in the direction of the right tower. Deadshot groaned as he tried to get a clear shot without hitting June.

"I knew she'd screw up. Little mouse doesn't have what it takes to be in the big league." Mama blew a bubble with her gum.

HaHaHaHaHa

Where did she get that? Does she keep packs of stale gum in all her pants?

"Boomer, you missed!" Deadshot carped.

"Wait for it." The Aussie calmly refuted, pointing at the boomerang that was coming back around. Deadshot fired at his target and then scoffed as the Boomer's weapon hit the guard in the head and returned to its owner. "Boom! In your face!"

Deadshot harshly shoved the thief. "He still got to his walkie! I'd score that a miss, you stupid two-bit c-lister."

"That's it!" Boomer shrieked, tackling Deadshot.

"USA!" I cheered and cackled as the two grown men started brawling. Rick sighed heavily and moved to stop them but June suddenly appeared in the middle of the fight, waving her hands and tossing the men back with telepathy.

"Stop fighting! There are guards coming." Her eyes flashed golden and black smoke surrounded her hands.

"Woah…that's still creepy." I ogled at the mist. June realized what she had done and dropped her hands in a panic. The bizarre effects of June's powers vanished.

"She's right boys, we've got company." Mama gestured at the barrage of guards running in our direction.

"Finally, some real action." I pulled my weapon out my knives and twirled them in my hands. "Here I come!"

I dashed ahead and began the assault on the enemy.

"So much for low-profile!" Deadshot shouted over the noise, shooting away.

I heard Mama's laugh and saw her cartwheel onto a guard. Boomer slashed a guard that got behind me and I tossed a knife into one that came for him. June looked out of place and was hesitating to fight, looking back and forth from her hands and the gun on her holster. Rick was forced to cover his girl and pushed her into a bush when she proved unable to fight. We tore the yard up in minutes.

"Yahtzee!" Mama stepped on a downed guard and posed. I flashed her a thumbs up for the pose and she giggled.

"Lucy!"

I turned my head towards Rick. "My captain, my captain?"

"Don't break cover in the middle of an operation unless I say so. This isn't a playground and I don't need you showing off."

"Yes, sir." I mockingly saluted him.

"Don't mock me. You think any of you have a shot at getting out alive without me?"

I rolled my eyes at the obvious show of wounded pride. If anyone was to blame for this debacle, it was him and June. She's the one that failed to take out her targets and put us at risk. Since I like June, I won't throw her under the bus…even though she needs it. Woman was totally useless. I see now that June certainly is the Diablo of the group. All that power of hers os being wasted on her.

"We're lucky this contained. Start following orders, all of you!"

"Why don't you just calm down, Flagy?" Mama jumped to my defense, poking him in the chest.

"Don't call me that!" Rick snarled and shoved her back. Catching Mama stopped me from pushing that dick in the face.

"Rick." June sprinted after the retreating colonel.

"Crikey! Is he an asshole or what? You'd think the guy would've warmed up to us by now." Boomer glared ahead.

"A goody two-shoes like him never will." Deadshot finished checking the guards for ammo.

"I don't know…" I muttered. "Something is really fishy about them. In fact, this whole mission is fishy."

"I think the rain is making us all crabby. Let's get inside before my hair gets wet." Mama skipped ahead.

"You're wearing that jester hat. How would your hair get wet?" I enviously stared at the head ornament. My hair was sticking to me uncomfortably.

"Water still gets in here, ya know."

"Sure it does, Mama."

When we got to the entrance to the building, June and Rick ceased arguing. Rick lead the group inside to the deeper levels that were sealed off. He tried inputting codes into the keypad but they kept reading as denied.

HaHaHaHaHa

Ricky doesn't have his shit together at all. Waller must have really thrown him into this mission with no intel. Maybe this is her low-key trying to kill off a subordinate. Why would she want Rick dead though?

"Now that's just pathetic. I thought you were the man with the plan, Flag? The only one that could get us in and out?" Boomer ribbed.

Mama decided she had enough of Rick's posturing and sauntered up to the keypad. "The warden uses his birthday backwards for practically all of his passwords."

"And how would you know that?" Rick was skeptical.

Really, dude? Weren't you debriefed forever ago on Mama's history? My opinion of him is steadily decreasing.

"I sued to work here. Didn't I mention that?"

"C'mon, as what?" Boomer was even more skeptical.

"As a psychiatrist, silly. And pal, anyone who throws boomerangs has some real issues letting go." Mama sneered.

"That was free of charge." I snickered. "If you want to set up an appointment to talk about the pink unicorn it'll cost extra, Boomer."

"You two two jokesters…" Boomer's mouth snapped shut as the door opened.

"Voila!" Mama raised her arms in triumph.

"Where do we even begin?" I whined. The room was a huge storage unit. The cane could be in any of the crates.

"Everyone take a section. Start looking." Rick ordered.

We all split up to search for the cane. Dozens of crates were opened and we still hadn't found the cane. I gave up searching and tagged along with Mama. She had found a section of crates with Papa's name on it.

"My acid playing cards, I knew I left them here." Mama shoved the cards into her pockets and pulled a Batman styled shirt out. "Here's that Batman costume Puddin used for the train heist." She buried her nose in the shirt and sighed dreamily.

Something at the bottom stuck out to me. I pulled out one of Mama's mallets. How many of these things does she have?

"I've been looking all over for that. Here's where it went." She accepted the mallet from me and twirled it around.

"Quit playing around." Deadshot grouched, digging into a crate. "Bingo!" He pulled a gaudy green and gold cane out.

"Thank goodness you found it. I thought we never would." I hopped off the crate. A shout almost made me trip.

"It's Batman!" June screamed.

"Freaking great." I groaned. Deadshot and Mama ran in the direction of the fight. I was delayed in joining by something crashing into me and sending me flying. The crate I crashed into became a makeshift chair that I momentarily lounged in.

"Clown." Robin's tall handsome figure loomed over me.

"If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask, honey. I'd make time for you." I casually flirted.

Robin tugged me up by my collar. "Where is it?"

"Ask me nicely and I might tell you." I kneed him in the gut and flipped backwards.

The adults were going in on Batman, but weren't gaining any ground from the sound of it. How the hell did one man stand up to four trained combatants?

"This isn't a game, there are thousands of lives at stake here!" Robin lunged at me with his sword.

"I know that already!" I dodged the swing and withdrew my secret weapon, a rapier that I had taken lesson for specifically to keep up with Damian's savage swordplay. The lessons were more fruitful than my guns lessons. "And like my Mom told your father, we don't have any idea about where it is."

Robin paused his attack, gauging the truth of my words. I held my arms out in a gesture of peace.

"Have I ever lied you, Dame?" Robin growled at my familiarity. "I swear, if I knew where it was I'd tell you. Nuking the city is outrageous even for Dad."

He exhaled deeply. "I believe you."

I smiled, overjoyed from that small admission. Now if only he'd confess his undying love for me like I know he wants to.

"Then what are you all doing here in Arkham?"

"Uhh…" I nervously twirled the rapier. He would trap me like this. Then again, I did set myself up for this with my earlier words.

"Cat got your tongue? Or were you about to lie?" Robin smirked. Were this any other situation I'd squeal from his attempt at flirting.

"Well, you see…" I trailed off as I saw a missile coming at us. "What the hell?!"

Robin and I jumped off the ledge to avoid the explosion.

"Are you freaking crazy, Deadshot?!" I screeched like a banshee. The man cursed at me before firing off another round from the RPG launcher at Batman. The shot missed and Batman kicked the launcher out of Deadshot's hands. For once, I applauded the Bat. Unfortunately, all the explosions had destroyed some of the beams and things began falling with the support system. A large chunk of ceiling fell above me and I had no choice but to jump off the high stack of crates.

Shit! At this distance I'll break my leg on the landing if I'm lucky.

I was grabbed by Robin in midair. We landed safely on the ground.

"Thanks." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Robin was shocked by my show off gratitude. I dashed away before he could respond or decide to take me into custody. The others were sprinting for the exit and I joined them. We made it out but the smoke made it hard to see. A figure emerged from the smoke. Weapons were drawn and pointed at the potential enemy.

"It's Flag." Deadshot informed us after using his monocle.

Rick held up Batman's utility belt. "A souvenir for the road."

June looked at Rick funny. None of us could see his face because of the army mask so we couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Flagy just kicked the Bat's ass?" Mama's jaw dropped.

"There's no way he did. I saw all you getting your asses handed to you." I refused to believe the bull I was being fed.

"Amazing. I'm a little choked up." Boomer crossed his arms and looked Rick up and down, reevaluating the soldier.

"I got the thumb drive." Deadshot presented the golden ball to Rick.

"Let me open it." I snatched the object out of Deadshot's hand before Rick could take it. The colonel's action were out of character. For all I know, he could have just made a deal with another devil, namely Batman. No way in hell was Rick able to single-handedly take Gotham's Knight down.

"What the hell?!" Boomer exclaimed. "The ball's empty!"

"We've been played." Deadshot snarled, looking at Rick for answers. The others started grilling the man. With them distracted, I slipped away to find the Riddler. That man was going to tell where the thumb drive was hidden and from there I'd decide whether or not to follow Waller's orders.

"Riddle me this, Riddler: will you die or live?"

xxxxxxx

"I knew Waller would send someone. I'm too clever for her to let me live." A middle-aged man jovially smiled at me. "I didn't expect her to send a child though. How sadistic of her."

"Nothing gets past passed you, genius." I unlocked the cell with the keys I'd stolen from the guard. Riddler backed up as I entered. "I'll make this fast."

"Do you even know why you're assassinating me?"

"Wall-Block says you screwed her and wants to make an example out of you."

"And that satiated your curiosity? I expect more from the daughter of the clown's." Riddler smirked. "I can't accept that. The human mind always wishes to know more. Youths of your age are full of questions."

I rolled my eyes. He was jabbering far too much. "My only question is why Waller didn't just blow your head off with the nano bomb."

"Why, it's the same reason she needs me dead." He paused for dramatic effect, tilting his head so his glasses caught the light. Are all villains like this? Do I act like this at times? "Because I know how to diffuse them."

"What?"

"I can help you, but you have to let me live."

I crossed my arms, staring the man down to deter any trace of bullshit. Riddler didn't back down from my gaze, he smiled patiently.

"You better not be lying." I threatened.

"Oh, I know all too well not to cross a clown."

"Come with me, you get to live today." I walked out of the cell. Getting back to the others was my priority now. The thumb drive could wait.

"My, my. You really were going to kill, weren't you?" Riddler shadowed me. It was kinda funny since he was the adult here and was supposed to be in the role of protector.

"Hmm, I was undecided. I needed info about the thumb drive and after that it was touch and go." I freely admitted. "On one hand, I really wanted to be like 'screw you, Waller'. And on the other hand, I didn't want my head to explode."

I stopped running. This hallway didn't look familiar. Riddler panted behind me. He was painfully out of shape.

"Y-You look c-confused. I assume you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do." I jogged down a random hallway.

HaHaHaHaHa

How did I get lost?! This not my finest hour.

"Extraordinary! The Princess has no sense of direction." Riddler hissed as we ended up in a decrepit chamber that soldiers were swarming. We hid behind a crumpled wall.

"This is the Special Crime Unit. Surrender yourselves." A soldier announced over a microphone.

"Not gonna happen!" I yelled.

"Light'em up." The soldier responded.

We both ducked from the rain of bullets hitting the wall.

"This worked out so well." I complained.

"Then like the hanged man, we are at the end of our rope." He mimicked being choked.

I incredulously gaped at him. "I think I hate you."

A bullet hit close to my ear and I groaned from the pain I felt as blood seeped out the cut on my ear.

We're toast.

"Lucy!" I looked up. Mama and the others were rushing to my defense. Boomer and Deadshot provided cover and were distracting the soldiers.

"You can thank me later, Princess!" Boomer shouted, rolling next to me and winking.

"If you weren't such a predator, I might've kissed you gratitude." I breathed out, relieved for the assistance.

"I'm up for that." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

"Over my dead body!" Mama pushed Boomer out the way to hug me. "Oh, my baby! Are you alright?"

"Somewhat. I'm glad you're here." I hugged her back.

"Lucy, this detour better be for good reason." Deadshot barked nastily.

"Running off was very irresponsible and dangerous, Lucy." June was as ticked off as Deadshot, but for a different reason.

Rick was the only one that didn't express anger. He didn't say or do anything.

"Riddler knows how to turn off the bombs." I pointed at the man. He turned around to bare his neck.

"Look familiar?" An ugly red "x" was on his neck from where the bomb was inserted. "I can disable it, but you've got to get me to the medical center."

"We've got maybe five minutes before Waller figures out what's, what." Deadshot stated.

The soldiers continued to fire on us. The gunfire sounded like it was getting closer too.

"We get to that room or we're dead." Deadshot prepped his guns.

"We should've brought a tank." Boomer tossed another one of his boomerangs.

"We don't need one when we've got a witch." I grinned at June. She paled.

"W-What do you expect me to do?"

"Teleport over there and set this off." I held a purple grenade out to June. She flailed her hands in rejection of the idea and looked to Rick for support.

"Do it." He simply said. June's expression of betrayal was a tad pitiful to see.

"Not this again. The lass didn't do well on her first solo mission. How will this be any different?" Boomer protested.

"It's not like we've got any other option. The soldiers are closing in on us. If she fails then we die. If she doesn't do it then we still die." I tossed the explosive to June and she clumsily caught it. "I have complete faith in you, June."

"O-Okay." She took a few deep breaths.

"I'm crazy, but this seems nuts." Mama spoke up and Deadshot shushed her.

June muttered something under her breath and reached for Rick's hand. He allowed her to hold his hand for a moment before she vanished.

"Bollocks, they're almost on us!" Boomer yelped as a bullet went through his jacket.

An explosion went off behind the soldiers and it caused a pipe to burst, making them fall to the ground. The rest of us rushed in and took the attackers out.

"I knew you were awesome, June-Bug." I held my hand up for a high-five. She lightly slapped my hand. Congratulatory pants were given to her by everyone while Rick stood off to the side.

What is his deal?

HaHaHaHaHa

If I find out he's double-crossed us then I'm gonna decapitate him. All of us bad guys are already in crappy situations. We don't need things to get worse.

HaHaHaHaHa

But we're close to turning things in our favor. Once these bombs are out, we can blow this popsicle stand.

Bide your time, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxoxo


	37. Chapter 37

Hi everyone, I know I've been gone awhile, but I haven't given up on this story. I just needed to take some time away from fan fiction after a particular user continued harassing me about my Fantastic Beasts story. I tried talking to them and I thought we had reached an amicable agreement, but they continued attacking me by making different accounts after I would block them to leave very personal and hurtful reviews. They even publicly posted sensitive information about me on their user profile. I've been a member of this site since the early years when it first went up and I've never encountered such repugnant behavior before.

If you don't like someone's story then don't read it. If you really feel like you need to say something, do it politely either through a review or a pm. Don't leave nasty messages on every chapter and especially don't threaten the author or insult them as a person. It's just fan fiction guys, it's not real or reflective of the author. You might leave the review and think it's over, but for the author they're going to always go back to that review and use it as ammo for why they're not good enough and go into a downward spiral from there.

I'm not a professional writer in any sense, the only reason I started writing fan fiction was because of how much I loved reading everyone else's. I wanted to try my hand at writing about characters I love and for others to enjoy the work I created. To be harassed as I was shook my confidence as a writer and as a person.

Guys, please just be kind to the people who take time out of their lives to share their works of art with you.

xxxxxxx

"Oh, I love electro-shock! It's like a shiatsu massage for your brain." Mama spun around in her chair, giggling like a maniac, china doll.

The others stared, unnerved.

Mama had another reason to love electro-shock therapy. According to her it was what set her on the path to Papa.

"Guys, let's chill with the judgmental looks, alright? We've all got weird kinks." I said and then loudly coughed. "Boomer and his pink unicorns."

"I could show you some of my other kinks if ya want, Princess?" He took the joke in stride, scooting closer to me. I rolled my eyes and kicked his chair away.

"Please form a circle." Riddler ordered, fiddling with the machine that would zap us all and destroy the bombs in our necks.

The SS members formed a circle while Rick and June stood off to the side. Neither one of them had protested to the plan to remove the bombs. June wouldn't object due to her pacifist nature. Rick was the surprise, we were essentially going against the big boss. They couldn't be working for Waller…

"This'll work?" Deadshot challenged after removing his mask and guns.

"Or give you a seizure." Riddler flippantly replied, eyes gleaming as he wired us all up. "I'm strapping you all in case you decide to wiggle."

"I don't trust this fruit loop." Boomer whined, shuffling around in his seat.

HaHaHaHaHa

I could see where Boomerang was coming from. Riddler did seem like a vulture with his crazy eyes, mumbling about calculations, and apparent joy to shove pieces of wood broken off a mop, into our mouths. People should really be more afraid of mad scientists instead of jolly clowns.

HaHaHaHaHa

The scientists are always the ones that cause the apocalypse in all the movies and tv shows. Playing god comes with steep consequences.

My thoughts were put on hold as Riddler began electrocuting the group. Our screams filled the room.

June hunched in on herself, horrified by the scene. Mama stood out the most with her boisterous laughter.

HaHaHaHaHa

Papa and Mama laugh through their pain. I'm their daughter. I can't let the pain control me!

My tortured laughter joined the symphony.

When Riddler finally turned the machine off we all sagged, gulping for air. My body felt tingly and weak.

I love Mama, but she's bonkers if she thinks this is fun. This experience probably topped all of the pain-endurance training Papa had me do.

"I never want to do that again…" Boomer panted, trembling. His hair was an absolute mess.

Mama shook her head, blonde locks askew and flying in all directions. "Are you kidding?! I feel great!" She bounced in the seat like a newly recharged energizer bunny.

"Is everybody alright? That was excruciating to watch." June tentatively approached my chair, softly touching my shoulder since I was acting like a zombie, silent and staring off into space.

"My brain…is fried." I slurred out, leaning into her cold hand. "You and Rick are so lucky to not have bombs in your necks…but I guess your situation's even worse."

June stiffened.

"What situation? What could be worse than having your head explode?" Mama honed in on the conversation, sneering at June's hand on my cheek.

My mouth moved of its own accord and I ended up blurting out June's secret. "Having your kid kidnapped and used as leverage is way worse."

"What?!" Mama's screech snapped me out of the stupor. The other squad members hurled questions at a flustered witch and an unresponsive soldier.

"Oh Flagy, did that bitch really snatch up your munchkin? No wonder you've been such a crabby-patty the whole time. I went bat-shit crazy both times my Puddin Pop was taken. A parent can only handle so much, you know?" Mama sympathetically bobbed her head. "My condolences, little mouse and flag-pole."

Rick didn't respond to the overture.

"What's wrong with you? Since the fight with Batman you've been hostile with everyone." June cautiously approached, reaching for his arm. His unresponsiveness made her more confrontational. "I know they weren't supposed to find out, but it's going to be fine."

Riddler's sudden guffawing stopped June's approach. "Oh, that's too much!"

"What're you laughing about?!" She exclaimed from shock and annoyance.

"Haven't you solved it, yet? Colonel Rick Flag…" He paused, whipping out a gun and pointing it the colonel. "Is Batman!"

The gun went off.

Rick, or Batman, ducked behind Boomer's chair. The Aussie shrieked as a stray bullet almost nipped him on the shoulder. The Dark Knight rolled out of the cover, throwing a batarang at Riddler. The smartie-pants tumbled back and hit the button for the machine.

Once again we all were overcome by waves of electricity. The fight between Riddler and Batman became a blur.

HaHaHaHaHa

I can't believe it! I've been electrified twice in one day! What I experience in a day would turn any normal person into a vegetable. I don't know if I should be proud of my durability or incredibly disappointed with how messed up my life can be at times.

HaHaHaHaHa

I have to laugh through the agony because I'm the Joker's daughter!

"I'm here, bitches!" Papa's enthusiastic voice broke through the haze of pain. "With party favors for everybody!"

Explosions and giggles, Papa's trademarks.

The pain finally came to an end and I slumped forward in the chair. The ongoing battle was of little importance to me.

Screw electroshock therapy! Screw electricity in general!

"Puddin Pop, you gotta get up!" Mama unhooked me from the chair and dragged me away from the chaos.

The others evacuated just as quickly, but came to halt at the end of the hallway where a whistling king was juggling a familiar wrist gun in his hand.

"I think this was yours Deadhead, but finders keepers."

"What're you doing, Papa?" I demanded when he pointed the gun at Deadshot.

No way was I gonna let him shoot one of my pals.

He scoffed, switching his aim to me for the show of defiance. His low growl was a warning that if ignored guaranteed pain.

"Puddin, you're free!" Mama interjected, diffusing the tension by running over to her husband with outstretched arms and puckered lips.

"Don't you 'Puddin' me!" The gesture was rejected by him pushing the barrel of the gun against Mama's forehead. "I take my eyes off you for a second and you've gotten back with your old chums." He punctuated the statement with the gun trained back on Deadshot.

I had to bite down on my lip to prevent a cackle from escaping.

The great and infamous Joker was jealous! How adorable.

"Aww, you got it all wrong, honey." Mama cooed, slipping her arms around Papa's shoulders. "I used them to help you escape. Who else would I break into Arkham for?" She left a red kiss on his cheek. "Nobody, but you."

Papa rolled his neck, emitting a pleased rumble. The gun was lowered and the hitman softly sighed.

"Quit gawking and move those feet, Lucy."

My parents walked down the hallway.

"Bye, bye." I waved farewell at the squad, trailing after the happy clowns. Boomer was the only one to return the wave.

HaHaHaHaHa

I so thought that was gonna go south. If I had to chose to between Deadshot and Papa, I'd drown in guilt for years…and I'd never be able to look Zoe in the eyes again.

"Why are we going through here?" I grumbled, glaring at the laundry shoot.

"Because it's the fastest way, Pumpkin. So shut your mouth and go." Papa kicked me into the shoot.

The slide down was quick and before I knew it I landed in a bin of dirty clothes. Moments later Mama's body landed on top of mine followed by Papa's. My vexed curses were muffled by the stinky clothes. By the time I made it out of the bin I was a wheezing mess that the clowns found hilarious. Had they not been my parents, I would have given them the middle finger. Too bad one of them would shoot the offending appendage off.

"Hand me that mallet, Harls."

Mama was confused, but obediently turned over her weapon. Papa pulled a part of the mallet off, revealing the ticking time-bomb that had everyone's panties in a bunch.

"Are you kidding me?! We had it this whole time?!" I threw my arms up in frustration.

That thing could have gone off at any time when Mama was fighting! Astonishing that it didn't, considering how reckless and sporadic her fighting could be.

Papa pretended not to hear me. "It's time for a very big bang."

The machine whirled to life as the timer began ticking.

"Papa, what the fu-" A smack to the mouth for bad language shut me down.

"Uh, Puddin…is it really okay to set that off here? We're um, still in its range." Mama inquired on my behalf.

"But that's the fun part!" He covered the bomb and hefted the mallet over his shoulder. "Just follow Daddy's lead, girls. He always knows best."

We watched him saunter out.

"We were the ones that had our brains fried, but he's the one that's lost his marbles."

"I'm sure Puddin is just kidding. He's not really gonna set that thing off." Mama reassured me with a too cheerful smile. "This is all an elaborate game. I bet he set all this up to get a rise out of Bats. Nothing riles up a good guy better than a good'ol bomb."

"I hope you're right…otherwise we're all dead."

HaHaHaHaHa

She's right. As much as Papa likes to pretend that he doesn't give a shit about anyone because love is a weakness, I know that he does. He let me live and raised me. He accepted Mama and married her. He wouldn't kill us. More importantly, he wouldn't destroy the empire he spent years building. Nor would he destroy his greatest rival and playground in one sitting.

HaHaHaHaHa

Mama is right. This is all an elaborate game to wind up Batman.

"I know you see me, Bats. Hope you brought protection cause I'm about to give Gotham a terminal case of tainted love and it's really gonna burn." Papa chuckled into the mic. "And just in case your'e thinking of stopping me, I figured I'd invite some friends to my big blowout."

Mama pulled a lever down. On the camera monitors I could see all the cells unlocking. My eyes were glued to a particular view of a greenhouse where Aunty Ivy was demolishing a group of guards with her plants.

Utter chaos ensued in Arkham Asylum.

"Oh, I just love prison riots! All the inmates banding together to smash some skulls, it's a real bonding experience." Mama giggled at a group of thugs tackling a squadron of armed guards.

"Too bad we don't have time to watch this place burn to the ground. Gotta catch that plane before someone else nabs it." Papa gave the mallet back to its owner with a stern warning not to lose it. He stole a gun from the dead guard and asked if I wanted the other.

I declined. Guns weren't my forte. The rapier and knives would take care of anyone that threatened me.

Weapons in hand, the three of us made for the chopper, striking down all that got in the way. Once outside, the clowns climbed into the flying death-contraption while I stared the thing down. The accelerated heart and churning stomach weren't making it easy for me to board.

"Lucy, what're you doing?!"

I whipped around. Deadshot was on a collision course for me.

"Shot?"

"Duck!" He yelled.

A flash of light in the air had me following his instruction. A boomerang embedded itself right above my head.

"Oi, you asshole! That was for you, not the ankle bitter!" Boomer swiped at the hitman with another boomerang.

"Why are you guys fighting in the first place?!" I shouted, redirecting my aggravation at them rather than focusing on my crippling fear of flying mechanisms. At this rate I was going to end up with ochophobia.

"Cause there's no honor among thieves, doll. That plane's my ticket out of here!" Boomer was kicked down the stairs by Deadshot.

"Seriously?! You dicks revert back to 'every man for himself' that fast? Where's June and Rick?!"

There were too many fights going on below to clearly make out individual bodies.

"That's rich, seeing as you and Harley dropped us for that nut job. Some things don't change." Deadshot yanked me off the ground and into the chopper after shooting Boomer in the shoulder. I yelled out an apology to the whimpering thief that I would probably never see again.

"Hey…no hard feelings about that, right?" I weakly attempted a reconciliation in light of the tight grip on the back of my neck. This must be how lion cubs feel when their parents take them by the neck.

The hitman's statement was accurate…I did drop them for Papa. Worse, in the back of my mind I had been prepare for a bloodier outcome.

"As long as you get me to Zoe then we're square."

Zoe.

I needed to get her out from wherever Waller stashed her. I couldn't allow that witch to experiment on my number-one, normal friend! The life of crime and death didn't suit Zoe Lawton.

The chopper moved and I gripped my seat so firmly that I lost feeling in my hands. The panic was returning full-force. Deadshot removed his mask, eyeing me worriedly. His question went unanswered as arms wrapped around his neck in a chokehold.

"Only one of us is riding shotgun with the Princess and it ain't you." Boomer continued choking the hitman.

I wanted to stop them, but my body wouldn't move and my heart was beating too fast.

Deadshot squeezed his legs against the stick and pulled it back to make the chopper lurch, sending the thief sailing out the plane. The higher the plane went the more labored my breathing became.

What if this plane crashed too?! How many more crashes would I have to suffer through?!

"You need to calm down!"

The harsh slap to my head jostled me enough that the panic shifted to indignation.

How dare he hit the Princess! Only the King and Queen were allowed to bestow punishments.

"If you've got time to glare, you've got time to tell me about my daughter. Where is she?!"

"You're going to have to figure that out on your own, pinhead. My heir isn't yours to use, only mine." Papa's voice was calm with a deadly edge to it.

Where do they keep coming from?! Were they hiding or was I not paying attention?!

A gun was pressed to the back of Deadshot's skull. In seconds the hitman was out of his seat and knocking the gun away. The male alphas duked it out. Mama huffed and took over flying the plane. Unlike Deadshot, she had zero piloting skills and periodically collided with buildings.

"Mama, you're going to kill us!"

"Sh, sh, sh! Mommy's busy right, baby girl."

On top of avoiding buildings, stray bullets and knives, she now had the added bonus of out-maneuvering Batman's aircraft.

"Where's the freaking gas?!" She frantically mashed buttons. The windshield wipers moved and a set of missiles launched themselves.

"Oh, come on!" I shrieked after Batman and Robin landed inside the chopper.

Bats targeted Papa while Robin reached for the controls. Even with two people pulling on the stick, the plane headed straight for a building. Mama gave up on the controls and jumped out of her seat, reaching for me, but Robin beat her to it. He picked me up and escaped the doomed plane.

As we fell through the sky I could hear Mama shouting for me and cursing Batman. We smashed into a window and landed on the floor in a heap.

"Lucia?" Robin rolled me onto my back to check for injuries. Most of them were minor cuts.

"If you wanted to hold me so bad, all you had to do was ask." I teased him with a lazy smirk.

"You're fine." He shoved me off.

"No I'm not, I'm injured. You'll have to carry me." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I refuse, clown." His hand pushed my head back and kept me at arms length.

"I'm serious! Your heroic deed got me right in the hip." I pointed at the red gash leaking out drops of blood.

Robin's face twisted behind the mask. "You can still walk on your own."

Despite his acidic tone, he moved to help me by ripping strips of my shirt to tie it around the wound.

"I think you should at least kiss it better." He stiffened and swiftly removed his hands from my side. "I know you want to."

I'd felt the slight tremble in his gloved hands when his fingers brushed my skin.

"Be silent."

I disregarded that. "Your old man knows the bomb is in the mallet, right? That's why he chased us down instead of handling the prison riot?"

"He did…" Robin stared at me deeply enough that I felt a flutter in my stomach. Were he without the mask, the feeling would have been doubled.

"What's up, hot-stuff?"

"You shared that information even though it went against your father's plans. Why?"

"That bomb is bad news for everyone, including us clowns…I can't always be the blindly, loyal daughter." I shrugged. "Besides, I told you I'd never lie to you, Dame."

Robin abruptly stood with his back to me. "As revolting as you are, you do have a sense of honor…for a criminal."

I beamed. Praise from Damian Wayne was beyond rare.

The moment was ruined by the sound of Papa's fading laughter. I rushed over to the window. The plane was heading towards the ground. The resounding crash shook the building.

Papa couldn't have been inside, could he?

"It's over, Lucia. The bomb's been deactivated and your parents stopped." Robin stated.

"Over? What exactly is over? Because I still have tings to do." I turned away from the window to face him. He hadn't drawn his sword.

"Like what? Rob a jewelry store?"

"First off, everybody wears jewelry so cool it with the sexist attitude. Second, I gotta bail my parents out of whatever mess they've gotten into. Third, I have a friend to rescue." I threw a couple of smoke bombs at his feet to cover my escape.

Robin didn't pursue me. A part of me was disappointed. Another part was elated that the boy had softened so much in regards to me.

HaHaHaHaHa

Damian lovvvvvves me. I know it!

xxxxxxx

"I love a good plan, but can we get this show on the road? I've got places to be." I demanded with a heavy scowl aimed at the group.

Rick and Deadshot rolled their eyes at me. June was too nervous to even respond.

Our ragtag group had gathered to spring some hostages. Deadshot was here for Zoe. Rick and June were here for Richard. I was here for both hostages, moreso Zoe since I didn't know Rick Jr., but the kid was June's and that made him worth saving in my book.

"Calm down, this is Waller we're up against. We can't be reckless, they're are lives at stake here." Rick chided me while rubbing a tender spot on his side.

The man was still injured from the swap with Batman and a run-in with Papa. He was lucky to come out of that encounter with his head still attached. Papa only spared him out of previous obligation from when Rick and June took care of me.

Pure stubbornness and fatherly love were what was pushing Rick Flag to participate in this mission.

"And we've all seen first-hand how quickly plans go to shit when Waller is involved. Let me just light this place up." I refuted, jittery at the idea of doing something large-scale without my parents.

After finding Papa passed out in a nearby alley, I helped Mama take him to a secure hideout and then met up with Deadshot while they were both knocked out. It was a combination of guilt and responsibility that made me leave to help the hitman when one parent was injured from a crash and the other was in a fritz. With them both out of sorts there was no one to stop me from leaving. The clowns would survive for a few days without me, but Zoe might not last another few days.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

I ignored Rick's panicked shout and threw a grenade at the entrance of the building. The guards perished from the surprise attack. It was child's play to swipe an access card from them and slip inside.

"Shit, looks we're storming the place!" Rick groused. Him and Deadshot flanked me with June in the back. "Lucy, you be the distraction while we find the kids since you're so freaking crazy."

I laughed, pouncing on the guards swarming the hallway and taking them out one by one. The others went their separate ways.

HaHaHaHaHa

I hate using guns, but I'll make an exception in this case. Hit and runs are easier with artillery. A sword won't be much use in these tiny quarters and or effective against the meatbag's padded wear.

HaHaHaHaHa

I've got mad respect for Katana and Damian now. Swordplay is no game, it's serious business and they make it look like elaborate dances of death.

"Too slow, assholes!" I slid underneath a guard, kicking him on the back and sending him flying into another guy.

I'd made it to the heart of the facility where the experiments took place. There were all kinds of advanced machines and medical supplies all over. I even spotted a few covered bodies on some gurneys. They weren't moving so I assumed they were dead.

I didn't like this room, it reminded me too much of the white prison and the time I'd spent as a lab rat.

An explosion went off and I impassively eyeballed the destruction I caused.

A princess rises from the ashes. Let this be the cleansing of that dark spot in the memory of Lucia Jay Quinn.

A scream caught my attention.

Huddled in the corner was a frightened boy. He flinched at my approach. I held my hands up where could see them and crouched to his level.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. Your parents would kill me if I did."

The boy perked up. "You know my Mom and Dad?"

"Yup, and boy do you look like your dad, minus the scowl and southern accent."

"That sounds like him."

"So you agree, he needs to lighten up?"

"A little."

HaHaHaHaHa

I'm having a regular conversation with a kid. Either this kid's really smart or my social skills have vastly improved. Paulie's the only kid I talk to and he regularly interrupts me to explain how weird I am or he has a hard time keeping up with some of the topics.

"Wait!" A harsh tug on my hair accompanied Ricky's cry.

"What is it kid, we're kinda on a schedule here?" I adjusted the boy on my back. It was too dangerous to have him walk behind me.

If Richard died on my watch, Colonel Witch would never forgive me and I'd feel like a total failure for the rest of my life. What kind of bad guy can't take care of their own?

"We have to go in there." He pointed at a broken down door.

"Why?"

Something about the room made my insides quench uncomfortably. The Princess didn't want to enter that room.

"It's important. What's in there needs to be destroyed."

"Random destruction? That's my area." I pushed back the negative feeling and gave the boy the benefit of doubt. He had to have a good reason for the detour. No kid would prolong a separation from their parents.

"Alright, what am I…" The words died in my throat as I took in the scene and Ricky slid off my back.

HaHaHaHaHa

More experiments, and half-completed ones at that. Some of the corpses are still in the process of being dissected, or are rotting away, or look completely deformed. What is Waller's deal? How many people does she need to kidnap? Soon she'll be selling humans to the highest bidder. Why is she even experimenting on people in the first place?!

HaHaHaHaHa

I wonder if these unfortunate cadavers went through what I did or maybe worse? But I survived. That piece of shit couldn't kill me.

"Lucy!"

I had to stop myself from reflexively attacking the boy touching me. "What?"

Ricky backed away, scared of the maniacal grin I was sporting.

"G-Get rid of it. Get rid of all this." He stared at me with eyes that didn't belong on a child. He was too aware of the meaning of this room. "None of it belongs."

"Don't have to tell me twice, kid." I held up the machine gun and opened fire on all the machines, all the medicine, and all the rotting bodies.

HaHaHaHaHa

There's no room for anymore monsters in the world. These freaks of nature that Waller's trying to create don't need to see the light of day. The world's crazy enough with aliens and metahumans. We don't need super soldiers or super monsters.

HaHaHaHaHa

Good night, sleep tight, little monsters.

"Look out!"

The warning proved too late as I collided with a table.

"Fuuuuudge, that hurt!" I whimpered. "Who the hell…"

HaHaHaHaHa

Either I'm looking at a Bane-Reject or I'm really high. I'm hoping it's the latter, caused by the fumes in the room.

"Don't just sit there, he'll kill you!"

I rolled away from the tall soldier with bulging muscles. Bane-Reject demolished the rest of the table and bits of the floor. I had to avoid getting hit by that thing. Even with my better-than-average body, I could still sustain a lot of damage.

"Who, or what the hell is this guy?!" I whipped out my sword, slashing consequently at Bane-Reject's body. He didn't seem too bothered by the blood escaping the many wounds, more annoyed with my continued avoidance.

"He's the only one that survived the treatments." Ricky hid behind a cart, not that he needed to. The muscle monster was only interested in me. "He liked chasing the ones that tried to escape."

"Figures." I switched the rapier for electric rods.

Bane-Reject howled after being hit by the rod's full power. My triumph was cut short as he hit me on the head, sending me straight to the ground. The room spun out of focus and my vision became obscured from the blood invading my eyes.

Goddam, he hits like a truck! Pap's punches were love taps.

"Dieeeee…criminal, felon, convict." Bane-Reject grumbled, lifting his foot to squash me like a bug.

"No, you die." I stabbed the bastard in the foot with a knife and crawled away while he stumbled to remove the object.

"Ricky, pass me the gun!" The blood was really making it difficult to see.

The kid scrambled to do what I asked.

"Don't interfere!" Bane-Reject went after Ricky.

"Get away from him." Weakly, I pushed myself up and stabbed the bastard with the rapier.

This kid wasn't gonna die on my watch, no way! The Princess would not allow it!

Ricky fell on his butt, frozen in terror and gripping the gun in shaky hands. Bane-reject growled furiously, kicking me in the stomach and descending on me like a vulture. I clawed and stabbed at the hands squeezing the life out of me.

Red. My vision was turning completely red.

HaHaHaHaHa

Is this how I'm going to die? Just like Abigail, with a man's hands wrapped around my neck?

HaHaHaHaHa

That deranged bitch is even telling me to let it happen, to let it all end. She's tired of all the fighting, the abuse, and the emptiness. Pathetic bitch…

Don't fall asleep, Lucy. xoxoxoxoxo


	38. Chapter 38

Does anyone want to become the beta for this story? I simply don't have the time between classes and work to go back and check for grammar mistakes, especially with how long this story has become. It would be a great help if someone could go back over the chapters for ISaJ for me. Send me a PM if you're interested.

xxxxxx

"Is she dead, Dad?"

"No. She's being a lazy brat. Open your eyes already, Clown Junior."

Easier said then done. I felt so sore and exhausted, opening my eyes was a chore in itself.

"See. She's alive." Deadshot's angry face in an alley was the first thing to greet me. Zoe's worried one hovered next to his.

Numerous cries of "Lucys" preceded bodies landing on me. I groaned, feeling jolts of pain from June digging her fingers into my shoulder, Zoe slapping my head, and Ricky ramming his face into my stomach. They all exclaimed how worried and scared they were. In June and Zoe's cases they were fed up with my aptitude for finding myself in life-threatening situations. Rick chose that moment to reiterate how stupid I was for charging in like I did.

"Alright, alright. I'm loving all this tough and sweet love, but what happened? Where am I?" My voice sounded so hoarse and awful that I internally cried. Talking consisted of seventy percent of my day. What was I supposed to do when I sounded like shit?

"Lucy, you were…you almost…" June choked on her words, shaking me like a madman after I sat up. "My god, you're so reckless! How does Harley put up with it?! I'm not even your mother and I felt like my heart almost popped out of my chest when I saw you half-dead!"

Guilt stabbed at me.

As annoying as June's worrying could get, it came from a place of care. It was her that mother-henned me when I was living with her and Rick. It reminded me of Mama and in a way, showed me how the clown might act if she were a regular mother and not a bad swinging thug.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Juney-Bug." She calmed down at my sincere apology.

Zoe was next to vocalize her grief. "I knew you and Dad would come for me, but you didn't have to almost kill yourself. Who else is supposed to get me into all the good clubs?" She pinched my cheek.

"Glad to see my manipulative nature is rubbing off on you." I slapped her hand away.

"You're a bad influence on her, not to mention a liability." Deadshot rubbed his chin. "I might have to reconsider this friendship of yours."

"Richard, c'mere. Don't want her crazy rubbing off on you now that she's awake." Rick picked his son up.

"She's a girl, they're all crazy." He laid his head on his father's shoulder. June's sudden glare was enough to make the colonel flinch.

"Stop telling our son ridiculous things! I don't want him growing up to be some hard-headed jerk."

"I was joking when I said that." Rick weakly refuted and then whispered lowly to his son. "Don't repeat everything I tell you."

I tuned the rest of their conversations out.

My thoughts drifted back to the fight. That man had become a beefy monster from all the drug enhancements he'd been given. Fighting him had been entirely unfair! No matter how skilled I might have become, those fighting capabilities couldn't stand up to essentially, a metahuman.

Goddam it, my pride was stung! How did I even make it out of that fight? That beast had me good as dead.

" _I saved you."_

I recoiled and looked at the others. They were talking about moving to the hideout. The voice sounded extremely close, but none of them had spoken to me. I caught Ricky's eye and was disturbed by how aged he appeared. That look was one I often saw on myself whenever I hit a low point with Abigail's voice ringing loudly in my head, it was a look of someone that had seen and lived too much.

" _I saved you."_

This time I registered the voice as the little boy's and hesitantly responded in my mind. _"Are you speaking to me telepathically?"_

" _Yes."_

I exhaled slowly. Things continued to get weirder as I got older. _"How did you save me?"_

" _With the powers I got from Mom."_ Ricky raised his hand and it glowered with energy.

" _No freaking way!"_

" _I was scared for you and my powers acted on that."_ His face fell and he spoke out loud. "It's why they took me."

Rick faced me as his son lifted his head. The colonel realized what direction our silent conversation took. With a grim frown he expounded on what Ricky started. The others stopped talking to listen in.

"Waller collected other metahumans, took stock of their abilities and found ways to implant their DNA into regular people to turn them into pseudo metahumans that she could control in an elite force."

"Is that what she did to me, all those years ago?" I asked, already knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"Yeah, you were the first, but there weren't any signs of enhancement until later. They couldn't figure out what triggered the change in you." He sighed. "After repeated trials they finally concluded that extreme trauma activates the change."

It hurt to laugh so I settled for silent chuckles. Everything came full circle.

I survived because of Waller. Papa had believed it was divine intervention that breathed life back into me after I literally died in his arms, but no, it was a forced mutation that revived me.

"Lucy, it's going to be okay." June assumed that my shaking was from crying when it really was from hysteria.

"Whose power did they mix into me?" I addressed Rick, numb to the reassurances.

"Take a guess. They only had one person to draw from in the initial stages." His eyes lingered over his significant other. June removed herself from me, ashamed of what she'd unintentionally caused.

"Enchantress, huh? That explains so much." My hand ghosted over the spot that had been penetrated by a pole in my youth. "It also explains why she assigned you as my babysitter. Who better to watch me than the man in charge of my sire?"

Conflicting emotions muddled my thoughts. I had been used and violated, but the augmentation ultimately saved my life. Nothing could ever be easy for me, could it?

"What about my daughter?" Deadshot interjected.

I gave Zoe a quick scan and found nothing out of the ordinary. She was obviously beaten-up from resisting, but I couldn't identify any physical changes. Maybe the drugs hadn't been activated…but Zoe did witness her mother's death and that could be considered an extreme trauma. Would she develop powers?

"I don't know who they chose, I didn't get that far into the files." Rick tiredly replied.

Deadshot grabbed his shirt and yanked the colonel towards him. "That's bullshit, you seem to know everything else! Don't sit here and tell me you don't know."

"If you weren't so trigger happy I might've had an answer for you!" Rick shoved him off. "You were the one that damaged the computer."

They violently pushed each other, on the edge of breaking out into a real fist fight. From how much ground the colonel was losing to the hitman, he wouldn't win a fist fight. Deadshot wasn't bogged down from heavy injuries from Batman. Rick better prepare to get his ass kicked.

"That's enough!" June used her powers to teleport the men a safe distance apart. "If you two have the energy to fight then it's time for us to leave before the police or Waller's men find us!"

The males cursed up a storm but relented to her order. Zoe helped me off the ground and I leaned against her, too dizzy to walk straight on my own. Deadshot borrowed a truck for the group to use since it was too risky for Rick to retrieve the original car we arrived in. The colonel grumbled about adding more felonies to resume as he hopped in the front to drive. June and Ricky joined him the front with the rest of us squished in the back.

I slumped against Zoe, letting her regale me with the tale of how the adults rescued her in a flurry of bullets and magic while fighting off enhanced soldiers. Deadshot grunted reproachfully when the story became too gory and Zoe switched to talking about the other hostages she'd interacted with, the ones that hadn't lost their minds to their drug. Some of them had been kids and she was happy that they'd been freed now with the destruction of the base. The police would relocate them to their families or shelters.

Up front, June interrogated her son on the inner functions of the lab and smothered him with affection when the boy mentioned something morbid that collaborated with Zoe's descriptions. She apologized for passing on a dangerous burden to Ricky. The little boy dismissed her self-loathing with easy acceptance of his status as a metahuman.

HaHaHaHa

Seems like no one can remain normal in this messed-up world. At some point the white picket-fence and normal setting gets blown to hell.

HaHaHaHaHa

Why doesn't everyone realize that normality is impossible?

"Someone carry me, I ache all over." I whined, holding out my arms to the two grown men, hoping one of them would submit to my will. They glared at me instead.

June rolled her eyes at my antics, but decided to be lenient. "Guy's, c'mon. She is injured…really, we should have gotten her checked at the hospital for brain damage after she nearly died from asphyxiation."

Deadshot scoffed. "Forget it. This needs to be lesson to her highness, don't go charing in." He leaned in closer to me to drive his next point home. "This isn't a movie. Your crazy parents, me, or anybody else that gives a damn isn't always going to be around to save your ass. Time to grow up, baby clown."

Tough love. Deadshot was bloody harsh.

Het left me gaping like a fish. Rick hesitated to do the same as the hitman with June watching him expectantly. A plead from her and the colonel's mind was made up.

"Here, kid." He grudgingly slid his hands under my legs and arm, carrying me like a princess.

"Lucky bitch." Zoe muttered jealously as we passed her. I winked at her just to rub salt in the wound.

HaHaHaHaHa

Rick is still handsome for an older male, especially since he grew out that military buzz-cut. His muscled arms and firm chest are a nice addition too…damn. I know I've got a hunk, but June is lucky.

HaHaHaHaHa

Bad Lucy! I can't drool over Rick Flag, that's a betrayal to my Jester Prince, Damian Wayne.

"What's the game plan now?" Deadshot relaxed on the couch, idly checking his wrist-guns for damage. Zoe settled in next to him, easing out of the facade of toughness as the weight of her experiences hit her.

"We lay low, stay out of trouble for a couple of months." Rick set me down on a chair.

The safehouse was shitty. Nothing like the places my parents had set up all over the city of Gotham. The living room was cluttered with old, musty furniture and I was glad Rick didn't set me down on the couch. An old tv came to life as Ricky flicked it on. June disappeared into the kitchen.

"That's really not possible for some of us." I pointed out. My life consisted of having a high-profile crime life and I lived in the spotlight.

The colonel wasn't amused.

"I'm being serious. Waller could pin us all as terrorist and have half the government breathing down our necks. She's probably already working on that."

June reappeared with a first-aid kit and immediately examined my head. Rick took some supplies to tend to his own injuries with his son occasionally handing him things he needed.

"Ain't this a trip? All that shit you gave us and now you're the very thing you hate, a criminal." Deadshot laughed at Rick. "Karma really is a bitch."

"Shut up." He didn't have much else to say since the truth was hitting him in the face.

First June caused Rick to question his morals and pushed him to his limits when the Enchantress took over and now his son Richard had pushed him over the edge into felony. Rick Flag could no longer claim to have the moral high ground. He could no longer staunchly judge people like us for sometimes doing the wrong things for people we loved.

"I told you things weren't so black and white. Today you're a villain, Colonel." I added to Rick's dismay.

"If you're going to attack him then you might as well attack me, too!" June slammed the disinfectant on the table. "In fact, I deserve more! I'm the one responsible for a witch almost taking over the world. I broke into a prison to cover Waller's tracks and in exchange for protection of my son. Then I attacked a lab to rescue my son. I've killed people and done horrible things…I-I'm no better."

Objects in the room started to shake from June's emotional outburst. We all glanced around the room apprehensively. She was unaware of the havoc her powers were causing.

"H-Hey now, I was messing with home boy, no need to get apocalyptic." Deadshot raised his hands peacefully. "I get it, parents will do anything for their kids. You'll get no judgement from me on that one."

June's posture relaxed after catching sight of Ricky clinging to his father. The shaking stopped.

"I can't believe you were involved in all this since you were a kid." Zoe whispered to me, letting go of the armrest she had a death grip on.

"Scary, ain't it?" I joked in light of the situation.

HaHaHaHaHa

It would have been better if Zoe Lawton never entered this side of the world. She'll be a target for the rest of her life. So much for having a piece of mundane in my life.

HaHaHaHaHa

Maybe this was a reality check…a really unwelcome one.

"I'd like to take a shower." I loudly announced.

The others gaped from the randomness of my statement. The serious air vanished as the adults scoffed at my childish display of diffusing a situation.

June offered to locate me another pair of clothing to replace my bloody ones and suggested I scrub hard to remove the blood from my hair and face. Zoe claimed the shower on the main floor while I took the upstairs one.

Some exploration revealed two bedrooms, the master had the attached bathroom. Once inside, I tore off my dirty clothes and left them on the floor. Were I at home, Mama would have demanded I pick them up and not be a lazy pig like Papa. Clothes left on the floor could cause Harley Quinn to insult the Joker, but not murder.

Another combat outfit ruined in less than a day. Could I go a single day without destroying an outfit? Could I go a single day without being in a life-threatening situation?

The basic bathroom was a letdown compared to the grandeur of the one in my room or my parent's. Still, the feeling of hot water cleansing me of filth was refreshing.

Finally I had some answers. Bits of Enchantress were a part of me. It was those parts that granted me abilities; the regenerative healing that brought me back to life in Papa's arms and the higher than average speed and strength that gave me an edge to keep up with older, more experienced opponents. These gifts were thanks to the fallen goddess.

Why couldn't I get the destructive powers too then I'd be set? I shouldn't bitch too much, being classified as a metahuman had become a goal of mine since that miracle awakening.

I stepped out of the shower to air dry and poked my head into the bedroom. No one was there, but jeans and a shirt had been left for me. June must have left them for me. If it weren't for the bleached skin and tattoos I'd look like a typical teenager.

I called out for the person knocking at the door to enter. Ricky stepped in dressed in some oversized shorts and t-shirt. He looked cute in a ridiculous way.

"What's up kiddo? You want me to tell you a bedtime story?" I flopped onto the bed and beckoned for him to come closer.

"I'm not a baby." He gave me the child-version of the stink-eye, contradicting his statement of not being childish.

"I thought you might be a bookworm like your mom. I guess not."

Ricky gazed deeply into my eyes as he settled on the bed. The stare was too unnerving. Something about the kid rubbed me the wrong way, which was strange since he wasn't a little shit. What about him was signaling my gut for danger?

"Say, what really happened after I passed out?"

The idea that a pipsqueak child defeated a muscle monster was lunacy, it was on par with my impossible feat of killing my captors back when I was a child. Richard Flag shouldn't be capable of feats like mine. I had the benefit of having a reincarnated adult-mind to explain my antics, he should be nothing more than a snot-nosed brat.

"I'll show you." He tentatively lifted his hand towards my face.

Skeptically, I leaned forward and let his fingers brush my forehead. It started as a tickle at first, but then evolved into a stinging as images invaded my mind. I became a part of the memory the boy showed me, watching the events unfold as a spectator.

 _Ricky sat petrified on the ground, fingers digging into his skull and teeth biting into his lips as the giant man choked the life out of me with mad glee. The boy bawled at his helplessness._

' _She's going to die!'_

 _I recognized the voice as Ricky's, but his lips hadn't moved. I'd heard his thoughts._

' _She's going to die! I have to do something!' Replayed over and over in his mind. He was so consumed in terror on my behalf that the boy took no notice of of the misty energy building around him. 'Dad, Mom…anybody. Save her!'_

 _The vacant glaze of my blue eyes pushed the boy over the edge. A scream was accompanied by a quake strong enough to shake the room. Bane-Reject paused to turn his crazed eyes on Ricky._

" _Don't interfere!" He rumbled, removing his hands from my neck to stand to his full height._

" _I'm not afraid of you anymore." Ricky defiantly stood up to his oppressor despite his obvious tremble._

" _That's what they all say." Bane-Reject's laugh rocked his body. He took slow, torturous steps towards his next victim._

' _I won't run or hide.' The power building inside Ricky exploded at his inner pledge. Dozens of steel beams, pipes, and glass shards flew at the giant, impaling him. Blood leaked out of Bane-Reject like a river._

 _Ricky froze, disturbed by what he'd done, he'd killed the man._

" _No, no, I didn't enjoy that!" The boy tugged relentlessly at his hair, stumbling over to my motionless body. "I have to resist. I can't be sucked in by her influence."_

 _I looked at the limp body pale as death and shuddered. Purple and blue splotches decorated the corpse's neck. For a moment I didn't see Lucy's body, but Abigail's. Graham had left her in a similar state._

 _Ricky tenderly swept the blood-stained hair out of the body's face and pleaded for me to awaken. The body didn't move._

" _You have to wake up. You have to! I didn't kill him for no reason!" He cried, bitterly pawing at his face again. "Why does this keep happening?!"_

 _The memory shifted._

 _A scene of Ricky and his grandparents being attacked by unknown men played like an old film. The elderly individuals that looked similar to June were gunned down without a second thought. Ricky was dragged kicking and screaming out of the house._

 _Another scene played. Terrified children huddled together in a cramped cell, waiting for one of the men in lab coats to take them away. Ricky was the only one to ever return to that cell. The others disappeared after being taken. Escape wasn't an option, the enhanced guard wouldn't hesitate to kill a deserter. He enjoyed it._

 _One last scene played. A car veered off a bridge and into a lake. The man inside the car desperately tried to get out, but it was too late. He died in agony._

 _The memories stopped shifting and returned to the scene of my death._

" _I'm a monster, just like the Enchantress." Ricky's head fell onto my chest, right over where my heart would beat. "Please, please prove me wrong."_

 _His power subtly reawakened, glowing faintly._

 _Seconds passed tortuously. Just as the boy was about to give up, he gave a triumphant cry of relief. "I felt a heartbeat!"_

 _His power moved eagerly, tugging and stretching not in aggression, but something else._

" _You sense it inside her now, don't you?" Ricky grinned boyishly at the mist enveloping his hand. The tendrils of black smoke swirled around the corpse, pinpointing the injured areas._

 _What would have taken weeks to heal was alleviated in minutes from the combined power of the boy and the corpse. Healthy color returned to the body. The boy collapsed tiredly next to the reinvigorated body._

" _I'm not a monster."_

The vision ended.

I gasped, shutting my eyes and taking deep breaths to stop the disorientation.

The facility was far away. I was in a safe house with people I could trust.

HaHaHaHaHa

That's something else! It's trippy thing after trippy thing in this world. Richard's visions were even more realistic than than the one Enchantress showed me.

"When you said we were the same, you were talking about the DNA thing, right?" I squinted at Ricky, trying to see if there was anything suspicious about the boy. My gut knew something was up.

"Yeah, but I meant something else too." His face scrunched up similar to how his mother's did after coming to one of her bizarre conclusions. "I didn't mean to, but while you were watching my memories, I saw some of yours."

"What did you see?" I tensed up. Hopefully he didn't see anything gruesome or embarrassing like me bathing.

"I saw all the times you died. Once as Abigail, once as Lucy, and once more as Lucy. You've died three times and lived to tell the tale."

I froze at the mention of Abigail. I'd never spoken of that portion of my life to anyone. Had he really seen memories of her? How was that possible? I shut out all things relating to the nuisance, her voice was the only thing that ever slipped through.

"You were someone else before becoming Lucy and you remember it." Ricky's face aged, his eyes became too old, too knowledgeable. "Like me, you weren't supposed to exist. The Joker and Harley Quinn never had a daughter in this world."

I leaped off the bed and into the wall, overwhelmed by the information. First, I discovered bits of a mad sorceress had been inserted into me without my consent. Now, I'd been given the bombshell that I wasn't the only abomination in the world.

Too much. It was too much!

"You're freaking out over this, but you didn't when that giant test subject almost killed you?" The boy scoffed.

"That's different! I'm used to people trying to kill me!" I defended myself. No tiny tot was to going to insult me.

"That's not something to brag about."

"I take it back, you're just as obnoxious as Rick."

He shrugged flippantly. Somehow I'd become the childish one in the conversation. What happened to the sniveling runt I rescued? Was that an elaborate act?!

"I was scared. I may be mentally old, but sometimes this body will act its age. It's irrational." Ricky answered my internal rambling.

"Are you reading my mind?!" I covered my head like it would help.

He flinched sheepishly. "I didn't mean to, it's easier with you because you've got Enchantress inside you."

"Ugh, that sounds so gross! I feel violated on so many levels." I whined, slamming my head repeatedly against the wall. The churning in my stomach was getting worse. "Plus, I feel cheated. I don't have powers like you or June!"

Ricky frowned at me like I was stupid. "Yes you do. It doesn't manifest like ours because you got her healing abilities. It's the only explanation for how you overcame death, twice."

I paused.

"Holy cow! Does that mean I'm immortal unless someone destroys my heart?!" I sprung up, smiling dementedly. Think of all the daring escapades I could get into if death was no longer a threat. "Can I take it out, too?"

"I don't think testing all that is a good idea. You're lucky to still be alive, don't push it." He looked sickened by my sudden enthusiasm.

HaHaHaHaHa

Ricky has no idea what this means for me! I'm invincible, I can anything I want with no consequences! Gotham won't know what to do with itself when the Immortal Princess of Crime returns.

HaHaHaHaHa

The Immortal Princess of Crime. I love it!

"What's so funny?" June entered the room, eyeing us with trepidation. I was too deep in laughter to answer. "Okay, well, I made lunch."

Ricky didn't wait to be ordered downstairs, he scampered away to avoid further questioning. June turned her head worriedly, but she didn't call after him.

"I was scared he'd come back traumatized…but he seems okay…"

My small moment of insanity ended for the concerned mother's sake. "Nope. He's a little loose in the head, but not my kinda loose. Nothing you need to lose sleep over."

"If…you say so." She skeptically agreed and then urged me to come downstairs.

The kitchen table wasn't big enough for everyone to sit at so the older males ended up crowding around the counters with their plates. Zoe and Ricky were seated at the table. The food was already set out. The last two seats were for June and I and everyone began to eat once we were settled. I ignored the chatting going on to focus on other matters.

I had powers and could be considered a metahuman! I'd wanted something like this since I'd realized the world I lived in was DC. I needed to test out these abilities, see if my body could really come back to life or if it was circumstantial.

"Lucy are you listening to us?" A smack on the head accompanied Deadshot's demanding voice.

"I am now, jerk-face." I scowled, rubbing the spot he struck. The hitman was getting a little too comfortable with reprimanding me.

"I asked what you're going to do? I don't have time to backtrack to Gotham for you. My bullet needs to find Waller before she goes into hiding." He held up a particular bullet that shined.

Rick interjected before I could answer. "Immediately going after her isn't smart! She's gonna be holed up somewhere secure. One trigger-happy gunner isn't going to be a threat."

Cleary they had been going back and forth for some time, judging by the others exasperated expressions.

"Man, you're so far up her-" Deadshot stopped, remembering that Zoe was present. "Just because you crashed one of her operations doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to blindly believe you're on my side."

"Do what you want. I warned you, Deadshot." Rick conceded.

"You've gone soft, not sure if I like that. You were a pain back then, but at least you weren't a coward." He sneered, harshly jamming the bullet into the wrist-gun.

"I've got more important things to worry about." The colonel's eyes drifted to June and Richard.

Deadshot dropped the subject, re-focusing back on me and raising an eyebrow for a response to his earlier question.

"No need to worry about me. I'll have one of the meatbags come pick me up." I provided, flipping my phone on to check for damage. Papa warned me not to lose or break this one or I'd be dumped into the lake with weights attached to my legs.

"Meatbags? That's so dehumanizing, you're not that kind of person, Lucy." June addressed me.

I twirled my fork and stabbed into a stray piece of chicken. Her statement made it seem like I wasn't a villain that murdered people on a daily basis. Was she mindlessly ignoring that facet of my life?

"That's actually the nicest way I've heard her refer to them. I even think she might be doing it affectionately at this point." Zoe remarked, picking up on my annoyed bewilderment and knowing I would say something to set off the two non-criminal adults.

They could be considered outlaws now after attacking a government base. Non-criminal didn't apply to them anymore.

"I need to make a phone call." I exited the conversation before I could start a debate about heroes and villains.

My parents had blown up my phone with calls and text messages, even Frost had contacted me. As the phone dialed I secretly hoped Papa wouldn't pick up. On the last ring my hopes were dashed.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin. My Pumpkin Princess, where are you? Daddy is so worried."

"Yeah, it's a long story…"

xxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?"

I twirled around to face my favorite little bird.

Damian crossed his arms, unmoved by my radiant smile. I felt like swooning from how handsome he appeared in his slacks and button-up. His fair locks had been brushed neatly back and those brown eyes were glaring heatedly. Those looks of his were a potent mix of his parents, but the young man leaned more towards Talia's middle-eastern heritage.

And I thought I looked exotic.

"I was finishing up the business I told you about." I freely admitted and latched onto his arm as a girlfriend would. He huffed irritably at the contact but didn't push me off. "Did you track me down because you missed me? That's so sweet."

Since I dressed casually in a pleated-skirt and blouse with makeup covering my bleached skin and tattoos, the people passing us on the street paid us no mind. We were two typical teenagers fooling around on the streets of New York.

"Don't make me out to be a stalker, that's your forte." He argued.

I pouted. "I'm hurt you view my attentions as stalking. I just miss you so much sometimes and we're both so busy all the time, randomly popping in on you is the only time I get to see you."

His face curled in mortification and he tugged me forward with a hard yank. I giggled, burying my cheek into further into his arm without a care to where he was leading me.

"Stop that, you're making it difficult to walk." Damian grumbled.

"Nooooo, you smell nice and I know you like having me close."

"Delusional as always, clown. I'm only allowing your clinging because it means you can't cause trouble."

"Really? Then I know a better way to keep me occupied." Before he could protest I lifted Damian's arm and draped it over my neck. My arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. "Now you can walk unhindered and still be close to me."

Damian froze, his body tensed against mine. I rubbed soothing circles along his hip and gazed adoringly into those conflicted eyes. My ministrations elicited a shiver from him that he played off as revulsion for my proximity, but I knew better.

Our walk resumed.

"From how peaceful the city is, you must not have caused the usual ruckus to save your friend."

"I caused a big one. The government's trying to cover it up, they can't let the citizens know that illegal experimentation on kidnapped victims was happening beneath people's noses." I snorted at the hypocrisy of it all.

People like Waller could get away with immoral acts as long as it was sanctioned by a higher power that could deem it all as "good". That woman probably had more blood on her hands than I did, but she would never be persecuted like my kind was. My kind would always be "villains" while the likes of her would always be "heroes".

What a skewed world.

At least Rick and June weren't so biased about the subject anymore. Rick in particular left the safehouse with a new understanding of how one could find themselves on the opposite end of the law. Richard and June would forever make that family a target for ambitious members of the government. That kidnapping wouldn't be the last time Rick found himself questioning his morals. Perhaps it was poetic justice that the events to turn him were reminiscent of mine.

"If you've completed your mission why are you still here?" Damian pried.

I came to a stop in front of a jewelry store. There was a beautiful set of ruby earrings on display. The bright color matched the shade of lipstick Mama often wore.

"I'm avoiding the punishment that waits for me back home. I wasn't supposed to leave." I shared.

Papa cursed me out for skipping town without his permission and for aiding an upstart hitman he felt was too chummy with the clown family. The Joker's manly pride had been grievously wounded by Deadshot's involvement with Mama and I. The play-dates he had grudgingly agreed to, but us involving the hitman in an Arkham breakout was tantamount to betrayal in Papa's eyes. Arkham Asylum was a special place for my parents and the breakouts they staged could be viewed as romantic. All in all, the king of the underworld was beyond pissed.

"How curious. I'm in a similar situation." He turned his head towards the female worker exiting the store.

She beamed at us. "Were you interested in buying something for your girlfriend, sir? I can assist you inside if you'd like."

"G-Girlfriend?" I heard Damian stutter for the first time.

"I am interested in those ruby earrings on display." He snarled at me for not denying the woman's assumption. Like I would correct her.

"That's a lovely choice, Miss. There is a necklace in the back that would compliment it well." Mary, as her name-tag read, opened the door for us to enter.

Damian refused to budge however and removed his arm from my shoulders. The stormy expression marring his face stated his position on the matter. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I could steal what I want. Or, you could make this easy for me." My lips grazed the shell of his ear and he trembled from the contact.

"Nothing's ever easy with you, Lucia." He groaned and then decided to play along by inhaling the scent of my hair and dragging his fingers up my back. I almost arched into the touch. "I expect you to behave."

I stepped back with a smirk gracing my face and nodded at the flustered employee eyeing us jealously. I wasn't the only one willing to play dirty to get what I wanted.

"I promise to behave, Dame."

He snorted humorously and followed me inside the store.

So many shiny, beautiful pieces of art were on display. I was ever so tempted to run around the store like a child. A firm squeeze on my hip from Damian squashed that urge and caused me to squeak each time he did it.

"Are you ticklish?" The sarcastic inquiry was followed by him casually digging his fingers into my side as I browsed a selection of rings. My answer was to bite my lips, muffling a giggle.

"Stop it." I demanded, unable to keep a straight face. "I'm trying to make a serious choice here."

They had an interesting ring made of ebony in the shape of a bird in flight. The wings fluttered outward and a diamond sat in the center of its chest.

The ring had to be sign. What were the odds that I'd find an avian-themed ring while out with Damian Wayne?

"Making a man spend thousands of dollars on you is a serious decision." He hadn't noticed the item I was concentrated on, instead the rogue messed with my ticklish areas.

"Don't pout. This won't even put a dent on your fortune. You might even be richer than me." I playfully shoved him when he wouldn't stop harassing my sides.

"You're right, between my inheritance from Mother and Father, you'd have to buy the Queen of Britain's jewelry to cause a sizable dent."

The employees had left us alone to browse the merchandise after Damian requested they box the earrings and a watch I'd selected. If they knew how loaded either of us were, they'd encourage us to purchase everything in the store. Currently, they were still trying to figure out if we were serious about purchasing the expensive items I'd chosen.

"This." My nail tapped delicately on the glass. "This is the last thing I'd like."

Damian bent down to see the pick.

"Why do you want this?" Some of the cheer left him.

"It reminds me of you." I pressed against his back. "Most girlfriends want precious mementos of their boyfriends."

"That's not us." He refuted hollowly.

"It could be."

"Impossible."

"Entirely possible."

Mary stopped what would have been another dispute.

Despite his misgivings, Damian informed her of my choice and gave the woman his credit card. The look of shock on Mary's face from the realization that he was related to Bruce Wayne prompted my date to shush her. I laughed into his back from how bug-eyed and clumsy the woman became as she rushed to the cash register.

"Imagine how she'd react if she knew who I am."

"Flee the store like any sane person." Damian dryly offered.

"What does that say about you? The bird doesn't have a choice, duty dictates that he confront me. Damian Wayne doesn't have that same obligation. He could have ignored me, it's not like I was causing mayhem." I left him with that lingering thought to claim my purchases. Earrings for Mama, and a watch for Papa, good things to tide over their anger when I returned.

Damian was silent and contemplative as we left the store and drifted along with the crowd. Further conversation proved useless after he snapped at me for asking him to put my new ring on for me like a gentleman. I could see that the surly mood would last until he sorted out whatever was bothering him.

A loud cry of Damian's name drew him back to reality. To my horror, the adoptive son of Bruce marched up to us.

"I've been looking all over for you! This kind of stunt isn't helping your case, kid." Dick Grayson frowned reprovingly at his misbehaving younger brother.

Without the dark blue costume on, Grayson appeared as a normal youth in their twenties. He looked nothing like Damian with his pale skin, pitch black hair and equally dark eyes. Even their sense of fashion conflicted. Where Damian was dressed traditionally, Grayson was dressed casually. No one could confuse them as siblings in the looks department, but their savage bickering was very sibling-like.

HaHaHaHaHa

Thank goodness I'm an only child. Had Jay survived we would have competed and argued over everything to the point our parents would have shot us in frustration. There couldn't be two heirs to the throne and I refused to be the spare.

"Who's your date?" Grayson replaced his frown with a smile for my sake. "I didn't think you were ready to talk to girls. Wait till your dad hears about this."

Damian bristled at the teasing, a rude retort nearly flew out his mouth until he glanced at me and an air of impish delight emanated from him. My eyebrows rose challengingly. There was no way he was going to expose my real identity. He wasn't primed for that kind of mischief.

"This is no ordinary girl, she is the Joker's daughter."

I cackled, astounded that he took the plunge.

Grayson winced from my outburst. "That's not funny, Damian. She's not likely to go on another date with you now."

"I like him even more now." I said. Damian reached over and rubbed his sleeve against my cheek, revealing the "wicked" tattoo I'd covered. "Goddam it, I just complimented you! Do you have any idea how expensive makeup is and you're just rubbing it off?!"

Damian caught my punch. "Do you know how expensive that jewelry was?"

"Touché, pussy cat." I deflated a bit since his argument held better than mine.

He scowled fiercely at my comment. "No, no. Don't ever associate me with felines. I hate cats."

HaHaHaHaHa

Someone's a little touchy. That must have been a subtle dig at Catwoman. Bats has a way women. Damian must get vexed seeing his mother compete with Wonder Woman and Catwoman for his father's affections.

HaHaHaHaHa

Why do they need to emphasize the woman part in their names? Why do the males do that too? Better names could have been chosen for many of them.

"Why is she here?! Why are you with her?!" Grayson mussed his hair, stealing peeks at me every chance he got, as if I was going to split the minute he looked away. "Most importantly, why'd you expose your identity and mine to her?!"

People stared at us, wondering why Grayson was yelling. He reigned in his temper, lest he get into a physical altercation with Damian. I remembered the bloody fight they got into when Dame first arrived to Gotham.

"Father must not have explained his wishes to you since you're never present." The dig made Grayson grind his teeth. "He desires for Lucia to be integrated into the family for rehabilitation. Whenever I come across her, I see to his wish. As for our identities, she's known them for years and done nothing with the information."

Grayson shook his head in disbelief.

"Call him then. See what Father has to say."

"I'll do that and you keep an eye on her." He stepped off to the side and pulled out a phone.

"That was tense." I sat down on some steps leading to a fancy building. "Did you see how red his face got while you were talking? He was this close to strangling you, Dame."

It seemed liked Damian wasn't going to respond, but then he chuckled. "Dick typically has that kind of reaction to me."

"Aren't you just the infernal, little brother? Riling him up like that and throwing a dangerous criminal in his face."

"He's not my brother." Damian hissed.

"Can't be easy, having to compete with him for you dad's favor."

"I'm warning you, Lucia. Don't push me." His knuckles clenched painfully.

"He probably doesn't have to re-align his entire character to suit Bats or Wayne. He doesn't have to struggle for the scraps of affection like you do. He doesn't have to fight for your dad's love." My words were triggering an emotional storm for Damian. His fingers were beginning to draw blood. Behind all the fury was extreme pain. "Honey, why do you torment yourself? Why stay with people that don't accept you?"

Grayson's return prevented Damian from lashing out at me. The younger Wayne quickly wiped all signs of turmoil off his face, a mask of indifference was left for us to see.

"She's coming with us." The older Wayne announced.

"What?" Damian spat with deadly calm.

"You started this, you'll finish it. And Bruce said it'll be good for both of you." He fired back.

Another verbal fight was about start.

"Someone explain to me what's going on right now!" I insisted, shoving the adopted brothers apart.

"Congratulations, Lucy. You get to meet my teammates, too." Grayson sighed in resignation.

"Teammates? Is he talking about the Justice League?" I asked Damian. "I'm only remotely interested in meeting Wonder Woman…and maybe Aquaman."

"Women." I was subjected to a disappointed eyeball from him. "No. He means his ridiculous pack of teens." Damian paused to correct himself. "Actually, they're not teens anymore so Dick should come up with a new name."

I gasped. "You're taking me to the Teen Titans?!"

"You got it." Grayson puffed up with pride. "They'll put up a fight about the new addition, but they'll welcome both of you with open arms."

HaHaHaHaHa

What the hell?! I don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of teenage, horn-dogs pretending to be heroes! Hell no, I've got no idea who is part of the team! What if one of them tries to steal Damian?!

HaHaHaHaHa

I have to defend what's mine! No one steals from the Immortal Princess!

Fists up, Lucy! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
